All Good Things
by Simone Santos
Summary: Loving a SON isn't for the faint of heart but comes with its own rewards. Kozik/OC. Set in Tacoma.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All Good Things

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. They belong to Kurt Sutter, the good folks at FX basically people with way more money than me.

Rating: This will be rated M. If you're not old enough for M, please don't read.

Summary: Loving a SON isn't for the faint of heart but comes with its own rewards. Kozik/OC. Set in Tacoma.

A/N: Hello there! This story has been haunting my mind for longer than I like to admit. I finally decided to give it a shot and here's the result, if you have any questions please feel free to ask.

I'd like to give extra special thanks to **R3-1 M4y3r **for her help and support on this story. If you haven't read her stuff, I suggest you head over to her page and check them out especially her latest 'Far Gone & Out'!

And now, on with the story!

**Chapter One**

It was raining, not just a little drizzle, a full blown down pour that made it impossible to see the street from her window. There was no way he was going to be able to ride in this so there was no way that she was going to see him tonight. "Damn it," Eden sighed and let the curtain fall closed once more.

There was nothing left to do but find a way to pass the time until the rain broke or she fell asleep. She moved to the couch, threw her favorite blanket over her legs, picked up the remote control and flipped on the set. Honestly she wasn't going to actually watch anything so she settled on the Food Network and left it on for background noise.

Eden pulled the cover up higher, rubbed small circles on the fabric in a nervous habit. He'd been gone for two weeks, the longest they'd ever been apart since whatever this was started and five days since she'd heard his voice. If it wasn't for her brother telling her that he was fine, she'd have started wondering if he'd been killed.

As time passed her eyes started to close. She should have gone up to bed but she didn't, instead she remained laying where she was. The sound of the television would lull her to sleep. It was easier to sleep on the couch, less room so she didn't have to always think about the cold empty side of the bed.

Maybe if the television had been off and the house had been silent she'd have heard the sound of the back door when it opened but she didn't. Eden was unaware that anyone was in the house until a hand clamped down over her mouth.

"This is what happens when you fuck with Valhalla," a rough male voice informed her, pain spiraled through her body. The hand covering her mouth fell away and her screams filled the air as she saw the blood rushing from the knife wound to her stomach.

1 1 1

Kozik took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. "Can't believe this fucking rain."

"We are in the Pacific Northwest," Donut pointed out with a smirk. He fished into the pocket of his cut and tossed Kozik a set of keys. "Take the Bronco, go and see your girl."

"Never said anything about my girl." Kozik caught the keys.

"Didn't have to Brother. Been two weeks, that's got to be some kind of record for the two of you."

"Surprised you can even ride with the case of blue balls you must have," Lorca commented. "Two weeks on the road and you didn't lay a finger on one warm, willing woman." The man shook his head sadly. "Might as well slap your ink on your bitch and get it done."

"That bitch is my sister," Edge commented as he got off of his bike.

"No shit Prospect." Lorca turned his attention to the younger man. "Don't you got better shit to do than listen to our conversation?"

"We've all got better shit to do than listen to your conversation," Lee got off of his bike. "Church can wait until the morning, you all go and get some rest. Edge, bunk here tonight or I doubt that you'll get any sleep."

"Fine by me," the younger man replied without hesitation. As a Prospect he had to deal with a lot of shit but the thing he hated most was the fact that his sister was with his sponsor.

"Should make him go home," Lorca let out a loud laugh. "Let him spend all night listening to Kozik pounding his sister."

"And we all know that she's a screamer," Donut chimed in.

Edge's face turned several shades of red, his anger was obvious. "Everyone get going before I change my mind about Church tonight," Lee chuckled. "The Prospect stays here, I need him awake tomorrow. We've got a special job for you Edge, you're going to love it."

Kozik couldn't contain his snort of laughter, he knew what Lee had in mind for the next day and Edge was going to fucking hate it. "Alright, I'm out of here. See you in the morning."

"Don't be late." Lee cautioned. "Church at ten sharp."

"Got it," Kozik crossed the lot to Donut's Bronco and got in. She'd never suspect that he was coming to see her tonight, not with this rain and his trusted Jeep in the shop with a broken axle. The drive to her house took about ten minutes and he spent the time wondering just how she was going to welcome him home.

It had been almost a year since they'd stopped arguing long enough to realize that all of the fighting was simply a cover up for the attraction they felt. For a few months they'd both pretended it was only something physical, they both knew better now. Lorca's ink comment wasn't far off, he could see Eden with his name right down her back so the world knew what he did, she was his.

He parked the Bronco and realized that something was off as he approached the front door, it was standing open. "Shit." Kozik pulled his gun from the holster and approached the ajar door.

He started to search the house and got as far as the living room. The television was broken and the source of the blinking light. "FUCK. Eden." He moved forward and dropped to his knees next to the couch. "No," he shook her shoulder gently. "Come on Eden, be fucking alive." His fingers sought out and found her pulse, it was weak but there. "Eden!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Valhalla."

"What? What did you say?" His voice was now practically a shout.

"This is what... happens when you fuck with Valhalla, that's what he said." Eden's face contoured with pain. "It hurts Koz, really hurts." It was something unlike anything that she'd ever felt.

"I know it does, this is going to hurt more." He grabbed the blanket and used his knife to cut off a square to fold and press against her wound. Kozik felt physical pain as Eden cried out, her body arching off of the couch. "Gonna get you to the hospital, they'll fix you up and everything will be fine."

Eden had no reply, her eyes just closed again. He kept talking to her anyway, not quite sure what he was saying while he dialed 911 for an ambulance. Finally he heard the sirens, the EMT's came through the open door a moment later.

Once she was loaded onto the ambulance, he pulled out his phone and dialed Lee. "Hey," he said when the man answered, "we've got a problem." He didn't know if what had happened to Eden was because of him, because of the club, all that he knew is someone would pay.

1 1 1

Eden opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was Kozik asleep in a hard plastic chair. His head was hanging back, he was snoring as always and it made her smile. She looked back down at herself, the bland hospital gown and white knitted blanket.

He'd cut her blanket and used it as a bandage. Damn it, she really liked that blanket. What kind of drugs did they have her on when she was worried about a blanket when she'd just gotten stabbed? With effort she pulled the blanket down and the gown up to see a piece of gauze covering what had to be the wound. The blanket thing was the last thing that she remembered before everything went black.

"_This is what happens when you fuck with Valhalla."_ The words echoed in her head as she lowered the gown back down. She had no clue who or what Valhalla was and from Kozik's expression when she'd said the name he didn't know either.

Kozik jumped in the chair as the door opened, his hand going to the gun that he didn't have on him. "Jesus Christ Edge, wear a fucking bell the next time." He scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Can you two not argue?" Eden requested, her voice weaker than she'd expected but they seemed to hear her just fine.

"Shit Baby, when did you wake up?" Kozik scrubbed a hand over his face to rid himself of the last traces of sleep. He leaned forward, took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Just now," she told him. "How long have I been out?"

"About four hours, been out of surgery about two but they said you'd be tired." Kozik shifted forward in the chair. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got stabbed," she admitted. "How bad was it?"

"They had to take out your fallopian tube and ovary on one side," her brother told her. "Internal and external stitches and you're going to be here a few days."

"You're going to be fine Eden," Kozik glared over at Edge. "Lee send you to stand guard in the hall?"

"No, Donut's out there. I'm here to be with my sister."

"I'm here."

"Yeah, I know."

Eden rolled her eyes, this was typical of the two men in her life. "Jesus Christ, cut it out. I just got stabbed and you two are still at this shit," she leaned back against the pillow.

"You want me to leave?" Her brother's annoyance was obvious. "Fine, I'll fucking go."

"You better watch the way you talk to her," Kozik advised. "I've got no patience for you today Prospect."

"You've got no patience? Some fucker stabbed my sister and you've got no patience? What about me?"

"You've had a chip on your shoulder ever since we hooked up. It's been a year Edge, get the fuck over it already." Kozik popped out of the chair. "I'm getting really fucking sick of it."

"What are you going to do about it?" Edge demanded. "You hear this shit Eden?"

"Yeah Eddie," she sighed, "I do. And I'm sick of it. Sick of the two of you at each others throats every time it involves me." Before she and Kozik had hooked up the two men had been close, close enough that Kozik offered to sponsor him with the club. Now they couldn't say three civil words to one another in front of her.

"I just don't want to see you get your heart broken again," Edge shot a pointed look at Kozik.

"I ain't breaking her heart. Jesus Fuck, why the hell are we having this conversation again? I told you the last time, I'm done having you question me about Eden."

Eden sighed, left to their own devices she knew that the two men would argue for hours, so she decided that she needed to divert their attention. It took effort but she pulled the cover back and started to get up.

"What are you doing? Don't get up." Kozik moved over to the side of the bed, concern on his face.

"I need to use the bathroom and I'm not doing it in bed," she left no room for argument as she tried once more to get up. "Shit," Eden felt her head go light as pain shot through her.

"Easy Baby, come on. I'll help you." Kozik took her by the arm and gently helped her to her feet. "You need me to call a nurse, get you something else for the pain?"

"Yes," Eden leaned against him. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"Of course I am, where else would I go?" He pressed his lips against her temple. "I ain't going anywhere."

1 1 1 1

Kozik watched with amusement as Eden stared down the doctor. "Ms. Marko, you really need to stay here for observation."

"Look Doc, I've got no health coverage and this place is costing me an arm and a leg. Just give me some prescriptions and I'll go home, rest there." She'd been under observation for a day and a half already, she was done with it.

"I can keep an eye on her," Kozik offered and earned a dark glare from the doctor.

"Look, you can give me stuff to help me and let me go or I can sign out against medical advice."

The doctor sighed. "You need to be extremely careful if you're released, that means staying in bed and absolutely no physical activity. If you have any pain or bleeding you need to return here immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Eden nodded.

"I'll send a nurse in shortly with prescriptions and your discharge papers."

"Thank God. I can only imagine how much this shit is going to cost me." Eden flopped back against the pillows as the doctor left. "We need to stop at the hardware store on the way so I can get new locks for the doors."

"Lorca's changing them for me today," Kozik leaned back in his chair. "But you don't have to worry about that because you're not going home."

"Where am I going?"

"We'll stay at the clubhouse, I don't want you alone at my place or yours." He wasn't sure that he'd ever be comfortable with her at the house again, it was too remotely located and obviously no where close to being secure. How hadn't he seem that before?

"At the clubhouse?" Eden eyed him. It was one thing to crash there after a drunken night at a party but to stay there for a prolonged period of time made her feel a little uncomfortable. Sure, people did it all the time but those were usually Nomads or other visiting patches. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Why would it be?"

"Remember when Donut brought that girl he was seeing down from Spokane?" The woman had stayed a week and by the end of that week the entire club was annoyed by the outsider smack dab in the middle of their space.

Kozik let out a laugh, "Baby, she was crazy. You're not crazy, well not crazy the way she was. No one is going to give a shit that we crash in one of the rooms until you're feeling back to normal."

Eden bit back a sigh. The club house was a fun place, the parties that happened there were epic but so was the work that went along with it. The patches and the Old Ladies partied without paying a toll, the rest of the mere mortals did. It wasn't that she minded work, she'd clean and cook with the best of them but she did mind the way that she often felt faceless while there.

"Babe?" Kozik had a frown on his normally smiling face. "What's going on in that head of yours?" It was something that he asked and wondered often.

"I just don't know how much rest I'm actually going to get at the clubhouse."

"Hey, I'm going to behave," he protested with a smile, "well... behave as much as I can."

"I'm not talking about you," she smiled which had been his goal. "It's just that between keeping the place clean and making meals, I won't be in bed like the doctor said."

The frown deepened. "I'm not taking you there to cook and clean Eden, I'm taking you there to recover and so that you won't be alone."

"You know how it is at the clubhouse Kozik, it's not a free ride for me." Eden shifted on the bed. "Shit, I don't have any clothes here." She didn't know exactly what happened to the clothes she'd been wearing when she was brought in. "I guess I can ask the doctor for a pair of scrubs."

"I'll send Donut down to the gift shop, have him grab you something. They should have sweats or whatever." He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "It's going to be a free ride for you this time Eden, ain't no one going to make you cook and clean with a god damn stab wound to your stomach. You're my fucking girl, I'm going to take care of you."

"Okay," Eden relented because it wasn't worth arguing with him about what she knew was going to be inevitable. The only females exempt from cooking and cleaning were Old Ladies and she certainly wasn't one of those.

1 1 1

"Church, now." Lee told Kozik the second that he stepped through the door with Eden next to him. "You too Eden."

Eden looked over at Kozik. "It's okay, come on." His arm remained firmly around her shoulders as they walked into the room she'd never seen the inside of before.

"Go on and sit down," Lee told her. He'd always been kind to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed but I'll be okay."

"Need you to tell me what happened, don't leave anything out." The man took his seat and waited.

"I was just home, hanging out. It was raining so I figured not to expect Kozik," Eden looked over at him. "Turned on the television and I guess that I just started to doze off. I thought about getting up and going to bed but I was comfortable so I stayed there. I never heard anything until he had his hand over my mouth. It all happened quickly, he stabbed me and said 'this is what happens when you fuck with Valhalla'. It was all so quick," she sighed. "I don't remember anything else until Kozik showed up."

"You know who Valhalla is?"

"No," Eden replied without a second of hesitation. "Not even sure that it's a who, could be a what."

"You got any problems with anyone? Anything that we should know about?"

"No," she shook her head. "I've got nothing."

"Alright," Lee's expression was unreadable. "You can go Eden. Kozik, you stay."

Kozik dug a key out of his pocket. "Just go on back to the room and lay down Babe, I'll be there in a minute."

Eden nodded and took the key. "Okay, bye Lee."

"Bye Eden, feel better," the older man told her. He watched until she was out the door. "You think she's telling the truth?"

"Of course I do, she wouldn't lie not to you or me." Kozik bristled at the mere idea that she wasn't telling the truth.

"What about Edge?"

"What about him?" Kozik sat up straighter.

"He said he didn't know who Valhalla was and I think that little prick is lying." Lee lit one of his cigars and blew a stream of smoke into the air. "We need to figure this out and fast, can't have someone hurting our women."

Kozik nodded in agreement. "I'll do whatever needs to be done."

"I know you will," Lee nodded his head. "Get out of here, go take care of your girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SOA. I just like to play with them for fun, no profit made.

A/N: I know that it's hard to judge a fic by a single chapter so I'm posting this to give you a better idea about the characters. I've got a little chunk of the story already written so updates should be frequent. Thank you for the follows and the reviews, I'm really loving this story and hope that you all will as well.

Again, special thanks to R3-1 M4y3r for her help with this.

Chapter TWO

Eden gritted her teeth against the pain that shot through her as she walked towards the hall containing the rooms used by patches to crash in. Kozik's position as SAA gave him a steady room, not just having to grab whatever one was unoccupied. In there she'd find some clothes that actually belonged to her, not the stiff scrubs she'd talked a nurse into giving her when Donut only found bathrobes in the gift shop. Maybe once she had on her own clothes and was in a familiar bed she'd be able to rest.

Maybe but she honestly doubted it, in the hospital she'd slept in fits and starts when her dreams woke her despite the pain killing medication being pumped into her. Nightmares had always been an issue for her, her father used to say it was because of her over active imagination.

"Hey Eden!" She turned to see one of the sweet butts, the one who fancied herself as the leader. "Where you going girl? We've got to get dinner out for the guys."

This was what she'd feared at the hospital, the expectation that she'd do what she always did, help out in the kitchen or on laundry duty. Kozik had promised that she wouldn't have to and she was going to hold him to that. "I'm heading to bed Sandy, I was stabbed remember?"

"Well it can't be that bad since you're walking around. Come on, I don't have time for you playing the sympathy card, Lorca is in rare form today. He's hungry and horny. Now you can help out with the hungry part or..." she trailed off with a cruel smile on her overly made up face.

"I said I'm going to bed, you got a problem with it than take it up with Kozik." Eden snapped. Truthfully she'd never liked Sandy, the bitch had delusions of grandeur and a nasty attitude towards everyone without a patch. She'd held her tongue, not wanting to cause trouble but the woman made too many comments that implied Eden would be like she was, free pussy for anyone with a patch.

"I think that I'll take it up with Lorca instead," the little brunette grinned like a cat who had just chowed down on a canary. "You won't even help out with his dinner when he spent the day changing your locks? That's really being an ungrateful bitch."

"Problem here?" A deep gravely voice questioned as Happy stepped into the hall. Eden didn't need to turn to recognize the voice, the Nomad was frequently in Tacoma these days because something, she didn't know exactly what, was going on.

Fear fluttered over Sandy's face for a second, Happy had a reputation of not taking shit from anyone especially a crow eater. "I'm just trying to keep Eden in line, there's a lot to be done and she seems to think that she's suddenly above it. Really, I'm doing her a favor because we all know how Lee feels about bitches who don't pull their weight."

"Same way he feels about bitches who don't know their place," Happy answered. "Get the fuck out of here," he added.

Eden let out a low laugh as the woman fled down the hallway back towards the main room. "Thanks Happy," she smiled up at the taller man. He didn't intimidate her the way he did most people who weren't his brothers. She knew that he wasn't someone to fuck with but he'd always been nice to her, most likely because of her friendship with Kozik. As far as she could tell her man was his closest friend.

"Got yourself stabbed, huh?"

"Yeah," she patted the spot through her shirt. "Hurts like fucking hell." Eden appreciated him asking, he wasn't much for small talk or any talk at all really.

"You get used to it after the first couple of times," he said with a shrug.

"Hey, what the fuck is this?" Kozik demanded, his voice booming through the hallway. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you're letting one of my Brothers push up on you?"

"I just couldn't help myself, he's so dreamy," Eden replied without bothering to try and keep a straight face as the two men embraced quickly in a one armed hug.

"Was just chasing off that bossy bitch, she was giving Eden shit about making dinner," Happy explained.

Anger crossed Kozik's face. "Sandy?"

"Yeah," Happy confirmed. "I'm gonna head to my room, get some sleep. Been up for like two fucking days."

"When you get up, think that you'll be up for doing some ink?" Kozik questioned.

"Sure Brother, just let me know what you want."

"Not me," Kozik jerked his finger at Eden, "it's for her."

"For me?" Eden's head snapped to Kozik. "What ink am I getting?"

"My ink," he replied.

Happy let out a low chuckle. "Got no problem doing the ink but not today," he shook his head. "Girl just had surgery, that's enough trauma to her body. Give it a few days or it's going to end up looking like shit. I don't do shitty work," he added when Kozik went to protest. He took one look at Eden and a grin spread across his face. "I'm going to sleep."

"Koz?" Eden was floored, they had vaguely spoken about her taking his ink several times but it had stopped at just conversation.

"Eden?" He grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. "What do you say?" His eyes met hers and he saw the answer there.

"Hmmm... I don't know," she leaned in to his touch, "I might need some time, maybe need to sleep on it." With effort she kept her face serious but she couldn't do it, Eden burst out laughing. "Yes, I want your ink."

"Thought so," he said smugly. "Get your ass in that room and rest."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Be there in a minute," he told her, "got something to take care of first."

2 2 2

Eden woke to the feeling of Kozik's fingers tracing along her spine, "You said just a few minutes," she pointed out. Her voice was thick with sleep and her eyes closed.

"Had to handle something," he continued to trace his fingers over her exposed back. He'd been a little surprised to find her half naked when he walked into the room but he certainly wasn't going to complain, the thin strapped nightgown exposed most of her upper back and fell just below the curve of her ass.

"Can I ask what?" Eden had learned long ago to always ask if she could or should ask. There were things that the didn't tell her, things that she wasn't sure that she even wanted to know.

"Sandy," he replied. "How long has she been giving you shit for?" It took some effort on his part to keep annoyance out of his voice. Eden had never once mentioned that the woman was any sort of way towards her but tonight when he'd gone to confront Sandy about calling Eden a bitch he'd gotten an earful from Carmen, Lee's Old Lady.

"It was nothing that I couldn't handle."

"The next time one of these bitches sells you shit, you tell me. No one is talking to my Old Lady like that and getting away with it."

Eden rolled over to face him. "Do you know what you just said?"

"Said that you're my Old Lady, you got a problem with that?" He grinned as he watched her expression, several times she opened her mouth as if she were going to say something but no sound came out. "Eden?"

"Are you sure?"

"Woman, are you trying to piss me off?" he questioned. "Or are you trying to tell me that you don't want that?"

"I... I love you Koz, you know that," she let her fingers move over his bare chest and traced the letters over his heart.

"That ain't an answer," he pointed out. "This shit... it's for life Eden."

"Guess it's good I've got plans on spending the rest of my life with you then," she rested her head against his. "Think you can put up with me that long?"

"I'll manage," he told her.

"So, you going to tell me what exactly happened with Sandy?"

"I wondered if you were going to want details. I might as well, if I don't tell you than Carmen will."

"Carmen?" Eden was intrigued now, Lee's Old Lady was something else. She was a legend in the Tacoma clubhouse, a pampered rich girl who had come to the clubhouse with friends and basically never left after meeting Lee. In less than a month they were married and she was inked, no one ever thought that it would last but it had been five years.

"Yeah, Carmen," Kozik let out a weak chuckle. "Found Sandy in the kitchen, mind you she's still complaining that you didn't come to help and wondering if you're fucking Hap too and that's why he said something to her. I lost my shit." He could see it clearly, he'd walked over to the woman and slammed her into the fridge with his hand firmly around her throat. "Basically told her that I'd cut her tongue out and stick it up her ass if she ever so much as said your name again. She started blabbering about how she was just having a bad day and was sorry. I told her that she would be sorry if she didn't take her skanky ass out of the kitchen to the front door and not look back." Of course there had been one sharp smack to her face but he'd been beyond pissed. No one was going to get away with talking about Eden that way, no one.

"What does Carmen have to do with it?"

"She was there," he sighed. "Getting something for Lee to eat or whatever but she saw the whole thing. Waited until the bitch left to ask me to take a walk with her."

"Why?"

"She wanted to talk to me," Kozik's fingers resumed their exploration of her back. "Told me it was about time I got my head out of my ass and opened up my eyes. You should have told me how these fucking whores treat you, shit Eden you're better than them and you know it."

"They're just jealous," at least that was what she told herself. "It wasn't a big..."

"If you say it wasn't a big deal again, I'm going to get really pissed at you. It was a big deal and is a big deal because I'm telling you that it is. You should have come to me, you should have defended yourself to them. Jesus Eden, why didn't you?"

"I've seen too many women get kicked out of this clubhouse for getting into brawls. I didn't want to have that happen. I didn't want to..."

"Spit it out Eden."

"I didn't want to get kicked out and lose you. Shit Koz, I knew that if you had to pick between me and the club... well, I knew that wasn't a choice I wanted to have happen."

"Baby, no one would have kicked you out," Kozik told her. "You've never been one of those girls Eden, not even the first day you walked in here. Shit, everyone knew from day one that you were mine."

"Day one all we did was argue," she pointed out. "I really couldn't stand you." He'd been so cocky, so sure that he was getting in her pants. It had pissed her off because if he'd just tried a little harder to be smooth than she'd have likely just let him in.

"You're breaking my heart here Eden, might want to get a knife it's just cruel to kill me slowly."

"Alright, where's your knife? I left mine at the house," she laughed as he began to tickle her side. "Shit," she hissed as pain shot through her.

"Sorry," his hand stilled. "You need another pill?"

"No. I'm okay," she told him though she would have taken one if she didn't feel like it was wrong to do in front of him. She knew him, knew his demons and never wanted to be someone who tempted him. Since they'd started sleeping together she'd actually cleaned up her act a lot.

"Bullshit," he replied. He knew her well enough to roll off of the bed and grab the bottle on the dresser. "Take these," he crossed back over to the bed and held out the pills.

Eden swallowed them with the bottle of water she had next to the bed. "Get back in here," she patted the warm mattress next to her. "Sort of sucks to be you tonight, huh?"

"Why would you say that?" Kozik slid back under the covers.

"You get an Old Lady and no ass."

"Yeah, that does suck," he agreed as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You're going to make up for it later, trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites. I'm really excited about this story and glad that you all seem to be as well. A special thank you goes out to R3-1 M4y3r for her help and support on this story. Enough from me, everyone enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

It had been just over a week since the still unknown man broke into her house and buried a knife in her stomach, Eden was feeling much better; nearly normal in fact. "Don't look at me like that," she ordered Kozik who was stretched out on the club house bed. "I've got to go back to work, Jimmy's been great about me being out but my job isn't going to wait forever." And to be honest, sitting around the club house doing nothing was driving her up a wall.

"So quit," he suggested, not for the first time. To him it was simple, she quit and got back in bed and kept resting. He didn't like the way that she still went pale with pain sometimes when she was walking around or doing anything more strenuous than watching television or reading a book.

"I've got a mortgage to pay and bills Kozik, I can't quit. I promise that I'm fine to go to work." This was an old argument for them, one they'd begun having only a few months into their relationship. He wanted to take care of her but she just couldn't imagine being dependent on someone for everything.

It just wasn't the way that her father had raised her Howard Marko was was a hard man in many ways, he'd never been the type to offer hugs and kisses especially after her mother had taken off. But he had instilled in her and Edge that they needed to always be able to take care of themselves, he'd made them prove they could at young ages by sending them to hunt food for dinner or dropping them off miles from home with a compass to be sure they'd find their way back. Some would call it cruel but she felt that it had built her character to what it was today. Her character wouldn't let her just sit on her ass and do nothing when she was fully capable of working.

"I'm at your place as much as you are, I can pay those bills and the mortgage," it wasn't an offer that he'd make lightly and she knew that. He got up off of the bed and tugged at the shirt she was trying to tuck into her black uniform pants.

"Koz, I'm going to be late," it was a weak protest but the truth. And if she was late she probably might as well quit. She'd never tell Koz that Jimmy hadn't really been all that great about the time she needed off. In fact, he'd told her to get her fat ass to work or he'd put his foot up it.

"I just want to look at it," he protested. He'd wanted to do nothing but look at it since Happy had declared her well enough to be inked. She'd been given no choice in the design or location and endured some teasing about her forehead and a property of stamp but in the end she couldn't have been more pleased.

"Gonna rub all the ink off of it if you keep doing that," she pointed out as his fingers traced over the ink that graced her spine.

"Good thing that Hap's around for a while then," Kozik pressed his lips against the bottom K. "Do you know how fucking hot it is to see you wearing my mark?"

"I think you showed me that three or four times last night."

"Show you again if you take off these clothes," he knew that she wouldn't so he pulled the shirt back down. "What time do you get off?"

"That depends what time we start," Eden told him. "I'm getting out of work at midnight, by the time we close the register and clean up it'll be about quarter past."

"I'll be there to pick you up," he promised. "And I'm dropping you off."

"Koz, I can take my car."

"You can but you won't. Come on, you're the one bitching about being late."

3 3 3

Three hours into her shift Eden was tempted to take Kozik up on his earlier offer and quit, she had four tables plus the counter and the girl working with her couldn't take her eyes off her phone long enough to lend a hand.

So she busted her ass, cleared the tables and pocketed the meager tips. Jimmy's House of Grub wasn't frequented by people who had the inclination to tip apparently. Eden plastered a smile on her face, took and served orders until she was sure that either her head was going to explode or she was going to flip the fuck out and kill someone.

"Got a group coming in," Sonya, the other waitress, told her. "They are all you."

"And why is that?" Eden's head snapped around like the little possessed girl in The Exorcist.

"Because they're right up your alley, I don't deal with bikers." Sonia tossed her bottle blonde hair and strolled into the kitchen as if her shit didn't stink.

With a snort Eden watched the woman strut her way to the kitchen no doubt to sneak out the back door for her fifth or sixth smoke break. There was a reason Sonia didn't deal with bikers, she'd slept with Lorca once and had damn near fallen in love. Of course that had ruined any interest he'd had in a repeat performance so she'd become very bitter. "Fuck my life," she sighed and the teenage girls at the table next to her laughed. "You ladies need anything?"

"Seat them by us?" One requested with a giggle as they both craned their necks to get a better look at the group standing by the door.

"They are way too old for you," she shook her head.

"Come on, do you see the blonde one? My ovaries hurt!" The little redhead giggled.

"Try to contain yourselves," Eden's smile was genuine as she headed over to the door to great the men walking in. "Hey Guys, hungry?"

"Starving," Kozik replied as he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You look tired."

"Been busy, come on I've got a request for you to be seated by these two lovely young ladies, emphasis on young so try and behave." Eden motioned to the teenagers with a smile.

"Hello Girls," Lorca said with a chuckle. "Christ, they just keep getting younger and younger." He didn't look exactly disturbed by the fact, more like interested. The girls eyed him as he smiled at them, he was handsome in a rugged way and danger just seemed to radiate off of him.

Eden remembered just how much draw a bad boy had and started to second guess her decision to seat the bikers near the girls. Her eyes went to Lorca and she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"He'll behave," Kozik promised in an undertone. "Where's that chick, the other waitress?" He was scanning the restaurant for anyone besides Eden in a uniform and coming up empty.

"She doesn't serve bikers so she's on break," Eden ran her hand over her hair. "Go on and sit, I'll be right back for your orders because I've got other tables."

"Get that bitch out here to help. Where's Jimmy?" He personally couldn't stand the greasy bastard but knew that with them there he'd move heaven and earth to make shit easier for Eden.

"It's fine Koz, really. Besides, if she doesn't wait tables she doesn't get the tips," Eden leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I'll be right back." She left them at the table and walked into the kitchen. "Sonia!"

She found the blonde just outside of the back door with a cigarette between her lips and her phone in her hand. "What?" Sonia demanded, "I'm on break."

"How is that different from the rest of your shift? Come on, the tables are filling up and I can't do it all on my own."

"I'll be there when I'm done," the blonde replied. "I picked up enough slack this last week to take it easy tonight. If you've got a problem with that, take it up with Jimmy."

"Maybe I will," Eden told her before she stormed back into the restaurant. The kitchen staff just looked at her but they mostly kept out of any squabbles between the wait staff. "This is fucking bullshit."

"She's sleeping with Jimmy," Rose, one of the line cooks, commented in an almost whisper as Eden moved past.

That explained a lot, Eden felt her head start to hurt as she walked back into the restaurant. She sat two more tables, took their drink orders and made her way to where the guys sat.

Kozik looked up at her. "Seriously?"

"What?" Eden questioned. She knew that look, it was his 'I'm pissed but trying not to completely lose my shit look', and it was never a good thing.

"You're holding your hand against your stomach," he rose to his feet. "Go get your shit."

"Kozik..."

"Don't argue, get your shit. You need to be in bed, not busting your ass over these tables for tips." His voice was getting louder and his jaw clenched in a way that let her know he was just about past the point of controlling his infamous temper.

"And shit like this is exactly why I don't have an Old Lady, too much trouble," Lorca commented with a wink thrown in for the benefit of the two girls.

"Right lady and you don't mind the trouble so much," Donut chimed in as he gave the girls a dazzling smile. "Haven't been fortunate enough to find her just yet but I'm always looking."

"Shut up," Kozik snapped the words over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to Eden.

She sighed and reached behind her back to untie her apron, "You know what, you're right. Screw this job." Her side hurt like hell, she knew that if she finished the shift she'd be lucky to get away without a trip back to the hospital.

"The hell are you doing Eden, there's plates up and tables that need to be served!" Jimmy came out of the kitchen with a frown on his face. "Get those orders out now before I dock your pay."

"Better call Sonia," she told him. "Because I'm done, I quit." She dug into the apron pocket and pulled out her tips because she damn well knew that she wasn't going to get her payroll check out of his cheap ass. When she'd pocketed the money she tossed the apron on the table in front of Donut and Lorca.

"Quit? Are you kidding me?" Jimmy's face turned a shade of red that meant a breakdown of epic proportions was about to happen. "We both know that you're not going to find another job, you'll come crawling back to me just like you did before. You walk out of here and you're going to need to come back on your knees you ungrateful little bitch."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the two teenage girls and the sound of Lorca and Donut standing up to form a line with Kozik. Eden moved out of the way without hesitation. There was going to be no telling Kozik to stop or reasoning with him and honestly she didn't want to.

Jimmy had dug his own grave by calling her a bitch and making the comment about her on her knees in front of Kozik. Obviously he was too stupid to realize what was coming next and her father had always said you can't fix stupid.

Kozik let out an unhuman sound, somewhere between a growl and a war cry and then he was on the taller man. Jimmy might have had a few inches in height on him but when it came to a fight, her man had the upper hand. His fist connected with Jimmy's jaw, Eden was sure that he'd broken it from the sharp crack the sounded through the air.

Silently Lorca and Donut stood by and watched, giving anyone who even looked to be thinking of interfering second thoughts and blocking the booth where the two teenagers watched from around them with undisguised awe on their faces.

At least this was making someone's night though Eden would be a liar if she said that she wasn't completely turned the fuck on by the sight of her man defending her honor.

Kozik was breathing heavily with blood on his knuckles, it wasn't his blood, when he finally stopped hitting the man. "You ever even think about my fucking Old Lady again and I'll come back here and snap your neck. You got it?"

The bloody wreck that was Jimmy somehow managed to nod in response. "Time to go Brother." Lorca spoke up.

"Holy shit." One of the teenage girls whispered reverently. "That was the most romantic thing that I've ever seen." Neither girl had moved an inch during the fight and now they were staring up at the bikers, Kozik in particular, as if they were some sort of super hero or movie star.

"See Girls, got to go for the bad boy," Donut told them as he dropped a fifty on their table. "Enjoy the rest of your meal now that you've had the show."

Kozik wrapped his arm around Eden's shoulders. "Come on," he told her. "Let's get the fuck out of this shit hole."

3 3 3

Edge watched from behind the bar as Kozik walked back into the clubhouse with his arm around Eden. The sight of the patched member with his sister made him a little pissed, hell it actually made him really pissed. Eden hadn't known anything about the Sons before he'd started hanging around them. She'd been happy in her own little life, working and going to school but then he'd made the mistake of letting her talk him into coming to one party. The rest was history.

Kozik had taken one look at her and pounced. She'd fought off his advances but even the first night Edge had known that she wouldn't fight them off forever. It was just a month or so later that he'd walked into the living room of the house he shared with Eden to see Kozik's bare ass in between his sister's legs. Of course they'd both said it was nothing but he'd known different.

His sponsor or not, he should have put a bullet in Kozik that night and now it was too late. Eden was in deep, as deep as she could be with the ink on her back to prove it.

"Hey Shit Head!" Lorca snapped his fingers. "Fucking beer doesn't pour itself." The woman next to him let out a high pitched giggle as her hands slipped well south of the border. "Fuck the beer, get me a bottle."

"Sure Lorca," Eddie grabbed a bottle and passed it over to the older man.

"Enjoy playing bartender Prospect."

3 3 3

Kozik let out a low growl at the sight of the blood that stained the gauze over Eden's incision. "You must have popped a stitch, lay down. Let me see."

"It's just a little blood, I'm sure I didn't pop a stitch," Eden finished pulling off her work shirt and dropped it to the floor. "I'm more worried about your knuckles to be honest."

"Screw my knuckles," he growled the words. "Lay down."

"Fine but after you check me out, I'm getting the first aid kit and fixing your knuckles," Eden laid back on the bed and let it sink in that she had seriously just quit her job and watched her man kick the living shit out of her boss. She hissed as he peeled off the tape.

"It looks like you did pop a stitch," he glared down at her. "I knew that you shouldn't have gone to work."

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. Shit Kozik, what the hell am I going to do?"

"You could go back to school," he suggested.

"School is expensive."

"Don't worry about money Eden, I'm going to take care of you." He found the first aid kit on the crowded dresser. "Jesus, do you have to leave your shit all over the place?"

"Not like we've got much space here," she pointed out. "Not to be a nagging bitch but when can we go home?"

Kozik cleaned the incision gently. The truth was he'd rather keep her under lock and key at the club house knowing that someone was always around when he wasn't until they figured out just who had attacked her but so far there had been no leads on Valhalla. Lee had even reached out to Charming because Juice had computer skills that even their intelligence officer, Wolf, didn't have. "I'm just trying to keep you safe here Eden."

"I know," and she hated to nag about it, she really did but life in the clubhouse was slowly driving her insane. "I can be safe at the house, you'll be there or Edge will be there."

Her brother was part of the problem but Kozik couldn't say that to her. It was weighing heavily on him, after all he was the one who'd brought the kid up from hang around to prospect. He'd always liked Edge, even before he found out that he had a smoking hot sister who was now the crazy ass love of his crazy ass life.

"Kozik?" Eden had always possessed the ability to read him more than others could. "Babe, what is wrong?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." To keep her from saying anything else he leaned forward and kissed her. "We can go home but you're going to keep your gun with you at all times."

"Okay," Eden nodded. It wasn't that big of a deal to her to carry the gun. Hell, she'd had her own gun well before she'd ever even heard of The Sons of Anarchy or Kozik. "That's it?"

"You keep the security system on at all times."

"I can deal with that," Eden smiled as he finished putting a new bandage on her stomach. "When?"

"When what?"

"When can we go home?"

"Tonight if you want."

"Yes," Eden practically popped off of the bed. "I'll pack now."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I owe nothing that you recognize!

A/N: Thank you all so so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I am completely blown away and thrilled that you all seem to like it so. A very special thanks to R3-1 M4y3r for all of her help. If you haven't read her yet, you should do so because she's awesomely talented.

CHAPTER FOUR

"Hey," Eden looked up as her brother came into the house. "I'm making dinner." To say things had been tense with them was a ridiculous understatement, she felt it even more when they were alone. Ever since she'd taken Kozik's ink, things were different. She didn't like it, he was her brother; her only remaining blood family.

"I'm not hungry," Edge replied as he made his way to the fridge and took out a beer. "Going out actually." He popped the top off and took a long sip, he didn't even bother to pick up the top where it fell on the floor.

"Back to the clubhouse?" she asked as she ignored the cap on the floor. For a man in his twenties he certainly hadn't learned a damn thing about picking up after himself. There were some lessons from their father that were less beneficial than others. But she left that alone, for now.

"Nah, not tonight. Going out with some old friends."

"Anyone I know?"

"Met them when you were in New Mexico," he replied. "You heading back to the clubhouse to see your Old Man?"

And there it was, the root of his attitude. "I thought that you liked Kozik Eddie."

"It's Edge," he told her. "And yeah, he's an okay guy but I don't think he's the right guy for you. You know exactly why. He ever remind you of anyone Eden?"

Eden had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something sarcastic. Kozik was nothing like their father which is what he was heavily implying. She decided to ignore it entirely, if she didn't she was likely to smack the shit out of her brother. "Look, I know that you're worried he's going to hurt me but I love him and he loves me. He'd cut his hand off before he hurt me." Edge replied with a snort and downed half of his beer. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he's got a bigger priority than you, the club. They're always going to come first, no matter what he tells you."

"That logic applies to you too doesn't it? I mean you've spent almost a year prospecting for SAMTAC. Does that mean you love me less?" She was losing the patience that she needed to deal with her brother and if she lost her temper it wasn't going to be good for either of them.

"No Eden, you're my sister. Blood is..." he trailed off. "Fucking forget it, you aren't going to listen to shit I have to say anyway."

"No, we're not forgetting it. Ed...Edge, tell me what the hell is going on with you!" Eden dropped the spoon that she was using to stir the tomato sauce to the stove and turned the flame down.

"Nothing Eden, nothing. I love you." It was rare that he would say the words and even rarer for him to move forward and kiss her on the forehead. "I've got to go."

"Edge, wait," Eden protested but he didn't wait. The back door slammed behind him and she heard the sound of his bike starting up. "You're supposed to set the alarm." She said to the empty room as she bent to pick up the beer top he'd left on the floor.

The conversation hadn't alleviated any of her fears that something was way off with her brother, in fact it had only confirmed that he might be too far gone for her to help him. Obviously her relationship with Kozik had changed their relationship but there was no way that she could ever choose between the two.

Giving up Kozik would be like giving up her soul, she'd been in love before or thought that she had, but what the two of them had together made everything else pale in comparison. With Kozik she was alive, happy and on top of the world. With him she could do anything, even forget the past.

Eden turned the flame back on beneath the sauce, gave it a good stir and put the top back on. Suddenly the sheer silence of the house hit her, she realized that this was the first time she'd been alone in the house since the attack and wondered if Kozik really knew Edge was leaving because he didn't want her alone.

It pissed her off that she was uncomfortable in the house, she'd spent most of her life living there with the brief exception of the time that she'd gone to New Mexico in the hopes of a new start. That dream had turned into a nightmare, she'd returned home and had often wondered why she'd ever left in the first place.

She shouldn't have been scared, her gun was on the counter. Kozik had insisted she carry in the house regardless of who was there and that wasn't too far from the way she already lived. Mentally she ticked off the weapons she had stashed through out the house but found no comfort in the routine.

Eden turned the radio on but it was too loud, if someone tried to get in she'd never hear the alarm system until it was too late so she shut it back off. "Jesus Christ Eden, just fucking breathe," she ordered herself and took comfort in her own voice.

Several moments later there was a loud knock on the back door, it made her jump but instinct kicked in as she grabbed her gun to check the click and be sure that it was ready to fire. Cautiously she looked out the side window and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Happy on the other side of the glass.

He smirked as she opened the door. "Feeling a little jumpy today?"

"Not funny," she told him and lowered the gun down to her side. "Let me guess, you're the babysitter?" Eden pulled open the door and motioned for him to come in.

"You don't look like a baby to me," he wiped his boots on the mat before he came in. "You're cooking?"

"Let me guess, you're hungry."

"Donut's turn to cook at the club house. He made some fake meat loaf."

"Fake meat loaf?" Eden felt herself smile, it was perfectly ironic that the man called Donut was a health freak, of course he hadn't always been that way. His nickname, from what she'd learned, had been gained when he was a Prospect and got caught eating a dozen doughnuts in one sitting.

"Not real meat," Happy's expression said it all.

"How well did that go over?"

He shrugged his shoulders and moved to the fridge to get a beer. Pretty much all of the Sons were completely at home in her house, she'd wanted that way because there was no chance she was going to spend all her time fetching and serving for them.

They settled into a comfortable silence as she finished sauce and put on the water for pasta. "You ever think about getting a dog?" Happy questioned.

"I like dogs, used to have them when I was a kid." Eden smiled at the memory. "You trying to tell me you think I should get a dog?"

"I know someone who's got puppies, just saying if you wanted one I'd handle it."

"I'll talk to Koz," she said idly, maybe she would but she got the feeling that he had some issues about owning a dog when he'd been responsible for the death of one that he'd loved.

"Like he'd say no to you," Happy shook his head.

Eden studied the stoic man, she wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was exactly that Happy did for the club but she knew that it was probably something that would keep her up at night if she did. He, like all his Brothers, was a man dedicated to the Sons, willing to give or take all to protect them. That was why it was just a little bit out of character that he was standing in her kitchen talking to her about pets. "Wait a second," she eyed him as she salted the water in the pot, "he put you up to this didn't he?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. You got bread to go with that pasta?"

"I've got bread," and she also had her answer. He wouldn't have admitted that Kozik asked him to offer to get her a dog under the worst of torture, he was loyal after all. "How old are the puppies?"

"Six weeks," he replied. "Mama dog needs a home too. She's a pretty fierce bitch. Guy's moving, can't take her. Probably just put her down if no one else wants her."

Eden frowned at the thought. "That's pretty fucked up."

"Fucked up world," Happy shrugged. "Good dog though, be a real shame."

"Alright, as long as she's not a complete psychopath and Kozik's cool with it." A small smile crossed Happy's face as he handed her his beer. "Why are you giving me your beer?"

"Gonna go get the dogs out of the fucking van. Your brother's already got enough of a mess to clean up tomorrow, puppy got scared and shit all over the place."

4 4 4

Eden was still awake when Kozik came home, she heard his key in the lock and couldn't help but smile. It was late enough that he probably assumed she was sleeping, she listened to him take off his boots and start down the hall towards the living room. "Easy Mama," she reached out and stroked the brindle pit bull which was currently laid out on the couch next to her.

"Baby, you're still up?" He walked into the living room and didn't look in the least bit surprised to see the large dog on the couch and the small, but still larger than average, puppy passed out on the rug.

"You set me up," she accused with narrowed eyes.

"Me?" He feigned innocence as he crossed the room to drop a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," she launched into an imitation of Happy's rough voice. "Probably going to put the Mama dog down if no one takes her."

"Well, that is true." He reached out and stroked the dogs head. "Looks like they're settling in nice." Kozik stood up straight and stripped off his cut. "I heard that there was pasta?"

"Your plate is in the microwave," she had intended to play it off like she was pissed at him but couldn't manage it. "You could have just suggested we get a dog."

"Yeah, I probably could have." But he couldn't take the chance that she'd have said no and he knew that she was a sucker for animals. "Love you."

"Love you too but just so you know, you're the one getting up in the middle of the night to take them out and in charge of the house breaking." Eden informed him. "And they've got to go out now so... have fun with that. I'm going to bed."

4 4 4

As much as Eden hated to admit it, she was really enjoying playing housewife with Kozik, he was less work than her brother that was for sure. If asked he would pitch in around the house but with her not working she definitely had enough time to get it done even if some days it felt like the work never ended.

The two dogs gave her a lot of extra work as well. Personally she'd like to find and dismember whoever had owned Mama, the large dog was barely house trained and terrified of damn near everything but they were working on it. The puppy, named Baby, was really learning everything that she'd picked up from the internet and Happy quickly.

With a basket of laundry balanced on her hip and two more loads in the washer and dryer she had little patience as she kicked at her brothers door. "I'm sick of doing your laundry Edge, you're a grown ass fucking man." Eden pushed open the door to her brother's room when he didn't answer and promptly dropped the basket in her hand. "Fuck!" Her brother was flat on the floor, face up with his arm extended out. It was the sight of the needle that shocked her the most. "You dumb son of a bitch, what did you do?"

He opened an eye as she dropped down on the floor next to him. "What?" His words were slurred as if his tongue were too thick for his mouth. At that point it probably felt like it was, if he could even feel anything.

"Shooting up Eddie? Really?" She motioned towards the needle still stuck in his arm. "You need to cut that shit out, now. SAMTAC isn't going to stand for it. You won't get patched if anyone finds out about this." If there was any threat that would work, she hoped it would be that. Becoming a full fledged Son had been all he'd wanted since he'd started hanging around them.

"They kept Kozik," he pointed out as he slid the needle out from under his skin. Without regard for sanity he threw it down on the carpet.

"They nearly killed Kozik," she kept her voice calm though she wanted to shout. Of course that was well before she knew him but he'd told her what had happened, after hearing his story she'd had nightmares for weeks. "They will kill you!"

"Probably gonna kill me anyway," he mumbled with long pauses between the words. He was on the verge of passing out, "...fucked up."

"What did you fuck up? Eddie?" Eden sighed, he was out like a light. "Great. Just great." She gathered up the laundry that had spilled and tossed it onto his bed with a disgusted sigh.

4 4 4

"What happened to dinner?" Kozik questioned as he draped his cut over the back of the chair. Eden was sitting at the other side of the kitchen table with a beer in front of her.

"I forgot to take something out," she twirled her finger around the neck of the bottle and kept her eyes trained on the bottle. After she'd stormed out of Edge's room she'd done a lot of thinking and nothing that she came up with would make this situation right.

Telling Kozik that she'd found him passed out with a needle in his arm was essenitally the straw that would get Edge kicked out of the club, he'd lose his prospect patch and any respect he'd managed to gain.

Kozik pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge. "You okay?"

"I've got a headache, a really bad headache. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and lie down a while."

"You take anything?" He questioned. "I think there's some Tylenol upstairs, I'll get you some," he offered. "Order us something and we can eat upstairs, watch something on the television unless it bothers your eyes."

"I don't feel like eating, I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Hey." Edge walked through the door seemingly recovered from his earlier state. "Kozik," he nodded at the man. "No dinner Eden? I'm starving."

"Kozik's ordering in, he'll order something for you," her grip tightened around the bottle. She needed to be far away from her brother before she took that bottle and stuck it straight up his stupid ass. "The dogs should be ready to come back inside in a few minutes Koz."

"Alright Baby, c'mere." Kozik pulled her to him, kissed her lips lightly. "I'll be up in a little bit, bring you some food just in case."

"Thanks," Eden said because she had to say something. "See you later," she moved past Edge without a word and was already halfway to the room when she thought of it.

"What did you do to her Shit Head?" Kozik questioned of Edge as he opened up the drawer where they kept the menus.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the younger man protested. "I just got up, was pretty beat after last night."

"Heard you did good," Kozik commented. "Still not gonna keep me from kicking your teeth in if I find out that you fucked up with her somehow. She never goes to bed this time of day."

"I didn't do shit to her," Edge told him. "Don't got to order me shit, I'm heading out. Gonna meet up with my boy."

"Been meeting up with your boy a lot lately. You know there's a party at the clubhouse tonight, someone needs to tend the bar."

"I'll be there, don't worry about it." Edge grabbed his prospect cut from the other kitchen chair and shrugged it on. "Later."

"Little fucking asshole," Kozik wanted to go after him, slap him around a bit but he glanced towards the room where Eden had gone. "Fuck." He couldn't just let her sit there alone thinking. He knew her, knew that she'd get in her own head. Once she worked herself up it would take him forever to talk her down.

Eden was on the bed, under the covers with her back to the door when he walked into the room. She didn't look back at him, instead pretended to be asleep. Kozik barely kept herself from sighing, he was seriously going to kill her brother the next time he saw him.

Something was going on with the little fuck. And now something was going on with his girl. "Baby," he sat down on the edge of the bed and towed his boots off. "I know that you're not sleeping Eden."

"I'm trying to sleep," she remained with her back to him. "My head really hurts. Did you let the dogs back in?"

"I will, they were enjoying themselves." Kozik stretched out next to her and draped his arm over her stomach. "You take something for your head?"

"Tylenol," Eden lied. "I'm going to be miserable company tonight Kozik, maybe you should just head back to the clubhouse for a few beers with the guys. I hate you just sitting around doing nothing."

"I hate the idea of you in pain," he replied. "Besides, there's nothing going on down there tonight," his tone was light and teasing. Eden smiled as he pressed his lips to the exposed side of her neck. "You sure no one upset you?"

She knew what he was really asking, had Edge upset her? "No one upset me, told you my head just hurts."

"Alright then, let's just go to sleep." He pressed his lips to her hair. "You'll feel better when you wake up and we can order something to eat, alright?" Eden just nodded, not sure that she could trust her voice and relaxed in his arms.

"I love you."

"Love you too Baby."

4 4 4

"Yo," Kozik held his phone to his ear as he shoveled another bite of waffles into his mouth. "Oh hey Carmen, what's up? Oh, she's right here. Babe, it's Carmen."

"Hello," Eden put down her coffee and took the phone from him with a frown. She couldn't think of a single reason Carmen would be calling her so early, sure they were friends but very casually.

"Hey Eden, how are you?" Carmen said without waiting for a response she continued. "You got any plans today?"

"Uh, not really. What's up?" She glanced to Kozik who had resumed stuffing his face with waffles and bacon. When he felt her staring he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great, I'll be at your house in an hour. I need your help with something. I've got to run but I'll see you in an hour. Okay. Great." Carmen spoke a mile a minute, never seeming to take a breath and then ended the call.

Eden hadn't said a word and she shook her head as she handed Kozik the phone back. "Apparently I've been drafted into helping Carmen with something today."

"Probably something for the party tonight," he observed as he grabbed a piece of bacon off of her plate. "Bet she needs to go shopping, you should definitely talk her into it if she doesn't and then you can pick up something for you to wear tonight. Been a while since you brought something new."

"It's called being on a budget."

"Screw the budget," he took his wallet out of his pocket and peeled off several bills from the money inside. "Take this and go shopping, get something to make me drool tonight. It's going to be fun, the guys from Charming are coming up."

Last time that the Charming charter had come in to town she hadn't gotten to meet any of them, most of the time the two clubs were in Church and when they weren't she was in the kitchen or helping out the other girls with keeping the rooms clean. "Seems silly to buy an outfit when I'm just going to be stuck in the kitchen all night."

"Baby, why would you be stuck in the kitchen?"

"They eat like pregnant horses Kozik, last time I made like twelve pounds of potato salad and washed every dish in the club house four times," Eden sighed at the memory. "I should go and get dressed, we all know that Carmen doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Eden," Kozik put down his fork. "You're not going to be stuck in the kitchen. You're going to be with me, right at my side where you belong." Especially now that he was remembering the last time Charming was there, it had been about six months ago and she had indeed spent the entire time cooking and cleaning, even when the sweet butts had given up on it and came to party.

He'd been pissed at the hang around whores for the way that they'd treated her, feeling as if they'd disrespected her as well as him but he'd been just as bad to not pull her out of that kitchen and show them who she was to him. In his mind she'd already been his Old Lady then and it had really appealed to him that he had a woman willing to pitch in and do what needed to be done. Now, with the expression on her face, he realized that her helping hadn't been out of the goodness of her heart but because it was what she felt was expected from her.

"Don't forget to feed the dogs when you're done," Eden left the kitchen with a sigh.

"Fuck," Kozik ran a hand through his hair and dumped the rest of his waffles in the bowl that the dogs ate out of. He slipped his phone back out of his pocket and dialed Carmen's number back. "Hey Carmen, it's Kozik. You got a minute?"

4 4 4 4

Eden was shell shocked by the price tags on the clothes that she was looking at, fifty dollars for a shirt and a hundred dollars or better for a pair of pants and that wasn't even getting into the shoes that Carmen was snatching up like they were on clearance.

"I'm going to look over there," she motioned to the stores single clearance rack.

"No you're not," Carmen told her. "Try on the red corset top with the black piping. It'll be great to show off your ink."

"It's pretty," Eden admitted, pretty damn expensive was what it was. Even with the money that Kozik had given her to put that together into an outfit she'd need to dip into her debit or credit card. That wasn't an option. "I don't think it's me."

"No offense Honey but that might be a very good thing."

"Hard not to take offense to that," Eden eyed the woman that she didn't really know.

"I'm just saying, tonight is a big night. You need to show off a little because you can bet your sweet ass that Kozik wants to show you off. Charming coming to Tacoma is a big deal."

"Why are they coming?" It had been on Eden's mind since Kozik mentioned it.

Carmen seemed to be considering her answer. "There's trouble, I can't get into it exactly but they're coming and before whatever needs to be done gets done, we'll have a party to end all parties. Now, you know that hiding in the kitchen tonight isn't an option, right?"

"I never hid in the kitchen," Eden protested.

"Bullshit Darling, bullshit. I can't say that I don't get it because I do, our guys are an intimidating bunch but all that is over. From here on out, you're going to be out in the crowd, representing your man. You wouldn't want anyone to question why he chose you, right?"

"He chose me because he loves me."

"That's right, he does and you need to show him the proper level of respect by being at his side," Carmen's face was exceptionally serious. "Part of that is dressing the part, so stop looking at the price tags and start picking out a damn outfit."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy. Eden, Edge and anyone you don't recognize is mine.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I really get a thrill every single time I see them.

CHAPTER FIVE

Edge was at the bar, serving brothers from Tacoma, Charming and some Nomads that had shown up. The multi-charter parties were always the wildest and this one was turning out to be just that. The music was loud, the sweet butts seemed to have multiplied and he was stuck behind the bar. "Whiskey," a voice told him and he looked up to see the SAA from Charming standing there. "Not that cheap shit either."

"Of course not," Edge grabbed the most expensive bottle. "I'm Edge." He might have been pissed to be behind the bar but he knew that any opportunity to make an impression on someone from the mother charter was a good thing.

"Tig," the man replied. "I hear good things about you."

"Thanks," Edge poured a generous amount of whiskey into a glass. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, you Tacoma boys know how to throw a party," Tig glanced around the room. "Prime bitches too," he added with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Edge grinned. "That blonde over there?" He pointed to Cassie who was one of the most well known girls, "she is a total fucking freak."

"Yeah?" Tig looked at her. "Got a nice rack."

"Real too," Edge told him.

"Nice," the older man continued to scan the room. "What about the brunette who just came in?"

Edge glanced over and had to do a double take, the brunette in question was his sister. "That's my sister, Eden. She's taken Bro."

"How taken?" It was a common question, there were distinct levels of taken. A woman could be an Old Lady, a girlfriend, a favored sweet butt or just a sweet butt who served whoever, whenever requested.

"Inked," Edge replied, "she's with Kozik." Edge shrugged his shoulders, as if to say what could you do. There was no way he'd say anything more. The dark haired man let out a snort of disgust. "Not a Kozik fan?"

"Hate that fucking douche," Tig replied without hesitation. "Your sister could do better."

Edge let the statement hang in the air. It was a fine line to walk between brotherly bonding and actively disrespecting Kozik by agreeing. Even if the man had expressed his hatred for Kozik that didn't mean that he, a mere prospect, could voice anything. "You want to meet her?" he asked instead.

A smile crossed Tig's face. "Yeah, I'd like to meet her."

5 5 5

Eden had never seen so many people jammed inside the Tacoma clubhouse before. She'd decided to go home, let the dogs out and change instead of getting ready there and now she regretted it, if she'd have gotten ready there she'd already know where Kozik was and what he thought of her outfit.

She felt exposed and a little foolish that she'd spent nearly three hundred dollars on her outfit and shoes that she wasn't likely to wear again but Carmen had been like a force of nature.

"Eden!" She heard her name and saw her brother calling her from behind the bar. He motioned for her to come over and she was glad to see a familiar face.

"Hey," she smiled at him as she slipped onto a bar stool. He made no comment on her outfit, she'd hoped that he would. When Eddie wanted to, he could be sweet, the sort of brother that everyone would love to have but those moments were few and far between these days.

"Wanted you to meet someone, this is Tig, he's from Charming." Edge grinned. "He really wanted to meet you, noticed you right away."

Eden recognized the name immediately but made sure to smile anyway. Club politics were a tricky sort of thing, she was expected to be loyal to her man but also loyal to the club. Kozik and Tig had a long running feud and she was pretty sure that the last thing she should be doing was making small talk with him. "Nice to meet you," she glared quickly at her brother but he seemed to not even notice. "Have you seen Kozik around Edge?"

"Last I saw him he was in the back," Tig offered the information with a smirk on his face, "had a pretty little blonde with him."

Eden's smile faded from her face. She didn't believe that Kozik was in the back with some blonde but the man wanted her to. "Well, I guess I should go see if he's done with her," she slipped off of the stool and her back went rigid as the man began to laugh.

"Just fucking with you Doll, no need to get your panties in a twist. If you're even wearing panties under there."

"You'll never know," she told him.

"That's what you say now," the man gave her a smile. "You'll change your mind."

She left it at that, didn't say anything else but as she blended back into the crowd she searched with her eyes for Kozik. "Hey!" Carmen called out as she walked past. "Sweetheart, that pissed off face does not match that hot ass outfit. What's wrong?"

"I'm just looking for Kozik."

"He's around here somewhere, catching up with the Charming guys." Carmen narrowed her eyes at Eden. "You sure everything is okay? Saw you over at the bar, did Tig say something?"

"I'm not even paying any attention to that man," Eden's eyes flashed with anger. "Though I can definitely see why Kozik can't stand him."

"Hey," Carmen grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "Whatever he said or did, you tell your man. You got it?"

"Yes," Eden said with a flare of her temper. She might not know everything about being an Old Lady but telling your man shit was a pretty basic part. "I got it."

"Good, now breathe and try to not look like you're about to punch someone in the face. In fact, come with me." Carmen took her by the arm and pulled her towards the back rooms. "I've got something to relax you."

5 5 5

"Edge, you seen your sister?" Kozik demanded.

"Lost your Old Lady already?" Tig grinned as he drained the last of the whiskey out of his glass. "Give me another drink Kid. I like this kid," he told Kozik. "Could use some blood like his in Charming one day."

"Make sure he gets his patch before you start making offers Tiggy," the Tacoma SAA replied. He looked over at his prospect and Edge met his gaze with a grin. What the fuck was going on with him? Kozik resisted the urge to grab the little fucker by the throat and beat the shit out of him but just barely.

"Seems to me like he's got everything that it takes to be a Son."

"Your opinion doesn't mean shit to me," Kozik informed his nemesis. He stalked away from the bar and scanned the crowd. His anger was at Edge but now waiting and wondering where exactly Eden was, he was starting to get pissed off at her.

If she was hiding in the kitchen, scrubbing dishes and cleaning up with the sweet butts, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He'd thought that he'd made himself really clear about her place being with him. Fuck, hadn't Carmen talked to her like he asked? Explained the ropes of being an Old Lady?

He sure as shit didn't know how to do it. Most of the time he didn't feel like he knew shit about being an Old Man, especially when it came to Eden. Unlike the other women he'd dated she was completely not into social climbing in the club.

Finally he spotted her coming out of the back rooms, he had to look twice at first because the outfit that she wore was nothing like her. He shoved several people out of the way so that he could come face to face with her.

A smile crossed Eden's face but quickly faded as he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Koz?" she questioned as he began to pull her towards the back rooms. He didn't seem to hear her or couldn't hear her over the cat calls from his Brothers.

He pushed open the door to the first room he saw and they were greeted by the sight of Happy standing in front of a kneeling sweet butt, there was no mistaking what was happening there. "Sorry Brother," Kozik pulled the door shut and moved on to the next.

That room was thankfully empty of any illicit activity, Eden had to grab on to the dresser to steady herself as Kozik muscled her inside. Her mind was working a million miles a minute trying to figure out just what she had done to piss him off. "Kozik?"

He responded by yanking her to him, his hands slid up her back and he buried one hand in her hair. "Been waiting for you," he told her. "I see you had fun on your shopping trip," his hand slid down her bare back. "Who told you that you could show off this much skin?"

Eden's eyes widened, never once during the shopping spree had she considered that her outfit might be a little too revealing for Kozik's tastes. "Carmen said that I should show off my ink." Panic flared to life inside of her. "Should I go and change? I'll go and change."

A smile crossed his face. "I say anything about changing? I just wanted to know who to thank," his fingers slid across her bare back and he tightened his grip on her hair.

Eden inhaled a sharp breath. "So, you like it?"

"I fucking love it Baby and I love you."

Eden shivered as his hand moved down lower. "I love you too."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned wickedly. "You ready to show me how much?"

"If I have to," she said on a dramatic sigh. The sigh turned into laughter as he released her hair and began to tickle her sides.

"You have too," he told her as he stepped back to pull off his cut, carefully he draped the leather over the hook on the back of the door.

"If I must," Eden moved over to him and her hands went right to his belt. He grabbed her hands and shook his head. "Thought this was what you wanted."

"Slow it down Baby, we've got all the time in the world."

5 5 5

Edge remained behind the bar, serving his brothers and the women who now outnumbered them. It was turning into one hell of a party and he was basically missing out on all of it.

He wasn't the only Prospect in the clubhouse but he was the only one stuck behind the damn bar. Wash, a prospect who'd been there less time than he had was across the room with a redhead moving her hips seductively against him. That should have been him! But no, Kozik had volunteered him for bar duty with a smirk.

Who the fuck did that blonde haired douche think that he was? "Hey, let me get another whiskey," Tig leaned against the bar. "Thanks for the tip on the blonde, bitch had a mouth on her. She's right over there, waiting to meet my buddy Edge."

Edge looked over at the blonde and back over at the Charming SAA. He'd wanted to get with since she showed up six months before but she wouldn't even look at a mere prospect, but she was looking at him now. She wanted him. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath.

Tig chuckled and looked around. "Hey!" he snapped his fingers at a passing woman. She came over immediately, an eager smile on her face. "Watch the bar. Come on Brother, let's party."

Edge was surprised to see Sandy, Kozik had been pretty clear that she should stay the fuck away. The blonde winked at him and slipped behind the bar. "Miss me?" she purred the words in his ear. "I'll find you later, maybe even find you when you're still with Dina."

5 5 5

"Mmm," Eden nuzzled her face against Kozik's chest. "Koz?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Why's Charming here?"

He lifted his head off of the bed, surprise obvious on his face that she'd asked. "There's some trouble with The Locos, we're going to handle it. I'm surprised that you asked."

"I want to know, I want to know everything you want to tell me." Lazily she traced the letters SOA over his heart.

Kozik lifted up his hand and stroked her hair. "I'll tell you everything if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she shifted and pressed her lips to each letter. "Just like I'm sure we need to get back to the party before someone walks in on us like we did to Hap. Who's staying here?"

Kozik raised his head off of the bed and looked around the room. "I've got no fucking clue to be honest," he leaned over to kiss her thoroughly. "I want you to meet the Charming guys, you'll like them."

"Hope they like me."

"They will," he assured her. "Just ignore Tig."

"I've already started doing that, met him earlier at the bar. He was talking to Edge. I get why you say he's a douche." Eden went to sit up but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"What the fuck did he say to you?" he demanded, his eyes flashed with something dark. "What did he say Eden?"

Quickly she told him what had been said, he'd remained calm at first but the minute that she mentioned her panties his eyes went hard and dark. He jumped up off the bed, grabbed for his clothes. "I didn't know who he was when I went over to the bar, I swear." Eden had put her clothes back on quickly once Kozik got off of the bed and began to dress. "And I didn't talk to him really, just what I told you."

"I'm not mad at you Babe, relax." Kozik slid his cut back on. "Me and Tig just need to have a long fucking talk," preferably a talk that involved him beating his fist repeatedly into the other man's face. He had no right to talk to Eden at all nevertheless to make an offhanded comment about her panties. "You said he was talking to Edge?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He was already over there when I got here. Edge called me over."

"Something is going on with your brother Eden, I'm going to find out what." He was also going to find out just what the fuck the dumber than dirt Prospect had been thinking calling Eden over to meet Tig when he knew the background between the two men. He'd done it to stir up shit, that seemed to be a hobby of his these days.

"He's just stressed about getting his patch," she said in his defense.

"You know something?" Kozik's eyes narrowed, Eden had been acting a little strange as well, quieter than normal. He'd thought that it was nerves from who she now was to him sinking in but now he had to wonder if her issue was something to do with her brother.

Eden hesitated, it was one thing to not tell him about finding Edge with a needle in his arm randomly but another thing all together to lie to him. "I..."

"God damn it Eden! If you know something, you'd better tell me," he told her.

"I don't know anything for sure, I've just got a feeling that something is up with him," the lie fell easily enough from her lips. Eden watched Kozik relax slightly, he'd believed her and why shouldn't he? She'd never lied to him before and lying to him now made her feel just a bit sick to her stomach.

"He's been different lately, he keeps up this way he isn't going to get his patch," Kozik ran a hand over his hair. "And that stays between us."

"Do you think I was really going to run and tell him?" Eden demanded. She knew that she was striking out at him because of the guilt she felt at not answering him honestly.

"I'm just saying, don't say shit to him. I know that he's your brother and you love him."

"I do, I love you too," Eden said desperately.

Kozik recognized that tone, she was close to panic. "Come on, I've got to talk to Tig." A grim smile crossed his face. "Hey," he reached out and tilted her chin up so that she'd meet his eyes. "You okay?"

"Talking is guy code for pummeling each other with your fists, right?" She managed a weak smile.

"Nothing to worry about," he assured her with a familiar cocky smile. "Don't give me that look, I know that you get all hot and bothered when I fight."

"Don't start that," she warned with narrowed eyes because she knew exactly what he was talking about. The night that she'd finally said screw it and gone for him he'd spent three rounds in the ring with Happy.

"Can't deny it Baby, you remember that night?" He'd thought that Happy had broken his nose but he didn't give a fuck about that pain after Eden showed up at ring side. He'd ignored the sweet butts who were flocking to tend his wounds, slipped his arm around her shoulders and taken her back to his dorm room.

"Of course I remember that night, it was our first time and we broke the sink in the bathroom," Eden felt her face turning red at the memory. She still had a scar from where the porcelain had sliced across her back.

"Best seven hundred dollars I ever spent to get it fixed," he brought his mouth to his and kissed her until her hands gripped his shirt. "Want to go into the bathroom?"

"You ready to spend another seven hundred dollars on a sink?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: I am really blown away by everyone's reaction to this story. All the review, favorites and follows just make me grin ear to ear every time I get a notification. I hope you continue to enjoy Eden and Kozik's tale.

Special thanks, as always, to R3-1 M4y3r for her constant support while I'm writing this story. If you haven't read her yet, you should!

Chapter SIX

Edge splashed cold water on his face and looked at his reflection. Dina had been everything that he could have wanted, Tig had been right her mouth was amazing. And the best part about her was that she knew her place, as soon as they were done she'd put her clothes back on and left the room.

He shut the water off and glanced down at the counter, quickly he leaned over and snorted the lines he'd laid out. The buzz was immediate. He grinned and checked his nose to make sure that no tell tale trace of powder remained. It was time to get back to the bar, back to Sandy and the promise of a round or two with her.

Sex with Sandy was always great, she had no inhibitions and the fact that they kept things a secret between them only made it hotter. He knew what she was, what she did when she was behind closed doors with his brothers but that didn't matter to him. He was the best, she'd told him that enough times.

6 6 6

Some of Kozik's anger seemed to have disappeared, or so Eden thought. The second that they were dressed and back in the main room his attitude changed. It was what she liked to think of as SAA mode, he was on high alert as he looked around the room.

She stepped closer to Kozik, wanted to reach out and take his hand but he was so rigid, so focused as he scanned the crowd obviously looking for Tig. This was going to end with spilled blood but be broken up before they killed each other or at least she hoped that it would be.

Distracted by her thoughts she was separated from Kozik by a few steps and nearly collided with a large man as he moved directly in front of her. "Watch where you're going Bitch," she looked up to see a man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a scar on the side of his face and an unmistakably pissed expression. "Made me spill my beer. Go get me another one. I said, go get me another one!"

Eden looked up at him. "Go get it yourself," she spoke before thinking and immediately realized that she should have kept her mouth shut. She saw the hit coming, braced herself for it but before it landed Kozik was there. He grabbed the man's arm.

No words were needed, he hit the man in the face and blood bloomed from his nose. "You gonna lay hands on my Old Lady, you piece of shit!"

"You're going to want to back up," another voice she didn't recognize told her. She looked up, way up, to see a bearded man. "Don't want to get caught between the two of them." It was a good warning but came seconds too late, even as the man spoke the two men came barreling towards them. "Shit."

He yanked Eden backwards and she stumbled, nearly into a table full of sweet butts. "Holy shit, you okay?" The nicest of the girls, a little tiny thing named Megan got up to steady her.

"Yeah," she drew in a deep breath. She'd gotten out of the way of the fight but her rescuer hadn't. He was now fully engaged in the brawl as well. Before her eyes the fight grew as more people jumped in. Eden looked over at Megan who was wide eyed and shaking, she couldn't blame the girl because she felt like doing the same thing.

This wasn't the first fight that she'd seen in the clubhouse but it was definitely the largest. The visitors from Charming had jumped right into the fray, the man with the scar and his friends were on the wrong end of the beat down for sure. Finally it started to die down, Eden remained where she was because she didn't know what else to do.

It was the sound of a shot that stopped everyone in their tracks. Eden looked over to the bar to see Carmen standing behind it, a shotgun held in her hands. Lee nodded at her and she lowered the gun to the bar. "Lorca. Kozik. Get everyone out of here, now." He nodded sharply at his wife, Carmen slipped from behind the bar and headed towards the back rooms.

People began to leave, the hang arounds and several of the sweet butts who apparently were shaken up from the fight, Eden made her way over to the bar. "Starting shit?" Lee questioned.

"I didn't start anything. I never even bumped into that guy," she protested and then saw the smile on his face. He was fucking with her. She smiled back at him. "Who was he?"

"No clue Eden, bet your ass that we're going to find out though. No one is ever going to put their hands on you or any other Old Lady here," Lee wasn't the most approachable man but at that moment is was easy to forget that. "You alright?"

"Yeah, that big guy with the beard from Charming pulled me out of the way."

"His name is Opie," he told her. "Why don't you help Carmen calm the girls down?" He suggested. "Gonna have a bunch of pissy men if they can't get laid tonight."

"Sure," Eden spotted the woman near the back room with several of the girls. "No problem."

6 6 6

"Where were you shithead?" Kozik questioned of Edge once he was done clearing the club. Things had calmed down now and it seemed everyone had gone back to drinking. His hands ached from the fight but he wouldn't admit that, in fact he'd gladly use them to beat the snot out of the man in front of him.

If he hadn't been so distracted by the fact that the prospect wasn't behind the bar where he was supposed to be he would have seen the guy go for Eden before he almost smacked her across the room.

"Was in back with Tig, handling something," Edge shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal, got someone to cover the bar," a small smile crossed his face as he motioned across the bar to where Sandy stood talking to Jax.

"Her?" Kozik felt his fury build. "You had her covering the bar? She isn't even supposed to be here."

"Looks like Jax wants her here, last I checked the heir apparent of Charming outranked you."

"You little fucking prick."

"Just stating facts Kozik, isn't that what you always say to me?" Edge grinned, the drugs in his system giving him more courage than he should have had. He felt invincible, nothing was going to stop him or bring him down.

"You want some facts Eddie?" The use of his real name made the man's face go beet red. "Fact is you're on thin fucking ice that's starting to crack. You'd better shape your shit up or it's going to be my pleasure to boot you out on your ass."

"Koz," Lorca spoke from behind the two of them. "Get lost Prospect, go scrub a fucking toilet or something." He waited until Edge stormed off before he turned to Kozik, "turns out that no one knows who the hell that guy or his buddies were. No one is copping to inviting him."

"Opie saw the whole thing, said that Eden didn't even go near him before he freaked out." Kozik shook his head. "I've got a fucked up feeling about it."

"Yeah," Lorca said in agreement, "me too Brother."

6 6 6

Edge finished the bag that he'd brought from Tony and set about cleaning the bathrooms. The idle work occupied his mind as he tried to figure out a way to not let the nights events come back to bite him in the ass hard.

He'd been the one to invite Tony to the party, he'd needed a fix bad and once the man had heard the noise in the background during the call he wouldn't deliver unless he could stay and hang out. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't have any other connections, hell he was lucky that Tony would still sell to him with the money that he owed Tony's friend.

After the altercation with Eden there was no way that he could keep up with the denial he'd been holding on to, the hope that there was some way to believe that it had been coincidence, not his debt, that got his sister stabbed.

The fight tonight and Kozik's expression told him that if he was ever found out, he'd be dead before he could even explain himself.

"There you are," a soft female voice purred from the doorway. Sandy ran a hand down her side. "Got some time for me big boy?"

6 6 6

Eden lit a cigarette and tried to avert her eyes from the impromptu porn show being given by half a dozen willing sweet butts and the men who were still worked up from the fight. It wasn't an uncommon event to see someone getting blown in the middle of the room but right now she saw at least five of them and one very ambitious sweet butt sandwiched between Lorca and Tig, judging by her cries of pleasure she was enjoying herself as much as they were.

She turned her head as she heard someone wolf whistle behind her. A smile crossed her face as she turned to see that it was Kozik. "Get over here and give me a kiss," he told her. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes," Eden pressed her lips to his. "If we stay much longer I'm going to need eye bleach and mental health counseling."

"Oh come on, you don't want to go over there and put on a show?" A smile played at the corners of his mouth because he knew damn well she'd rather shave her head bald.

"No, not in the least. Sorry to disappoint, if you're looking to get blown in front of the room you might have picked the wrong girl."

"Nah, I picked the right girl." Kozik wasn't sure that he'd made many right decisions in his life but there was no doubt whatsoever about Eden, never had been from the first time he'd seen her. "It's pretty crowded here tonight, you think it'd be cool if I offer the guest room and the couch to some of the guys?"

"Of course," she answered without hesitation. "I'm just going to need to stop at the store and pick up some breakfast stuff if they eat like you. Oh, and make sure they're not scared of dogs."

"Baby, none of us are scared of dogs." Kozik smirked. "Write a list for the store, I'll send Wash."

Eden wanted to ask why he wasn't sending Eddie but thought better of it, she'd seen the tense conversation between the two of them earlier. And she'd also seen that her brother was high as a kite, had Kozik noticed that? "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

6 6 6

Opie took off his helmet and looked around the yard. "This place reminds me of Pop's cabin, fucking remote."

"She likes it out here?" Jax asked Kozik.

"Loves it, they grew up here," he explained as he swung his leg off of his bike. "Their father was a real whack job, the live off the land type."

Eden shook her head as she walked up behind the men. "He much preferred to be called a survivalist but whack job does really cover it."

"Survivalist?" Jax questioned.

"My father was pretty convinced that the world was going to end so he figured he needed to be prepared for all possibilities so he built a bomb shelter in the basement, stocked it with food and water and waited for the bitter end. Obviously, the world is still spinning so he was well off of the mark."

"That must have been kind of cool."

"It was, learned how to hunt and fish while other girls my age were mutilating their Barbies and playing wedding," Eden grinned. "I'm going to let the dogs out, they won't bite but just stay still until they get a feeling for you."

"She's fucking with you," Kozik said, at least he hoped that she was. He knew that she'd been working extensively with the dogs with Happy helping out now and then.

"She can shoot?" Opie asked as Eden walked towards the house.

"Yeah, she's good. That's not just me bragging because she's my Old Lady."

"Holy Shit, that's a big dog," Jax let out a chuckle. "Better never piss Eden off Koz, I'm pretty sure that beast could eat every single trace of you."

The dogs streaked across the yard, the smaller puppy following the large dog lead. They eyed the men with interest but remained where they were. "They're cool," Eden told the dogs as she stepped off of the porch. "Go to the bathroom. Bring them in when they're done Babe? I'll go get everything ready. Oh, and I really don't think Opie is going to fit on the couch."

She heard them all laugh and smiled to herself as she went back inside to get everything ready. The list that she'd given to Wash would provide her with everything she needed to make a full breakfast for the three of them before they went off to whatever the day had in store for them.

Eden looked at the couch and wondered if Jax would even fit on it, Opie would likely crush it to dust. She slid her cell phone from her pocket, dialed Edge. "Hey," she said when he answered on the first ring. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"Why?" He questioned as a woman laughed in the background.

"I'm going to let either Jax or Opie crash in your room if you're not," she told him.

"Are you fucking serious? What's wrong with the couch?"

"Don't be an asshole," she warned him. "The couch isn't big enough."

"Whatever Eden, do what you want because that's what you do anyway."

"Excuse me?" she demanded, she'd heard the slur in his voice. "Are you high?"

"I'm busy."

"Tell your sister I said hi," the female voice in the background giggled and immediately Eden recognized the voice.

"You're with Sandy?!" Edge made a sound somewhere between a grunt and a groan, after all the sounds Eden had heard in the club house she knew that Sandy had decided to put her mouth to it's primary use and that sure wasn't talking. Honestly, she couldn't have been more surprised if she'd walked in on her brother blowing Tig. "You little piece of shit," she snarled into the phone. "After everything that bitch put me through you're with her?"

"Chill Big Sis, chill. She's real sorry."

"You're going to be really sorry," she promised. "Because when Kozik finds out about this, he's going to kick your ass and then it's my turn." Eden was furious because Edge was the only one who knew the true extent of her issues with Sandy.

"You can't tell him," Edge said bluntly, the slur in his voice suddenly gone. "You won't tell him because if you do, I'll tell him some things about you."

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Eden demanded. Her stomach dropped sickly when he began to laugh. "You wouldn't!"

"Yeah, I would and I will. You ain't telling him about Sandy or anything else. If you do, your Old Man is going to find out who his Old Lady really fucking is, do you want that?"

Eden heard Sandy's laughter in the background, her blood ran cold. It took effort to finally speak. "You're coming real close to me not having a brother anymore. You need to get that shit out of your veins and your dick out of that toxic bitch."

"Blood is blood Eden. Blood is forever." With that he ended the call. For a long moment Eden just stood there, completely lost in thought. Everyone always said that at some point your past was duty bound to come and bite you in the ass, she'd just never thought it would happen to her.

"Baby?" Kozik's voice made her jump.

Eden turned to face him, slid her phone back in her pocket. "You scared me, I didn't hear you come in. I was just heading up to fix up Edge's room for Opie or Jax."

"I'll do it," he offered, as he always did when it came to stuff around the house. When it came to his woman, the tough Tacoma SAA wasn't afraid to lend a hand. Eden had never met anyone quite like him, never knew that she could love so deeply.

"No Koz, you go and hang with the boys. I've got it," she moved over to where he stood, leaned in and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," he ran his fingers over his name on her back. The spot amazed him, he always wanted to touch it or see it. "You sure that you're okay? Been an interesting night."

"I'm just ready for bed," Eden moved closer to him, "for it just to be us. I'm tired."

"Hopefully not too tired," he grinned. "I really love that outfit."

"I'm glad, I might have picked up a few other things during my trip today," she smiled up at him. "Little bitty lacy things."

Kozik responded with a growl as his hands moved to cup her ass. "Hope that you aren't too attached to them because in the mood I'm in, they're going to end up shredded."

"I do actually like them," she smirked, "and if you rip them than I'm going to be sad."

"Oh, you won't be sad. And I'll buy you a dozen more."

"I don't need you to buy more," she pressed her lips to his. "Go and take care of your friends, I'll be waiting for you."

He kissed her once more and left the room. Eden waited for him to go before walking down the hall to Edge's room. She changed the sheets, searched for his kit and hit it away in a shoe box where no one would have a reason to look. The last thing she needed was anyone stumbling across it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. I simply enjoying taking them out of the box and playing with them, no harm intended and no money made. Original characters are mine :)

A/N: Here's another chapter for you all. I'm really blown away at the response this story is getting. Makes me very happy! I've got lots in store for these two characters so buckle up, it's going to get bumpy.

Special thanks go to R3-1 M4y3r because she's amazing and super talented, if you haven't checked out her stories yet you are in for a treat.

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was the middle of the night, she should have been sleeping but instead Eden was sitting on her back porch looking out at the woods that bordered the property. It was normally a sight that soothed her but tonight the shadows seemed darker, dangerous as if any second someone was going to step out.

Kozik had joined her in bed about an hour after she'd gotten done setting everything up for their visitors. He'd had a few more drinks, was half asleep before his head even reached the pillow. Some nights she would have been disappointed by that but tonight it had suited her just fine. There was no way she'd have been able to focus enough on anything but her thoughts. Eden took another pull off of the joint in her hand, hoped that the smoke would calm her inside but she just felt sick. Sick that her brother, her flesh and blood, would throw something he knew that she couldn't deal with in her face.

Everyone had secrets, skeletons in their closet, but this secret... well it would change the shape of everything and ruin what she had in her life; take away what made her happy.

She continued to smoke and stare, let the dogs explore the yard. When the backdoor opened she didn't even turn around. "Hey," Kozik's voice was deeper than normal probably because he'd just woken up.

"Hey," she kept her eyes forward even as he crossed the porch to sit down next to her. "Fuck Baby, you're freezing. How long have you been out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Obviously," he shifted and she felt him draping his zip up sweatshirt over her shoulders. "Should have woken me up, was it another nightmare?" he knew that she didn't like to talk about them, normally she'd wake him up with all the tossing and turning as she fought against the covers.

"No," she had never fallen asleep so nightmares weren't even a possibility. "Just wanted to get a little air."

"You should have woken me up," he repeated.

"Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean that you shouldn't be able to either."

"I'm pretty sure that it does," he replied, careful not to sound angry. Sometimes she got like this, got inside of herself so that the nightmares took over what seemed every part of her. "Wanna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You've got something on your mind," he observed. "I want to know what."

"It's nothing, really Koz, guess maybe being home all day is starting to get to me," it wasn't the entire truth but it wasn't a lie either. She was tired of doing the same thing all day, every day. "Maybe I should start looking for a job," she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Nah, you should go back to school, you always talk about it. I had Wolf check out the community college and we might have registered you for a few classes." Kozik tried not to grin and watched her face.

"What?" Eden lifted her head, "you did what?" Sure, she'd mentioned school a time or ten, he'd always said that she could go and do it, but she never had. Tuition was expensive, studying was time consuming so she knew that she wouldn't be able to properly devote enough time to it while trying to work.

"Creative Writing, History and Psychology," he replied, "all things that you've mentioned wanting to study; they all start next week."

"Next week?" Was he kidding? He'd better be kidding. A week wouldn't be enough time to prepare for classes with the pre-reading and other requirements she'd be lucky to be caught up. When he'd sat down next to her, this was not the way that she thought the conversation was going to end up.

"That a problem?" Kozik questioned, the smile still firmly on his face.

"I..." She swallowed hard. "I don't know if it's a good idea Kozik, there's so much involved and I..." her mind raced. "I don't think..."

"I know you want to do it Baby, so you should do it." He cut her off with a stern tone. If he let her start going on and on she'd talk herself out of it and he wasn't letting that happen.

"I can't believe you registered me for classes," Eden shook her head, as always amazed by him. She'd gotten really lucky when she'd fallen for Kozik. She never

"Maybe I just want to see you in a school girl outfit with pig tails," he grinned, "maybe even some pom poms."

"I am not going to help you act out your naughty cheerleader fantasy," she laughed as she spoke, "but I will be the very naughty girl sent to the principals office."

"Wanna give it a trial run now?" He suggested, it was no secret to her he didn't mind a little kinky role play. Hell, he loved a little kinky role play.

"Jax and Opie are inside," she glanced over towards the dark house.

"So?" He replied. "That doesn't explain why I caught you under the bleachers with that boy," he watched her closely to see how she'd react. Sometimes he'd suggest something that she just couldn't get into but other times, well they'd had a lot of fun.

"I was just showing him something Mr. Kozik." Eden's eyes sparkled. For now Kozik knew that whatever was bothering her was back beneath the surface, not gone but just laying dormant.

"Why don't you show me what you were showing him Young Lady?"

Eden grinned as she shrugged his sweatshirt off and pulled her shirt up slowly, almost shyly. "He said that he just had to see my tits Mr. Kozik," she batted her eye lashes at him. "He said that they're nice. Do you think that they're nice?"

"Why don't you come closer so that I can see better?" He suggested as he patted his lap.

Eden lowered her shirt back down, moved towards him slowly with her thumb caught between her teeth. "Are you sure that I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh, you're in trouble." He grabbed her wrist and tugged her onto his lap. "Feel what you did to me?"

"It's so big," Eden purred the words and shifted so he was pressed against her core. She made a sound of pleasure at the feeling of their bodies only separated by their clothes. They could come off easily enough, they would come off easy enough. "Are you ready to look at them again? Tell me if they're nice?"

Kozik grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled it off. "Did he touch them?" She nodded slowly. "Like this?" He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples until they got hard. "Asked you a question Eden."

"No Mr. Kozik, he tugged on them. I... I liked it and it made my stomach feel funny."

"Funny?" Kozik thrust his hips up against her, let his fingers close around her nipples.

"Like it does now, like I'm all hot between my legs." Eden threw her head back as he lowered his mouth. "Mr. Kozik!" She couldn't control the smile on her face because she loved it when he was like this.

Kozik kept his eyes on her, watched her as she bit down on her lower lip. She cried out, arched and pushed closer to him. He could feel her heat through the thin sleep pants that she wore. He pulled his mouth back from her. "Get up."

"Why Mr. Kozik?" Innocently Eden batted her eyelashes at him though she knew just where his mind had to have went.

"You're going show show me something else," he freed himself from the confines of his flannel sleep pants, stroked his length.

Eden rose to her feet, made a show out of untying the string that held them around her waist. Her fingers fumbled a bit, she was so ready for him to be in side of her. The sight of him long and hard just made her body ache. "Should I give it a kiss first?"

"Pants off first," he replied. He groaned as she lowered the pants down slowly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edge's voice broke the moment.

Eden let out a surprised scream and scrambled to put her clothes back on. Kozik swore as he adjusted himself. "What are you doing back here? I told you that one of the guys were going to take your room and you seemed perfectly content where you were."

"Last time I checked, this is still my house." Edge snarled the words, his voice was still slurred but not as much as it had been. He was coming down and wanted nothing more than to get into his room and the stash that he kept there. "Now can you fucking move so I can go inside?"

His arrival had brought the dogs back from their exploration of the woods. Mama was regarding him with distrust, letting out a low warning growl when he took a step closer to Eden.

"Go inside Eden," Kozik told her. "Take the dogs with you and go, now." His voice rose on the last word, his anger right there beneath the surface. He'd been a junkie, he knew the signs. Something in the desperate look on Edge's told him everything that he needed to know.

Eden looked between the two men and whistled once for the dogs. They bounded up on the porch to join her, she started for the house.

"I'm not even surprised," Edge spoke up, "he says jump and you say how high. Remind you of anyone Eden?"

"Fuck you, he is nothing like him. Nothing!" She was screaming and she didn't care. "Stop saying that, stop!" Next to her Mama began to growl.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Edge taunted. "Shut that fucking dog up because if it comes at me, I will shoot it."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Kozik growled. "You're disrespecting my Old Lady Prospect, apologize."

"She was my sister before she was your Old Lady, hell she'll be my sister once she's not your Old Lady anymore."

"The fuck does that means?"

"Means when shit gets hard Eden cuts and runs, she ain't cut out for this shit and that's why I told you to keep your dick out of her before you even met her," Edge replied. "You know that I'm right Eden, tell him. Tell him why you took off to fucking New Mexico!"

Kozik looked over at Eden, she was frozen in place. Her mouth was open but no sound came out. She met his eyes but only for a second and then dropped her head down. "Baby, go inside. I'll be right there."

"Like I said, ask how high Eden," Edge taunted. He let out a laugh when his sister went inside followed by the dogs.

That was it, something snapped inside of Kozik. He lunged at Edge and caught him off guard. The two men hit the dirt, trading blow after blow. Kozik knew he had the upper hand, a fact that was confirmed when Edge just stopped fighting after a few minutes. "Get up and finish this pussy."

"Fuck you," Edge pulled himself to his feet, there was blood on his face and pouring from his lip.

"You ever talk to my Old Lady like that again and I'll snap your neck. You got me? You ever upset her like that again, I'll put a bullet between your eyes." Kozik cocked his fist back and slammed it into Edge's side hard. "And if I ever see you high again, I'll take it to the club and let them sort you out."

"She told you! She told you!" Edge was enraged and the rest of the words that fell from his lips made absolutely no sense to Kozik but he'd heard the only thing that mattered to him. Eden had known that her brother was getting high. He'd asked her if anything was going on and she'd said no. She'd lied to him.

Eden had listened to the sounds of the fight outside, heard Kozik call Edge out on his drug use and it had been a relief right up until her brother had basically told him that she'd known.

That was when she started down the hall to the bedroom, she left the dogs out and shut the door. She couldn't take a chance that when Kozik tore her a new one that either would attack him. After all, she'd brought this all on herself.

She'd known that lying to him was wrong but she was between a rock and a hard place, he was the love of her life but Eddie was her brother. She'd taken care of him since he was a boy, more so after their mother was gone. When it came to protecting her brother she'd always done what she needed to do, no matter the cost to her.

The bedroom door opened and then slammed shut, Kozik was pissed. It was written all over his face. "Kozik..."

"Don't," his body was practically vibrating with anger. "You been covering for him?"

"I..."

"I asked you, straight out asked you if you knew what was going on with him and you lied. You lied to my fucking face Eden." He surged forward and she remained where she was standing. From what she knew he would be well within his rights to smack the shit out of her.

"I didn't know how to tell you! I wanted to..."

"Then you should have just said it, hey Koz my brother's snorting shit. It's pretty fucking easy to say, don't you think? You lied to me Eden, right to my face!" Kozik was inches away from her now.

"He's my brother."

"I'm your fucking Old Man, that's my name that you've got on your fucking back!"

"You would have taken his patch or worse!"

Kozik took a step back. "You actually think that I wouldn't have tried to help him? Especially after what I went through?"

The possibility of Kozik helping her brother had never crossed her mind, there was too much bad blood beneath the surface for it to even be on option. But the way that he was looking at her, the shock that showed in his eyes had told her that she'd been wrong.

"I didn't think you'd want to, I know that you don't exactly like him."

"I don't like him? He's my Prospect, if I didn't think he had what it took he wouldn't have that fucking cut on. My shit with him is about you, not about the club." He gestured with his hands and went still as Eden flinched and turned her face. That pissed him off more than he already was which was quite an accomplishment. "You think I'm going to fucking hit you?"

"I'm sorry Kozik, please. I'm sorry." All she could do was plead. This was going bad, really bad and just because he'd gotten so outraged that she acted like he was going to hit her didn't mean that he wouldn't.

It wouldn't be the first time a man that she loved had hit her, no her father had believed to spare the rod was to spoil the child. Safe to say she and Edge had never been considered spoiled by any stretch of the word.

"What are you doing?" Eden asked as he moved over to grab the jeans he'd taken off earlier.

"The fuck does it look like? I'm getting dressed."

"You're leaving?" She sat down on the bed and willed her hands to stop shaking. He wouldn't hit her, she never should have flinched. Never should have even let the thought cross her mind. Shit, she was fucking things up at every turn with him.

"I'm going for a ride, need some fucking air." He definitely needed to clear his head before he did something that he would regret. Kozik slid on his jeans, grabbed his shirt and cut.

He slammed the door and Eden jumped at the sound, she heard him stomp his way down the hall and covered her face with her hands. What the hell had she done?

7 7 7 7

Edge eyed the door to his bedroom, his kit was inside and the stash that he always kept. There was no way to go in without waking Jax up, he wasn't eager to explain to the Charming VP that he couldn't go without his fix so instead he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the freezer.

"Get your shit," Kozik barked from the kitchen doorway. "We're taking a ride."

"Fuck would I go anywhere with you?" Edge demanded.

"Because if you don't I will take your new habit to the club and you will not like the results of that at all," he eyed the younger man. "How long have you been using for?"

"This an intervention?"

"This is where you decide if you still want to be a Son," Kozik told him bluntly. "If you do, get your shit."

Edge placed the bottle down on the counter. "None of this is Eden's fault, she was just..."

"Leave her out of it, my Old Lady has nothing to do with this. Got it?"

"Got it," Edge replied.

7 7 7 7

"More coffee?" Eden asked Opie as she lifted the pot from the warmer.

"Sure, thanks." He looked over to Jax who just shrugged his shoulders. Both men had been pretty surprised to wake up and find Kozik gone but Eden hadn't given them any clues as to what had happened. "Food was great, rare that we get home cooking on a run."

"Thanks, I like to cook," she replied. Neither man had mentioned the fight the night before if they'd even heard it but she was pretty sure that they heard. How could they not have? If they were waiting for her to mention it, well they were going to have a long ass wait.

"Kozik say where he was headed?" Jax sipped his orange juice and kept his voice casual.

"No," she replied. "I'm sure that he has his cell on. Do you guys want any more eggs or bacon?"

"Nah, this was great. We should hit the road. But thanks for everything. Hell, we might just have to stay here every time that we're in Tacoma." Jax flashed a smile at Eden, hoped to put her at ease but she just smiled back stiffly.

"You're welcome, let me know if you need anything else. I've got some laundry to catch up on." She left the kitchen in a rush, scared that if she said anymore she'd blurt out something about her and Kozik. Everything was just racing through her mind at a thousand miles a minute. Sure they'd fought before, but this had a completely different feeling to it. He'd never walked away from her before, honestly she'd thought that he'd get some air and come back, but he hadn't. She'd seen the sun come up through the windows with the dogs curled up on the bed near her.

She started laundry, stripped the beds and put all of the linens in a pile in front of the door. While she was running the vacuum in the living room Opie and Jax popped their heads in to say that they were taking off.

After that the house was too quiet, but for the first time since the break in and stabbing Eden wasn't worried about whoever it had been coming back. All she could think about was Kozik not coming back.

7 7 7 7

Edge had been puking for the last two hours. "Come on Man, just..." he leaned back against the bathroom wall and looked over to Kozik. "Just let me have a drink or something... shit," he lurched forward again.

"Got to get it all out," Kozik told him. "This is just the start."

"I've got him from here Koz, take a break." Donut stepped through the door. "Got some coconut water to rehydrate him and some crackers, probably gonna puke 'em back up but he'll live."

Kozik nodded and left the room. He found Lee in the hallway. "Hey," he greeted the President.

"Little shit gonna make it through?"

"Yeah, he's pretty far gone. Going to be a few days but he'll live." He leaned against the wall. "Least now we know what was up with him. When you're getting high like that, everything is a lie."

"We know something," Lee agreed. "Also know that the Charming guys took a liking to Eden, remembered what happened to her so Jax called Juice and told him to get with Wolf, put their geek brains together to take another run at Valhalla."

"What did they find?" Kozik's head snapped towards Lee.

"Come with me," Lee told him. "Let's take this to Church."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing from SOA.

A/N: I can't say how thrilled I am that you all are enjoying this story so far, I'm really glad because I absolutely love it. So thank you all a million times for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Special thanks go to R3-1 M4y3r for all of her wonderful assistance with this story. She's got a new story up, Sweet Things, Greedy Hands. You should go check it out.

Enjoy :)

CHAPTER EIGHT

Valhalla was a drug dealer, not street level, no he moved weight; serious weight. Kozik digested the information without showing any sign of reaction. He simply listened as Wolf and Juice alternated speaking. "This guy is big time, like cartels have his personal number," Juice shuffled a bunch of papers in his hand. "He doesn't do street level deals, ever. He's got men for that."

"You'll recognize this one," Wolf picked up a picture from the pile, "this is the shit head who started the fight last night." The man was animated, obviously tweaking off of his prescribed medication. "From what we can tell, his name is Tony."

"And he's like the right hand," Juice continued. "But he's sloppy, we traced the numbers off of Edge's prepay and he's calling the phone Tony has registered to him at least twice a day."

"He's dealing, but the money isn't his. The money all goes to the head of the snake, Ethan Vance. Accessed Edge's email account and they've exchanged messages. Stupid in this day and age when anyone can access anything if they know how but several times Tony refers to Valhalla being angry about not getting paid."

Kozik nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He'd managed to calm down some after his fight with Eden but now, now he was in a rage. He didn't want to hear anymore, didn't need to but he remained there with his eyes on the table.

"Three days ago, a woman got stabbed in the stomach but she wasn't as lucky as Eden. There was a message written with blood on the wall." Juice cleared his throat.

"Let me guess, 'this is what happens when you fuck with Valhalla'," Kozik interjected. Both men nodded.

"Lorca," Lee nodded at the man who went to stand in front of the door to block Kozik from leaving. "Kozik, this will be dealt with but one thing is clear, this wasn't about the club. This was about Edge, Edge and his debt to this guy."

"My Old Lady took a knife to the stomach, got her chances of getting pregnant quite literally cut in half!"

"We've reached out to Vance," Lee told him. "We have a meeting set for this afternoon. I know that you're going to want payback, any one of us would want the same but maybe that payback is closer than you think."

"Edge," Kozik replied.

"He might as well have held the knife," Lee pointed out.

"But he didn't," it was Jax who spoke and earned a sharp glare from Clay. The Charming President shook his head as if that would make the man stop. "Hurting one of our women, regardless of the reason should make this club business. If we don't set an example, what's to stop the next prick with beef from coming after any of our women?"

"You'd need to keep an Old Lady to worry about that Jax," Clay interjected. "Lee's right, this falls on the Prospect regardless of who held the knife. He made his choices and the repercussions are on him. Was a personal beef, not club shit."

"That what I'm supposed to tell my fucking Old Lady?" Kozik exploded. "Hey Baby, sucks that you got stabbed. You know all that shit I told you about you being safe and me and the club always protecting you? Well that was bullshit, only thing I can do is put a bullet in your brother and hope that makes you feel better?"

"We'll talk to Vance, see what we can do about him giving up who broke in the house," Lee told him. "We'll put it to a vote if we have to but it's the best thing for the club to not head into a war over an attack that wasn't heads on at us. You understand that right Kozik?"

"I understand that this would be going a whole different way if someone went after Carmen," he replied. "Or Belle," he looked over to Bowie who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Or Gemma," he added with a glance to Clay. "None of you would play the for the good of the club line then."

"This wasn't about the club Kozik. Best we can figure is Edge had a debt he couldn't cover and with Eden being the closest person to him it makes sense that they'd go after her to get him to pay up." Wolf took a step back as Kozik's head whipped towards him.

"Kid is right," Lee told him. "Like I said, we can put this to a vote but we all know how it's going to go. Club comes first, shit Kozik I don't have to tell you that."

Kozik rose to his feet, kicked the chair he'd been sitting in. "I want in at this meeting, I want the fucker who put the knife in Eden. If Vance is a businessman he'll see the benefit of giving up one guy instead of a possible war with us."

"Not going to happen, you're too emotional," Lee told him, "and rightly so, what you need to do is talk to Edge, we need to know how much money he owes and what he knows about Valhalla so we don't go into the shit blind."

"I can make him talk," Happy had been quiet the entire meeting. "Be my pleasure," he added as he met Kozik's eyes.

Kozik nodded stiffly, if Edge was coherent enough to talk during his withdrawal he was sure that Happy could get the information out of him. "No guarantee that he's going to be capable of talking right now, withdrawal is some intense shit."

"So get him high," Tig suggested. "Once he's feeling good you won't even need Hap's special skill set, junkies love to run off at the mouth," his lips twisted into a smile, "you know all about that, right?"

"Fuck you," Kozik snapped. Without regard for the fact that they were in Church he lunged at the other man. The fight didn't last long but he got a few good swings in and took pleasure in the blood spurting from Tig's nose.

The church doors swung open and Bowie rushed in. "We've got a problem."

"Got a whole fucking list of them at the moment," Lee said dryly. "What now?"

"Went to go get Edge another coconut water and he took off while I was in the kitchen."

"Son of a bitch," Kozik swore, "he couldn't have gotten far, not the way he's feeling."

8 8 8 8

Edge wasn't sure how he made it out of the club house, he was sweating and shaking so bad that walking was a severe challenge but he had to get out of there. He didn't want fucking coconut water, he wanted to get high.

The road that led to the club house was long, too long for the way that his legs were feeling. They were almost too heavy to walk, riding was out as well even if Kozik hadn't taken his keys. "Fuck," it took effort but he kept moving.

It wouldn't take long for Bowie to realize he was gone and even with his drug clouded state Edge was pretty damn sure that the beating he'd take for leaving would be more painful than what he was feeling at that moment.

He stumbled forward, intent on getting out of there even as fear began to clench his chest that he wouldn't make it far enough away to not get caught. Just as he felt like he should just give up he spotted a car coming towards him.

The Civic slowed down as it approached him. "Edge?" He recognized Megan, one of the sweet butts. She was a pretty girl, often favored by Happy. "Oh shit, are you okay?"

"Sick," he replied as he felt his stomach churn. "Need to get out of here, the guys are giving me fucking hell, please."

"Sure thing Edge, come on. I'll take you home. Get on in."

He got in the back seat, stretched out. "Not my house, can we go to your place?"

"My place," Megan turned around to look at him. "You want to go to my place?"

"Yeah, why not?" He tried to smile at her, "Please Megs?"

"Alright," she said after a moment, genuinely surprised that he'd want to go to her place. He'd never called her Megs before, hell he'd never admitted that he knew her outside of her interaction with the club but they had gone to high school together. "I really hope I have Lysol at home."

888

Kozik slammed his fist into the wall, barely felt the impact though one of his knuckles started bleeding. "Stupid little fucker," he'd just wanted to help Edge and it had been thrown back in his face. They'd been looking for the Prospect for the better part of an hour, he was no where to be found. "I have to get home, Eden's alone."

"She'll be fine, got the dogs there," Happy pointed out with a smile, she'd trained them well plus he'd always got the impression they really didn't like Edge. They'd tear him to pieces if she told them to or felt like he was threatening her. "But I've got your back if you need to take off. I'll keep looking for him."

In fact, Happy wouldn't mind finding them. He couldn't stand junkies, because of his shitty excuse for a father. He'd almost killed Kozik when he found out the he'd been using so heavily, would have despite the fact that they were basically best friends if not for Quinn.

Quinn convinced him to give Kozik a second chance; along with Tig and Piney they'd put the man into unconventional Samcro Rehab. Happy knew that Kozik had planned his own version for Edge.

"Thanks Brother, I've got the prepaid if you find him."

"You gonna tell her?"

"What choice do I have? I've got to. Who knows what he's going to do next?" Kozik grabbed his helmet. "See you later Brother." He jumped on the bike and headed for home.

He flashed back to driving Bowie's Bronco through the rain only to find Eden bleeding out on her couch. Fuck, he'd never been so scared which was saying something considering all of the shit he'd done in his life. One way or another it was obvious that Edge had some connection to the attack that had nearly taken her life and likely cut her chances of being a mother down considerably.

There was no way around him dying or at least no way that Kozik could see. The question was how the fuck did he tell her that he was going to kill her brother. There was no good way to say it, no easy way either.

Eden was listening for the sound of Kozik's bike, it sounded different from all the others. When she'd finally heard it she left the dogs inside and headed out on the porch.

He'd come back, she'd really thought he wouldn't and had spent more time than not crying since she'd got done cleaning after the Charming guys left the house, she didn't think she could try again if she tried. She was dry, numb and filled with a fear she couldn't describe that he was going to get off the bike and tell her they were done.

The moment the bike appeared she came down off of the porch. "Koz," she rushed at him as he got off. "I know I fucked up, I do. I'm sorry." Eden stopped short of touching him, her eyes on his. "I didn't know what to do and that's not an excuse. I should have told you the truth. I'll tell you everything, even the stuff I never planned on telling you."

"Baby, breathe." He couldn't help but reach out to cup her face with his hands because he knew that she might leave once he told her about her brother. "Breathe," he was worried, the last time he'd seen her this frantic had been after one of her nightmares.

Eden wrapped her hands around his wrists. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, sorry that I scared you. I would never hit you Eden."

"I know," she smiled sadly, "but my father used to hit me all the time. I should have told you that. I just... wanted to pretend it never happened. That's why I didn't say anything, that's the stuff that I'm talking about never telling you."

"Tell me now," he watched her relax slightly. Edge wasn't here so there was no rush to telling her. It was obvious she needed to get out whatever she'd been holding in and honestly he wasn't ready to tell her.

Eden closed her eyes for a second, she was about to lay her soul completely bare to him, to tell him the thing that only her brother knew even though it was quite possible that he'd walk away from her once he knew. "Take me inside first, take me to bed."

Kozik wasted no time moving in to kiss her, it could be the last time that he ever got to be with her. He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. "I love you Eden."

"I love you more," she promised, her arms going around his neck, "so much it's scary sometimes."

"I know the feeling," Kozik pressed his lips against hers, slowly he began to walk towards the house. He'd never drop her, even if his grip wavered she was wrapped around him so tight. What he had to say could wait, had to wait because he needed to be with her now especially if it could be the last time.

It seemed to take forever to finally reach the bedroom, gently Kozik laid her down and cupped her face with his hands. "Keep your eyes open Baby, I want to see you every single second."

Eden moved to start taking off her clothes but he stopped her. Instead he began to undress her piece by piece. His hands were gentle, fingers just barely brushed against her skin but each second of connection brought with it a surge of heat through her body.

It only really took a look for him to get her hot, once he touched her all bets were off. In fact it was how he won arguments, no matter how mad she was it was impossible to stay that way. "Kozik!"

"Easy, easy," he peppered a trail of kisses along her collar bone. He recognized the tone in her voice, knew what she wanted so he slid his hand down her body to her core.

Eden cried out, her hips thrust hard as his fingers found her. "Oh!" Her fingers gripped his upper arms hard, she felt her nails bite into his skin but he didn't seem to notice at all. She on the other hand noticed everything, felt everything. She was desperate to remember every second because at least she'd have it if things went badly.

His mouth devoured hers, greedy and hungry because he couldn't hold back. He didn't want to hold back with her naked and ready beneath him. She was ready, he could feel that she was ready. "Look at me," his voice was rough. Eden brought her eyes to his, met his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she let her fingers move over the back of his neck. "I need you."

Kozik shifted off of her only long enough to shed his clothes, he hung his cut on the back of the door and joined her on top of the covers. Eden moved to him willingly, pushing against his hip until he was on his back. "Fuck," he hissed the word as she took him in her hand while straddling his hips. "Look at me, keep looking at me Baby."

She kept her eyes on his as she lowered herself down on him, together they began to move. Eden made no effort to quiet herself which drove him wild.

It was intoxicating to be with him, it always was. Eden began to move faster, harder and hoped that he'd follow her lead. She wanted him, all of him, as much as she could take. "Please," she moaned the word as he shifted them so that she was on her back.

Kozik restrained himself, slid inside of her slowly despite the way she was urging him on with her moans and her legs locked around him. "Just like this Baby, nice and slow. You know that I'm going to get you there, just let it happen."

Eden slowed her pace, settled on the slow and steady rhythm that he'd created. "Mmm," she wasn't capable of saying much more with the sensations running through her. No matter how he touched her, Kozik certainly always delivered on pleasure. If this was the end she was going to miss him, not just the sex but everything. Everything about him just put her at ease and made her feel like all was right in the world, without him she wasn't quite sure what she would do.

"I love you," she found his mouth and kissed him softly, "I really love you."

"Love you too Baby, fucking love you too." Kozik picked up the pace inside of her until he felt her body beginning to grow tight around him. "Fuck, come on. Come on," he urged.

Bright white light was all that Eden could see, her head fell back against the pillows and all he could hear was her shouting his name. He pushed inside of her, felt her hot and tight around him and allowed his own release.

"Oh God," Eden struggled to catch her breath as he stretched out on the bed next to her.

"C'mere." Kozik pulled her to his chest, pressed his lips against her hair. "Gimme five minutes," he mumbled.

"I might need ten," Eden nuzzled her face against his skin and shut her eyes. She didn't fall asleep, she just laid there to enjoy the feeling of him pressed against her, his arms around her like there was no safer place in the world.

She laid there as long as she could but she knew that it couldn't be forever. No, she needed to tell him what she'd promised that she would even if she'd rather postpone the moment forever. "You awake?"

"Yeah Baby, I'm awake," he stroked his fingers over her back.

"I need to talk to you, to tell you..." Eden cleared her throat. "And I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to say it. When I was sixteen and Edge was ten my mother disappeared. My father told us and everyone that she got fed up and left, that she had some mental problems she refused to get help for and that he loved us very much," she sighed. "All of those things were lies. The truth was... well, the truth was he got drunk and killed her."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SOA. I own the characters that you haven't seen on your screen.

A/N: Wow, again you guys really blow me away with the response to this story, thank you all so very very much. I've got a lot of stuff coming up for Eden and Kozik that I hope you'll like.

Once again, special thanks goes to R3-1 My3r for her help with this. She's been a blessing to have in my corner. If you're not reading her yet, you should be. She is seriously freaking talented.

Chapter Nine

Edge hung up the phone and looked over at Megan, he still felt like hammered shit and shaky but that was going to change. "My friend works at the pharmacy, he'll bring me by something to fix me up." He let the cell drop. "You got anything to drink? I need something." It would take the edge off, no pun intended. Make him feel a little bit normal until Tony arrived.

"I've got water, tea and lemonade."

"Nothing stronger?" he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Sorry," Megan replied, "I really only drink at the club, no fun drinking by myself."

"You got anything for pain? Fuck, my body hurts."

"Some aspirin maybe, no hard stuff," Megan rose from the arm chair. "I'm going to grab us some waters," she told him. She didn't add that she was also going to make a call to Happy because she was getting a really fucked up vibe off of Edge right now.

"Alright," he grunted as he leaned his head back against the soft couch cushion. Of course he'd find the one crow eater who didn't party in her spare time, that was just his shitty luck. But Tony would be there soon, he'd get his shit and then he'd be right.

9 9 9 9

"He killed her?" Kozik hadn't seen that coming. "How do you know?" He held tight to her as she tried to shift away from him.

"I saw him, saw them. They were in the back yard, arguing as usual. My mother had a garden out there, it was just starting to grow and she'd spend hours with her hands in the dirt out there. Used to piss him off all the time she spent out there but at least we always had food once the plants started producing," Eden laid her head back down against her chest. "I don't know what they were saying, I've tried to figure it out but I can't. But she said something and he just hit her like she was a man. Wasn't the first time that I'd seen him do that either, she fell down. It should have been over then but he just kept hitting her, over and over and over. I just stayed in the window and watched. I should have done something."

"Baby, he would have probably killed you too," he pointed out.

"I just watched, he kept hitting her and then he stopped. I felt relieved, it was over. I could take her to one of the walk in clinics, get her patched up using a fake name. I was relieved and then... then he picked up the trowel that she had been using to get the weeds out and he..." her voice cracked but there were no tears, "he buried it in her throat. She bled out next to the tomato plants. I haven't been able to eat a tomato ever since."

"Jesus Christ, Eden," he held her tighter against him. "Why didn't you tell?"

"They'd have separated me and Eddie, he was only ten and I had to take care of him. She always made me promise that no matter what I'd take care of him. I think she knew, on some level, that my father would kill her one day but she stayed."

"I'm sorry," he rubbed his fingers over his name on her back.

"I didn't tell you for pity," she replied. "I told you so that you'll understand what else I have to tell you. Before I say it, I... it's not... it's bad. It's really bad and if you can't deal with it, I get it. I won't hate you for leaving."

Kozik inhaled deeply, continued to stroke her back. Here she was worried that he was going to leave her when he was sure that she was going to leave him. "Nothing that you can tell me is going to change the way I feel about you," he didn't make her any promises about forever, that was going to need to be her choice. "You can tell me anything or not tell me at all." He didn't like the way that she was shaking against him.

"He never knew that I saw or that I followed him into the woods and watched him bury her. I never told Eddie either but he figured it out later." Eden closed her eyes tightly. "I stayed, just like my mother stayed and I knew just like I think she did that one day he was just going to snap and kill me, I waited until Eddie was eighteen. I had saved up enough money to get us away from him, away from here so we could start over."

"What happened?"

"My father happened, he found the money. I don't know how he found it, but he did and he took it all. I came home from work one night and he was waiting in the living room, told me that he'd come into a windfall and he thanked me for it. I knew that he'd found it and I... something inside of me just... snapped."

"Snapped?" Kozik was getting a bad feeling to where the story was heading. "What happened Eden?"

"I told him that I hoped he enjoyed the money, that I really hoped it brought him some happiness," her voice was different now, colder than Kozik had ever heard it. His stomach was tightly clenched as he waited for her to continue. "I went into the kitchen, got a knife. He was sitting in his favorite chair, beer in his hand and telling me that when he was done with his drink he had something for me, something he'd been wanting to give me for a long time."

"Jesus," he read between the lines and was glad, if he could be glad for her being abused, that it had never turned sexual.

"I told him that I had something for him too," Eden shifted, moved out of his arms. This was the part that she was dreading, this was the part that would make him turn away. Now that she'd come this far there was no turning back.

"Baby, where are you going?" Kozik watched her get out of bed, still gloriously naked, and stand near the window.

"I can't look at you when I say this," she kept her eyes on the woods, her eyes searching for the trail that would lead to the thicket where all of her worst secrets were buried. "I told him that I had something for him too," she exhaled deeply, "and then I stabbed him in the neck."

"You stabbed him?"

"I killed him," she confirmed and refused to look over at him. "I stood there and watched him gasp out his last breath and I... I was glad."

"Fuck," Kozik threw back the covers and walked over to her. He ignored the way that she went stiff. "You did what you had to do Eden, you did what you needed to do."

"He didn't hit me that day, he hadn't hit me for months. Not since Eddie got big enough to hit him back."

"He threatened you."

"It was probably an idle threat, he was good at those." She still couldn't look at him, afraid of what she was going to see. "I could have just left, I could have just gotten in my shitty car and left but I was pissed, I was mad about the money."

"You had every right to be pissed, I'm sure that you worked hard for that money."

"It wasn't that much money when I look back on it, I don't know what I thought that I was going to do with fifteen hundred dollars. I stabbed my father in the neck of fifteen hundred dollars Kozik, I killed the man who gave me life."

"You killed the man who abused you Eden, the man who made you so scared. Fuck Baby, you're still scared now."

"I lost control Kozik, I lost control and killed him," Eden sighed as his phone began to ring somewhere on the floor where it had dropped when they stripped down. "That's the prepay."

"Let it ring," he made the decision in a split second even though he knew that it could be Happy calling about finding Edge, it could be Lee about Valhalla but at that moment there was no way he was turning away from her.

"It's the prepay," she repeated. "You have to answer it."

"Right now, I don't give a fuck about anything but you." Kozik met her eyes. "Nothing's changed Eden, nothing at all. If anything, I'm more amazed by how strong you are."

"That's all that you have to say?"

"No," it wasn't. "I love you." Kozik watched her eyes light up.

"I love you too," she let herself relax against him, let out the breath that she was holding. The dark secret was out and he was still there, he was looking at her the same as he always did. He still loved her.

9 9 9

Happy swore and shoved the prepay back into his pocket, why the fuck was Kozik not answering? "Put that ice back on your face," he told Megan as she shifted the bag of frozen corn from her cheek.

He wasn't one to get attached to the sweet butts, they came and left and he simply enjoyed the variety but Megan, well she'd gotten under his skin a little. He wasn't in love with her but he loved being with her. She didn't have any delusions about her place, she simply enjoyed herself when she was with them. "I didn't know who else to call Hap."

"It's alright," he looked around the apartment. "You hurting anywhere else?" The destruction of the small space was almost complete.

"Just my pride, I'd like to put my foot up his freaking ass! I was trying to help, thought he was sick until he started asking me for shit to get him fucked up." She had made the decision to call Happy and it was the right one, a moment later his dealer had shown up, the same scar faced guy from the fight at the club, and when he'd left Edge had shot up right there in her living room. As soon as the needle was out of his arm, he'd been up on her and when she'd refused he'd backhanded her into a wall.

He would have taken what he wanted, she was sure of it but he'd heard Happy's bike outside. He'd kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could and then took off out the window.

"Should go to the club house," he told her.

"Nah, I'd rather not walk in there looking like this, I'll be fine here."

"I can't stay," he told her as he dialed Kozik's number again and listened to the phone ring.

"I know," Megan managed a smile at him. "I'll be fine, got a lot to do here."

Happy nodded at her. "He comes back, call." Without waiting for a response he left the apartment and took the stairs two at a time. Once more he dialed Kozik's number. What the fuck was his friend doing that he couldn't answer the phone?

9 9 9 9

Kozik watched as Eden lit a joint, she very rarely got high so he knew that her nerves were shot from telling him her story. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"We need to talk about Eddie," Kozik folded his hands together to keep from touching her, "tonight when I left, I took him with me. Went back to the club house so that he could start detoxing, told him the truth that it's the only way he'd keep his prospect patch."

"You did?" Eden smiled widely. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I got called into church. Bowie was looking after him and he took off when Bowie went to the kitchen."

"No," she sighed and took a long hit off of the joint. "So, he's out?"

"Yeah, he's out. It's not just that he left when we were trying to help him, there's more."

Eden felt her heart sink. "Tell me," she dropped the joint into the ashtray, rolled on his side to face him. "What did he do?"

"You made a real impression on the guys from Charming, Jax had their intelligence officer sit down with Wolf like some fucking nerd think tank. They ran the name Valhalla using whatever technological voodoo that they do and they got him."

"Who is he?" Eden frowned. Why was he telling her Edge had done something and bringing up the reason why she was stabbed?

"He's a drug dealer Eden, big time dealer who supplies Edge's dealer."

"You can't know that!" She sat up, her eyes wide. "You're not saying that my brother had something to do with me getting stabbed. No Koz, no."

"I'm sorry," and he was. "They've got phone records and emails, he owed this guy a lot of money," Kozik sighed, "and his dealer was at the club house the other night. He's the one who grabbed you."

"They've got to be wrong, there's got to be some mistake."

"Baby, there's no mistake." Kozik could understand why she'd want to believe that something had gotten misconstrued. He'd wanted to believe it himself but the facts were the facts.

"He couldn't have... he would have said something! I could have died, he would have said something. He couldn't..." Eden knew that she was making excuses and that they weren't even really making sense. Maybe that was because some where deep inside she knew that Kozik was telling the truth. The big change in her brother had occurred after she was hurt. She'd put it all down to him being pissed about her ink but what if there was something darker?

"He knew that I'd kill him Eden, I'd kill him for hurting you."

Eden let everything he didn't have to say sink in, he was going to kill her brother. One look in his eyes told her that and showed the conflict inside of him over it. "Oh Koz, he's all I have left besides you. He's my brother."

"You almost died Eden." Kozik felt pure rage as the image of her, bleeding and passed out, flashed through his mind. He'd come too close to losing her, there was no way he was going to let Edge get away with his part in it. She would have never been on their radar if he hadn't owed them that money.

"So now he has to?" She remained sitting and closed her eyes as he moved his hand to her back. His fingers traced the letters on her spine, his mark on her. The truth was she found herself touching it when he wasn't around. It was physical evidence of their connection.

"I don't see another way Eden, he's too far gone."

"He's my brother," she repeated. "I raised him Kozik, how do I just accept this?"

"I don't know Baby," he admitted. How could he have a fucking clue as to what it must feel like to her. "I love you Eden, you know that I do."

"You're sure that there's no other way?" she asked without much hope, it felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't properly think. Her brother had been the reason she was attacked, and he'd said nothing about it? After everything that she'd done for him, he'd nearly got her killed. It was the worst betrayal that she could imagine, how did she forgive him?

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if there was another way," he'd given it so much thought. "I didn't decide this lightly."

"Okay," it was all she could think to say. "Excuse me," she told as she rose and walked quickly towards the bathroom. She shut the door and for the first time locked it so that he wouldn't follow her in.

Eden barely made it to the toilet before she started to throw up, her stomach was twisted in such tight knots that she wasn't sure they'd ever go away. She supposed that she should be crying but no tears would come. Instead she felt rage, hot and spreading fast through her body, the last time that she'd felt like this, she'd ended up stabbing her father. It was apparently what happened when she reached her breaking point.

She washed her face, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror for several minutes. Her thoughts were jumbled, her emotions raw and it took some effort to not just scream.

Her thoughts were still damn near incoherent when a noise from outside of the bathroom drew her attention. It sounded like... it sounded like someone had just kicked in her front door.

"Fuck," Kozik swore and she heard him checking the clip in his gun. "Stay in there Eden."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Eden pulled open the bathroom door. "This is my house, I will not stay in the bathroom."

"Eden!" Edge screamed her name from downstairs. "Where are you?" He sounded so much like their father when he was shouting, Eden had never really thought about it before maybe because he very rarely shouted.

She moved over to the dresser, opened the top drawer to take out the gun she kept there. Her hands shook as she checked to make sure it was ready to fire. "Baby?" Kozik looked over at her. "Put down the gun."

"No," she replied, her voice calmer than she expected as she listened to Eddie's footsteps getting closer.

It wasn't a surprise that he was armed when he stepped in the door, his gun trained on Kozik. "Miss me Sis?"

"Put it down Edward," she never used his full name, ever; not since they were kids and their mother was still alive.

"You gonna shoot me Eden? I don't think you will."

"Why don't we all put them down?" Kozik suggested.

"You think I'm that fucking stupid? You fucking prick!" Edge lunged forward, brought the gun closer. "Who the fuck do you think that you are? You aren't better than me motherfucker!"

"Sister fucker, actually." Kozik replied. "If you were going to shoot me, you'd have done it already."

Normally Eden would agree, Eddie would back down but she saw something in his eyes, he was so fucking high that ordinary rules wouldn't apply. He would pull the trigger, on Kozik or on her. That knowledge sent a cold rush through her. "Cut it out Eddie, get that gun away from him."

"What if I put it on you instead?" He shifted the gun, Kozik moved forward. "Back off Blondie, or I will fucking shoot her. At least she'd see it coming, unlike our father. Put the gun down Kozik."

Without hesitation Kozik did what he demanded. "Point it at me, leave her out of it."

"He knows," she didn't flinch as he took several steps closer to her. Eden raised her gun to him. "You don't want to do this," she didn't want to do it either but there seemed to be no alternative besides just letting him shoot her, Kozik or both of them.

"Gonna kill me Eden? Like you killed Dad for no fucking reason at all!"

"I had reasons Eddie, I had a whole fucking list of reasons like being tired of seeing Dad smack you into walls!" she ground her teeth together. How could he say that? No reason, no reason! Maybe he should take a look at the scar on her back or the one on his chest to remember what they'd gone through. "I had no fucking choice!"

"He was making me a man."

"He failed at that," Kozik said with a snort of laughter in an attempt to distract Edge, he wasn't disappointed as the man swung the gun back to point it at him.

"What did you just say?" he snarled as he shoved the gun closer. "What the fuck did you just say!"

"You heard me, he failed. You're not a man. You're a fucking junkie, a piece of shit," there was no way that Kozik was going to back down from him or let him put that gun back in Eden's face.

He wished that she would just run but he knew that she wouldn't. Her grip on the gun never waved, her face showed no real emotion. It took Kozik a minute to realize just where he'd seen that expression before, on Happy whenever the man was in work mode.

"If I'm a piece of shit, so are you! You're a fucking junkie, in fact you know what would be fun?" Edge pulled a bag out of his pocket. "Snort this or I will put a bullet in between Eden's eyes." With speed that defied how wasted he was he had the gun back in his sister's face.

Kozik looked down at the baggie, he knew what it was. Fuck, he could practically smell it through the bag. It had been nearly seven years since he'd gotten high, he'd sworn that he never would again but it wasn't even a choice right now. He'd do anything to get that gun out of her face.

"No," Eden watched as Kozik held his hand out for the bag. "He is not snorting that," she tightened her grip on the gun. "Don't do this Eddie, please." In that moment she realized that her brother was far gone, even she couldn't deny it.

"I'm sick of hearing you say that. Shut the fuck up. He does it or you die, there's no other fucking option." Edge took two steps forward, they were now only a foot apart.

"There's another option, not one that you're going to like," Eden was perfectly calm. Shit, she realized that it was exactly as she felt before she'd stabbed her father. "I don't like it much myself but I'll do it."

"You're not a better shot than me," he was no longer slowing his words, there was an intense expression on his face. "Fuck you Eden." His eyes were dead as he spoke, cold and uncaring. This was no longer her brother standing in front of him. He was now a fucking monster. "Say hi to Dad," his finger tightened on the trigger.

There was only a split second to react, Eden closed her eyes as she took the shot, the impact that followed jarred her wrist and the sound was so loud that her ears were ringing.

"Give me the gun Baby," Kozik spoke softly. "Just give me the gun." He'd given her a moment to take in the situation, wanting to see what her reaction was going to be. He hadn't expected her to just standing there without a word or sound. "Eden, come on," his voice became a little more forceful. "Say something Eden, damn it talk to me."

"He was going to kill me, he was going to shoot. He was going to shoot me," she didn't remember feeling like this after she killed her father. No, this was different. Her head felt... strange, light. Fuck. "He was going to shoot me!"

"I know Baby, just give me the gun," he kept his voice low because he didn't want to startle her. "Eden, please."

"Oh fuck," she sighed. "I need to sit down," she looked over at him and then there was nothing.

"Jesus," Kozik caught her before she hit the ground. He moved Eden onto the bed and tossed a blanket over Edge. "I'm so sorry Baby."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, all the reviews, follows and favorites for this story are really blowing me away. Now that Kozik knows Eden's dark secret, will things go back to normal or is there more trouble brewing?

Special thanks go to the incredibly talented, awesome R3-1 M4y3r for her help with this story. If you haven't read her stories please do so, you will love them.

CHAPTER TEN

"She hasn't said anything since she fainted," Kozik looked over at Happy. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Fuck if I know," Happy replied. "It's hard the first time for some people I guess, she'll talk again eventually. Shit, there are worse things than a quiet woman," he tried to draw a smile out of Kozik but it didn't happen.

Kozik shook his head, tossed his cigarette down on the ground and watched the dogs wander around the yard. "So much for your theory about the dogs protecting her."

"Seems like she protected herself just fine, she's whole Brother. That's what counts."

They said nothing else as they heard the roar of bikes coming towards the house. It would be Lee, Lorca, Donut and Bowie, the only reason that Happy had beat them there was he'd been on his way. After leaving Megan's something had told him this would be where Edge was headed.

A car pulled in behind the bikes and Carmen got out. "She inside?"

"Yeah," he replied and the woman headed straight inside.

"You alright Brother?" Lee questioned as he walked over.

"We're solid," Kozik replied.

"Carmen's going to take her out of here, back to our place so she doesn't have to see what comes next," Lee reached out and patted Kozik on the shoulder. "Now, let's get this junkie piece of shit cleaned up and never have to talk about him again.

10 10 10

Eden shook her head as Carmen offered her hand to help her up from where she sat on the couch. She wasn't leaving, no fucking way was she leaving what was left of her brother for them to clean up. No, he needed to be buried whole and she knew just the spot.

"Sweetie, don't be stubborn," Carmen said sternly, "you don't need to be here for this. You need a shower and a really big glass of wine." Eden looked over at the woman, she'd just shot the last breathing member of her family; the last thing on her mind was a shower and a nice drink. "We're going if I have to have someone carry you out of here."

Eden rose to her feet and walked past Carmen without a second look. "Eden, where the hell are you going?" The woman followed her up the stairs. "No, you don't need to go in there."

Carmen tried to block her but Eden pushed her way into the room. It had been her bedroom since she was a young girl, she'd always loved it no matter what was going on in the rest of the house but now, well now she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to sleep in it again.

There was blood everywhere, or at least it seemed that way to her. Even the blanket that Kozik had tossed over him was stained with blood. "Are you crazy?" Carmen demanded from behind her as Eden reached out to pull away the blanket.

Eden simply ignored her and pulled the blanket back. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back, it wasn't time for them. Later she would let herself cry buckets if that's what she wanted to do but now she needed to see what she had done. Eddie had been so handsome, now half his face was gone.

"Eden!" Kozik's voice called out from downstairs.

"We're upstairs," Carmen shouted back. "Here comes Kozik Eden, he can take you down to the car. You'll feel so much better after you've showered and rested."

"What the..." Kozik trailed off at the sight of Eden next to Edge. "Shit."

"If you can get her to the car, I've got something that will help her nerves in there," Carmen told him.

"Everyone just leave me and my Old Lady alone for a minute," he crouched down next to Eden, his fingers moving to trace the letters beneath her shirt. "You're scaring me," he told her softly when everyone else was gone. "Really scaring me Baby."

"No pills," Eden cleared her throat, "I don't want any pills."

"Alright, no pills," he agreed. "Eden, we can't just leave him here. I'll take care of it, you can..."

"No," she shook her head, "I know where we can take him." The look on his face told her that he was about to refuse her, she couldn't blame him. He'd want to protect her from this part especially because he couldn't protect her from what she'd had to do. "Please," she added.

"Where?" Kozik asked cautiously.

"The woods, it's where..." Eden met his eyes and didn't have to say anything else. To her it was perfectly fitting that her brother be laid to rest near their parents.

"Alright," he told her as he stroked his hand over her back. "I'll ask one of the guys to come with us. We can do the heavy work."

"Can it be Happy?"

"Of course," Kozik leaned in and pressed his lips against her hair. "You want another minute, to finish up saying goodbye?"

"No," Eden shook her head, looked down at the bloody mess that was her brother. "I'm done here," slowly she got to her feet. Kozik held out his hand to her and she took it, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything Eden," he squeezed her hand tight.

"Do you... do you still... forget it."

"You about to ask me if I still love you Baby?"

Eden met his eyes, looked away from him quickly because that was exactly what she'd been trying to ask. After what he'd seen and what she'd told him, how could he? There was something wrong with a person who could kill their own flesh and blood without hesitation. She'd done it twice now, three times if you counted her mother and she did, if she'd only done something that night she could have saved her.

"Baby," Kozik released her hand and cupped her face, made her look back at him. "Nothing changes how I feel about you, nothing at all. I love you."

"Love you too," she replied, sadly.

10 10 10

Happy looked over to where Eden stood, she had on a pair of boots with an oversized hooded sweatshirt and a completely vacant expression on her face. She hadn't said two words to him as they sat on the back porch waiting for Kozik to finish talking to Lee. "You got gloves?" He broke the silence between them.

Eden pulled her hands out of her pockets to show him that she did. "They're talking about me, right?"

"Probably," he admitted. "Got people worried about you."

"You worried about me?"

Happy shook his head. "Not really, you'll be alright. It had to be done."

"I know that," Eden looked down at her boots, "doesn't mean that..." she trailed off unsure of how to put what she was feeling into words.

"It's alright that it bothers you," he told her. Killing had never bothered him, hell he hadn't blinked after his first time.

"It doesn't, not really; not like it should. He was threatening to shoot me, trying to make Kozik get high and I couldn't... I couldn't just stand there and let it happen," the words came out in a rush. "He got so heavy into drugs that people came after me and he just kept it to himself. He could have come to me or the club about it but he didn't. He..." she shook her head, "I'd do it again."

"Never bothered me any, not the first time or anytime since," Happy told her as he lit a cigarette, "never really told anyone that before."

"I won't tell if you don't," Eden offered.

"Deal."

10 10 10

Kozik counted to ten in his head slowly, very slowly, as Carmen continued to lecture him as to why it was best for her to take over looking after Eden which apparently had to include pills being shoved down her throat if necessary.

"She's my fucking Old Lady," he snarled the words. "And I will be the one to take care of her, right now this is what she needs. I'm going to give it to her." To him that was the end of the story, Eden was his first priority. "When we get back, we'll see if she wants to go home with you."

"And if not, then what? She sleeps in the bed three feet away from where she killed her brother? She can't do that," Carmen protested. "And the pills aren't to get her fucked up, they're to calm her down and even her out. I just want to make sure that she's okay."

"And I don't?" Kozik was sick of this already, Carmen was pushing way too hard when he'd already told her how it was going to be. "I'll say it again, she's my Old Lady and I decide what the fuck happens with her. Got it?"

"Carmen," Lee spoke up for the first time, "he's right. She's his Old Lady, he's the one who needs to deal with it. Come on, seems like he's got it all handled so we can head on home. Now, if you or Eden need us you know where to find us."

"Thanks," Kozik told him. "I really appreciate the both of you."

Carmen gave him a look that suggested she'd like to smack him but headed to the car when Lee told her to. "Fucking women," the President shook his head. "Ain't going to tell you what to do with her but sometimes women need other women. And then we don't have to listen to their shit."

Kozik waited until Lee walked away before he went around to the back of the house, he slowed his steps as he heard Eden and Happy talking. At least she was talking to someone, really talking and not just stiffly worded responses.

They'd get Edge in the ground, come back to the house to pack a bag and head to a hotel or something until the house was clean again. Carmen had been right about one thing they couldn't sleep in there tonight.

Donut and Bowie were still upstairs sanitizing the bedroom and he figured that they were going to be there for a while. He leaned against the house, lit a cigarette and waited for them to get done talking.

10 10 10

Happy glanced around the small clearing, to his trained eye there were already four graves here which was interesting considering how easily Eden had led them to the spot.

"Here," she stepped several times on the ground to mark the spot. They could dig all that they wanted there and they wouldn't find anything she didn't want them to see.

"Alright," Kozik moved forward with a shovel in his hands.

"I can..."

"No," he told Eden gently. "You're pale Eden, you just rest a little. We've got this," he glanced over to Happy who nodded his head. He had a shovel of his own. This wouldn't be the first grave that he and Kozik had dug together, likely it wouldn't be the last one either.

Eden sat and watched as they dug, she caught Happy looking over at the other graves several times. Each time he'd look her way and she'd look away. Shit, she hadn't considered he'd be able to spot the graves. She should have known better than to ask for him to come along with them.

After what seemed like forever the grave was finished and Edge was laid inside. He was covered by her blanket but had been stripped of his cut. For some reason that made her sadder than anything else had. Eddie had wanted to be a Son since he was a little boy and their father raved on and on about how great the Sons were.

What was she supposed to say while standing over the grave that she'd put her brother in? Eden had no clue, clumsily she made the sign of the cross. "Maybe now you'll have some peace," she could only hope that was the truth.

10 10 10

The hotel room was generic, mostly bare and probably the most depressing room that Eden had ever been in but she appreciated what Kozik was trying to do. "There's a bunch of places that deliver, you need to eat something Eden," he handed a stack to her. "Whatever you feel like."

"I'm really not hungry," she told him. "I'm not sure that I can keep anything down right now."

"Will you try?" He asked as he hung his cut up neatly on the back of the door. "We can get soup from the Chinese place, maybe some rice?"

"That actually sounds good," Eden lied, it didn't matter what she ate, she knew that she wasn't going to keep it down but if it made him feel better, she would try. "I'm going to shower, change."

"Throw the clothes out here, we've got to get rid of them," he told her, "also, you should consider us just eating the food in bed, totally naked."

"Eating soup naked could be dangerous," she pointed out with a small smile.

"That's true, you sure that you don't want to skip the soup?"

"Surprise me," she suggested.

"I will," he moved over to where she stood. "I love you Eden."

"I love you too," she looked up at him, "I love you so much."

"I know Baby and I love you more. Go on and shower, I'll get the food ordered and find us a movie to watch. It'll be a nice quiet night for us, you can just relax."

"Thank you," Eden told him, "for bringing me here and not making me go to Carmen's. I just... I just want you. Is that bad?"

"No Baby, it's not bad. I happen to really like it," he closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. Kozik had no intention of letting her out of his sight, not until he was sure that she was alright. "I've got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"We're riding out in the morning, heading up to the lake house."

"Lee's lake house? Why?" Eden couldn't help but tense up a little. They'd never just taken off to the lake house before, in fact she'd only been there twice.

"We're going to need to be out of the house for a few days anyway, might as well go somewhere nice instead of staying in this shit hole the whole time," he replied. Honestly he hadn't thought of the lake house but when he'd checked his text messages he'd found one from Lee offering the place. It had been a spur of the moment decision to suggest it to her but now he was sure it was the right idea.

She needed some time to come to terms with what had happened, what she had done would always be with her but maybe she could come to be her old self again. Kozik wasn't sure that was even possible especially with what he'd learned about her father.

"Just the two of us?"

"Just us Baby, sound good?"

"It really does," she confirmed. "Is there a store up there? I didn't bring much with me, we'll also need food." It was easier to think about the little details than anything else.

"I've got it covered, don't worry about it. You don't have to worry about anything." Kozik slid his hand onto her back, let his fingers trace over the letters there. "I've got you."

10 10 10

Happy took a long swallow from the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, glanced around the room but none of the sweet butts caught his attention. Instead he kept going back to the woods behind Eden's house. The other graves had raised his curiosity. Who the hell were the four people buried there or more importantly who had put them there?

"Did you see that little bitch around anywhere?" Lorca plopped down on the stool next to Happy. "You know, the tiny one with the amazing tits."

"Ain't see her," Happy didn't bother to tell Lorca her name was Megan, Lorca didn't do names when it came to sweet butts. He'd call them the first thing that popped into his head and stuck with it no matter what it was.

"Fucked up shit today," Lorca observed, "that girl has some balls on her."

Happy nodded in agreement and took another sip from the bottle. He tuned out the words coming from his brothers mouth, decided that he'd take a ride in the morning and check out the clearing better.

"Hap!" Lee called for him from across the room and motioned for him to come into the Chapel. "I need you to do something, quietly."

"What's up?" Instantly Happy felt himself sobering up.

Lee shut the doors behind them. "I want you to keep an eye on Eden."

"Eden?" Happy frowned, he wasn't one to question orders but he definitely was going to need some clarification this time. "Why?"

"In case she suddenly gets a conscience, if she were to confess to killing her brother there's a lot that she knows about us that she could bargain with," Lee leaned back in his chair, lit a cigar. "It a problem?"

"No," Happy replied. "Kozik know?"

"No one knows," the President told him, "no one will know, no matter what happens. This is about protecting the club. They're at the lake house for a few days, I'll let you know when they're on the way back."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

A/N: Wow, just wow. You readers are AMAZING, seriously I couldn't believe the reaction that I've gotten especially to the last chapter. I am so glad that you're enjoying this journey I'm taking Eden and Kozik on. I hope that you'll enjoy all that comes next as well.

Special thanks goes to R3-1 M4y3r for all that she's done for me with this story!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Kozik watched as Eden floated on a raft in the middle of the small lake, the water was still cold but she swore that the sun warmed her right up. They'd only been there for a few hours and it seemed that she was already more relaxed. "You going to stay in the water all day?"

"Maybe," she replied as she turned her head towards him. "Are you going to come in?"

"That water is fucking cold Baby," he shook his head. "I'll wait for you over here for now."

"I could warm you right up, if you'd brave the cold but if you'd rather sit there knock yourself out." She looked back out at the water, it was so pretty here, so very peaceful. It was almost possible to believe that everything that had happened in the past few days was just a bad dream, how great would that be?

"I was thinking I'd put something on for dinner." He knew that any mention of him cooking would get her attention.

"You're going to cook? Are we trying to burn this place to the ground? I'll make something for us." Eden took one last look at the water, it really was just so pretty even if it was colder than she'd admit. She sort of liked the way the water took her breath away when she dove in.

"I can do it, I want you to relax and rest."

"Cooking relaxes me," she pointed out, "besides, this water really is cold when I'm in here all by myself."

"I really can do it," he told her even as she slipped off the float and into the water. It was cold, he could see the outline of her nipples through her bikini top. It really was a beautiful sight.

"I know you can but I want food we'll actually be able to eat." She followed where his eyes were staring and rolled her eyes. "You are such a man."

"Well, my talents aren't in the kitchen," he grinned widely, "but I'm definitely talented."

"They could be in the kitchen if you played your cards right," she grinned at him. "The counter looked just about the right height for..."

"I love the way you think," Kozik moved forward and pulled her to him. "Gonna cook me dinner wearing just an apron?"

"You have the oddest fantasies Kozik, really makes me wonder about you sometimes." Eden wrapped her arms around his neck. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I've got a few ideas about that," Kozik lifted her, growled when her legs wrapped tight around his waist. "My God Eden, I love you."

"I love you more." She threw herself into the kiss, let his arms wrap around her. In that moment she was safe, nothing could touch her and nothing would.

11 11 11

He'd been right, there were four graves in the clearing, not counting Edge. Happy was more concerned with how they'd gotten there than with who they were. On land like this, you expected that there were bodies hidden but them all grouped together so neatly suggested that the same person had put them there.

Eden had known just where she was going, like she knew the path like the back of her hand and she'd picked a spot no where near the others. Had this not been the first time that she'd killed?

He'd keep an eye on Eden, just like Lee had asked, but he'd keep this grave shit to himself until he figured out just how to handle it or what it meant. There was no way she was some sort of serial killer, he'd have picked up on that but maybe it wasn't so far fetched that she'd killed someone before. He'd wondered about it when they'd talked behind the house, something about her expression when he'd mentioned it being her first time taking a life had told him that he was wrong and it wasn't. He hadn't pushed the issue but maybe he should have.

11 11 11

They were all staring at her with dead eyes; her mother, father and brother closing in on her with slow rambling steps, she tried to run but couldn't. It was like her legs wouldn't work.

"There's room for one more, always room for one more." Her father taunted her as her mother grabbed her arm and tugged.

"Let me go, no. No!" Eden lashed out with her arms and legs, desperate to get away but no matter how hard she tried the grip only got stronger. "No."

"Baby, Eden, listen to me. It's me. Shit, that hurt!" he hissed as her fist caught him again in the eye. "Eden!"

"Kozik?"

"It's okay, you're okay. It was just a dream, just a bad dream." He stroked his hands over her back, held her close to him.

"I... they were..." The images were still so jumbled in her mind but the fear was still deep in her stomach. "I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"Don't worry about that," he hadn't been sleeping anyway more like just laying there watching her sleep.

"Did I hit you?"

"It's no big deal, you hit like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"Trust me, I've noticed," he pushed some hair back from her face. "Come on, let's go take a shower. You're all sweaty, it'll make you feel better."

"Alright," she eased off his lap, grabbed clothes. It was surprisingly easy for her to go through the motions and pretend that everything was normal, pretend that she hadn't just wiped her fucking family out. All of them gone because of her actions or inactions, the loss of each solely at her feet and she had to learn how to deal with that.

She'd dealt with her mother's death by throwing herself into work, building a bank account to care for her and Eddie while their father drank away whatever paychecks he managed to earn. After she'd taken her father's life, she'd simply taken off. It had been about two days after it happened, she just got in the car and the next thing that she knew she was in New Mexico.

What did she do to get past what she'd done to her brother?

Eden carried the clothes into the bathroom, began to get undressed all while managing to not actually look at Kozik. "Hey," he'd noticed, she could hear it in his voice. His hands were gentle as they touched her face, her arms, she stepped closer as he began to stroke the letters of her name. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied. "I'll see about getting something to make me sleep, so I won't wake you up all the time if they don't stop."

"You don't need to do that," he told her as released her to turn on the water in the shower, "the dreams will get better." At least he hoped that they would or at least not so frequent. Every time that she'd shut her eyes the nightmares had come. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I promise."

Eden believed him, she knew that he'd protect her from anything and everything but what if he was the one who needed the protection from her? She killed the people she loved, all of them. He was the only one left alive.

"I won't hurt you," she told him softly as she leaned in to kiss him. "I will never hurt you," it was a desperate promise that she could only hope that she could keep.

"I know that Eden, why would you even say that?"

"I... it's nothing."

"Sure as hell sounds like something to me," he brought his hands up to cup her face. "Eden?"

"I hurt everyone," she said after a moment of thought. "I killed them, I killed all of them."

"Eden, you did what you had to do and you didn't kill your mother. Your father did that."

"I didn't... I didn't stop him Kozik. I watched while he beat her to death, I watched! I didn't do anything."

"It's not your fault Eden, you can not blame yourself."

"I won't hurt you, I swear to God I won't hurt you." Eden pushed back from him. "I need to get out," she didn't look at him as she grabbed a towel and hopped out of the tub.

Kozik followed her out, the shower still running and he didn't care, she was wrapped in the towel and standing in front of the bed. "Baby..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kozik walked up behind her, pressed his lips to the K at the top of her back. "Why do you think that you're going to hurt me?"

"I hurt everyone I love, I get mad and..." she shook her head, "I get mad and I react. I don't think. I just... act."

"I'm not saying I'm never going to piss you off, I'm sure that I will but I know that you're not going to hurt me, no matter how mad you get."

"You can't know that!" Eden sighed.

"I know," Kozik wrapped his arms around her, "because I know you."

"Can we go back to sleep?" she glanced over her shoulder at him. "I'm so tired."

"Alright Baby, come on," he tugged at the towel.

"My pajamas..."

"Nah, no pajamas tonight," he ran his hands down her bare sides. "And we're just going to sleep so keep your hands to yourself." Kozik knew that if he tried, she would let him but it wasn't the right time. She hadn't gotten any real sleep, she was sad and quiet. It didn't matter how much he wanted her, he could wait.

11 11 11

"Any word from the love birds?" Carmen perched on the arm of the chair Lee was sitting on.

"Kozik checked in, told me that he's thinking they'll be back the day after tomorrow," Lee looked up at her. "You think you and the girls are up for giving her place a good scrub down? Be a shame if she came home to a mess."

"I'd be happy too," she replied as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe I'll even make something to stick in the freezer, they shouldn't have to worry about cooking."

"That's a real nice idea," Lee smiled at the woman that was his world. He'd snatch the sun out of the sky if Carmen asked him for it.

"Don't know how she's going to want to stay in that house after what happened," Carmen lowered her voice, "it would drive me absolutely crazy to know that I was only inches away from where I'd ended my brother's life."

"I imagine it would drive most people crazy, we'll see what they want to do. I can't imagine Kozik really wanting her to be there with everything that's happened to her there."

"He's going to want retaliation for what happened to her, Edge's death isn't going to be enough," Carmen was nearly whispering now.

"I'll handle it," Lee told her. "We're going to have church when he gets back, let him know the new deal. He's a Son through and through, he'll understand it."

"What if he doesn't?" Carmen questioned.

"You ever shut your mouth?" Lee replied. "Go and get me something to drink."

His wife glared at him for a split second but swallowed her annoyance down. "Fine, I'll be right back."

"Fucking women," Lee glanced around the room to make sure that no one had been paying too much attention to their conversation.

11 11 11

Eden didn't realize that she'd slept through the night until she woke up the next morning, her naked body pressed tightly to Kozik's. She turned her head into his chest at the sunlight that streamed through the window.

"Good Morning," Kozik's voice made her jump. "How'd you sleep?"

"No nightmares," she smiled as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Interesting, sleeping naked chases away nightmares, I will have to keep that in mind." Kozik shifted, stretched and Eden laughed as she found herself beneath him. "I love that sound."

"What? My laughter?"

"Yeah, your laughter," he pressed a kiss to her nose. "Oh, I got a text from Wolf earlier, he went and brought all the text books that you're going to need for classes and apparently school supplies too. He was quite animated about the school supplies."

Eden had forgotten all about the classes he'd signed her up for. "That was sweet of him but I don't think that school is the best idea right now."

"Why not?"

"Because of what just happened, what I did."

"Way I see it, it'll keep you busy and from sitting in the house all day doing nothing but thinking about it. You were so excited about it Eden. Hell, you were doing naughty school girl on the back porch."

"Until Edge came home," she pointed out, "I just don't think I'll be able to focus."

Kozik knew that the last thing she needed to do was have large quantities of time alone on her hands. He knew his girl and he was more worried about her than ever. He'd tried to reassure her the night before, that he knew she wouldn't hurt him but he'd been able to tell she believed that she would just like she believed she was responsible for her mother's death. "Will you try?" he questioned. "Will you try for me? Just a few weeks and if you don't like it I'll burn your books for you."

He so rarely asked her for anything that Eden couldn't refuse him. "I'll try, try is the key word. If I hate it or suck at it, book bonfire."

"I'll even buy marshmallows to roast," he promised. "But you're going to love it. I'm going to come home and find you in your pajamas with half a dozen pens sticking out of you hair, gonna be more interested in your books than me. I'll have to start screwing sweet butts again because you'll be too busy to give it up."

"Asshole," she swatted at him playfully, "I'm never going to be too busy to give it up to you, unless I'm like late for class or something."

"Maybe if you've got a test I'll think about letting you be on time," he teased as he tickled her side. She laughed and he couldn't stop his smile. "And if you get up right now and make me breakfast, naked."

"Are you serious?" Eden rolled her eyes playfully, as soon as she asked the question she realized that he was serious. "Can I wear my slippers at least?"

"Why don't you grab a pair of Carmen's heels?"

"Maybe because I don't want to break my neck?" Eden let her fingers trail over his back. "When we get home, I'll wear my heels for you. Deal?"

"Deal," Kozik leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss. "But you will cook naked?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'll cook naked."

"And I can bring my phone?"

"Oh, no." Eden shook her head. "No nudie shots."

"Come on, just one. I won't show it to anyone, I swear. I just want something for when I'm on the road, you know a visual aid."

"My voice aid isn't enough?" Eden was grinning now, she wrapped her leg around his so he could press his body closer to hers.

"I want to hear you and see you, since you won't Face Time with me... a picture is the next best thing."

"Alright, one picture. Just one! And if anyone ever even looks at me strange I'm going to assume you showed them, in that case you better enjoy the picture because you will never see this ass again."

"I won't show, I swear." He kissed her until she whimpered, pulled back and slapped her thigh. "Get that ass moving, I'm hungry."

11 11

Happy tossed a ball and watched the dogs tear off after it, he'd told Kozik that he'd look after them when they were gone. He didn't really mind, he liked the dogs more than he liked most people and the time to think was never a bad thing.

"We're just about done in the house," Carmen called out from the back porch. "You wanna give me a hand with some of the trash?"

He left the dogs to chase one another with the ball and walked up on the porch. He had no clue where the ten bags of trash had come from, Eden kept a pretty clean house. He didn't question it though, last thing he wanted was for Lee's Old Lady to start yapping.

"I'm ready to take off," she told him. "I need a manicure after all of this work. Hear that they'll be back tomorrow, poor girl I can't even imagine what she must be going through." Happy just nodded, grabbed as many bags as he could. "Hey Hap, you're friends with her right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He wasn't sure where the woman was going with this, was almost sure that he didn't even want to know.

"She's my friend too, we're going to have to keep an eye out for her. Wouldn't want her to break down or something. You'll help me, keep an eye on her?" Carmen laid her hand on his arm. "I know that you will, under all those layers of tough you're a sweet guy; aren't you?"

He couldn't recall the last time someone called him sweet and simply stared at Carmen while wondering what the fuck she really wanted from him. A woman didn't lay it on so thick without wanting something, he might not have been the relationship type but even he knew that.

"Carmen, I've closed and locked all the windows upstairs," Megan came walking into the room, "oh, hey Hap."

He nodded in response and used the interruption to walk out the door with the bags in his hand. Women, he'd never understand them as long as he lived and he didn't want to.

11 11 11

"I just want to go swimming one more time before we leave in the morning," Eden looked over at Kozik.

"It's dark out," he pointed out, "that water is cold. What if we just fill up the bathtub where it's nice and warm?"

"You are officially no fun Kozik, come on." Eden twisted her lips into a full blown pout, a look that she knew Kozik couldn't resist. "Please?"

Kozik sighed, once she'd given him that look he'd known that he was going swimming whether he wanted to or not. "A quick swim," he told her, "and then the tub."

"Sometimes I think that you like the tub better than I do," she smiled as she recalled the first time she'd talked him into the tub with her. "Do you remember the time that you thought my bath oil was edible?"

"We are not going to talk about that, ever. Now move your ass if you want to go swimming, I got plans for tonight."

"What sort of plans?"

"Oh, you'll see," he promised as he rose to his feet. "I got to find a suit."

"You really think that you need a suit?" Eden cocked an eyebrow at him. "I've got some plans of my own and none of them involve you wearing anything at all."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you once more for all the reviews, I appreciate the time and thought you all put into them! Without further babbling from me, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

And as always, I have to say thank you to R3-1 M4y3r for all the support she's given me with this story.

Chapter TWELVE

Kozik enjoyed the ride back, Eden's arms tight around him and her thighs pressed against his. Unlike the ride up she was actually relaxed, her body wasn't as rigid as a board, he'd worried that she would fall off before they even got to the lake house because she'd been so disconnected from everything.

"That was too quick, why is it always that way? It takes forever to get somewhere and like no time at all to get home?" Eden swung her leg off of the bike and looked up at the house. She'd worried that coming back wouldn't feel right but it did. This was her home, more importantly this was their home. Sure, Kozik could have a room at the club house whenever he needed but he'd given up the one bedroom apartment he'd been living in just a few months after it had become obvious that they were in this thing for the long haul.

"We can ride around some more if you want," he offered but she was already moving to get the saddlebags off of the bike, "I'll get them Eden."

"I'm going to go and check the dogs, you sure that Happy came and fed them?"

"Yeah, he took care of them," Kozik busied himself with the bags as she took off towards the house. The minute that she opened the front door the dogs came barreling out with a chorus of barks.

There was poor joy on her face as she got down on the ground to play with them, the sight of her with that smile on her face made him more confident that things were going to be okay. They were going to be okay. She was going to be okay. It was a sharp relief because he hadn't been sure of that.

"I'm going to take these inside," he told her, "you coming in?"

"Let them go to the bathroom and then I'll be right in," she looked up at him, "I love you."

"That's good because I love you too." He carried the bags inside, up the stairs and to their bedroom. The second that he stepped inside he let the bags fall. "The fuck?" He recognized nothing there, not even the color of the walls.

He was still staring around the room, half amazed at the change and half horrified by it. How was Eden going to react to this? The sound of her footsteps drew him out of his thoughts.

"Let's order pizza or something for dinner, I'm not in the mood to cook." Eden crossed the doorway to the bedroom and then stopped. She looked around the room, it had been bloody when she'd left but it had also had been their room. Now it was, well she didn't even know what to say. "Kozik?" She'd known that people were coming to clean up the mess that had been Edge, figured that they'd have worked on some of the other rooms as well but this, this was a whole step above cleaning.

"Yeah Baby?" Kozik questioned though he knew what was coming. She'd want to know what in the hell had happened to the bedroom and he couldn't blame her for that because he sure as shit wanted to know himself.

"What happened to my stuff?"

"I'm sure that it's here... somewhere." When Lee had said that the house would be taken care of he hadn't realized that meant a full makeover. Only the furniture was the same, even the walls were a different color. "It's kind of..."

"Terrifyingly ugly?" Eden looked at the floral bedspread, it was nice but not just her style. "I really thought that Carmen had better taste than this."

"Yeah, me to and I don't really think about shit like that. Guess there's only one thing to do."

"Burn the house down?" she suggested with a laugh. Even if it was terrifyingly hideous she was glad that the blood was off of the walls, no trace of what had happened remained. It was like it hadn't happened, as if her brother hadn't died on the floor. "Wait a second, what else did they clean?" The smile slid off of her face and a panicked look took it's place.

"I guess they went through the whole house," Kozik looked over as she gasped, "what?"

"Eddie's room. Do you think they..." Eden didn't know why exactly the idea of anyone touching her brother's things bothered her so much. Perhaps because she wanted to do it herself, to save things to remind her of him. She took off out of the room at a near run.

Kozik followed her down the hall, watched as she flung open Edge's door. The room was as changed as her own, all of his things were gone. His posters were removed from the walls. The dark curtains replaced with white lace that fluttered in the breeze from the half open window. "Baby?"

"What did they do with it all?" She walked forward, opened the closet and it was empty except for hangers. "What did they do? Why would they..." Her voice cracked, she couldn't say anything else or she'd break out in tears. "Did you know that they were going to do this?"

"No," he moved closer to her. "I didn't know and I'll find his stuff," he'd thought that the changes to their bedroom were bad, this... this bothered him too. Kozik knew that Eden was going to need time to grieve, cleaning out this room would have given her a way to do it.

They stood there for a long time, Eden leaned back against him and shut her eyes. There was still a very slim possibility this was all a dream if she just kept them closed.

"Can we go for a ride?"

"Of course we can," Kozik tugged the back of her shirt down and pressed his lips to the K between her shoulders. "Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me," Eden took one last look around the sanitized room. The entire ride back she'd been looking forward to coming home, now home didn't feel like home anymore.

12 12

"They're back," Lee told Happy in a low voice so no one would hear them. "Remember what we talked about."

How could he forget? The more that Happy thought about the situation, the more uncomfortable he became and his didn't do discomfort. He'd done plenty of shit in his time, had never second guessed any of it. Yet now, when ordered to watch his brother's girl he felt uneasy about it. Nothing good was going to come out of him keeping an eye on Eden behind Kozik's back. His brother was likely to kill him, no matter how long their history was.

Happy drained the rest of his beer, set the glass back down on the bar. "I remember." He got to his feet, scanned the room and spotted a new blonde sweet butt near the back of the room. She smiled at him and lifted her drink up in a toast. "See you later Brother."

12 12

"When I said surprise me, this is not what I had in mind." Eden eyed the clubhouse. "I thought we were having a quiet night."

"We will, once we're done here. Come on," he shut the bike off. He hadn't realized that he was coming to the club house until they were halfway there. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, to talk to Lee about where Edge's stuff was and to let all of his brothers see that Eden was just fine.

Of course it wouldn't be common knowledge that she'd killed her brother but his brothers would know. He knew that there would be speculation and gossip, sometimes they were as bad as teenaged girls and he wanted to nip it right in the bud. Eden had done something no Old Lady had ever done before, at least in Tacoma, she'd taken a life.

Eden swung her leg off of the bike. She'd definitely had dressed differently if she knew they were coming here, her yoga pants and Superman tee shirt weren't exactly haute couture. "What's going on?"

"Gonna find out where Edge's stuff is, see if anything from our room is still around because I'm not gonna like sleeping on flowered fucking sheets." Kozik held his hand out to her. "You up for this?"

She had to go back in there sometime, it might as well be now. "Of course I am," Eden replied, "why wouldn't I be? We do need to thank Lee and Carmen for letting us stay at the lake house. I should probably get them a thank you gift too, just a little something to show that we're grateful."

"Whatever you want," Kozik could give a shit less about thank you gifts, that was Eden's department.

Together they walked inside, the music was loud, drinks were flowing and only a few people noticed them at first. Eden braced herself as people began to approach them.

It was then that she realized Edge's death wouldn't be common knowledge. Shit, she should have asked Kozik what exactly the club was going to tell people about him being gone.

"C'mere you brave little bitch," Lorca pulled Eden into a hug, "let me buy you a drink."

"You don't pay for drinks here Lorca."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts," he glanced over to Kozik, "you good with me stealing your woman for a little while?"

"I got to talk to Lee anyway," Kozik leaned over and kissed Eden on the forehead, "see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Eden walked over to the bar with Lorca, "is Carmen here tonight?"

"She just left, said she was tired." He motioned to Wash who was behind the bar to come over to them. "Alright Prospect, I need two Scotches, top shelf, in fact that shit that Lee drinks."

"Sure thing, no problem. Hey Eden,"

"Hey Wash," she'd always liked the younger man, he was polite and quiet which made him an odd choice for a prospect but she imagined there were layers and layers of things that she did not know about him, things she probably didn't want to know.

"You want some snack mix?" the Prospect questioned, "I've got the kind that you like back here, Edge always made sure to order it."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Get to it Shit Face."

"Shit Face? That's a new one," Eden couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah, thought of it last week," Lorca chuckled, "tried tampon head too but that didn't go over so well."

Eden was surprised when she laughed, it really wasn't that funny but maybe it was Lorca's expression when he said it or maybe she just really needed to laugh so that she didn't cry.

Wash saying Eddie had always made sure to have her favorite snack mix on hand was a surprise, her brother hadn't been very kind to her in the last few months so it was a shock to hear that he'd taken care of that little detail.

Eden blinked several times to push away the tears she felt forming, looked around the club to distract Lorca from any shine in her eyes. "Are you serious?" She had to look twice to make sure that she'd seen correctly.

"What?" Lorca questioned with a frown as he looked around the room without seeing anything out of place.

"What the hell is Sandy doing here?" Eden didn't realize she'd moved off of the stool until she was on her feet.

"She's been around since that night when she did half of Charming," Wash offered as he set down the drinks and bowl of snack mix on the bar, "can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, you can get out of here," Lorca told him. "Why don't you sit back down Eden?"

"She shouldn't be here Lorca, I'm sorry I know she's one of your favorite holes but Kozik told her to get out. She slipped back in and now she gets to just hang around here? Her being here is disrespectful to Kozik." It was also disrespectful to her but she wasn't too sure that Lorca would give a damn about her feelings.

Sandy had been screwing around with Edge and Eden hadn't heard about it from anyone else so that meant for whatever reason they were keeping things quiet. With Eddie, secrets equaled trouble. She didn't even want to think about what he might have told the woman.

"You need to wait for Kozik before you do or say anything," Lorca told her sternly, "he wants to kick her out again, no one is going to stop him."

"Wash," Eden called out, "bring me another drink."

12 12

"So let me get this straight," Kozik exhaled a deep breath, clenched his fists and met Lee's gaze head on even though he wanted nothing more than to punch the man in the face, "you're telling me that we're going to be working for the man who sent someone after my Old Lady."

"Working with," Lee corrected, "we'll be working with him."

"Because that makes it all better," Kozik replied dryly.

"I can put it to a vote, it'll pass. The money is too good for any of us to pass up."

"He sent someone to stab Eden."

"I talked to him, that guy Tony acted on his own when he stabbed her. He was just supposed to scare her a bit," Lee lit a cigar. "I know this isn't easy to swallow but it's the best move for the club right now, a way to earn a lot in a short period of time."

Kozik could understand the draw of earning, times were tough for all of them. Hell, Bowie had nearly lost his house a few months back. "I'm not saying it wouldn't be a good shot for us to earn Lee, I'm saying that Eden means more to me than money. I'm saying that Edge isn't the only one who needs to pay."

"I figured that you might feel that way, when I sat down with Vance I pretty much told him that but it's complicated. He's not just going to give Tony up, you going after him will start a war that we don't need."

"If it were Carmen instead of Eden, what would you do?"

"I'd do what's best for the club, that's what I always do. Like I said, we can take this to a vote but you know as well as I do that it's going to pass, we need the money."

"What the fuck am I supposed to tell Eden?"

"Don't got to tell her shit Brother, that's the beauty of it."

That might have been a beautiful thing to Lee but it wasn't too Kozik. He told Eden more than many of the guys told their Old Ladies, had been telling her things since they first got together. It made it easier not to have to lie and to be able to get her opinion on things.

"Where's Edge's stuff? From the house?"

"I got no clue, why?"

"Because Eden wants it, got to say I appreciate Carmen and the girls cleaning up but I really didn't appreciate the way that my bedroom now has a floral comforter."

"Had to be done, needed to paint the walls," Lee told him, "it was a mess and you know it."

"You been to the house? Everything's changed, you should have seen her fucking face," Kozik would never get the picture out of his head. She'd been almost excited when they got there and it was gone in a flash.

"Is it that bad?" Lee questioned.

"It's really fucking girly," which as far as Kozik knew suited Carmen, he wondered if his President was sleeping on floral sheets himself. Kozik swallowed a laugh at the mental picture. "Look, it's great that Carmen helped out. We appreciate it but the changes and Edge's shit being gone?"

"I get it," the older man nodded, "I'll talk to Carmen, find out what she did with his shit. I know that she got rid of the shit from Eden's room, she burned it out back of the house in the fire pit."

"Thanks for asking her, appreciate it." He didn't appreciate that everything from their room had ended up a bonfire, sure some of the shit had to go but everything? "I'm never going to vote yes on this Valhalla shit, I'll never like it." He would have no choice but to accept it if the vote passed. He was nothing if not loyal to the Sons but he didn't have to agree with it.

As much as he didn't want to hide anything from Eden, he would hide this. If it passed, no when it passed because he had no doubt that it would, he'd keep it to himself.

"I was thinking that we'd have Church now," Lee replied, "might as well get it over with."

12 12 12

Wash slid the bowl of snack mix towards Eden. "You haven't had any yet." He leaned against the bar and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Wash," she took a handful of the snack not because she was hungry, in fact she felt like throwing up all over the bar.

It had been about twenty minutes since Lee had emerged from the room and called the patches in for Church.

It wasn't anything out of the usual, she'd sat at this bar during Church numerous times before but for some reason tonight it seemed ominous. Everything seemed ominous, she had to admit that it had been a long and emotionally charged day.

Her mind kept going back to the house, the rooms that had been forever changed might not have been much or special to anyone but she'd worked really hard to be able to buy the things that she had wanted to decorate her room and to make sure that Eddie had the things he wanted. It had been part of her making the house that had at times been a very hostile place into a real home. All of that had been destroyed, not maliciously, but destroyed nonetheless and there was no way for her to get back what was.

"Give me another one Wash," she drained what was left in her glass, "save the commentary, just pour it."

"I think he was about to warn you that I was walking up," Sandy leaned against the bar next to Eden, "I'll take a drink too Wash."

"What do you want?" Eden had passed tipsy two drinks earlier, all she could see in her mind was just grabbing Sandy by her overly processed roots and slamming her head into the bar.

"You brother told you what I said, right? You know that I'm sorry and all. Well, I am."

"Yeah, you look real sorry."

"Hey, I'm over here being nice."

"That would be a first, you're not nice. In fact, you're a fucking bitch," Eden placed her glass down on the counter, "a bitch with nerve to even show up here after Kozik told you to stay away."

"Do you know who I came back for?" Sandy whispered, leaned in closer so that no one else could hear her. "I came back here for Edge, we were..."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Eden had heard enough, she wasn't going to listen to Sandy's shit any longer. She'd heard enough of it since the first time that she'd walked into the club house, quite simply she was done with it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sandy demanded. "I'm just trying to be nice to you, you psychotic bitch!"

The church door slammed shut, Eden looked over and saw that all the guys were standing there. Her eyes went to Kozik, his face was a tight mask of rage. He was across the room in a flash, his hand buried in Sandy's hair. "What the fuck was that?" He snarled the word, his hand twisting in tighter.

Sandy cried out. "I was trying to apologize to her!"

"I told you to never speak to her again, to stay the fuck away from her and away from here. Looks like you didn't quite get the message." Kozik snarled the words, all of his anger was right at the surface for them all to see. Eden wasn't sure why he was so angry but she had to think it had to do with Church, he'd been in a great mood before that.

"Fuck you," Sandy snapped even as Kozik gripped her hair tighter. She had to have known that it was the wrong thing to say, maybe Sandy even regretted the words in the split second before Kozik reacted. Eden had never seen him hit a woman before, never thought that he was capable of it but he punched Sandy as if she were a man.

It was over as quick as it started, Sandy was on the ground with Kozik looking down at her. "Get this bitch out of here," he ordered Wash before he knelt down next to Sandy, "the next time I'll kill you."

It didn't occur to him that he might have scared Eden until he looked over at her, she was just staring at him. He hadn't even realized what he was going to do until he had his hands on Sandy, he'd already been angry before he even saw her near Eden. As Lee had predicted, the vote to work with Valhalla had passed. Not one of his brother's had mentioned Eden and what had happened to her.

Wash came from around the bar and hefted Sandy to her feet. He'd take her home or to a hospital, for all Kozik cared he could drop her on the side of the road somewhere.

"You ready to go home?" He looked over at Eden. She nodded and moved over to his side. Kozik took her hand in his and squeezed. "You good to ride?" He knew the answer to the question when it took her a long minute to answer him. His girl had gotten herself good and shit faced. "Maybe we should just stay here."

"No, I want to go home. Please." Eden desperately tried to sober up, she wanted him in their bed even if it had flowers on it. She wasn't in the mood to stay at the clubhouse where she'd here noise until the wee hours of the morning because the party never stopped.

"You can take the Bronco if you want," Bowie offered, "I've got no where to go," he dug in his pocket for the keys, tossed them to Kozik.

"Thanks Brother," Kozik caught the keys with ease, "c'mon Baby."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

A/N: Again, a big thanks to everyone reading this. You guys are great! Special thanks go to R3-1 M4y3r for answering countless emails and being a great support with this story. Also have to thank the freak circle for making me see poultry in a whole new light and keeping a smile on my face.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Eden grunted as Kozik turned on the light. She was hungover, no doubt about it, the Scotch the night before had not been her friend. She barely remembered anything after getting into Bowie's Bronco. Oh wait, she was pretty sure that she'd gotten sick in the truck. "Shoot me," she buried her head under the pillow.

"Can't do that," Kozik had to smile as he looked down at her, "need you to get up."

"Ugh," she glared at him as she took the pillow off her face, "what are you smirking at?"

"You," he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead, "are beautiful."

"You're sweet but you should probably get your eyes checked. I must look like hell," slowly Eden threw the covers back and sat up. She considered it a victory when she didn't throw up.

"Maybe a little," Kozik pulled his wallet out of his pants, he pulled out a card and held it out to her.

"Why are you giving me your Visa?" Eden was suddenly more awake, taking money from him even when he offered always made her a little uncomfortable and a little nervous.

"I'm not sleeping on flowers another night," he reached out to stroke her cheek, "so thought you might enjoy going shopping for something new."

She didn't really want anything new, she wanted their old comforter back. She wanted all of her stuff back, even the framed prints were gone off of the walls and replaced with generic landscapes that made her want to poke her eyes out. "I can buy a new bedspread, I don't need your card."

"Take it," he sat down on the edge of the bed, "get whatever you want for in here."

Eden took the card, just because she was holding it didn't mean that she had to use it. She glanced down at the comforter and matching pastel sheets, yeah they definitely had to go. "I'll go over to Walmart."

"Baby, go to the mall."

"There is nothing wrong with Walmart, it's got great stuff and deals," it was also much friendlier to what she had to spare in her bank account and she still had to figure out a way to pay him back for the money he'd shelled out for her to go to school. Well, not all of it because she definitely didn't have thousands of dollars.

"Go to the mall, go to Victoria's Secret," he mentioned his favorite store, every time he saw her with one of those little pink and white striped bags he knew that he was in for an amazing night.

"They've got sets at Walmart too," she smiled as he crinkled his nose, "you can't even tell the difference."

"Go to the mall, go to Victoria's Secret. Hell, go get your nails done or whatever you want," he leaned in to kiss her, "and you'd better use my card for all of it."

"It's not fair that you pay for everything," she protested.

This was an old argument, one that Kozik knew wasn't easy to win. He really wasn't sure what made her so uncomfortable about spending his money, each time he'd asked she'd insist that she wasn't but they both knew that wasn't true. "I've got the money, use it." His voice sounded sterner than he'd anticipated but she nodded.

Eden stopped herself from reminding him that she had money too, even if her savings were dwindling from being out of work. "Fine, I don't want to argue."

"Good," he tugged the covers the rest of the way off of the bed, "get up because if I leave when you're in bed we both know that you're just going to stay there."

"Are you heading out for work or club stuff?" Slowly Eden got out of the bed, her hangover was slightly better than she'd feared it would be.

"I'm going to work, it'll be an easy day." Kozik had considered calling out of work, staying with her for the day but at some point they had to go back to their normal routines. "I'll be home by dinner time, we can go out for something."

"I can cook, I want to cook." Eden told him as she opened the closet and pulled out clothes. "You can go, I promise that I won't go back to sleep."

"Alright, you call me if you need anything," he told her, "and aren't you forgetting something?" Eden moved over to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "That's how you say goodbye to me?"

"It is when I need to brush my teeth," she replied, it felt like something had crawled in her mouth and died.

"Well, I was trying to be polite and not mention it," Kozik laughed as she poked him in the side, "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too," she replied.

13 13 13

"Have a good day Mrs. Kozik," the store clerk smiled as she finished ringing up Eden's cart full of purchases.

"Thank you, you too." Eden didn't correct the woman, quite honestly she liked the sound of being called Mrs. Kozik, as she tucked Kozik's credit card back into her wallet.

She'd ended up at the mall after Target and Walmart had nothing that appealed to her, nothing that would suit their room. The old comforter had been perfect, black with a gold design and perfectly broken but that had to be in a landfill somewhere.

The more and more that she thought about the invasive redecorating of her house, the more pissed she got. What the hell had Carmen been thinking? Had she never heard of a washing machine? The comforter couldn't have even been that bloody as everything had happened on the other side of the room. And the curtains? She was probably lucky that the furniture was still the same.

It was such an invasion that she didn't know how to react when she saw Carmen again. Part of her just wanted to walk up to the woman and punch her in the face, that would certainly be interesting. No matter how interesting or tempting Eden knew that she wouldn't do it for one reason.

Lee thought that his wife hung the moon, there was only one possible reaction to anyone laying hands on her. She imagined that even being Kozik's Old Lady wouldn't save her ass, it certainly wouldn't be good for him.

Eden glanced at the wall clock as she was leaving the store, it was just before three. Carmen should be at home, it was time to pay her a visit. She'd swallow down the feelings over the style-rape of her home and focus on the other thing that was important to her, she'd simply ask where the hell her brother's things had gone.

13 13 13

Robert Vance considered himself to be a businessman and dressed the part, his suit cost more than most people's car payments. He adjusted the cuffs of his shirt and looked over at Lee. "Are we all set?"

"I've got guys ready to transport your goods, the time and place we'd agreed on before," Lee replied.

"And Edge is dead?"

"Dead and buried," Lee confirmed, "just like I told you."

"The issue of his debt still remains," Vance reached for the glass of water in front of him, took a slow sip, "it is a sizable sum. If word were to get out that I'd forgiven a debt like that, well it would make others think they they could get away without paying their debts."

"What are you saying?"

"The twenty grand that he owed will come out of the first transport," the man replied.

"That'll make the run only worth five grand, split between my guys that's nothing," Lee protested, there was a world of distance between twenty five large and five large, part of the reason the vote had gone his way was that the money couldn't be beat. "What am I supposed to tell my guys?"

"That's not my problem."

13 13 13

Carmen looked surprised as she opened her front door. "Eden, I didn't expect you today."

"Sorry I didn't call first," except Eden really wasn't, she hadn't wanted to give the woman any chance to postpone this conversation, "I was in the neighborhood."

"Come on in," Carmen opened the door all the way, motioned for Eden to step inside, "how are you Sweetheart?"

"I'm as good as can be expected," she replied, "I'll be better if you can tell me where to find my brother's things." She glanced around the foyer, judging by the house alone Eden would have said that Carmen had impeccable taste, definitely not a floral pastels kind of woman.

"I had to take them out of the house, Lee said to make it look like he took off. No one is going to take off with nothing."

"Where is it now?"

"I had Wash box it up, the boxes are in the garage for now," Carmen explained, "do you want some coffee or tea? I've got some really great herbal tea."

"No, I'm not in the mood for tea," Eden replied, her tone cool, "I'll just grab the boxes and be out of your hair."

"They're pretty heavy, I'll call and ask Lee if he can send someone or maybe Kozik will come over after he gets off of work."

"I'm stronger than I look," Eden told her, "and I'd rather get them now. I've got a lot to do at the house."

"Need any help?"

"You've helped enough," she crossed her arms over her chest, so much for not saying anything at all, "what happened to everything from our bedroom?"

"I had to get rid of it," Carmen met her eyes, didn't flinch at the hard expression there, "I had to. There was blood everywhere, Lee said everything had to go."

Eden hated that what she was saying made sense on some level, forensic teams could find the smallest bit of evidence and make a case out of it. Anyone who had ever watched an episode of any of the crime shows knew that, she knew that from the hours she'd spent watching them. "Floral patterns?" She questioned finally, her face giving extra meaning to the words.

"It was a set that I'd had here, it was new," the woman explained, "and I wanted to get it done quick so that you'd have a clean place to come home too. Did you guys have fun at the lake house?"

"We had a good time," she replied, "thank you and Lee for letting us use it."

"Anytime," Carmen replied with a kind smile, "you sure that you don't want a cup of tea? After I'll help you put the boxes in the car if that's what you want."

"One cup, I've got a lot to do. I went shopping today, got new stuff for our bedroom," Eden told her, "I'd like to get it done before we go to sleep tonight. Kozik doesn't like the idea of sleeping on flowers."

13 13 13

"Baby?" Kozik was bone tired as he opened the front door and stepped inside the house. The dogs answered his call, both jumping up on him with excitement. He crouched down and spent a minute letting them get their excitement out while he waited for Eden to reply to him. When she didn't answer he got to his feet, the dogs took off towards the living room where their toys were and where they enjoyed hogging the couch not that he minded. He'd always loved dogs.

"Babe?" He called out again, her car was in the driveway so he knew that she was there but a check of the bedroom, the flower comforter was gone replaced by one in dark blue and gray, and Eddie's room didn't find her which only left the basement though he couldn't figure out what she'd be doing down there.

He took the stairs two at a time, found her sitting on the dusty concrete floor surrounded by boxes. "Hey," he smiled at the sight of her, "what's all this?

"I went to Carmen's today, asked her where Eddie's stuff was. She had these in the garage," she motioned at the four large boxes and two bags. "I just figured I'd go through it, see what I want to keep and what we can get rid of."

"We can keep it all if you want," Kozik was surprised that she'd brought the boxes down to the basement. He'd half expected that she'd turn her brother's room into a shrine.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Carmen did have one point if he was supposed to have left than it's a little odd if he doesn't take anything with him." Eden wiped at her face to make sure that no tears were left behind. She'd cried more than she wanted to admit, even to him, since she'd come home.

It was all becoming more and more real to her, Eddie was dead. Dead at her hands but the thing was she wouldn't change her actions, there had been no choice in the matter. If she'd hesitated even for a second she'd be dead or he'd have forced Kozik to get high and then killed them both.

Kozik settled down on the floor next to her, his back didn't thank him for it. He needed a pain killer in the worst way. "You okay with getting rid of some of it?"

"Yeah, his clothes are in good shape. Someone will be able to use them," Eden leaned her head against his arm, "I made it to the mall too, even managed to get to Victoria's Secret."

"Really?" Kozik grinned widely. "Can I see what you brought?"

"After dinner, I made a lasagna and I've just got to put it in the oven."

"Lasagna and new panties?" he brushed her hair back from her face, "going to be a good night."

"Why don't you go and grab a shower? I'll finish up here and then I'll get dinner going? I'm almost done, I'm just looking for this box and I can't find it."

"There's boxes all around you." Kozik pointed out with a grin.

"Not these kind of boxes, it's that little wooden box Eddie had on his dresser. It used to be my fathers," she looked at the cardboard boxes, "I've been through them all twice and I can't find it."

He didn't remember what Eddie had kept on his dresser, the room had never been a place where he spent much time but Eden would know. Her need for cleanliness and order meant that she always cleaned up her brothers room when she did the rest of the house. "It's got to be here, maybe it's still upstairs. I can look if you want."

"It's probably in one of these, I must just be overlooking it."

"You look tired Eden," Kozik shifted so his arm was around her, "why don't you leave this to the morning? Come upstairs and we can have a bath."

"You look tired too," she tilted her head so that she could see him clearly, "did you get any sleep last night?"

"As much as I could with you hogging the covers," he teased. The truth was his sleeplessness had nothing to do with her at all, it had to do with the deal the club had voted on to work with Valhalla. His brother's had just seen the money, saw no problem keeping Eden in the dark but they weren't him. Yet he couldn't think of a way to tell her that wouldn't bring everything crashing down.

"I'm sorry, you should have sent me out to the couch."

"Not in a million years," he pressed his lips to her hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Lots of possibly diseased, heavily passed around women?" She questioned. "Speaking of which, I don't think Sandy is going to come around again."

"She better fucking not," he replied, "you don't have to worry about her anymore, she won't bother you again."

"I kind of figured that, you beat me too it though I was just about to punch her in the face."

"She's not worth you getting your hands dirty," he pressed another kiss to her hair.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, I'm not sure I say it enough or show it how I should."

"I know how you feel about me Eden, you show it."

Eden let him hold her tighter, the feeling of his arms around her brought comfort that she couldn't name if she tried. When they were like this it was as if no one could ever hurt her again. "I'm going to go and get your dinner ready, you go up and take a shower."

"Come with me, dinner can wait."

"You worked all day, I need to make sure that you've got a good dinner." Eden shifted so that she could kiss him. "I even brought a tray of brownies for dessert."

"I'm a lucky man," he grinned and kissed her back. Carefully he stood up and helped her to her feet. "Leave the rest of this for tomorrow, I'll help you after work."

"If you insist," Eden kept his hand in hers, "just let me put the lasagna in the oven and then I'll start the bath."

"That sounds like a plan," Kozik leaned in to press his lips to hers, swore as his phone began to ring in his pocket, "I'm not going to answer that."

"Kozik, it's the prepay." Eden nipped at his bottom lip. "We both know that you need to answer it."

"Give me two seconds," he slid the phone from his pocket. "Yeah?" Kozik bit back a sigh, "give me twenty and I'll be there."

"Club business?" Eden didn't bother to hide her disappointment, he would have seen right through it anyway."

"I'm sorry Baby, I'll make it up to you," he told her. The last thing he wanted to do was leave, especially to go on a run for Valhalla but the club had voted the partnership in. He'd been outnumbered and there was nothing he could use to change that. "Lock the door behind me and do not go out without the dogs."

"I won't, I'm actually just going to finish down here to get this behind us so that we can move on with a fresh start."

Her words hit him hard, she wanted a fresh start and he was already filling it with lies. A lie by omission was just as bad as a bold faced lie, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to deal with it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you own from Sons of Anarchy, original characters are mine.

A/N: I really want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow or favorite this story. I appreciate it greatly. Special thanks go to R3-1 M4y3r for all she's done to help me out and to the entire freak circle for being genuinely awesome.

Chapter Fourteen

Kozik felt his phone vibrate but didn't reach for it, instead he picked up the glass in front of him and stared at the liquid. He wasn't much for drinking, at least when it came to hard shit, most of the time he'd have two or three beers during the course of a night but here he was on his third drink.

"Everything alright?" Lee questioned as he took a seat at the bar next to him.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he replied, he didn't want to be short with his President except that he did. The past week or so had made him look at Lee in a different light, it wasn't something he was sure that he could get over. "I'm ready for tonight."

"About that, I don't need you on the Valhalla run. I need you to head down to Charming, they're having some problems with the Niners again."

"Okay," Kozik replied, "tonight?"

"Right now, grab what you're going to need and go," Lee told him, "is that a problem?"

"No," Kozik answered even as he realized it might just be. It would be the first time he'd left on a run since Eden was hurt and the shit with Edge had only happened a couple of weeks before. Was she ready to be alone? Was he ready to leave her alone? Really there was no choice in it, if Charming needed him there he would go for his club because even if he wasn't very happy with the way that Lee was handling things right now he still loved and was loyal to the club.

"Good," Lee patted him on the back, "tell Eden if she needs anything to give me or Carmen a call."

"Will do," Kozik drained the rest of his drink, "gonna head to the house, grab some shit and be on my way."

"I'll let Clay know. Safe travels Brother."

14 14 14

Eden's stomach growled and she put down her pen. Obviously Kozik hadn't gotten her message about getting dinner so she'd make something quick for herself, he'd eat where he was or she'd make him something when he came back.

The fridge was stocked, she looked at the chicken she'd taken out to roast and pressed a finger to it only to find that it was still partially frozen, she should have put it on the counter to thaw. It would take too long to cook it anyway so she grabbed the makings for a salad and threw it together in a few minutes.

She started to eat at the table, in front of her books to kill two birds with one stone. She was halfway through the salad when the dogs began to growl at the door, it was their signal that someone was approaching. They relaxed only when Kozik stepped through the front door.

Eden listened to him playing with the dogs for a few minutes with a smile, he really loved the beasts just as much as she did. Not for the first time the thought that they were practice for the children they would have crossed her mind, she pushed the thought back because she knew that they weren't in the right place in their lives to start a family even if she could almost hear her biological clock starting to tick, she wasn't getting any younger.

"I'm in the dining room," she called out, looked up as he walked through the door. The minute that she saw his face she knew that something was up. "Hey," she slid off the glasses she wore for reading, "what's wrong?"

"I've got to go to Charming."

"When?" Eden felt her stomach sink, she figured she already knew the answer from the look on his face.

"Tonight, within the hour probably. It's a long ride, a real long ride and I want to be there by morning. They're having some trouble down there."

"Are they all okay? Jax and Opie?" She'd liked the two men who'd stayed at their house, they were nice, polite and she'd felt safe with them around almost like she did with Kozik.

"They're good, no ones been hurt." The yet remained unspoken but they both knew that it was likely there would be more violence in Charming, he'd be right in the center of it because that's who he was. "I'll tell 'em you asked about them. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be gone."

Runs were nothing new to Eden, not after they'd already been together a year. She'd spent a lot of that time on her own, his commitment to the club was something she had never questioned.

"You okay with this?" He asked after several moments of not so comfortable silence passed between them, he could see her mind working but had no clue what she was thinking.

"It's not my first run Herman. I'll be fine," It was rare she called him his real name, "I've got the alarm, the dogs and my guns. I've also got a shit load of work from school to keep me busy."

"You sure?" Kozik saw the slightest trace of it in her eyes. "I can get someone to come and stay out here with you." If he was sure that the threat wasn't real in Charming, he'd have asked her to come with him but he couldn't take that risk.

"No, there's no need for that. I'll be okay, don't worry."

"I'm always going to worry," he told her bluntly, "I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm the one who should be worried about you heading off to who knows what," Eden pointed out, "I am worried but I know that you've got to go, let's not waste whatever time you've got before you go," she paused at the look on his face, "soon, right?"

"Yeah, soon."

"If you're hungry, you can finish this salad or I'll make you something else. I can run upstairs and pack your bag."

"I can pack my own bag," he pointed out and eyed her salad as if it might bite him.

"The last time you packed your bag, you forgot underwear," she pointed out.

"That's the great thing about Charming, plenty of crow eaters just dying to run out to the store and buy me whatever I need."

"Crow eaters?" Eden questioned with half a laugh. Who in the world had thought of that term?

"They're the same as sweet butts, just got a different name down there and actually, they're pretty helpful and most are kind of cool."

"Well, you should have a great time then without me packing your bag. Maybe you should forget underwear all together this time, ask one of them to size you up all nice and personal," she slipped the pen that had been holding her hair up and shook her hair loose.

"Come on Baby, none of those bitches even get my dick hard," he assured her although he'd had plenty of good times in Charming, both when he was patched there and when he was visiting.

"That is such a lie, I've seen your dick get hard at Target when a pretty girl walks past," she smiled at him.

"I don't fuck them," he hadn't fucked anyone but her since she come up to him at the club house after one of his fights, he'd been prepared for a snotty comment about how pointless the fights were but instead she'd had nothing to say. She'd just stepped forward and kissed him. Later he'd asked her why she kissed him and she replied that she figured he wouldn't kiss her first since she turned him down so many times.

It was on the tip of Eden's tongue to ask him if he let them do anything else to him or if he did anything to them but she bit the question back. "Because you've got better pussy at home?"

"I've got better everything at home," he closed the distance between them, pulled her to him, "in fact, I probably have just enough time too..." He groaned as Eden ran her hand down his chest.

"You don't have that much time Herman, but you've got some." Her hands found his belt and undid it with ease.

"What's with calling me Herman today?"

Eden shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm not really sure why, wanted to let you know I was serious about being okay here by myself. I am going to be okay."

"I know that you will be, I know how tough you are," Kozik let out a soft moan as she let his pants slide down to his ankles. "Fuck."

"No time for that, time for this though if you don't try and hold back on me," she kept her eyes on him, dropped down to her knees. He was already semi hard, seemed to always be that way. It took only a few strokes of her hand before he was fully erect.

A grunt escaped his lips as she took him in her mouth. Kozik let his hands slide into her hair, tightened his grip and kept his eyes on her. "Fuck Eden," he bucked his hips against her.

He reached climax quickly, wasn't ashamed by it because he'd like to see anyone hold out against that thing that she did with his tongue. Eden swallowed, she knew that he enjoyed when she did and she didn't really care either way. "So, am I packing your bag or what?"

14 14 14

"Yeah," Happy put his prepaid to his ear, kept the other hand on the back of the sweet butts head. She didn't miss a beat, deep throating him until he could feel her gagging.

"Hey, I'm heading out to Charming," Kozik told him, "told Eden that if she needs anything to call you."

"Why?"

"She trusts you. I trust you." The man said simply. "I'll be in Charming in about ten hours, not sure for how long."

"Alright," Happy told him and ended the call. He leaned his head back against the chair and watched the sweet butt continue her work, his hips had just gotten into a deep rhythm when he heard his name called from the other side of the room.

"Chapel, now!" Lee called out.

"Find me later," Happy told the sweet butt, maybe her name was Leslie, who nodded eagerly. He tucked himself, still hard back in his jeans, crossed the room. "What's up?"

Lee motioned for him to come inside, shut the door behind them. "What's been going on with the girl?"

Happy should have known it was going to be about Eden. "She's back to her normal self, started going to school and shit."

"You have her schedule?"

"No."

"Find it, I need to know the next time that she's going to be out of the house. Need you to do something about the dogs, drug up some meat to knock them out for at least a few hours. Nothing lethal, I don't want any red flags on this." Lee took his seat, lit a cigar. "Going to need the key to the house and the alarm codes too."

"Asking the wrong guy for those," Lorca had changed the locks again after the shit with Edge and Happy knew Kozik hadn't made any spare keys, he definitely didn't go around blabbing the code.

"Find them out," Lee told him, "find it all out. I need to know tonight, keep it in your pants until then. This is more important."

"Got it," Happy had never bothered to sit down, he turned and walked out of the Chapel. Keeping an eye on Eden had never sat well with him, she was his brother's woman and had always been decent to him. He'd done it, convinced that when he found nothing Lee would be pacified and back off.

This was definitely not him backing off.

14 14 14

The doors were all locked, the windows were all shut and locked, the alarm was set and the dogs had free roam of the house. Eden's gun was beneath the pillow where Kozik's head normally laid, close enough that she could reach it without even really having to move.

If anyone got into the house past the alarm, they'd then have to get past the dogs. She'd removed their collars and the mostly carpet floor would pad the click of their nails, if someone who wasn't supposed to be there came inside the results would be quite unfortunate for them.

All of these facts should have been reassuring but Eden found herself suffering from a near panic attack at every imagined noise. Perhaps it had been foolishness on her part to assure Kozik so completely that she'd be fine.

Normally she was in bed by eleven with her earliest class starting sharply at eight but tonight she'd already past that mark by several hours. If she did manage to get any sleep it would just be a few hours but even that was doubtful to her, it was more likely she'd go to class after staring at the walls all night.

Her phone rang and she jumped to grab it. "Hello?"

"Why aren't you sleeping Baby?" Kozik had stopped to gas up the bike, stretch his legs a little because he didn't want to catch a cramp. He took a sip of the coffee he'd brought.

"I was sleeping, the phone woke me up."

"Bullshit," he said bluntly.

"Fine, it's hard to sleep without you."

"You even trying?"

"I'm in bed," she grinned into the phone, "all nice naked and covered in that lotion you like."

"What are you really wearing? Let me guess, one of my shirts and a pair of my socks."

"My feet get cold, I'll fall asleep soon I'm sure," Eden snuggled his face against the pillow, honestly just hearing him had calmed her some, "how's the ride going?"

"Got about six more hours, I'll get there around first light and catch a little shut eye. I'll call you but right now I want you to go to sleep."

"I said I'm trying, just relax your nerves. I'm fine Kozik, five by five."

"Alright, stay that way. Love you."

"Love you too," Eden dropped the phone to the bed with a sigh. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well get up and give into the temptation of the chocolate ice cream she had in the freezer even if it meant blowing her diet to hell. Honestly her diet had been blown for days so who even cared?

14 14 14

By the time that he pulled his bike into the Teller-Morrow lot Kozik was ready to slide right off of his bike. The ride had been grueling and he'd pushed himself so that he arrived an hour ahead of when he'd thought that he would.

A very tired and hungover looking Jax came out of the club house to meet him. "Hey Man, good to see you. What's up?"

"Lee sent me, said that you were having some trouble with the Niners," Kozik rubbed his hands over his eyes, "he figured that you'd need some extra guys."

"Clay didn't say anything, not that huge of a surprise we were all pretty wasted here last night, come on inside. Get some sleep, Clay will be here in a few hours."

"What's going on with the Niners?" Kozik slung his saddle bag over his shoulder, followed Jax inside.

"Same shit, Leroy trying to show the size of his dick by negotiating a better price on the merchandise. Yeah, he's made some threats but nothing out of the ordinary." The unspoken nothing that they couldn't handle on their own hung in the air. "Hey, how's your girl doing?"

"She's good, started going back to school," pride in Eden was evident in his voice, "she asked about your and Op when I said I was coming down."

"You should bring her with you next time, let her meet everyone else," Jax told him.

The inside of the clubhouse showed the remains of what must have been a party that would go down in the history books. Kozik stepped over an unconscious Juice spread out on the floor and saw Tig dead asleep on the pool table with one woman draped over his lower body and another beneath his head like a pillow.

"Maybe I will," Kozik replied. "Where can I crash?"

"Take my room," Jax tossed him a key, "I'm going to head home."

"Thanks," Kozik caught the key, started towards the back rooms. He checked the time, figured Eden would just be getting ready for class. He wanted to hear her voice but decided it was better to just let her go about her day as normally as possible because he was pretty sure that his day was going to be anything but normal. It wasn't a good sign that the VP of Charming had no clue that he'd been called in as back up, in fact Jax has seemed slightly annoyed by it.

He unlocked the door to Jax's room, fell face down on the unmade bed and fell asleep without even bothering to take off his clothes.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and just for coming on this trip with me!

As always, this chapter wouldn't have been possible without the hand holding, email answering and general awesomeness of R3-1 M4y3r. Special thanks to the Freak Circle for opening up my mind to all kinds of twisted ideas.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Thank you Eden, thank you." Janice Morales had a shock of curly black hair, lightly freckled face and the greenest eyes that Eden had ever seen. She was also the nicest woman that she'd met at school.

"I don't know how good my notes are so don't thank me too much until they help." It had only taken her a few minutes to burn them onto a jump drive for her new friend. "I need another cup of coffee."

"You just drank two extra large coffees, you keep up that pace and you're going to need adult diapers to make it through the next lecture," Janice pointed out, "try some food, that might give you more energy. Here, I've got some granola bars and chocolate chip cookies."

"Cookies?" Eden's eyes lit up.

"They're yours, you literally have saved my ass." Janice dug in her bag and handed them over. "I'm really glad that I sat next to you that day."

"Me too," she opened the bag of cookies, popped one in her mouth and moaned, "so good."

"Chocolate is my weakness, you can probably tell that." Janice dug out a bottle of water and took a long sip.

"Hey, I've never met anyone who didn't have a weakness." Eden leaned back against the grass, she was pretty sure that if she shut her eyes for just a second she'd fall asleep.

"You sure you're okay? That man of yours keep you up all night?"

"He's away on business, guess that I don't sleep well without him."

"That sucks, hopefully he'll be back soon," Janice groaned as the alarm she'd set went off, "time to head back to learning."

It was Eden's turn to groan as she hefted herself to her feet. "Let's get it done."

15 15

Clay had been nearly as surprised to see Kozik as Jax had been. He greeted the Tacoma SAA warmly, pulled him into a hug. "I told Lee that we had some issues, didn't think that he'd send you down but we'll be glad to have you. Got Gemma working on setting up a room for you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just support the guys, got a meeting with Leroy today you'll ride with us." Clay told him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tig came up from behind them. "We don't need this shit head here Clay, we can handle Charming problems all on our own."

"Nice to see you too Tiggy," Kozik grinned, sometimes the back and forth with his former friend was downright amusing.

"Go to hell, go back to Tacoma and make sure that your Old Lady doesn't shoot anyone else. Should have known that only a crazy bitch would want to be with you."

Clay moved between the two men before they could strike one another. "Leave the girl out of it," he advised, "you two want to keep this up, I really don't care. Tear each other to pieces, just wait until I'm done with both of you. Get back to work Tig."

The dark haired man seethed with obvious anger but walked away, he muttered something neither man could hear. "Thanks for that."

"Your Old Lady seems like a good one, hard to find those," Clay spared a glance towards the office where Gemma would be working, "she dealing with what happened?"

"Yeah, she's good," Kozik told them man, a trace of anger of the way Clay had spoken in Church siding with Lee surfaced but he swallowed it down. The vote had passed after Charming was gone so he couldn't blame the man for it, "going to bring her down next time."

"Good," Clay nodded, "we're going to have a big charity ride in a few weeks, should come. Toys for the kids ward at the cancer center Gemma donates too, nothing like seeing the looks on the parents faces that big bad bikers are passing out Barbie dolls."

"I bet," Kozik smiled at the thought, "I'm here for anything that you need Clay."

15 15

"Mama? Baby?" Eden dropped her messenger bag onto the table near the door, the old wood creaked at the extra weight. When the dogs didn't come running she let out a whistle, when that didn't bring them running her stomach clenched.

She took the gun out of the drawer of the table, checked that it was loaded and started through the house. She found the dogs in the mud room off of the back door. "Guys?" Eden lowered the gun, crouched down and realized that Mama's chest wasn't rising and falling. "No, come on Mama, get up."

Even as she spoke the words she knew that they were in vain, she turned her attention to Baby, he was still breathing even if it was very shallow.

A noise behind her caught her attention, the creaking stair at the top of the basement steps. Eden grabbed the gun again, lunged forward through the open door. Whoever had been in her basement was wearing a mask; but was tall and lean. They were also pretty speedy and damn lucky. She got off two shots, both missed but the sound of the shots seemed to stir Baby out of whatever drugged state he was in.

She listened to the front door slam, realized that she hadn't had to undo the alarm when she walked in, that should have been her first clue. Eden sat down on the floor between the dogs, tears of fear and sadness falling freely.

When she managed to control herself she pulled her phone from her pocket. She could hear Kozik in her mind, if she had any problems she should call Happy. A break in and a dead dog certainly qualified for that, also she thought that he might be able to patch up the bullet holes in the walls.

15 15

Happy took the beer that Megan offered him and gave the woman a small smile in return. He could tell her days at the clubhouse were numbered, she hadn't been around much and he'd maybe even miss her a little when she was gone. She wasn't a talker, except in bed and she never tried to overstep her position in the club house.

"You want something to eat Happy?"

"Who cooked?" If it was Donut's night he'd run out and get something, he didn't want any of that healthy shit.

"Carmen," she replied, "I think Donut's off the cooking rotation after the tofurkey incident."

"I'll take something," he sat back and sipped his beer. It had been quiet lately, too quiet. It seemed like every time he turned around Lee was in the chapel with the door closed.

He'd done what the man asked with the exception of the alarm code, it was changed every few days. Kozik had told him that much and mentioned that Eden had changed it again with him gone, apparently she was feeling extra paranoid these days. Happy had always known that she was a smart girl.

Lee had someone else, he didn't know who, break into the house and drug the dogs and Happy had been glad for that. It was bad enough that he was keeping an eye on his Brother's girl, he didn't want to be the one to violate her home. It all felt wrong, really wrong. Something was off, he just couldn't figure out what. That wasn't like him, he usually got a good read on any situation. His phone rang, drawing him out of his thoughts. He was surprised to see Eden's number on the screen. "What's up?"

"Can you come to the house?" She asked without preamble. "Something happened."

"I can be there in twenty, you okay?" He instantly knew that she wasn't, if she was she wouldn't have called him. Fuck, the shit had gone sideways somehow. He glanced across the room to where Lee sat, the man paid no attention to any of them with Carmen snuggled on his lap.

"Can't go into it on the phone," she replied, "I'll see you soon."

The call ended and Happy let out what passed as a sigh for him. Megan was returning with his plate as he rose. "I've got to go," he told her, "see you around."

"Actually, you probably won't," she admitted, "I got offered a job in Spokane. I'm going to take it."

Happy nodded. "Good for you," he told her, "don't take anyone's shit."

Megan smiled, it was a better goodbye than she'd expected from him. "I won't, you take care Hap, it's been fun."

15 15

"I've got to take this," Kozik looked up from his hand of cards, "it's Eden."

Tig snorted and mumbled something under his breath but no one else seemed to care, of course Jax and Opie had Old Ladies and Chibs had that wife of his back in Ireland so they got it.

"Hey Baby," he leaned back in the chair and grinned, "missing me already?"

"Is this line secure?"

Something cold flooded through him. "Yeah, it's secure," Kozik sat up straight, "what happened?"

"There was someone in the house when I got home, he was in the basement. I took a few shots at him but I missed."

"Where were the dogs?"

"Drugged, Mama's dead Kozik, Baby seems fine but I'm going to take him to the vet to be sure."

"Dead? Fuck Baby," he took a deep breath, "I'll talk to Clay and head back."

"No, I can handle this," her voice shook, "I listened to what you said, I called Happy. He should be here in a few minutes."

"He'll stay with you. I'll call him now," Kozik's anger was evident in his voice. All eyes were on him, he knew that his brother's were listening to his every word. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm scared," she admitted, "and pissed. I'm also sad, who the hell would kill our dog?"

"I don't know Baby, but I'll find out. Have Hap call me when he gets there," if his friend was riding he wouldn't answer anyway.

"Do you think he'll help me bury her?"

"I'm sure he will," Kozik replied.

"I'm going to go, find a blanket to put her in and wait for Happy. I'll call you back in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too Baby, make sure he calls me."

"Everything okay Brother?" Jax questioned.

"Got a problem at home," he decided to lay it all out on the table, "someone broke in, killed one of the dogs."

"Someone got past those dogs?" Opie looked surprised. "Is Eden okay?"

"She shot at the fucker, missed him. Lucky bastard because she's a good shot." Kozik tossed his cards down on the table. "Sorry guys, I'm out. I need to talk to Clay. I need to get back." It didn't matter what she'd said, he couldn't just leave her to deal with this shit alone.

Fuck, she loved those dogs. She was just starting to get comfortable in the house again and something like this happens the first time he's got to leave. It was just their luck lately.

"Of course," Jax nodded.

"I should be glad someone killed your dog, all things considered." Tig told him. "Takes a real piece of shit to do that, feel sorry for your girl and not just because she's yours."

"Bite me," Kozik told him, he didn't even have the energy to have a go at the man and he was always up for punching Tig in the face.

"You do what you need to Kozik," Jax told him. "We can handle things here, no problem."

"What's no problem?" Clay came up behind them.

"Kozik's got some trouble back in Tacoma, someone broke into his house." The Vice President explained.

"You girl shoot them?"

"Tried to," Kozik managed a weak smile, "fucker got lucky and she missed."

"She whole?"

"Yeah, she is. Fucker killed one of the dogs though."

"That's rough, good that she's whole though," Clay patted Kozik on the back, "going to have to ask you to put off going back right this minute, got a meeting with the Niners and I need every man there."

Kozik swallowed his protest down, one meeting with the Niners and then he was back on the road to Tacoma. "When's the meeting?"

"Later tonight," Clay replied, "relax until then, call Lee and have him send someone to her."

"She called Happy," Kozik replied, glad that she felt comfortable enough with the man to have done what he'd asked.

"I'd certainly rest easier if Hap had eyes on my Old Lady when I was away," Clay told him, "try not to have too much fun before the meeting Gentlemen."

15 15 15

Happy pulled up in front of the house and saw Eden on the porch, Baby was next to her and didn't do much more than thump his tail against the wooden boards as he approached. "What happened?" He asked thought he already basically knew.

"I came home, the dogs didn't answer when I walked in. They always do. I found them in the mud room in the back, Mama was... she wasn't breathing. Baby was groggy, I realized that someone had to have drugged them. I heard someone, got off a few rounds but I was off the mark." Eden ran her hands through her hair. "Why does shit keep happening in this fucking house?"

"You get a look at him?"

"Tall, lean but not skinny lean, sort of muscular but like a runner not a weight lifter," she wished that she could say more, she couldn't even be sure what race the person was, "he came out of the basement."

"Anything missing?"

"Don't know, I didn't look," she admitted, "I called you and then called Kozik."

"He coming back?"

"I told him that he doesn't have to. Lee wouldn't have sent him to Charming for nothing. He said to call him, think he wants you to stay here until he does come back but you don't have too. I'll be fine."

"If he wants me to stay, I'm staying."

Eden had suspected that he would say that and felt a bit relieved that he would. "I need help burying Mama, I was hoping..."

"I'll do it," it was the least he could do. Damn it, he'd liked that dog. He'd been the one to point Kozik towards her and the puppy when he'd mentioned wanting to get them a dog.

"I just need you to help, I want to do it. We can take her out to the..." she nearly said graveyard, "to where Eddie is."

"Where's she at?"

"In the mud room, I couldn't..."

"I'll get her. Get this guy inside," he leaned down and petted Baby on the head, "and get your gun."

"I've already got it," Eden admitted, "we should get going before we lose the light."

15 15 15

Kozik knew that something was off about the meet the moment that they pulled into the abandoned warehouse complex. It just screamed trap to him, a glance at Tig told him the Charming SAA was thinking the same thing that he was.

The Niners were no where to be seen which didn't mean that they weren't there. It just meant that this wasn't the straight up meeting that they expected. Kozik watched Clay as he got off of his bike, glanced around. He turned to the group to say something but before he could speak the sound of shots rang out.

There was panic at first, so many shots that it was hard to know where to fire back. They were out in the open, exposed except for the meager cover offered by the bikes. "Kozik!" Tig called out and he looked over to his counterpart. Kozik met his look and nodded, both men stood up at once. "Go!" Tig roared to the rest as he and Kozik began to create cover fire for the others to make it to one of the abandoned buildings so they could hopefully get a better position.

They moved quickly, the change in position giving them a better advantage. Tig and Kozik followed to the building, took down three more guys in the process and the pace of the shooting slowed.

"Fucking set up," Clay fumed as she reloaded his weapon, "I want them all dead, show no one fucks with the Sons. Just keep one alive, we'll get what we need out of him. Tig, you up for it."

"Of course I am," the man replied, "I got my eye on one, fat fucker," he motioned out the window, "that little porker will sing once I get going on him."

"Get him then," the President declared, "let's kill the rest."

"You want a hand Tigger?" Kozik questioned.

"Fuck no Blondie, I've got this."

Kozik let him go, if Tig said he had it than he did and if he didn't it would just be something to fuck with him about later. "Everyone good?" Kozik called out, trying to do a head count. "Where the fuck is Opie?"

"Over here," Opie replied, all eyes followed the sound of his voice. The large man was sitting on the floor, against the wall with his hand pressed against his stomach. There was blood oozing out against his fingers. "Think that I might need a doctor or something."

"I'm calling Tara, she'll meet us at the club house." Jax grabbed his phone and began to dial. "You just fucking hold on man, stay with us."

"Fuck," Kozik didn't like how Opie looked, he didn't like any of this. Despite what Eden had told him, he was intending to head back to Tacoma the minute this meeting was done no matter how many energy drinks it may have taken to keep him awake and riding, but now there was no way he could leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.

A/N: All the reviews, favorites, follows and readers who are with me on this journey still amaze me. You're all wonderful. Special thanks to R3-1 M4y3r for all of her help with this, I can't say enough how awesome she is. Thanks as well to the freak circle who keep me inspired, entertained and are awesome. Check out the blog we started, the link is in my profile.

Chapter SIXTEEN

It was nearly all the way dark by the time that they got done with Mama's grave. Happy had done the brunt of the heavy work and Eden appreciated that more than she could say. She was tired, numb and wanted nothing more than a shower and the biggest drink that she could find.

"Can I ask you something?" Happy hadn't said much of anything the entire time they'd been out there but his eyes kept going to the other graves.

"Sure," Eden replied, surprised that he wanted to ask her anything. He wasn't exactly known for his conversational skills, "ask away."

"Who else is buried out here?" He asked the question as casually as if he was inquiring about the weather or if there was anything cold to drink in the fridge.

For a moment Eden considered lying, telling him that there was no one else buried out here but it didn't feel right. After she'd shot Eddie the first person who she'd felt comfortable talking to had been Happy, if anyone could understand it would be him. "That's my mother, my father killed her and buried her out here," she turned and pointed to another spot, "and that's my father. I killed him and figured there was no better spot for him."

Happy took a moment, seemed to digest the information well. "Who are the other two?"

"The other two? There isn't anyone else out here."

"Yes, there is." Happy set down the shovel. "I'll show you how I can tell."

16 16 16

"You didn't get it?" Lee eyed the hang around standing in front of him.

"She came home before I could find it, I was in the room. The key worked," the man was barely out of his teens but Lee had thought he was the smartest of the bunch hanging around. The promise of a prospect cut had the man, named Marvin, agreeing to cut the security system lines, drug the dogs and retrieve one specific item from the room in the basement.

Apparently that had been too much for him to ask. Lee felt the beginning of a headache beginning. "You didn't get it?" He hoped maybe that by repeating himself Marvin would begin to see the error of his ways.

"No," the man replied, "I will get it. I'll go back there now."

Part of Lee wanted to tell him to do just that so that Happy could put a few bullets in his thick skull but that could complicate things. "That's not a good idea, she called Happy," he took some pleasure in the way the man swallowed hard at the mere mention of the name, "looks like you blew your one chance."

"Come on Lee, I can figure something out. I'll get it. I want to prospect, I've never wanted anything else!"

"Did she know that you were in the basement? You could have stayed down there, kept looking." It was a simple assignment, Lee couldn't think of it as anything else.

"I will get what you need Lee, she's got to go to school tomorrow. I'll get it."

"I'll get it myself," Lee told him, "you ain't getting a prospect patch from this but you just might get one if you play your cards right, keep hanging around." He rose to his feet, dismissing the man without another word. Marvin could hang around until the sky turned red, there was no way in hell he'd ever wear a prospect patch.

16 16 16

"Kozik," Clay called out as he walked past him in the hospital hallway, "come here," he waited until Kozik was next to him, kept his voice low, "just talked to Lee. He's sending down a couple more guys to help us out until Op's on his feet, I know that you've got reasons to want to go back as soon as possible but right now the club needs you here."

"I'm not going anywhere Clay, not while you need me," Kozik knew what his responsibility to the club was, he'd do what was needed. "Did Lee say who he's sending down?"

"Lorca for sure, some prospect kid and I think Bowie or Donut," Clay replied, "plenty of room for you all at Hotel Reaper. In fact, why don't you head back to the club house. There's nothing more that we can do for Op, he's just got to rest now. I'm gonna head home, make sure the younger Winston's don't drive my wife completely insane."

Heading back to the club house sounded perfect to him, he was even more tired than he'd been when he arrived in Charming. All he wanted was to call Eden and then take a shower. It had been hours since she'd called about the break in, if he didn't know that Happy was with her he'd be worried.

16 16

Eden took a sip of her beer, wished that it was something stronger as she tried to figure out who the other two graves belonged to though she was pretty sure her father had buried them there. "You didn't ask me why," she cleared her throat and looked over at Happy.

"Why what?"

"You never asked why I killed my father," she'd expected that the question would come after he showed her where the graves were and pointed out how he'd noticed.

"I figure you had your reasons," he shrugged his shoulders, "can't see you doing it for the hell of it." He drained the last of his beer. "I need to take a shower. You got any food around here?"

"I'll make you something," Eden told him, "take your time in the shower, let me know if you need anything."

"Clean shirt and undershirt would be good, I've got some jeans out on the bike."

"I'll put some stuff outside the bathroom for you, no problem."

"Thanks." Happy left the kitchen and Eden slid her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Kozik's number, she should have tried him earlier, there had just been so much going on and the last thing she'd expected was for Happy to point out two more graves in her own personal cemetery plot.

After several rings the phone went straight to voice mail. "Hey, it's me. Just checking in. Can you call me when you've got time? I need to tell you something. I love you."

16 16

Kozik saw the missed call once he'd rolled into the TM parking lot, Eden had left a message and he listened to it as walked inside. The mood was quiet, solemn as it should be with one of their own laid up in the hospital, it could have been any of them.

It could have been him. It was far from his first shoot out but he suddenly realized just how much he had to lose now if he died, if he left Eden on her own it wouldn't be a good thing. Shit, she was just holding on by threads now even if she wouldn't admit it to him.

He heard it in her voice, had seen it in her face before he left for Charming. It didn't surprise him, things just kept fucking up for them at every turn. At least Happy was there with her now, if there was anyone he could trust to have Eden's best interests at heart it was Happy.

"Hey Kozik," a crow eater appeared in front of him, she was dressed in skin tight jeans and a shirt that let him see the outline of her nipples, "I've got a plate in the kitchen waiting for you and whatever else you want."

"Bring the plate to my room," he told her and dialed Eden's number, "thanks sweetheart."

"Hey," she sounded exhausted as she answered the phone, "how are you?"

"How are you?" He changed the subject, she didn't know about Opie getting shot yet and he had a feeling that considering everything else going on it was going to bother her.

"I'm..." she sighed, "I'm ready for you to come home now." It wasn't as hard to admit as she thought that it would be, the bottom line was right now she needed her man.

"Baby, I wish I could. I've got some bad news." Kozik heard her sigh. "Opie got shot tonight."

"Fuck," she swore and he heard her sigh again, "is he... did he..."

"Four hours in surgery, he's in recovery now. It's going to take time but he'll be alright, he's a tough bastard." Kozik let himself into Jax's room, shut the door behind him. "I've got to stay here until shit settles which could be a while."

"I... I could come there."

"No, absolutely not Eden," his voice was hard, if things were bad in Charming he wasn't going to bring her into it. "I need you in Tacoma where I know that you're safe. Happy's there with you, right?"

"He's in the shower, I'm making us something for dinner." Eden told him as she picked up the glass of wine she poured. She was going to need something stronger before the night was out now that she knew Kozik wasn't coming home and she couldn't tell him what had happened because that would make him feel guiltier than he already did. "I'll be here Kozik, where am I going to go?"

"That's what I like to hear, how's Baby doing?"

"He's still sleepy but he's better than he was," she sighed, "I called the alarm company and they'll send someone to replace the wires tomorrow. I'm going to add brighter lights outside, just in case."

"That's a good idea," he told her, "keep your gun with you. Bring it with you everywhere."

"I can't pack heat to my Greek History class Kozik, but I'll keep it in the car. I'll be careful, I promise." Eden wanted to ask how much time he thought he'd be gone but how rude was that? Plus she liked Opie.

"I'm going to ask Happy to go with you, keep an eye on you."

"Kozik, that's not necessary," she'd figured he'd want something like that. The idea of Happy shadowing her on campus was actually a pretty funny one. He'd stick out like a sore thumb wrapped in a neon cast.

"No arguments Eden, not now. Not on this," Kozik turned his head as someone knocked on the door, "one second Baby." He opened the door to see the crow eater on the other side with a plate and drink in her hand.

"I got your dinner, kept it nice and warm for you," the woman giggled, "kept something else nice and warm for you too."

Kozik reached out, took the plate and drink. "Only interested in dinner sweetheart, have a nice night," he held the phone between his ear and shoulder, "you there Baby?"

"You better never call me sweetheart, I'll cut your tongue out," Eden advised him, her stomach had clenched when she heard the other woman's voice but the way he'd brushed her off had relaxed her.

"Nah, you're Baby. You've always been Baby." he grinned, he'd called her that the first time that he met her and never stopped. "Remember how much you used to hate it when I called you that?"

"You were a cocky ass," she informed him, "but really I didn't like how I liked it. I didn't want to like it or you but that really didn't work out."

Kozik chuckled, sat down and put the plate on the bed in front of him. "Seems like it all worked out for you in the end though."

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" She stirred the meat she was stir frying for dinner, it was quick and easy and honestly she had a limited amount of stuff, she really needed to do a grocery run. "You sound tired, have you slept?"

"No, I haven't," Kozik admitted around a mouth full of food, he was tired and starving. The crow eater had underestimated his appetite, he'd need to go out and get another plate unless he passed out.

"You should sleep," she told him sternly, "I need you out there at one hundred percent, I need you to be safe."

"I will be, I need you to be safe."

"I will be," she promised though she had no idea if it was the truth or not. "I'm going to feed Happy, then take a bath and go to bed."

"Lock the dog in the bedroom with you. Happy will stay downstairs, he'll make sure that no one gets in."

"I know," she smiled into the phone, "I love you Kozik, I love you so much."

"I love you too Eden."

"You should go and get some sleep, no skanks tucking you in though."

"Don't need any skank, I've got this really hot picture on my phone."

"I thought that you erased that!" Eden protested.

"Why would I do that?" he questioned with a laugh, the picture taken at Lee and Carmen's lake house was one of his favorites, she was wearing nothing and in the middle of making him breakfast, "I love that picture. I'd love it more if you'd get on camera with me right now."

"I'm in the middle of cooking dinner. Happy's upstairs! With my luck he'll walk right in on me. Later?"

"I'm going to hold you to that," it was the first time she'd even hinted that she'd actually get on camera with him and he couldn't hide his grin, "call me when you go up to bed. If I don't answer, it's because I can't."

"I know Kozik, I'll talk to you later. Please go get some sleep."

"I will, I'm just going to finish eating," he took another fork full of the meatloaf, it had to be Gemma's and it was delicious, "try and take it easy tonight. You got class tomorrow?"

"No, I'm off. I'm going to do some of my reading," she told him, "maybe start the paper I have due next week."

"Call me when you go to bed," he told her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

16 16

"Whatever you need Brother, it's yours," Lee told Clay over the phone, "I already sent Lorca and Bowie down with one of the prospects. I'm going to send Happy down too, he should be there in the morning."

"I'll never say no to back up from Happy, he's a good man," Clay chomped down on his cigar, "just don't want to leave you too thin up there especially if you've got trouble up there."

"We don't have any trouble worth mentioning."

"Someone broke into your SAA's house and killed his dog," Clay pointed out, "sounds like trouble to me."

"That's nothing to worry about, between us Kozik's Old Lady is a few cards short of a deck since everything that happened. Wouldn't surprise me if she imagined the whole damn thing."

"Including the dead dog?" Clay was surprised to hear Lee be so callous about the woman but then again things ran a bit differently in Tacoma, that Carmen woman was no Gemma, she was wound too tight to devote herself to anything but herself or her husband.

"Dog was old, might have just died and she came home and freaked. She's a nice girl, sweet as all get out but I've got to wonder if doing what she did didn't snap something inside her head. I think right now it's best that Kozik spend some time in Charming, let him decide if this girl is really the road he wants to take."

"I've always got a place for Kozik at my table," Clay said evenly, "for any of your guys. We'll treat 'em right down here, hell maybe they'll all decide to patch in this way."

"Don't go poaching my guys Clay," Lee warned with a laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Clay replied, he rose to his feet and walked over to the Chapel door, on the other side most of the guys were gathered. He hadn't seen Kozik, poor fucker probably needed time to sleep.

If what Lee was saying was true and his girl was losing it, it would be a shame. Smaller things had caused a man to lose it, he couldn't imagine what he'd do if that was Gemma in her place.

16 16

Happy cleaned his plate twice, Eden put the last of the food on it and handed it back to him. "Thanks," he said shortly, took the plate and began to eat as if he'd been starving. For him home cooked meals were hard to come by, especially ones that weren't mass produced for all of the Sons to eat.

"You're welcome," Eden sat back down, lifted her beer and took a long sip. It had been a long day, she couldn't wait to go upstairs and jump in the tub. After a long, hot bath with tons of bubbles she was going to get into bed and sleep for the next century. "I'll grab some stuff for the couch for you."

"Not going to be sleeping much but thanks," he took another bite of food. "The dog will stay upstairs with you tonight, try not to turn on too many lights. I don't want anyone being able to see in the windows."

"Got it, they're all locked by the way." She'd been compelled to check after she'd gotten off the phone with Kozik. "Can I ask you something?"

"I might not answer," he replied.

"Are you going to tell anyone about my parents? I mean, that they're out there and how they got there."

"Nah," he shook his head, "ain't no ones business." Happy had thought long and hard about what he'd do with the information on the graves and he knew for sure it wasn't go to Lee. As much as that went against everything inside of him, he was a Son through and through, he had the feeling that telling Lee would only lead to something bad.

He didn't know what was going on with Lee but he wasn't the only one to notice, there were whispers in the club house but nothing anyone would say out loud just yet.

"Thank you," Eden smiled across the table at him, he realized that the day had taken a toll on her. She looked like she was going to slide out of the chair and pass out.

"You should go to bed, you look like shit."

"Anyone ever tell you that you've got a real way with words Happy?"

"Once or twice," he grinned at her, "I'll clean up all this, go on."

"I'm going to actually take you up on that, I feel like shit so I guess it's good I look the part," she got to her feet, on impulse moved over to press a kiss to his cheek, "thanks Hap."

He nodded in response, she hadn't expected more from the stoic man. He'd probably used his word allowance for the week today, hell maybe even the month. Eden went up to the bedroom, shut the door and began to run the tub. It had been a horrible day, she was just glad that it was nearly over.

16 16

Happy was half asleep, dozing in the chair, when his pre-paid went off. "Yo," he answered as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"It's me," Lee never bothered to identify himself to any of his guys, they should know him just by his voice, "grab a bad, you're heading to Charming. Now."

"Right now?" Happy asked for clarification as he sat up straight.

"Yeah, this Niner shit is getting to be neck deep. Need to make sure that the mother charter knows that we have their back. Go and do what you do best unless you've got some reason that you can't."

"No reason," he looked towards the stairs. "I'll be on the road in twenty."

"Good, call me when you get there. Have their IT guy hook you up with a new phone, get rid of this one. We can't be too careful."

"Got it." Happy ended the call and looked down at the phone. He rose all the way to his feet, stretched his arms over his head before heading up the stairs. It felt weird to knock on his brother's door, wake his sleeping Old Lady.

Eden answered wearing a robe, her hair a riot around her head. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Lee just called," he told her, "said he needs me to go to Charming now."

"I'll be fine, if you have to go you have to go," she replied but couldn't help but wonder who she could trust in Tacoma if both Happy and Kozik were gone. She'd never been too fond of being alone, the idea petrified her now.

"Don't leave this house," he ordered, "not for school or anything. Keep the doors locked and that gun close. Guy will be out to fix the lines tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Eden confirmed as she pulled the belt of the robe closed tighter. Her stomach churned but she kept a smile on face for the benefit of the man in front of her. "I've got my gun, I was going to go to the campus library but I'll here and use the Internet instead."

"Good," he nodded, he'd been unsure of how to phrase the warning any other way. He was stuck right between a rock and a hard place. "Stay put until Kozik or I tell you otherwise."

"Okay," it would screw her up with school, she might not be able to catch back up but she'd do as he asked, "one problem, I've got like next to no food here. Can't hole up without food."

"Get it delivered, I've got to go."

"Okay," Eden nodded, "I'll walk you out, chain the door behind you. You be safe Hap."

"Thanks," he nodded and saw worry on her face. Happy figured she liked him but doubted she was worried for his safety. "Stay in the house," he told her again.

"I've got it," Eden followed him down the stairs and to the front door.

Happy didn't say anything else before he walked out the door, he paused on the porch and she figured that it was to hear her sliding on the chain lock. Eden watched him go with a sigh. There was a feeling of doom firmly planted in the center of her stomach. It felt like something was coming, something dark and something that would change everything. Once the noise of the bike engine had faded away she knew that there was no chance of going back to bed.

Her eyes went to the basement door, in the excitement of the day she'd nearly forgotten to think about why the hell anyone would want to be in her basement. Eden took the gun from the table, always handy to have them lying about, whistled softly and Baby came running.

The light was already on when she started down the stairs, it was a surprise to see that the cobweb covered door at the very back of the basement was open. It hadn't been opened in years, there was no key for it. The room had been her father's, she and Eddie had known better than to step a single foot inside. When he'd died they'd simply forgotten about it, she'd actually assumed that she buried the key with his corpse.

The room was in disarray, perhaps the person had found what they were looking for and she'd never know what it was or maybe it was still inside. Either way, it was time for her to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter contains violence in accordance with the level that we see on SOA.

Thanks for following me on Kozik and Eden's journey. I really am blown away that you like them as much as I do. Special thanks to R3-1 M4y3r for putting up with my constant emails and questions! And to the rest of the freak circle as well for just being awesome!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The clubhouse was quiet, Kozik sat at the bar with a cup of coffee and a cigarette while he waited for the prospect to get done making him something to eat. He was starving, rightly so after he'd slept for twelve straight hours. It was a surprise that no one had woke him, especially that Eden hadn't and now she wasn't answering her phone.

He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach so he drowned it with coffee, took another long pull off of his cigarette and looked around. It was quiet in the club house, the mood was usually that way when some shit was happening and that went for all of the club houses.

Kozik pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialed Eden's number and got her voice mail again. "Baby, what the fuck is going on? Call me." It was the third message that he'd left. At least her voice mail picked up, he'd tried to call Happy's phone as well but the man hadn't set his up.

"Look what the wind blew in!" Bobby called out as the door opened, Kozik turned and looked to see who had arrived. He could barely believe his eyes that it was Happy in the door. He looked past him for Eden, to see if she was behind him but she wasn't. "Good to see you Man, good to see you."

Everyone in the room went over to greet Happy, Kozik got up but remained by the bar until everyone had gone back to what they'd been doing. Happy came over to him. "Lee called me last night told me to ride down. She's staying in the house with the guns and the dog."

"She isn't answering her phone," Kozik didn't want to admit how many times he'd called or think about the fact he'd straight out asked Lee he was sending and he hadn't mentioned Happy. "Fuck." He pushed away from the bar, towards the door in an attempt to control his temper by walking it off.

Happy followed him outside, watched him stalk back and forth. "She can handle herself Brother. She's proved it."

"She shouldn't fucking have to. Something ain't right, that break in... that shit wasn't random, not if they drugged the dogs and we both know it." Kozik lit another cigarette, exhaled a stream of smoke.

"Yeah, we do." Happy kept his voice low. "Look Brother, it was an order. I didn't have a choice, I had to come." He watched Kozik nod in understanding. "I called Quinn before I left, he was across the border hunting but said that he'll head back, go and stay with her. It'll take him a few more hours to get there but he'll keep her safe."

"Why'd you call Quinn and not Lee?" Kozik questioned. He got his answer in Happy's silence. "Fuck." Kozik turned and slammed his fist into the wall. He felt pain spike through his knuckles as something shifted, he pulled his hand back and it left blood behind.

17 17

Eden had cobwebs in her her, dirt and dust on her face and her nails had all broken down to the quick. Her thumb was bleeding but that barely registered in her brain. She'd spent hours going through the room, hours of being confronted with memories that she'd never wanted to deal with again.

It wasn't possible that she could cry any more, be more scared or feel more alone at that minute, surrounded by the ghosts of her parents. Her father had kept everything of her mother's, she'd never known that. There were pictures of them from when they still seemed like a happy family.

Nothing had seemed to be important to anyone but her until she'd found the battered lock box, it was a dark gray metal now speckled with traces of rust and had a very faded reaper logo.

She'd nearly thrown up when she realized it wasn't just any reaper. It was the Reaper, the same on that Kozik so proudly wore on his cut. For a split second she'd thought about taking the box and burying it without ever even glancing at the contents but curiosity won out.

The box contained several mini cassette tapes, a mini cassette recorder, a gold zippo style lighter and faded chest patches obviously taken off of a cut. Eden traced her fingers over the words VICE PRESIDENT and the name, Chaos. The batteries in the recorder were dead so she finally rose to her feet, there were fresh batteries in the kitchen.

Her heart was in her throat as she changed them and carefully rewound the tape still inside the player. She hit play and the sound of her father's voice filled the air.

"_I do this with you, I'm risking my fucking ass. I want assurances that it never comes back to me, ever. And there are other things I want. No, not want. There are other things that I need."_

"_I told you already, you'll get what you want."_

Eden's hand shot out, stopped the tape as she recognized the voice talking to her father. "Oh fuck my life."

As if on cue Baby began to growl, a deep menacing sound that meant someone was approaching. Eden popped to her feet, stuck the box in the cabinet beneath the sink. She grabbed her gun, reached for the house phone on the counter so that she could call Kozik but all she heard was dead air.

17 17 17

"The fuck is your problem?" Tig questioned as he walked over to where Kozik sat alone at the picnic table. "You jerking off too hard or what?"

"Fuck you Tiggy," Kozik looked over at him.

"Not my type Blondie. Call me crazy but you didn't look so glad to see Happy back there. Is that because he's supposed to be watching your girl?" Tig propped a boot up on the bench of the picnic table.

"Keep talking asshole."

"Am I hitting a nerve?" The dark haired man lit a cigarette and smirked.

"You're going to be hitting the pavement in about three seconds if you don't walk away Tiggy, I am not in the mood for you today."

"Don't see why you're so worried about her, way I hear it she's a few cards short of a deck," Tig didn't know why Clay had slipped with that news in front of him of all people but there was no way that he was going to pass up the chance to stick it to the Tacoma SAA in his own town.

"What the fuck did you say?" Kozik popped to his feet, his hands curled into fists and ready to swing.

"I should have figured a girl that hot would need to have some major malfunction to want to be with you."

Kozik reacted without words, just a growl as he launched himself at his nemesis. The fight got dirty fast, both men doing every thing that they could in order to get the upper hand.

Their Brothers gathered around them, some cheered while others shook their heads because the two men always did this if together for any length of time.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Clay roared the word. "Got enough shit to deal with without the two of you tearing each others heads off," he grabbed Tig while Chibs grabbed Kozik and pulled him back.

"Come on Man, take it easy." Jax came up in front of Kozik. "Just breathe."

"I'm going to fucking kill him, he can say whatever the hell he wants about me but he will not talk about Eden, fuck that."

"Jesus Christ," Clay sighed. "The fuck did you say Tig?"

Tig spat out a mouthful of blood and wiped his mouth. "Just said what you told me before, that his girl ain't playing with a full deck."

Kozik went to lunge forward again but Jax stopped him. The Charming Vice President looked between Clay and Tig. "Someone want to explain that?"

Clay let out another sigh. "Obviously he wasn't supposed to say shit, was just something Lee said when he called earlier. Said Eden's been cracking a little bit under the pressure of what happened with her and that he had some doubts if the house had really been broken into."

"They killed her fucking dog, that real enough for you?" Kozik was in a rage and Bobby moved over to hold hold him back as well.

"I was there," Happy spoke up and because he was a man of few words he immediately had everyone's attention, "saw the cut wires, the remains of the meat that whoever it was used. Someone broke into that house."

"Enough!" Clay spoke again. "This isn't the time or place, we need to deal with the threat against this club right now, not what might be going on in Tacoma. I'm going to get on the phone with Lee, have your girl taken to the club house. There can't be a safer place in Tacoma for her."

Kozik bit his tongue but at that moment he was pretty sure there was no place in Tacoma safe enough for Eden unless he was there with her. "Let's get this shit done then," he might as well channel his anger into the fight with the Niners.

17 17

Eden locked Baby in the downstairs bathroom, perhaps it was a foolish move but she'd lost one dog and she'd be damned if she was going to lose another. She moved through the first floor, double checked the windows and waited for whoever was outside to try and come in.

She'd been expecting the sound of a window breaking or someone forcing the door so when there was a soft knock at the front door she jolted. Carefully Eden moved closer to the door, peeked through the side window and tightened her grip on the gun as she saw Lee.

He knocked again and then again. "Eden, it's Lee. Open up Honey, I need to talk to you."

Eden unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Whoa," Lee smiled at her and held up his hands, "what's with the gun?"

"Can't be too careful, can I?"

"It's just me."

It was just him, just the man who's voice she'd heard on the tape with her father. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"I was actually just going to take a shower," she explained with what she hoped was a normal smile. Normal was the last thing that she was feeling at the moment, being within touching distance of Lee had her already overworked heart beating at a pace it couldn't possibly keep up with.

"I wasn't going to mention it but you do look like you've been playing in the dirt."

"Just doing a little cleaning," she replied.

"In the basement?"

"Why does it matter where I've been cleaning?"

"Doesn't, was only a question. I've got to tell you though, the fact that you're basically holding a gun on me is starting to piss me off." Lee's voice lost some of the friendliness, hardened along with his expression. "Why don't you put it down?"

"I really just want to go up and take a shower Lee, I appreciate you dropping by but I'd like to get too it." Eden kept that forced smile on her face, tried to figure out how quickly she could push the door shut and flip the dead bolt. It wouldn't keep him out of the house forever if he had bad intentions but it would give her a head start.

"Put it down Eden," Lee told her, "I'm not going to ask again."

"No," she shook her head and brought the gun up to point straight at him.

"That the one that was in the table here? Gonna be pretty fucking hard to shoot me with no bullets."

There were bullets, there had to be bullets but Eden glanced down at the gun anyway, it only took that one second of distraction for Lee to grab the gun and push his way inside the house. "Told you I wasn't going to ask again."

"Get out of my house," she told him as she frantically wished she hadn't locked Baby in the bathroom. The look in Lee's eyes told her that the in over her head, way over her head.

"That's not going to happen," he shoved her gun into the waist band of his jeans, "now we're going to take a little walk downstairs."

"Fuck you," she told him.

"You're trying my patience Eden, you want to stop that now."

"Go to hell, I don't know what you think is going to happen hear but you're getting yourself into a world of shit. Kozik is not going to like this when I tell him."

Lee let out a laugh. "You really are a stupid bitch, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Kozik isn't going to give a fuck what happens here, that's what it means." Lee took several steps forward so he was only inches away from Eden. "I'm getting what I came here for."

She knew exactly what that was, it had to be the cassettes and the recorder, but how did he even know that they existed? And what the hell had her father done for him to earn whatever he wanted in return? "I don't know what you're talking about. I want you to leave, now."

Lee let out a frustrated sigh. "Get going down the stairs and don't try anything or I'll make sure that you regret it."

"No," Eden replied. This was her home, no one was going to intimidate her in it not even the president of the Sons.

She didn't see the blow coming, when Lee's hand crashed against her face she stumbled back. Her cheek burned as if something had been shattered, maybe it had, she managed to keep her balance just barely and then he had her hair in his hand.

He was bigger than her, stronger than her and she had enough experience with her father to know that it would go easier if she went along with him, at least until she could figure out a way to get the upper hand.

Down in the basement he headed directly to the room and threw her down onto the floor. "You've been a busy bee down here, haven't you? Where's the box?"

It was upstairs, on top of the cabinet where she kept her batteries. "What box?" The question earned her a kick to the side.

"I can make you talk," he informed her as he drew his knife out.

"Kozik is going to kill you," Eden told him as she dragged herself to her feet. Her side ached but she kept herself on her feet somehow.

Lee laughed again. "No, he's not. You really are stupid if you believe that. Your father always told me that a tree stump was smarter than you but I thought he exaggerated. Obviously he didn't. You think Kozik loves you? He doesn't. Hell, your own father didn't love you. Your brother didn't love you. Why the fuck would Kozik love you?"

"He does love me. I've got his ink." She knew that in the world of the club there was no bigger way to show how you felt for someone. "I've got his ink and I'm his Old Lady!"

Again he laughed, almost as if he knew her father used to do that to her. She'd say something serious and he'd crack up like she told the funniest joke, like when she said she wanted to go to college or wanted to enter a local beauty contest for the scholarship it offered.

"Sweetheart, the only reason that you've got that ink is because I owed your father a favor. You think that Kozik would have picked you? Did you ever see the girls that he went with before you? The pretty ones? The blondes with the big tits? That's his type, you..." Lee grinned, "you're an obligation. Nothing more."

Eden's mind flashed to her father's words on the tape, anything he wanted if he did what Lee asked. What was it that he wanted and what was it that he asked? "That's not true. He loves me."

"No he doesn't," Lee got up in her face, "he's a good SAA, the fucking best, does whatever the club needs him to do and in this case it was you."

"No." Eden protested, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes," Lee grabbed her chin, forced her to meet his eyes, "the only reason he's with you is because I owed your father a favor. You think he loves you? Wouldn't he be here if he did? Wouldn't he have left Charming when he found out someone broke in here, killed your dog?"

"Fuck you."

"That's weak Eden, even for you," Lee increased the pressure of his grip, "you might have his ink but does he have yours? Last I checked only Jenn got that. You know that she's in Charming right?"

"No, she's gone. She left, went down South."

"South as in Charming, just one of the reasons why Kozik is so willing to go to Charming whenever I ask. Got a nice little set up there, house and his girl."

"That is not true."

"He's not here Eden, when are you going to open up your eyes? He tells you what you want to hear, nothing more. Hell, I got to give him credit for not killing you as needy as you are, always up his ass sideways. Half of the time he begs me to put him on runs just so he can get the fuck away from you."

Eden jerked away from Lee, back pedaled until she was up against one of the dusty wooden bookshelves that lined the walls and were packed with various odds and ends. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Lee chuckled. "Where's the box Eden?"

"I didn't find a box," she wasn't going to tell him shit. He was lying. He had to be lying because if he wasn't lying than her entire life for the past year had been a lie. If everything that she had left was a lie, where did that leave her? It wasn't possible, couldn't be happening.

"The box has to be in here, Kozik's searched every other inch of this house." Lee laughed again at the surprised look on her face. "Like I told you Eden, he's not with you because he loves you. Hell, he's the one who told Carmen to get rid of everything in that bedroom, had the idea to take everything from Edge's room and that is where we finally found the key to this room."

"He wouldn't do that to me, he was as mad as I was."

"No Eden, he wasn't." Lee shook his head. "Open your eyes you stupid bitch, nothing that you have with him is real, nothing!"

"You're lying, you're lying!" The words were barely understandable because tears had begun to pour from her eyes, there was no stopping them or the sobs that racked her body.

"I'm not. Look, as pathetic as you are right now your father was a good friend to me. A good man. I was genuinely upset when he disappeared." Lee's voice softened. "Now, prove to me that he was wrong and give me what I want. I want the box or the tapes and recorder that were in it."

"Fuck you." Eden snarled the word.

"Stupid bitch," Lee punched her dead in the face just as if she were a man, he let her fall to the ground and began to kick her. "Tell me where they are or I'll fucking kill you after I kill that mutt upstairs in front of you."

Eden curled into a tighter ball on the floor, tried to hold out but when he yanked her to her feet and launched her into one of the bookshelves she couldn't hold out anymore. "Stop! No. Stop! I'll... I'll give it to you." She'd taken beatings in her lifetime but had never hurt as much as she did at that moment. It wasn't just the physical pain, if anything she preferred that over the ache that was now where her heart had been.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said," Lee grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her to her feet, "walk!"

Eden stumbled up the stairs with him right behind her. She could hear Baby banging furiously against the bathroom door. Lee made a move towards the room. "No, please no. I'm giving it to you." She made her way into the kitchen, opened the cabinet under the sink.

Lee shoved her out of the way, grabbed the recorder and tape. "Could have avoided a lot of pain if you'd just given this to me when I asked."

Eden watched as he took the tapes and set them on the counter, she jumped as he smashed them all with his fist. Lee took the pieces dumped them in a bowl she had set out to feed Baby.

He'd been in her home enough times to know where she kept the liquor and she watched him douse the smashed cases with whiskey and set them aflame. The fire caught quickly, the smell of burned plastic filled the air.

Lee crouched down next to her as the fire continued to rage. "Now, I'm going to do you a favor just to prove that I'm not a monster."

She found it hard to believe that anything he could do or say would change the fact that he was a monster but it was getting hard to even try to talk. Her mouth was swelling and she could taste blood.

"Pack your shit, get the fuck out of Tacoma. Not because of me, I'd let you stay here and never give you another thought but Kozik can't. He can't have the life he wants when you're here or when you're breathing for that matter. You ever wonder why he made sure that you're so comfortable with Happy? It's not because they're friends, it's because he needs you to not be scared and try to run when Happy comes for you." He patted her leg. "It won't be quick, it won't be easy and it'll start with that ink that you're so proud of. Tell me, would you prefer it removed by fire or a knife?"

There was no single word to describe the feelings that tore through Eden. She'd heard enough stories while she was with Kozik to know that fire or a knife were the two accepted means of removing club ink when the wearer was no longer in favor with the club. She'd also heard whispers about the levels that Happy was willing to go to.

Lee remained in the kitchen until the fire burned out. He dumped the smoldering remains in the sink and wiped his hands on his jeans. He left without another word or warning.

Eden got to her feet slowly once she'd heard the door shut and the sound of Lee's bike starting up. Pain nearly brought her back down to the floor but she knew that if she went down she wouldn't be getting back up.

17 17 17

The only reason Kozik didn't smash his phone against the ground in frustration when Eden didn't answer again was because it was the only way for her to reach him.

After the fight with Tig, Clay had told him to head to the hospital to sit with Opie

and keep an eye out for any Niners. The other man was sleeping, the machines helping him along beeped every minute or so and the sound was driving him crazy.

He should have rode right past to the hospital regardless of the fact that Quinn was heading to the house. Eden didn't need Quinn. She needed him, he just knew it deep inside of him. "Fuck," he slammed his already battered hand into the wall next to him.

"Don't leave a hole, they'll probably charge me a million dollars." Opie's voice was low but he sounded damn coherent and had his eyes open. "You that upset over me?"

"Welcome back Brother," Kozik sighed, "it's Eden."

Opie managed a grin. "Yeah, you might as well just marry her Kozik because you're whipped. What are you still doing here anyway? Thought you were going back."

"You got shot," he replied, "the club needed me to stay. She's not answering the phone now, Hap was keeping an eye on her but Lee needed him to come here."

"Fuck," Opie leaned his head back against the pillow, "talk about a rock and a hard place."

Kozik just nodded. The Sons were his brothers, this was his family and he'd do anything for them or the club, hell he'd left Eden plenty of times to do just that but now he knew that she needed him just as much as he did, if not more.

"What's Lee say now that she's not answering the phone?"

"I don't know," Kozik admitted after a moment, he'd called Lee but Carmen had answered the phone to say that Lee had went for a ride and she'd found it on the kitchen floor. She'd said he must have dropped it without realizing and that she'd have him return the call when he got back. "He hasn't called me back yet."

"What are you going to do?" Opie questioned, he knew what he'd do. There was no doubt that if it were Donna he'd be on his way to her regardless of what sort of shit would have rained down on him for taking off during a brewing war. Truthfully he couldn't imagine Clay being too hard on him but Clay was not Lee.

Before Kozik could start to answer his phone rang, he didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Yeah."

"It's Quinn, I'm at the house now."

"And?"

"There's no one here Brother, no girl, no car and no dog. The front door was open, looks like something went down. There was blood in the kitchen and basement, more through the house."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Kozik got to his feet. He didn't want to hear any details. "Get better Op, I'll see you around Brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from SOA.

A/N: Things are certainly getting complicated for Eden and Kozik! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. This is one of my favorite chapters so far. Thanks to R3-1 M4y3r and Laughing Warrior for their feedback on this chapter and to the whole freak circle for just making every day a little more fun.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"You're sure about this?" Janice looked over at Eden as she pulled up in front of the bus station.

It was several towns away from Tacoma, Eden had wanted to make damn sure that no one who knew her saw her getting on the bus. "I'm positive," Eden said, her voice shook slightly but who could blame her after what she'd had happen? Her life had been ripped apart at the seams and that wasn't even counting the intense pain she was feeling. "You're sure that you can keep Baby?"

"Yeah, I've got a nice yard and we're getting along pretty well." Janice looked nervous but she'd stepped up when Eden called despite any nerves or reservations that she might have had.

Eden nodded, Baby had taken to Janice quickly and she'd seen pictures of her house located outside of Tacoma, she traveled half an hour a day to get to the university. "Thank you," she said because there was nothing else to say. She'd called Janice because she couldn't think of anyone else to call, if she wouldn't have answered she'd have called Megan, the nice sweet butt, she was glad she didn't have to do that because there was no way in the world that the woman would have kept her mouth shut.

"Call me," Janice told her, "day or night. I don't care. If there's anything I can do for you, I'll do it."

"I'll call, I promise." Eden clutched the messenger bag that she'd hastily packed. "I've got to go before I miss my bus." She reached out and squeezed her friends hand, "Thank you again, so much. And remember..."

"I know, I found Baby in my yard. I never saw you. I've got it." Janice smiled at her. "Now get out of here."

Eden didn't have to be told twice. She loved Tacoma, it was home but there was no doubt in her mind that if she stayed she'd end up dead. Lee's voice was on a loop in her mind, she could think of nothing else but she knew that her focus needed to be on getting as far away as possible no matter how much it hurt.

18 18

Kozik sat on the porch, beer in hand. He'd arrived in Tacoma after riding for nine hours straight only stopping for gas to find Quinn asleep on his couch. He'd searched the house from top to bottom for some clue as to why Eden had left. There was none. She hadn't taken all of her clothes and things but she'd taken what was important to her.

He pulled out his phone, dialed Happy in Charming. "She's gone," he said when the other man answered, "blood all over the place. You sure that she was alright when you left?"

"She was fine, maybe even a little cocky," Happy replied. "You want me to have Juice trace her phone?"

"Yeah, do that." He took a long drink from his beer, didn't even bother to look behind him as Quinn stepped out onto the porch. "I got to go."

"You're almost out of beer." The large man observed.

"There's liquor inside," Kozik told him.

"What now?"

"I've got no fucking clue," Kozik admitted. If he believed that Eden had left on her own, he might have been able to let it go at the fact that she couldn't take the life he led but the blood in the house told a whole different tale. There were signs of a struggle in the basement as well, someone had come into their house and hurt his girl.

She could have been taken or dead but the fact that her clothes, car and the damn dog were gone made him believe that she'd taken off. But why would she just take off and not even call him?

Kozik looked up at the sound of approaching bikes. He recognized the two riders the moment they came in to view. The last thing he needed right now was a lecture from Lee. He rose to his feet, Quinn followed him as he stepped off of the porch.

"Jesus Christ Kozik," Lee exploded the second that he got his helmet off, "Charming is at war and you're here? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that my Old Lady dropped off the face of the Earth," he was nearly shouting, only holding back because if he truly let himself go he was likely to punch Lee right in the face, "left a house covered with blood behind. You knew that Happy was here to keep an eye on her but you sent him away without bothering to send anyone else?"

"Spread kind of thin here with half of my crew in Charming," Lee replied, "and that girl can handle herself better than some of the prospects. If you were so worried about her being alone you should have brought her into the clubhouse or you could have asked for her to stay with me and Carmen. I needed Happy in Charming, just like I need you in Charming."

"I'll head to Charming," Quinn offered with a small smile, "I'm in the mood for some shit kicking."

"How'd you end up here anyway?" Lee asked, his tone a little more respectful to the Nomad President than it had been to his SAA. The difference wasn't lost on Kozik and only caused the anger inside of him to grow.

"Was just riding," Quinn lied, "had an open invitation to stay here. Came and saw the front door open, blood inside so I called Kozik."

"When's the last time that you talked to her?" Lee looked back over at Kozik.

"Last night, when she was cooking for her and Hap." Kozik replied stiffly.

"Carmen saw her yesterday, said that Eden seemed off, wasn't herself." Lee told him. "Sorry to say it Brother but it wouldn't surprise me if she just decided to take off."

Kozik would have lunged forward but Quinn laid a hand on his shoulder. He sucked in a sharp breath. "She wouldn't just leave." He felt Quinn squeeze his shoulder to keep him calm and the open challenge in Lee's eyes.

"I get it Brother, I wouldn't want to believe it either. Maybe you should talk to Carmen, hear for yourself what she told me." Lee lit a cigarette and tossed the match onto the lawn. "I need you focused Kozik," he reminded him, "got too much at stake to have you going off the rails."

18 18 18

Eden hadn't intended to get off of the bus in Deming, Montana but after hours sitting in the same place she was in too much pain to continue. It wasn't going to be her final destination, that was for sure. It was just going to be a place to lay low for a few days. She knew that she needed to rest, to eat and to figure out the next step in this desperate journey.

The single hotel the town boasted was actually clean, reasonably priced and the teenage clerk behind the counter didn't bat an eyelash at her beaten and battered appearance. Eden paid cash for two nights, staying any longer than that seemed risky.

The clerk's casual reaction to her became more impressive when she got to the room and took a look in the mirror. It was worse than she'd thought it would be, much worse. Lee had really not held back when he'd hit her, she began to cry the second she looked in the mirror though that wasn't the only reason she cried as she stripped off her clothes and stepped under the weak spray of the shower.

Lee had destroyed her entire world, everything that had meant anything to her was now gone. Her man, her home and her dog were all in the past. It was just her now and that was what terrified her the most. She didn't do alone well, that much she knew. In the time that she'd lived in New Mexico she'd gone half crazy. Tacoma's ghosts had paled in comparison to the way she'd slowly started to lose her mind and she'd returned home, this time that wouldn't be an option.

After her shower she sat down wrapped in a towel and counted the money in her bag. She had just under five thousand dollars, almost three thousand of it had been hidden under a false board in her closet and the other two had been taken from inside a pair of Kozik's boots. Eden had hesitated at taking it, spending his money had always been a problem for her but there was no other choice. She needed the cash because she knew better than to use a debit card. The money in her accounts would just have to stay there gaining interest.

"It's not like I took it all," she mumbled to herself, comforted by her own voice. She'd left the money in all of his other stash spots, the amount that she took might not even be missed.

Just thinking about him brought the tears back again. How could he have been so convincing? She'd never thought that she could love someone the way that she did Kozik. To learn that he had a hidden motive the entire time, not to mention the house and girl he had in Charming, was like someone stabbing her in the heart a million times over. She'd given him everything, more than she knew that she had, and it had all been a fucking duty, like a job.

Eden lay down on the bed, still only covered with the towel because sitting up was just too much effort. Hell, breathing was too much effort. Her heart actually hurt, everything hurt.

18 18 18

"I'm so fucking sorry Kozik," Carmen lit a cigarette, "if I'd have known she was thinking about leaving for real I would have stopped her."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she was tired, tired of everything always being like this. I thought she just had a case of the Old Lady Blues, missing you and wanting you with her. I never thought it meant she'd leave although..." she trailed off, took a drag from the cigarette in her hand, "she did ask me if a guy would go looking for his Old Lady if she took off."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it depended on the guy but most wouldn't and that hardly any Old Ladies left because they knew what would happen if they were found," Carmen tapped her fingers against the table. "I wish I would have realized she would do that to you. I'm so sorry Kozik."

"She wouldn't just leave me," he said simply. It was what he knew.

"Sweetie, she did leave. She's gone. I know that's hard to hear but maybe if her heart wasn't really into it, her leaving is for the best. You deserve someone who's going to love you the way you loved her. I never wanted to say anything but I always thought that she wasn't nearly as into you as she should have been with how great you were to her. This is going to be a good thing for you in the long term."

Kozik held his tongue because he wanted to tell Carmen to go fuck herself but she was his President's Old Lady. "I got to get out of here."

"You should head over to the club house, I called over there and told Wash to make sure that a room was ready for you, right now you need to be with your family and get some rest." Carmen leaned forward and patted his hand with hers. "I can't even imagine how this hurts but you will get past this."

He didn't want to get past it, he wanted Eden. He didn't want the club house, the sweet butts and his brothers, not tonight. "I'm just going to head home Carmen, thanks for the beer."

"You sure you don't want to stay here if you're not up for the club house? You're always welcome."

"I'm sure," he told her.

Carmen walked him to the door, watched him get on his bike and leave before she picked up her phone. "He's taking it hard, harder than I thought he would."

"He'll get over it," Lee replied, he glanced around the club house to be certain no one was close enough to overhear him.

"You should have killed her Lee," Carmen told him with a sigh, "made it look like a break in gone wrong. What if he decides to look for her?"

"He won't," the man spoke with confidence, "he's a Son, he's not going to chase a bitch that left him. Did you send him over here?"

"He said that he just wanted to go home," she told him, "even told him that he could stay here but he wanted to go back there."

"I'll be home later," Lee told her and then ended the call. He hadn't expected Kozik to return to the house. That could be a problem.

18 18

Happy took another sip from the bottle of whiskey in front of him, he'd taken it from the bar and retreated to a room in the back after the call he'd gotten from Kozik.

He wasn't overly burdened with a conscience honestly, he did the things he did for the club without losing sleep or blinking an eye. He actually enjoyed himself when he "worked", never feeling anything but the rush that came with pushing someone to their very limits and beyond. He hadn't gotten where he was by questioning the orders that he was given, in fact he couldn't remember one time before now that he'd second guessed following one.

Watching Eden for Lee had left a bad taste in his mouth but he'd done it because the man had said it was for the club and a way to protect Kozik. Now, he knew that wasn't true. Lee had wanted him to keep an eye on her for a reason that he'd probably never see fit to tell Happy about.

Even with his reservations he'd gone along with it, drugged the meat to feed the dogs and he felt worse about Mama dying than he would about a lot of people he knew dying. He'd been fucking careful with the amounts but maybe not careful enough, she'd been older and who knows what damage had been done to her by her first owner.

"Fuck." Happy threw the bottle of whiskey across the room, it hit the wall and shattered. Now there would be glass on the rug, he'd be compelled to clean it up if he stayed in the room so he walked back out into the club house.

The last person he'd expected to see standing near the bar was Quinn. He immediately approached the large man. "Fuck you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," he grinned, "I'm hoping for some shit kicking." Quinn glanced around the room and then lowered his voice. "We need to talk. Outside."

Happy nodded and followed him out, they walked over towards the garage in silence. Quinn lit a joint, looked over at him. "You want to tell me what the fuck is going on in Tacoma?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lee." Quinn said simply. "He practically bit Kozik's head off for coming back from Charming."

"Figured as much," Happy sighed, "I don't know what's going on Brother, but something is." Kozik was his closest and oldest friend but there was a bond between him and Quinn, had been since the first time that they'd met. Briefly he explained what had happened with Edge, though he was sure Quinn already knew, and the requests that Lee had made of him.

"Who else knows about this?" Quinn asked when the story was told.

"No one Brother, who could I tell? Fuck, I'm risking my patch just telling you. He's the President."

"Maybe he shouldn't be," Quinn tossed the remains of the joint and lit another one. "I'm going to send some of the Nomads to Tacoma, see what they can find out."

Happy nodded. "How much blood was in the house?" It had been bothering him since he'd gotten that call from Kozik. Eden was a sweet girl, she didn't try hard like the sweet butts, it was genuine with her. He liked her and not just because she was Kozik's Old Lady.

"Not enough to be fatal," Quinn told him, "she was whole enough to get her shit and go, looks like she took the dog too. The bathroom door was pretty tore up by claws and teeth. Don't know why she didn't have it out with her."

Happy did, she'd lost one dog and didn't plan on losing another even if that meant extra risk for her. "I got Juice working on her phone records, maybe that'll give us something to go on."

"You planning on telling Kozik what you told me?"

"Yeah," Happy wasn't looking forward to that conversation at all. Kozik was his closest friend, he'd known the man for a good chunk of his life and this could end that bond even if the patches they wore would keep them bound together for life.

"You were following orders, he'll understand that. The important thing is that you didn't keep your mouth shut now." Quinn told him. "Now, let's get this Niner shit dealt with so we can figure out what the fuck is going on with Lee. For now, I'm keeping it to myself but don't be surprised if you see more Nomads in Tacoma."

"You've never really liked him," Happy observed.

"Nope," Quinn said without hesitation, "never thought he was the right choice for President, hell he was second choice for a reason. He got lucky getting the gavel when he did."

Happy said nothing, he'd been there when Lee had taken the gavel in Tacoma and knew Quinn was right. The VP who everyone had expected to take over had apparently had a change of heart about the club and disappeared with his Old Lady only a week or so before the change.

18 18 18

Kozik knew that he should just go to bed, or drink himself to the point of passing out but he limited himself to just a couple of beers. The urges he'd gotten so good at suppressing were starting to creep back into his thoughts. He hadn't wanted to get high so badly in years.

"FUCK!" The sound of his voice echoed off of the walls of the too quiet house. He'd spent over an hour cleaning up the blood, wondering just how Eden was hurt. He knew that she was hurt, knew that she was scared where ever she was. "Why'd you leave Baby, why did you leave?"

It was hardest to go into their bedroom, the covers were still rumpled on the bed in the way they always were when she got up. She never made the bed properly because she didn't see the logic in it if she was just going to sleep in it all over again. Kozik checked the closet, carefully prying up the board where she'd kept her money. It was empty, every dollar was gone. He couldn't be sure how much was in there but knew that it wasn't a lot, wasn't enough for her to live on.

He checked his own spots after, there was about thirty grand altogether hidden in various spots and she'd only taken a couple thousand out of one of his old boots. "What happened?" Kozik knew how against spending his money she was, hell he nearly had to force her most of the time so the fact that she took any at all didn't make any sense.

18 18 18

Eden woke stiffly, her entire body screamed with pain. As gently as she could she got up, headed back into the bathroom and ran the water as hot as it would go. The steady stream eased the pain some and when she stepped out her stomach growled. When was the last time that she'd eaten?

It had been the stir fry that she'd made for her and Happy. She needed to eat something, find a drug store or something to buy some kind of over the counter pain relievers. Eden dressed and carefully counted out a hundred dollars from the money, she'd stock up on things that she could eat while holed up in the room and the stuff she'd forgotten to bring like proper shampoo and conditioner.

It was dark out which suited her fine as she made her way down the nearly deserted main street. There were three buildings with bright lights on; a bar, a convenience store and a diner. She chose the store because it would have most of what she needed. The clerk basically ignored her as she walked in which was fine with her. Quickly she gathered the items that she would need, placed them on the counter.

"Jesus," the kid commented as he looked up from his phone, "you okay lady?"

"Fine," Eden replied, "can I get a pack of Newport too?"

"Sure," he reached for the cigarette pack, glanced around the empty store, "got stronger things to smoke if you're interested in that."

"Yeah, that would be great," she didn't even care if it was a set up. She'd never been fingerprinted, she could say she was Jane Doe if he was some sort of Deming PD undercover. "Got anything for pain?" The clerk smiled and nodded his head. "Great."

The clerk, Ken, was a nice kid. He'd given her half the shit she'd brought from the store for free, hooked her up on prices with the weed and pills he had and called a friend who worked at the diner to get her some real food to go without her having to go inside. She knew that he did these things because he felt sorry for her, she'd seen her reflection in the mirror. Her protests that she could pay full price had been basically ignored. By the time that she returned to the room the Percocet that she'd taken while still in the store was working its way through her system.

Eden turned on the television, ate the burger and fries she'd ordered before rolling a joint as big as her finger. The combination of being full, the pain killer and the pot made her feel better than she'd thought possible.

It was in that hazy state that she reached for her phone. She should have tossed it but couldn't bring herself too. There were pictures on there, mostly of Kozik and she scrolled through them with a wave of fresh tears. If she hadn't been high she'd have never dialed his number.

"Baby, where are you?"

"Don't call me that," she shouted in to the phone, tears were falling in earnest now and she made no move to stop them. "How could you lie to me? Are you with her now? Are you in Charming with your real Old Lady?"

"Eden.."

"No, don't say anything. I know everything. I know what you planned for me. You son of a bitch, how could you lie to me like that? You're everything and I'm nothing. I'm nothing to you!"

"Baby..."

"NO! Lee told me, he told me the truth! I believed you, I believed you loved me but you didn't, you don't. You just wanted to find what was hidden in the house! I wish I never met you, wish I never loved you!"

"EDEN!" Kozik shouted her name. "Baby, listen to me..."

"You just want me to listen so you can find out where I am and send Happy to do your dirty work. Don't worry, I've got enough pills here to do it for him." She ended the call and threw the phone across the room.

Kozik stared at his phone, tried to call her back but there was only her voice mail. What the fuck had she been talking about? After the third attempt to reach her he dialed Happy. "Get Juice to find Eden's phone now!"

"He's working on it Brother, what happened?"

"She just called, talking crazy shit Hap." Kozik shut his eyes. "Says that she knows the truth because Lee told her it, I'd like to know what the fuck that truth is."

"Don't confront him," Happy said quickly, "look, there's a lot that you don't know. I think... I think that you should head back down here to Charming. There are some things that you need to know."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SOA.

A/N: Big thanks to everyone following this journey with me. I'm very happy to have you here! Special thanks to The Freak Circle for their invaluable support and entertainment.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Eden's head was throbbing when she woke up, not because of her injuries but from the extra percocet that she'd swallowed. She looked around the room and saw the broken pieces of her phone. "Shit." She'd hoped that the phone call was just a memory from a drug assisted dream but she'd known that it wasn't, the phone was simply the proof she'd needed not to stay in denial.

If she stayed in denial and stayed here there was a very good chance that she'd just led anyone looking right to her. The phone was registered in her name, equipped with GPS and painted a big bold bulls eye right on her.

As depressed as she was feeling, regardless of her threat to swallow pills by the handful, she knew that she wanted to live. Lee's threat replayed through her mind, knife or fire? She never wanted to make that choice. If Kozik came here and found her... well that thought was too terrifying for her to even consider.

It took only moments to pack and she risked fifteen extra minutes to shower. She needed to find the bus schedule, get on one and go as far away as she could. She didn't bother checking out at the front desk, she and her bags left by the back door. Paranoia was her companion as she walked to the main street and found the tiny bus terminal. The clerk there didn't ignore her face, the woman stared at her as she paid for her ticket to Anders, Michigan. Maybe she'd make it all the way there, maybe she wouldn't but she didn't breathe easy until she was on the bus with her face somewhat hidden by a pair of dark glasses.

As the bus pulled away from the curb she stared at the traffic passing them and her paranoia was suddenly justified when she saw the Dyna on the other side of the road. It wasn't anyone that she recognized, though it was hard to tell with the helmet, but the patch on the back of the cut was certainly that of a Son, more specifically a Nomad and they were rumored ruthless.

She recoiled away from the window and wrapped her arms around herself. That had been too close a call, if she'd taken five more minutes to somewhat dry her hair she would have ended up face to face with the Nomad.

19 19 19

Lee looked surprised when Kozik announced that he was going to return to Charming, the surprise faded after a moment and then he just looked pleased. "I knew that I could count of you Kozik, there's a reason that I made you the SAA."

It took everything inside of Kozik to not just slam his fist into the man's face. "I should hit the road."

"Take Wash with you," Lee told him, "I don't like being spread so thin but you might need him. His years almost up, this should be his last test to see if he deserves to get a full patch."

"Sure," Kozik replied, doubt about Wash immediately crossed his mind. There had been no talk of giving him his patch yet, if a trip to Charming could get him that than the odds were he'd be doing more than just backing them up. Lee wanted someone to watch him. "I'm leaving in an hour, he'll need to be ready."

"He will be," Lee promised, "I've got to say I'm proud of you Kozik. Don't give her another thought, she obviously can't handle our life. You need a woman who doesn't cut and run."

"I think that you're right Lee," the words made his stomach clench tightly but he needed to make sure Lee wasn't suspicious of anything that he said or did. All he really wanted was to get the fuck to Charming as soon as possible.

"Good man," Lee clapped him on the shoulder, "saw some new girls out there," he motioned to the door that lead to the clubhouse, "nothing like a little pussy to put you on the road in a good mood."

Kozik was saved from having to answer by his phone ringing. "Sure isn't," he said simply, "Tell Wash to meet me in an hour ." He waited until he was near the door to answer. "Yeah."

"It's me," he recognized Quinn's voice immediately. "She was in Deming, Montana a few hours ago. Found the hotel she was staying at, she'd paid through tomorrow morning but the room is empty. There's only one means of public transportation out of town."

"Train?"

"Bus," Quinn replied, "the clerk remembers selling her a ticket to Michigan, didn't want to say where but don't worry Brother, got my guys following the bus. They'll grab her when she gets off."

"Grab her?" Kozik kept his voice low and moved steadily away from the club house, he didn't want to be overheard.

"She's not going to come willingly, not when she's scared. They aren't going to hurt her, you know that you can trust me and my guys."

Kozik walked out of the club house, kept his expression as neutral as possible. "So, your solution for her being scared is to grab her?"

"We need to know what she knows."

"I need her for more than that," Kozik said as he straddled his bike, "I'm going to head that way. I should be there, it'll be easier for her." Or more accurately it would be easier for him, she was going to flip her shit either well. It was just a sharp relief to him that she hadn't done something stupid to herself with whatever pills she'd managed to get her hands on.

"No," Quinn told him sternly. "Get here to Charming and we'll go together once they have her. This is bigger than Eden Kozik, this is bigger on a club level."

"Alright, give me eight hours or so and I'll be there."

19 19 19

Eden was sure that it wasn't paranoia fucking with her head, no she was being followed. The bus was being followed, she saw the same guy at every rest stop and the same dark blue car. She tossed her cigarette and hitched her duffel bag up higher on her shoulder. Her suitcase with majority of her clothes and most of the stuff she'd brought at the convenience store in Deming was under the bus.

She had to leave it, there was no other choice. She had to find a way to lose the guy following her and make a break for it. Eden cast an eye at the other passengers, there was one woman who looked close to her age with dark hair as well.

"Excuse me," she approached the woman and earned an instant look of sympathy because of the state of her face, "I need your help with something, please."

It took only a little explaining and five hundred dollars of the money that she'd need to make stretch to get the woman to agree to her impromptu plan. Minutes before the bus was due to leave they entered the bathroom together, switched clothes and changed bags.

The woman's jeans were about a size too tight, the shirt left plenty of her stomach exposed but she'd have to deal with it. Eden adjusted the beanie style hat to cover her hair, threw on a pair of sunglasses and strolled away from the bus as if she didn't have a care in the world as the other woman boarded the bus wearing her clothes.

"Let this work. Let this fucking work," she whispered the words and kept walking, after a block or so she ducked into a doorway to take a look behind her. The blue car was still sitting there, she'd done it.

Three blocks later she flagged down a taxi and asked to be taken to the nearest train station. She needed to travel faster so she could get further away before anyone realized that she'd pulled a switch.

19 19 19

Jax looked between Happy and Quinn, his expression was one of confusion. The Charming VP had a lot of questions and they didn't have answers for some of them. "Jesus Christ," he lit a cigarette and shook his head. "You two better be really fucking sure before this goes any further. If this goes to Clay and you turn out to be wrong nothing is going to save you, even the two of you."

"You remember the vote on working with Vance?" Happy questioned.

"That was some cold shit," Jax agreed, he'd been shocked that Lee hadn't even given any consideration to Eden. If that had been a Charming Old Lady the vote would have never even been considered, in fact chances were retaliation would have been voted on immediately. "That doesn't mean that he's dirty in any way."

"There have been rumors about Lee before," Piney spoke as he came out of the kitchen with a fresh bottle of tequila and the straw, "back before he took the gavel in Tacoma, people were saying he had something to do with Chaos and his Old Lady going missing. "They stopped pretty soon after he took over. Wouldn't surprise me if he did have something to do with it, fucker always rubbed me the wrong way." He sat down at the bar. "Where's the girl?"

"You been eavesdropping Old Man?" Jax said with a smile. "Where do you think Clay's going to land on this?"

"Hard to say," he took a long drink through the straw, "only one way to find out, go and fucking ask him."

19 19 19

Eden got off of the train in North Dakota, she'd switch to a different line and keep heading East. Ohio sounded kind of nice and as far as she knew there were no SOA charters there. She'd find a job in a diner, a room and start over.

It was cold when she stepped outside so she turned around and went back in. It took her only a few moments to find a gift shop and purchase a thick hooded sweat shirt that would cover her and keep her warm.

The clerk at the store pointed her in the direction of the nearest hotel and it was close enough to walk which was a good thing, her unexpected expenses were adding up especially the money to get the woman to switch clothes and bags with her.

The hotel was more expensive than she'd have liked so she only booked one night though she was sure that she was safe and hadn't been followed. The room was nicer than the one in Deming and she took a few minutes just to lay on the bed before unpacking the food she'd brought at the convenience store she'd passed on the way.

It wasn't going to be gourmet but she'd eat even if she didn't know why she'd grabbed half of the things that she had. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd eaten a Slim Jim or drank bright orange soda but there she was enjoying both.

It was because of Kozik, he loved Slim Jims and orange soda maybe she just wanted something that made her feel close to him even if it was ridiculous. Now that she was settled in for the night, no longer running her mind just kept going back to him.

Who would have ever thought that he was such an amazing actor? He seriously deserved some sort of a ward for the charade that he'd executed. She'd never doubted for one single second that he loved her, not until Lee had begun running his mouth and then she knew that she'd fallen for the biggest lie ever told to her.

It was her own fault; she should have realized it was too good to be true. Nothing so good happened to her, never had before in her life. Maybe that was why she'd been so eager to believe it, so eager to fall for him. The truth was that she'd fallen for him the first time she saw him, only acted as if she didn't because she never thought his interest would go further than what was beneath her pants.

"Fuck you Kozik, fuck you!" She tossed what remained of the Slim Jim across the room, grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

19 19 19

Clay looked around his kitchen table at Happy, Kozik and Quinn. "This some sort of joke?"

"No joke," Kozik spoke up. "You've known me a long time Clay, I wouldn't be here if I didn't know that something was off with him. It's not just working with Vance, it's more than that. It's something that my gut has been telling me for a while but I didn't want to listen to it."

The Charming President let out a sigh, pressed his fingers against his forehead as if he suddenly had a headache. "Your guys have the girl yet?" He asked Quinn.

"They're watching her in North Dakota, she's checked into a hotel for the night. They'll get her when she goes to leave tomorrow morning. It'll be done clean," Quinn glanced over at Tacoma, "and she'll be unharmed."

"If she thinks that Sons want her dead than I can't see that being easy. What if she's armed? Way I remember it she's a pretty good shot and not the type to get taken without a fight."

"She's not armed," Kozik told him, "searched the whole house and every weapon is there. She packed in a hurry, left mostly everything."

"And there's no chance that she just left you? I've seen Old Ladies take off..."

"She called me, everything she said was pure Lee. She told me it was Lee. She wouldn't lie about that and she wouldn't have left unless she believed him. There's got to be a reason why he's so god damn intent on driving her away."

"I think it's the graves," Happy spoke up.

"Graves?" Clay looked over at him, "what fucking graves?"

"In the woods behind her house, there's five graves there now. Her parents and her brother plus two more she knew nothing about. I know when someone's lying, she didn't know that they were there and they weren't recent."

"There were burned cassette tapes in the house," Kozik told him, "and the basement was full of a lot of blood. I think that's where she got hurt, I think he hurt her for whatever was down there."

"Lot of thinking going on here, not a lot of proof." Clay reached for a cigar and lit it with a thoughtful expression. He held up his hand to stop Kozik from protesting. "But I've got four guys I respect standing in front of me, telling me they all believe it. I don't have to tell you what happens if you're wrong."

"We know," Happy spoke up, "Tig will be a busy guy."

Clay cracked a smile at that and then sighed. "When it rains it fucking pours, doesn't it? Hap, I want you to head to Tacoma off the radar. Take one guy with you. Dig up those two graves."

"Yes, I will." Happy rose to his feet already considering who he could take along with him. "I'll take Juice with me," the man was an idiot some of the times but he had a strong back and loved the Sons enough to do whatever necessary.

"Good choice," Clay nodded, "let me know when your guys get the girl. In the meantime I'll reach out to Lee, get him down here." He took one last look around. "You'd better be right about this." The words were directed at his step-son who'd chosen to stand instead of sit.

19 19 19

It was a feeling in her gut that woke her, Eden sat up in bed and wished that she'd grabbed a gun when she'd left the house but she hadn't. It had been foolish to stop here, North Dakota wasn't far enough. She needed to move, now.

It was like a compulsion to repack her things, check her money and dress. She hid herself the best she could with clothes, added several layers under the sweat shirt to alter her appearance as much as she could.

It was still dark, dawn was a few hours away but there should be some sort of commuter train leaving soon. It didn't matter where it was going, just away from here. When would it be safe to stop running? Would it ever be safe? Eden was starting to have doubts about that. The thought that there might not be anywhere far enough had already crossed her mind, there was a part of her that just didn't even want to bother. She could just stay in one place and wait for the inevitable. It wouldn't be quick, painless or easy but at least she wouldn't always have to look over her shoulder.

The hallways of the hotel were quiet, sane people were obviously still sleeping so she ran into no one as she left. Eden chose to go out the back door, avoiding the desk and missing out on the continental breakfast that had been offered but she wasn't that hungry even for free food.

Relief began to seep through her as she made it out of the parking lot without seeing another living soul, only a few blocks to the train station and then she could maybe catch a few hours of sleep on the moving train.

A sound from behind her made her freeze for a split second, as she recognized the sound as that of boots against concrete she began to move again. She was running as fast as she could, her heard pounded hard in her chest because she could see the main street and the cars there. If there were cars and people she could scream, draw attention to herself and maybe just maybe escape.

She ran head first into what felt like a solid wall but she soon realized it wasn't a wall, it was a man who had launched himself from the shadows. She kicked and struck out with her hands but there was no stopping it.

"Move it before anyone sees us and remember what Quinn said." One rough male voice told the other man as her mouth was covered and her hands bound behind her back.

"I know, he wants her whole. Where the fuck is Jerry with the truck?"

Eden was pulled to her feet. "Walk," the man told her. She screamed through the gag but the sound didn't carry. A truck pulled up a moment later and she was lifted into the back. "Go!"

The truck began to move and Eden lost her fight. None of her abductors wore masks, they were letting her see their faces and using names. Quinn might have wanted her whole but that certainly didn't mean she was going to stay that way.

The horror of what was waiting for her settled in, her mind unable to even process the ways in which she was about to suffer.

19 19 19

"They've got her, going to take them some time to get here." Quinn looked over at Kozik. "She's whole, she'll stay that way."

"Did she fight?"

"Yeah, broke Mouse's nose with a well placed kick before they got her restrained," the Nomad President smirked, "said she's just laying in the back, hasn't tried to move or say anything."

"They can't keep her restrained the entire time," Kozik told him, "call them back, let me talk to her on speaker."

Quinn looked like he was going to refuse but then he made the call. "Tex, put the phone on speaker and make sure that the girl can hear it." He handed his phone over to Kozik.

"Eden?" Kozik cleared his throat, "Baby, can you hear me? Listen, these guys are bringing you back to me. They're not going to hurt you. Don't fight them, they'll take care of you. Baby?"

"She's got a gag in," Tex told him, "looks like she's listening though."

Eden shrank into as small a ball as she could manage as the sound of Kozik's voice filled the truck. His words were sweet, she'd heard that tone before it was the one that he tended to use when she was freaking out about something. It was one of the many ways he'd always comforted her, she could just about feel his fingers on her skin going over the letters on her back again and again.

What had once brought comfort now brought nothing but fear. These guys might not be out to hurt her but they were taking her to her end.

"Take the gag out!" Kozik snarled the words into the phone. "Eden, I know that you're scared but you don't have to be. It's going to be over soon, you'll be here with me. I love you."

Eden bit the fingers of the man who tried to take out her gag. "Fucking bitch!" Jerry roared and he reacted instantly, he slapped her hard and left the gag in place. "She fucking bit me."

"What the hell was that? Did you just hit her?" Kozik's voice filled the truck and then it was gone as Jerry reached for the phone in Tex's hand and ended the call.

"The fuck did you do that for Jerry?" Tex demanded, "Quinn is going to have your ass."

"Bitch bit me," the man replied, "fuck her. Gag stays in." He reached into the pocket of his cut, pulled out a syringe. "She won't give us any trouble after this."

Eden heard one of the other men protest as the syringe slid into her neck and then there was nothing.

"Shouldn't have done that," Mouse spoke up from behind the wheel, "Quinn was really specific. She's on Old Lady."

"She's an Old Lady on the fucking run," Jerry pointed out as he rubbed his fingers, her teeth had broken the skin in several places. He glared over at Eden, wanted to hit her again. In his mind, Old Ladies needed to know their place. It was simply really their place was where their man told them to be. "He said she need to be in one piece, not that she needed to be fucking awake."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from SOA, I only like to play with the characters.

A/N: Many thanks to all those who've read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. I'm excited that you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Special thanks to the lovely ladies of The Freak Circle for being awesome. Any errors are mine, I edited but apologize if I missed anything.

Chapter Twenty

Eden opened her eyes slowly, her mind was still really groggy but she felt slightly clearer for the first time since she'd been abducted and drugged. She recalled surfacing a few times but each time her captors noticed the same one would inject her again. She had no idea what had been in the needle but it had send her into complete darkness where there were only nightmares to be had.

She realized that she was in a bed, a really comfortable bed. She warm, almost too warm and then she realized that she wasn't alone. There was someone on the bed behind her. Fuck! Fragments of memories began to flash through her mind. Two of the Nomads had spoken against drugging her, at least initially. The third had been the one to smack her and then dose her. Was it one of them behind her?

It took effort not to hyperventilate or scream, her body was literally shaking as she inched herself away from the other person. Eden wasn't quite sure that she'd be able to stand but she was damn sure going to try. It was a victory to get to her feet but then she heard the person shift behind her.

"Come back to bed Baby," Kozik's voice made her jump up, "Eden?" He frowned as she backed slowly away from the bed, her back hit the wall and she held up her hands.

"No," Eden shook her head as he got off of the bed to move towards her. Her eyes were locked on his face, he looked... he looked a little confused, concerned and that didn't make any sense at all. It had to be an act, to get her comfortable with him so she'd drop her guard.

"Eden," he reached out for her, anger surged through him as she pressed back farther against the wall, "I don't know what he told you but it was lies, it was all lies. Look at me," he cupped her face with his hands, "don't cry."

"Just do it quick, get it over with. You don't have to... you don't have to take off the ink. It won't matter, please." She squeezed her eyes shut, her body had reacted to his touch in a way she hadn't expected, it felt comforting and safe. It wasn't safe, wasn't comforting it was just one step closer to the end.

"Take off the ink?" Kozik's hands tightened slightly on her face but he let go immediately when she whimpered. "No one is taking off your ink, ever. You're my fucking Old Lady Eden. I love you."

"No, Jenn's your Old Lady. Where does she think you are right now? On a run? Club business? All the things that you told me when you wanted to go to Charming?" Eden's voice cracked, tears burned her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She couldn't. She wasn't going to go out like a coward even if she'd never been more petrified in her life. It wasn't the first time it occurred to her Kozik could simply snap her neck if the mood struck him, she'd never thought she'd hope for that sort of quick and painless end.

"You know that Jenn's dead." Kozik's voice thickened as he spoke. He'd told her all about Jenn shortly after they'd started seeing each other, so that she understood there was no way the woman he'd inked himself for could ever come between them.

"No, that's just what you told me," she raged at him, "that's what you wanted me to think so you could use me for those god damn tapes!"

"The cassette tapes that were burned in the kitchen? What about them?" Kozik questioned, he held back from touching her because he wanted her to get it all out. It was time for him to know all the poison that Lee had spewed to her, to air out all the lies.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me! What about them? The deal that Lee made with my father, does that ring a bell? In exchange for whatever my Dad did for him Lee gave Eddie a shot at becoming a Son and made me an Old Lady because his SAA is that fucking loyal!"

"Why would you believe him Eden? Jesus Christ, listen to yourself and what you're saying. How does any of it make sense? If I really had whatever you think I do in Charming what could make me agree to that?" It was getting harder and harder to not scream at her, to not fucking rage at the pack of shit she'd fallen for. With everything that she said the fire inside of him burned hotter, Lee was going to pay dearly for what he'd done even if the club didn't sanction it. If it came down to letting the man breathe or losing his patch it was going to be no contest.

"You love the club, I know that you love the club. I get what they mean to you, you'd do anything for them. And besides, you'd just tell Happy to get rid of me once you got what you wanted. I really thought he was... I thought he was a friend but he was just biding his time, you both were." The tears that she'd fought were flowing now and she'd given up all hope of going out bravely. "I trusted you! I trusted you and it was all a lie!"

"No, I wasn't Eden. Fuck, how can you..." Kozik turned away from her, forced himself to breathe deeply. It was infuriating to know that she'd fallen for the lies, that she'd had that little faith in him but sadly, it wasn't a surprise. He'd always known that she'd harbored doubts about his feelings and it wasn't about him, it was about her.

The damage that had been done to her when she was younger had never been resolved, he'd always figured it was from abuse but now that he knew the scope of her relationship with her father he realized that she was lucky it wasn't a lot worse.

"How could I not?" Eden demanded, "I never got why you were with me, I didn't question it but I never got it deep down. I was thinking about it the other night before Lee showed up and then everything he said made sense." It was like he'd opened up her mind, picked out every fear and insecurity and given her concrete proof that she'd been right to feel that way.

"How did that make fucking sense Eden?" Kozik whirled around to face her and she jumped back. "Fuck! If I was going to hurt you I'd have fucking done it already." He held his hands up, took several steps back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just... you need to answer some questions about what happened with Lee."

"Why? Didn't he get everything he needed when he was beating me for the information?" Eden snapped. "I gave him the tapes," well there had been one tape she'd found that had fallen under the kitchen cabinets and there were the patches and the lighter. Lee hadn't gotten everything he'd come for.

"Tell me about the tapes, tell me everything." Kozik took several steps back and sat down on the bed. "Start at the beginning when Lee showed up, just tell me everything."

"And then what?"

"Then you're going to tell it to a lot of other people, probably going to get sick of repeating yourself," he told her honestly, "I need to know Eden, I need you to trust me and tell me the truth."

"I'll tell you the truth, for whatever good it's worth but I don't trust you. I'm sorry I don't believe that I'm going to walk away from this breathing and maybe that's the way it should end for everything I've done." Eden moved over to the rooms only chair, rubbed her hands over her thighs and refused to look at him. "Anyway, you want to know, I'll tell you."

"Alright, tell me." Kozik said through clenched teeth, he couldn't lose his temper because if he did Eden was never going to come around to him again. He had to focus, to prove that Lee wasn't the man people thought he was.

Eden spoke in a detached voice, as if she hadn't been involved. She described what Lee had said and done in detail without one looking Kozik in the eye. The way she saw it was that there was no way she was going to make it out of this alive, she might as well tell him what he wanted to know so that maybe he'd go easy on her and make it quick.

Kozik could hear Lee's voice as she spoke, see it in his mind. He wished like hell that he hadn't been gone and that Mama hadn't been dead because the beast would have certainly tore out Lee's throat. He realized that she didn't know Lee had used Happy for the proper way to drug the dogs and that he was never going to tell her that.

"So, he burned the tapes and told me that you couldn't let me live because you wouldn't be able to have the life that you really wanted," her voice shook slightly and for the first time she looked over at him, "that's when he told me about Happy and the choice between knife and fire. He left and I stayed there, on the floor, just stayed there for I don't know how long. I got up, let Baby out of the bathroom. He'd nearly broken through the door. Anyway, I started to grab my things."

"You should have called me," Kozik told her, the anger inside him was set to boil over as the mental picture of what she'd gone through stuck in his head.

"Why can't you just... stop pretending?" She demanded. "Stop pretending that you care, stop pretending that it was more than a god damn assignment for you Kozik! It's all out in the open and if I'm not making it out of this room I deserve the truth."

"I'm not pretending Eden," his jaw was clenched tightly, "what the fuck do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"I started to grab things," Eden ignored the question, "the first thing I grabbed was the box where I'd found the tapes, I stuck it in my bag. I wasn't even really thinking about why."

"What's so important about a box?"

"The tapes weren't the only things in there," she looked over at him, met his eyes and didn't look away, "where's my bag?"

"I'll get it," Kozik got to his feet, "what else was in there?"

"There were two patches off of a cut and a gold lighter," Eden folded her hands in her lap, watched him pick her bag up from the floor near the door. She hadn't noticed it there. Her brain still felt slow, she knew the only reason that she was so clear on the details of what had happened with Lee because she'd relived it a million times in her mind.

There was part of her that wondered if she had fallen for a string of lies with Lee, part of her that wanted to believe Kozik really did love her. Her stomach was clenched and felt sick, there were too many thoughts in her head. Fuck! She really was about to get sick. Great, that was going to be really fucking dignified.

Kozik dropped the bag on the floor next to the chair, leaned over her with a look of concern. "You okay? You need the bathroom," he reached to help her up and she recoiled slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you Eden." She didn't reply but let him help her and he took it as a good sign. He'd mostly gotten over being pissed she believed Lee because he could see she was falling apart.

Most of the time it was easy for him to forget how fragile Eden was underneath the shell that she put up to the world, she played strong really well and she was in a lot of ways but there was another side to her. Kozik kept his hands gentle, led her into the bathroom and got on his knees next to her when she bolted for the toilet.

He held her hair back when she started to retch, his other hand automatically going to her back. His fingers traced the letters of his name and he felt her tremble. "You're safe with me Eden, I swear to God you're safe with me."

"You always do that, always touch my ink," Eden reached and flushed the toilet, "always touch me." She shut her eyes, it just didn't make sense if what Lee was saying was true, was Lee lying? Fuck, her entire soul wanted it to be a lie.

"Yeah, I do." Kozik sat down on the floor next to her, kept his hand on her back. "I love you Eden."

"Lee..."

"He lied, I don't know what he's up to but he's up to something. He's changed and not for the better. I should have know when he..." Kozik sighed, "when he brought working with Valhalla to the table."

"Wait a second," Eden's head snapped towards him, "working with the organization that tried to kill me? The vote passed?" She closed her eyes as Kozik nodded.

"I voted no but the money was too... it passed and I went along with it. I couldn't tell you."

"I would have got it, it was a club decision. I know you'll do whatever you have to for the club, it's one of the reasons why what Lee said made so much sense to me. Guess that it was one of my... fuck me, why am I telling you any of this?" She looked around, realized how ridiculous it was that they were having this conversation in a fucking bathroom or that they were having it at all.

"You're telling me all this because you love me," Kozik told her, "I know you're scared. I can't even imagine how scared you are right now but I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know what to believe, my head is..." she sighed, "it's all fucked up and I'm so tired, I feel like... I don't know how I feel."

"When's the last time that you ate?" He questioned.

"I was in North Dakota," she admitted after a moment of thought, "and I had some Slim Jims and orange soda."

"You ate Slim Jims? What's it you always say about Slim Jims?"

"They're dog treats packaged for humans." A smile crossed Eden's face for a split second, "they were good at the time." She shrugged her shoulders, good at the time but a pretty shitty last meal now that she thought about it.

"How about I get you some real food?" He suggested. "Will you come out into the kitchen with me?"

"Don't you want to see what's in the box?"

"It can wait until you've had some food," he got to his feet and held out his hand to her, "I'm not sure what there is but Gemma sent up some stuff and the prospect put it away."

"I'm not that hungry, let's just get this over with." Eden was still so confused, she didn't know what to believe now. Kozik was being so perfectly Kozik and he kept promising, promising that she was safe. She was still breathing, that was something right?

"You need to eat something Eden," he told her, not as gently as he had before. She looked up at him, her eyes on his, "come on, the box has waited this long. It can wait a little while longer."

20 20 20

"This is why we have Prospects," Juice pointed out as he tossed another shovel full of dirt onto the side of the grave, it was dug almost as deep as his waist and he was sweating like a pig.

"Suck it up," Happy advised from where he was digging as well, "this shit is way too sensitive for a fucking Prospect to handle." The ride from Charming to Tacoma had given him time to think about everything. He was pretty damn sure that he knew who the bodies in the graves belonged to.

Several minutes passed before Happy's shovel struck something. He tossed the shovel out, began to dig by hand. It was slower but safer, he'd seen shovels tear through bones with no problem after enough time. "I got something."

"I do too," Juice jumped out of the grave, "I'm going to fucking hurl, that is... what the fuck does the skull look like that for."

Happy pulled himself out of the grave just a little amused by Juice's reaction. Death wasn't pretty especially when the body broke down but these skeletons had been buried long enough that decomp shouldn't be an issue, the bones should be all about bare with just rags of clothing. "What's the problem?" He glanced down into the grave, "now that's what a head shot looks like after about ten years."

"He's wearing a cut Hap, I can see it." Juice wiped a hand over his head leaving behind a trail of dirt. "He's a Son."

"Yeah," Happy took his phone out of his pocket and snapped several pictures, "start using your hands, clear the body out so we can try to move it." He sent the pictures to Quinn and Kozik but took no joy in the fact that his guess had been right. The body he had found was most certainly female.

"Move it?"

"Back to the house," Happy clarified, "figure it out from there." His phone began to vibrate in his hand. Yeah, shit was about to get real. A grin crossed his face as he brought the phone to his ear, this was his favorite part.

20 20 20

Eden was eating soup, it was out of a can but probably the most delicious thing that she'd ever put in her mouth. Kozik had been right to insist that she eat. He sat across from her with a cup of coffee in front of him but he hadn't touched it. "I..."

"What is it Baby?"

"Why aren't you angry at me? You should be furious if you're telling the truth that I didn't believe you over Lee but you're not." She picked up the bottle of juice he'd given her, took a sip. "You're not and that makes me think that... it's making me confused. I don't.."

"It's killing me that you believed him," he replied after a long pause, "but it's not going to make things better between us if I lose my temper with you, you're already scared enough of me."

"I don't like being scared of you, if that helps any." As her stomach filled with food her mind seemed to clear some, doubt has started to creep in. "I don't like any of this, I thought that my father stopped fucking with my life when I killed him, apparently not." Eden put down the spoon as her stomach churned.

"Do you ever remember him talking about the Sons?" Kozik questioned.

"Of course I do, he worshiped them like they were Gods but he didn't have what ever it took to be a Son so he hung around them, I wasn't very interested and it wasn't like he was going to explain it to me. I figured that was why Eddie decided to hang around and become a prospect, it's why I hated it so much at first but he was so happy and you were all pretty great. You were really great, so I started to change my mind. Sorry, got off topic there."

"Am I complaining?" He smiled at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?" Eden's heart was pounding hard in her chest, with each second that passed the reality that she might have believed the wrong thing was starting to weigh down on her.

"Are you getting more scared of me or less?"

"I..." She didn't get to answer as someone banged against the door.

"It's Quinn, open up." The large man's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"He's not going to hurt you either." Kozik rose to his feet and went to the door. "I'm sort of in the middle of something Quinn."

"You checked your phone?" The Nomad President stepped inside the room and glanced over at Eden. He nodded at her and turned his attention back to Kozik who had pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Holy shit," Kozik stared at the image on the screen, "that's got to be Chaos."

"Chaos?" Eden questioned as she got to her feet. "That's the name on patch I found with the tapes, he was a VP right?"

"Right," Quinn confirmed, "where's the patch at now Girlie?"

"I'll get it," she walked over to the room where Kozik had left her bag. She supposed that this was the moment of truth, once they had the patches and lighter they would have no use for her so if Lee was right she was just about to die.

The thing was now she was wondering what happened if it was a lie, how did she stay and face Kozik when she'd had no faith in him? How would he ever be able to forgive that, to really forgive her? He wouldn't and it would be all her fault because she'd listened to the wrong person, believed the wrong person. If that were the case than she'd probably wish that she was dead.

Eden could barely get a full breath in as she reached into the bag and pulled out the metal box. When she turned around Quinn was right in front of her and she hadn't even heard him. How was someone so big so quiet? "This is... it."

Quinn took the box, opened it and a look of rage crossed his face for a split second. "I've got to take these to Clay, show him and the pictures." Quinn looked over at Eden. "You ready to explain how you got these?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Good, I'll be back."

Eden watched him leave, her arms going around herself. "Hey," Kozik came over to her, "come here."

Kozik waited for her to come to him, it was a relief when she did so without protest. Her body relaxed as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him. It seemed like forever before she finally spoke.

Eden had given things some thought, even before they didn't kill her after she handed over the patches, lighter and one remaining tape she'd started to come to a very disturbing conclusion. She'd been wrong, so wrong. "He was lying about all of it, wasn't he?" she looked up at him, everything inside of her felt like it was going to come spilling out. It was a physical pain to know that she'd fallen for lies and it was made worse by the way that Kozik was looking at her. "Oh God."

"Yeah Baby, he was." Kozik wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close to him. "It's okay."

"It's not," Eden buried her face against his chest, "I shouldn't have believed him."

He couldn't really argue with her on that, she should have believed in them and him enough to know that Lee was lying but he had a pretty good idea of why she'd fallen for it. She'd always been insecure, doubting everything good that happened to her so when the all the good things were attacked it only made sense she'd believe that the little nagging voice in her mind had been right all along.

"It's okay," he repeated as he let his hand move along her spine.

"No," Eden shook her head, "it's not okay. I didn't even ask you, I just ran. Something went wrong and I ran, I panicked, I believed the fucking lies. It is not okay."

Kozik held her tighter, he knew that tone in her voice. "Baby, I need you to calm down, breathe. Please just breathe," he slid his hand under her shirt, "just listen to my voice."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Eden pressed herself against him. "I'm sorry that I believed him, I'm sorry that I took your money but I was scared, I thought..."

"Shhh," Kozik traced the letters of his name against her skin, "none of that matters right now. Right now I need you to relax, Quinn's going to be back probably with some other guys. I need you to tell them what you told me. Can you do that?"

Eden nodded, she could do that. She'd tell the story as many times as she needed so that Lee could pay for what he'd done. "And then what?"

"When you're done telling them what happened, we're going to get your a shower and then some more food and sleep."

"Before they come, I need to..." she kept her eyes shut, "I need to tell you that it's okay to leave me. I'll go far away, I'll let you take the ink off. I'll give you the chance to find someone who would love you enough not to ever doubt you."

"Listen to me Eden, I'm only going to say this once," Kozik pulled her back from him, "look at me." When she didn't meet his eyes he used his hand to guide her chin so that she couldn't help but look at him. "We're going to be okay, this shit will pass."

Eden sighed as some knocked on the door again. Kozik pressed a kiss to her hair and released her so he could go over to the door. Maybe he was right, maybe they'd get past this and everything would be just fine. A gasp escaped her throat as she saw Jerry on the other side of the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kozik demanded of the man who was sporting two black eyes from their last altercation.

"Quinn sent me, said that he needs you to meet him at the club house now. Sent me and Mouse to stay with the girl." Jerry replied, he leaned against the doorway and his eyes locked on Eden.

His eyes were dead she realized, in fact she'd never forget the way that he'd seemed to enjoy both smacking and injecting her. "I won't stay with him," she spoke up, her eyes going to Kozik.

Jerry still had two black eyes and a swollen jaw, courtesy of Kozik and the way that he was limping and favoring his left side told him that Quinn had taken his annoyance at the man out on him physically as well. Good, he deserved more and was about to get it.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve coming here and not a whole lot of sense," Kozik's hand shot out, fingers curled around the younger man's throat. "I told you that I'd kill you if you came near her again."

"Can't kill a patch over a bitch," Jerry replied, "she took off once Brother, she'll do it again."

Eden fully intended to let Kozik kill him, that was certainly where the fight was headed and it was one side at best. Kozik's first blow had apparently run Jerry's bell, the man was dazed and headed out for the count.

Kozik withdrew the knife from his belt and Eden stepped back, she nearly closed her eyes and just let it happen but then she saw Jerry's cut and was reminded of the fact that there would be repercussions for killing a Son. "Kozik! Don't, he's not worth what will happen to you for killing him."

Kozik smashed the handle of the knife against Jerry's face, knocking him out cold. "Look under the sink, see if Piney's got any rope stashed in there."

"You're going to tie him up?"

"He's supposed to be on his way to Tacoma with Tex and Mouse, Quinn told me before he left to the clubhouse," Kozik ran his hand over his face. "Go look for the rope Baby, I'm going to call Quinn."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing SOA related.

A/N: Thank you all for your support of this story. I'm really excited for this chapter so without further rambling from me here it is! Caution: Contains scenes of violence within the scope of what you've come to expect from watching SOA.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Quinn strode through the cabin door with a look in his eyes that made Eden take two steps back, hell she wanted to hide behind Kozik but he was all the way across the room from where he'd answered the door. Jerry was tied to a straight back chair in the center of the room, gagged and looking extremely pissed at his current predicament. The contents of his cut and his prepaid were on the table, his phone showed a history of calls to both Lee's prepaid and Carmen's registered phone.

Quinn stopped in front of his man, crouched down so that they would be eye to eye. "You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here?" he demanded, "you went against my direct order about not hurting her and I stopped him from killing you." He motioned to Kozik who was standing only a few feet away, the look in his eye could only be described as murderous. "Now I find out that you've been talking to the one Brother you know you shouldn't be given our current situation. I'm assuming that he knows everything you do?"

It was then that Eden realized Jerry must have known everything that they did. Most likely she shouldn't have even been in the room or the cabin for this but she couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed.

Quinn pulled a knife from his belt, brought it to Jerry's face. The blade was most obviously sharp the light of the lamps seemed to dance off of it. Eden winced as Quinn roughly cut away the handkerchief that had been tied over his mouth, the blade nicked the side of Jerry's face and blood sprouted out.

"Baby, go in the bedroom," Kozik's voice was cold and hard.

"No," Quinn rose to his full height, "let her stay." He wiped the knife off on the handkerchief that he'd cut. "Figure she's as invested in this as we are, she should see it through. Not like she's got no blood on those hands."

"I want to stay," Eden replied, except that she really didn't. She wanted to go into the bedroom and block out the entire fucking world but that wasn't an option. Quinn was right, she was invested in this. Lee had... he'd broken something inside of her that had already been so fragile, picking up the pieces was going to be nearly impossible.

"I ain't going to tell you shit," Jerry spoke for the first time since the gag was removed.

"Yeah, you are going to Jerry. Going to tell me everything that I want to know." A grim smile crossed the Nomad President's face. "You know how you're shit scared of Happy? Well, I should mention he's real fucking fond of that one." Quinn motioned to Eden. "And ask you if you know who taught Happy a whole lot of what he knows?" Jerry's face went pale and Quinn just began to laugh.  
"Help me get this piece of shit into the bathroom Koz."

21 21 21

"We're just going to sit in here with the bodies right downstairs?" Juice questioned.

"Not like they're going to wake up and eat us," Happy replied as he took a sip from the single beer that he'd allow himself as they sat in Kozik's living room and waited for word from Charming."

"He should almost be in Charming now," Juice tapped his foot against the floor.

"Stop that shit," Happy told him, "smoke some weed and chill the fuck out."

"Got a fucked up feeling Man, something is... there were two other graves out there. Who the fuck was in them?"

"Doesn't matter."

Juice let out a sigh, he should have known better than to try and vent to Happy. He pulled a bag of weed and pack of papers from his pocket and began to roll. "You smoking?"

"One of us needs to stay awake," Happy told him, "knock yourself out."

The room was filled with a haze of smoke only moments later and Juice finally went quiet. Happy was glad for the silence, he listened to the house settle. No one had any reason to think that they were there, they just had to wait out the call from Charming.

Part of him was disappointed that he wouldn't be in on the final judgment if Lee met Mr. Mayhem. He'd trusted the man, considered him a Brother. He'd killed on his orders and if there was one thing he couldn't abide by it was betrayal. Lee had betrayed him, betrayed the club and that couldn't be swept under the rug or forgotten. A price needed to be paid, an example needed to be set.

"Hey Hap, you hear that?" Juice dropped the nearly gone joint in the ashtray, his eyes were nearly closed. Fuck, he was high.

"You're hallucinating shit head," Happy replied but he listened anyway, "shit." He put down his beer and reached for his gun. "I've got the front, you take the back. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

They both rose from the couch but before either could reached the door an explosion rocked the house. "The fuck?" Happy growled.

"Holy Shit, grenade launcher. The sounds in Call of Duty are really realistic. Fuck!"

"I'll take the front, you take the back. We're going to kill them and get that launcher. You got it?"

"Got it."

21 21 21

There was blood all over the bathroom, Eden could only imagine that she'd need gallons of bleach to get it all out. Hell, the tiles might even need to be pulled up and replaced.

It was amazing to her how much the human body could take without giving out. Quinn had been working on Jerry for over an hour, it seemed like an eternity, and the man had less appendages than he had to begin with. Still, he remained quiet. He wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know. She was starting to wonder if he ever would.

Kozik was in front of her, she'd crammed herself into the farthest corner of the small room but still there was blood on her. The warmth of it had surprised her at first and the smell had made her want to vomit but she'd held it in and watched.

She knew that it was the right thing to do by the way Quinn would glance over at her now and then, especially when he used his knife to remove a tattoo from the man's chest.

What was happening to Jerry was nearly everything that she'd feared happening to her after what Lee said. Lee's words had been a lie. She'd fallen for a lie. It dawned on her that by believing Lee she'd brought herself closer to being in Jerry's position. If Kozik was a different man... she didn't want to even think about it but she couldn't stop. How had she believed it? How? Kozik might have forgiven her but she was pretty sure that she'd never forgive herself and something told her that some of his Brother's weren't going to be as accepting of it either. Eden reached out and put her hand on his back, he turned his head.

"You okay?" He spoke in a low tone but she was certain that Quinn had heard.

"Yeah," Eden pressed her lips together, "I'm sorry."

"If you'd rather get mushy than see this through, take it outside." Quinn told them. "But I am getting a little tired here, maybe you want to take a shot Koz. After all, he's the one to thank for that cut on Eden's face. Look at his ring."

Time seemed to still as Kozik stepped forward, he took the knife Quinn offered with a grim expression on his face. Before he could do or say anything the sound of a phone ringing filled the air and Jerry began to laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"The bodies are gone, hell the whole house is including your two men that were in it," he replied, "that ring tone is the signal. Also means that Lee is on his way out of Tacoma and there isn't anything that you can do about it."

"You're fucking lying." Kozik lashed out with the knife, blood poured from the cut over Jerry's chest. The wounded man didn't even blink an eye at the wound, he must have been beyond the pain because he just kept laughing.

Quinn exited the bathroom, Eden heard his footsteps move away. He was probably trying to get a signal on his phone to call Tacoma. She couldn't move, couldn't tear her eyes away from how Kozik had transformed. She'd never seen him like this before.

The footsteps came back towards the bathroom door. Quinn stormed in, anger all over his face. "Tex and Mouse are half an hour out of Tacoma, they're going as fast as they can."

"I can call the alarm company," Eden cleared her throat, "the fire alarm will have gone off even if the security system wasn't turned on."

"Make the call," Quinn handed her a cell phone, "might have to go outside to get a signal."

21 21 21

Juice was down, Happy had heard the shots and heard the Intelligence Officer scream and then nothing which meant that he was probably about to face someone out the front door.

He made a judgment call, went up the stairs even though they were burning around him because from the second floor he'd have a better chance at getting some shots off and doing some damage.

The fire crackled and raged, it shouldn't be burning so fast and hot without something to accelerate it but he didn't have time to think about what was fueling the blaze. No, he needed to kill and once he was sure that they were all dead or mostly dead he needed to check on Juice.

Fuck, this had all went sideways way too quick. There was no time to call back to Charming and let them know what was going down and no one in Tacoma that he could trust enough to call. He was on his own.

The window in Eden and Kozik's bedroom had the best view of the yard, there were three men that he could see. They were all armed and he immediately recognized Lee. Happy opened the window as wide as it would go, none were looking in his direction. He leaned out a bit, lined up a shot that would take Lee's head right off of his shoulders but before he could pull the trigger another explosion rocked the house. It registered in his brain that the gas line of the stove must have blown as the floor gave way beneath him.

21 21

"Thank you," Eden felt numb inside as she hung up the phone with the security company. The woman she'd spoken to, who knew what her name was, had informed her that they had indeed received a report of a fire at her home and had sent out a request for the Fire Department to respond. "The house is burning," she looked over to Kozik, "they're sending people." She handed Quinn his phone back.

"Kill him," Quinn told Kozik. Eden didn't even blink as Kozik drew the knife over Jerry's throat and ended his life. "Grab your shit, we're heading up to Tacoma. I got to call Clay." The large man ran a hand over his face. "Tex and Mouse should be calling any minute, we'll leave once we hear from them."

"Have him send someone to take care of this piece of shit," Kozik glared down at the body and dropped the knife to the floor.

Eden wasn't sure what to do when he just turned and walked out of the bathroom. She looked over at Quinn who just stared right back at her. "Kozik." She went in search of him, found him in the bedroom putting things in a bag. "Koz."

"Not right now Eden," He continued to shove things in the bag.

"Happy's tough, I'm sure that..."

"I'm sure that if you'd have just called me after Lee left the fucking house that night none of this would be happening," he turned to face her, "they're probably dead. Two of my friends dead and it didn't have to fucking go down like this. What's going to happen to Hap's mother now? She's sick, fucking dying and I'm going to have to tell her that something happened to her son."

"I never thought that..."

"You didn't think, you just..." he trailed off, shook his head, "I don't have fucking time for th is now. Jesus, this is a cluster fuck." Kozik threw the bag he had just packed across the room.

Eden moved over and sat down on the bed, sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Guilt was washing over her in waves. He was right, if only she'd thought that night really thought then this all could have been avoided.

"Fuck," Kozik crossed over to the bed, "Baby..." He sat down next to her, ran his hand over her back.

"It's okay, you're right. You are absolutely right. I'm sorry, not that it changes anything."

"You were scared, I know that you were scared."

"That's not an excuse, not a good enough one anyway." She leaned her head against his chest. "And what you said earlier is also true, you don't have time for this now. You need to be focused on getting back to Tacoma."

"I hope that you're ready for the ride, it's going to be long and we're not going to be making many pit stops."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Baby, you're not going out of my sight as long as Lee is still breathing. Get your stuff together, all of it." He leaned over and pressed his lips to her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," she rose to her feet slowly and the room swam, "shit."

"Eden? Fuck." Kozik managed to catch her before she fell. "Talk to me."

"I just got up too fast and got dizzy, I'm probably still fucked up from whatever that asshole gave me," she assured him.

"I'd kill him again if I could." Kozik kept a grip on her. She'd damn near fallen flat on her face, if she got dizzy again on his bike and lost her hold on him. He still remembered when Tig had lost his Old Lady that way, it had been brutal. It wasn't an option to leave her in Charming, not when they had no idea where Lee was.

The door opened and Quinn walked in, he slid his phone in his pocket. "Tex and Mouse are there, got close thanks to an EMT who's friendly with the club. Juice is dead. Happy is bad off, they airlifted him to a hospital with a burn unit."

"Fuck."

"Clay's sending Jax and Opie to Tacoma with us, we're leaving now and we're keeping it quiet."

Kozik nodded, keeping things quiet made sense because there was no telling who else was working with Lee. He didn't want to think anyone else would but what the fuck did he know? "Eden can't ride, we need a cage."

"I can ride," she spoke up. "I just need a Red Bull or a Rock Star and I'll be fine. Let's not waste time, I'll grab one at the first gas stop."

21 21 21

Eden regretted saying that she would be fine. She loved to ride, loved to be all but wrapped around Kozik with the bike beneath them but after six hours she was ready to be back on solid ground. They were making good time, only had another five or so hours to go. She could do this, she had to do this.

Still the next gas stop was a relief. "I've got to use the bathroom," she told Kozik, "I'll be quick."

"Go inside and grab something to eat," Kozik moved to begin to pump the gas.

"We don't have the time for that," she told him, "I'm not even hungry."

"You're shaky, I can tell. Adjusted your grip on me too many times. Get something to eat." His tone made it clear that he wasn't making a suggestion.

"Fine, I'll grab a protein bar. You want something?"

"Grab some coffee, couple of cups. No more caffeine for you," he didn't want her getting any shakier than she already was. When they got to Tacoma and the hospital where Happy was being kept she was getting checked out in the ER, she just didn't know it yet.

"I'll be right back," she stretched her arms over her head, her entire body was tight from holding on to him.

"You got cash?"

"I do, just like the last time that we stopped." Eden walked over to him, leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I love you."

Kozik deepened the kiss knowing full well that it was their first real kiss since before he'd left to Charming, before everything had gone to hell. He hadn't wanted to push her but after six hours of her thighs pressed against his he was tired of not pushing, she was his Old Lady for fuck's sake.

Eden never stiffened, never resisted. She gave control over to him immediately with her hands against his back to bring him closer. He nipped down on her bottom lip and she moaned. "Fuck," Kozik broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, "If we had more time we'd be in that bathroom right now."

"But we don't have time," she pointed out. "I'll be quick and won't forget your coffee and something for me to eat."

"Coffee for me too," Quinn called out as Eden walked away. "I just got an update from Tex. Hap's still breathing, doctors say that he's doing better than they expected. Doesn't surprise me, he's a stubborn fuck. She okay?"

"Yeah, just a long ride for her but she can handle it. Any sign of Lee?" Kozik questioned. He couldn't wait to find that man and end him, end him in the most brutal ways imaginable not only for what he'd done to the club or to Eden but for the life he'd taken, Juice was a good guy and he deserved better. Happy might have been holding his own but they had no idea how badly he was injured.

"Mouse went to the house, it was empty. He checked around, looks like they packed before they left. Carmen's truck was gone," Quinn lit a cigarette, "but there's no place that they can hide. We'll find them."

"Damn right we will," Jax spoke as he and Opie walked over. The two Charming members looked as road weary as Quinn and Kozik did. "Just talked to Clay, he's got our proxies and is going to take a vote to the Charming table about how to deal with Lee. Hate to say it but he's pulling rank, doesn't want to give Tacoma the vote because he's not sure who he can trust."

Kozik knew that was the reason why Clay had kept Lorca, Bowie, Lump and Wash in Charming so that he could try and figure out where their true loyalties were. He didn't doubt Lorca and Bowie's commitment but kept coming back to the fact that Lee had insisted for him to take Wash with him.

Betrayal like this was unheard of in the history of the Sons, the vote would set a precedent and send a clear message that wavering from ones commitment to the club would not be accepted. Personal shit, no matter what it was, took a backseat to the good of the club.

"Smart," Quin commented, "I think we all know how that vote is going to go. Did Juice have any family?"

"A mother back East and a sister I think," Opie scratched at his beard, "Clay's making the call to tell her. They haven't talked in a very long time so we'll keep him here. Piney will make the arrangements."

"Anyone talk to Eve?"

"Tig went to her," Jax replied. "He'll stay with her until we know more. She's too weak to make the trip to Tacoma."

Eden juggled the coffee cups, her chocolate snack cake and a small container of milk as she came out of the small attached store. She didn't want to eat the cake or drink the milk but it was really the only thing that had appealed to her even slightly. "Here you go," she handed a cup to Kozik and then passed the rest out to his brothers.

"Hap's holding his own." Kozik told her. "Eat that cake fast Baby, we've got to get back on the road."

She was tempted to just toss the cake but instead broke it in half, took a bite and noticed Opie looking at her. A blush crossed her cheeks, she hated people watching her when she ate. "Do you want some?"

"Nah," a smile crossed his lips, "but once all this shit is settled I'll take some of those pancakes that you made us when we stayed at the house."

"It's a deal," Eden replied and then remembered that she didn't have a kitchen to cook in anymore. Her house was gone and that was the least of her worries. Life shouldn't be this interesting. She quickly finished the other half of her cake, downed her milk and was ready to get back on the bike and continue the long journey north.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing from SOA.

A/N: A million thanks for all those who have read, reviewed, followed or favorited.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Eden tucked her legs underneath her on the chair in the waiting room and stared down at the tile floor. Only two people at a time were allowed into the room where they had Happy in a medically induced coma. To enter the room you needed to properly disinfect yourself, put on a pair of surgical scrubs and a mask and you could only stay a few minutes at a time.

Quinn and Kozik had gone in first, Jax and Opie were sitting across from her and they hadn't spoken two words since they left the waiting area. "Do you two want coffee or something?" Eden cleared her throat, desperate for something to do, it was killing her just to sit there and stare at the walls.

"Should be asking you if you need anything," Opie replied, "maybe you should have let Kozik check you into the ER. You're not looking so hot."

"I've been on the back of a bike for the better part of a day and the days before that weren't really too great so all things considered, I'm feeling pretty good. So, coffee?"

"Sure," Jax replied, "coffee would be good."

"I'll be right back," Eden promised and was glad to leave the waiting room. She hated hospitals, not that she'd spent much time in them before now but that didn't diminish the hate. She found the vending machines, got coffee and some sandwiches that looked fresh enough.

She had the coffee in hand, they really needed to put holders for people having to juggle more than two cups and the sandwiches tucked into the messenger bag that held everything that she owned.

Everything else had been in the house and not just everything of hers, everything of Kozik's too and that included all the money that he'd saved since they'd been together and maybe even before. Fuck her life, it seemed like when ever she turned around there was something else to feel like shit about. In fact the reasons to feel shitty completely outweighed the good things or rather the good thing, Kozik was the only thing she could feel thankful for right now.

Kozik and Quinn had returned from their time with Happy and Jax and Opie were gone to take their turn in the room. "I got food and coffee, well it sort of smells like coffee. It came out of a vending machine so I don't make any promises that it doesn't suck." She managed a weak smile for Kozik's benefit because she knew he was still concerned that she hadn't agreed to be checked out in the ER.

"Thanks," Quinn took the coffee and the sandwich, ate without even seeming to taste it.

"You get anything for you?" Kozik asked as he balanced his coffee on the arm of his chair so he could open the sandwich.

Eden pulled her sandwich from the bag, held up her bottle of water to show him. "How is he?" She probably shouldn't ask but she needed to know.

"They've got him drugged pretty heavilly, the doctor says that it's the best way to let him body heal," Kozik drank the coffee and made a face, "on top of the burns he's got a broken leg and arm but they're not really worried about those."

"They give him a fifty percent chance of surviving," Quinn spoke from around a mouthful of food, "but my money's on him. They'll do a couple more skin grafts tomorrow, dead body skin because they don't use tattooed skin for the transplants."

"You can go in and see him when Jax and Opie are done, he'd like that." Kozik added.

Eden wasn't sure that was a good idea. After all, she'd indirectly or not so indirectly been the cause of what had happened to him. Why would he want her to visit him in the hospital? He might be tempted to get up out of the bed and strangle her for all that she knew. She wasn't even sure that she would blame him. "Maybe I shouldn't, I mean..." she trailed off, looked at the two men.

"This ain't on you," Quinn finished his coffee and crushed the cup in one massive hand, "your man is right, he'd like it if you visited him. Be the prettiest visitor he had besides Jax."

"Okay," Eden said, after all he was sedated. It wasn't like he could get off the bed and strangle her even if he didn't have a broken leg. Most likely he wouldn't even wake up.

Kozik gulped down some of the coffee but it didn't stop him from yawning widely. "I have got to get some fucking sleep," he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Should head to Lee's place," Quinn suggested, "not like he's coming back and he's the one who made damn sure you didn't have your own bed to sleep in."

"Nah," Kozik yawned again, "couldn't pay me enough. Should burn it to the ground and see how he likes it." He reached out and took Eden's hand, squeezed it tight. "We'll just get a room when we're done here."

Jax and Opie came back a few minutes later, both men were suitably grim faced as they took their seats. "Go on Baby, go and see him and then we'll get out of here."

Eden followed the instructions that the nurse gave her, entered the room where Happy was being kept quietly. "Hey," she cleared her throat and moved to sit next to his bed, "it's Eden."

Silence was the only reply, he was covered in gauze and she could only see flashes of his ink beneath them. All of that work had been ruined by the fire and from what she knew it wouldn't be easy to redo the areas because of the scars. Fuck. "I'm sorry Hap, I'm so fucking sorry and it doesn't mean shit. I... I screwed up more than anyone has ever screwed up before."

She leaned forward, covered her face with her hands. If Happy were awake he'd have probably thrown her against the wall for the way that she began to cry. She spoke but didn't even know what she said. It was simply a true and massive venting, something that she'd sorely needed apparently.

When her sobs finally subsided she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I don't know how I can make this all right Hap but I swear that I will. And by the time that you're ready to come out of this place I will have somewhere for you to go. I'll take care of you, make sure that you're one hundred percent as good as before."

"Wasn't very good before," Happy's voice was more raspy than normal, "don't start fucking crying again."

"You shouldn't be awake. They gave you enough to make you comatose."

"High tolerance," he tried to shift on the bed but moving wasn't possible. "Is Juice here?"

"I should get the guys," Eden would have rose to her feet and left but he gripped her hand with his. "Or I could just tell you. Juice is dead, they're not sure if it's the fire or the attack."

"Lee," Happy shut his eyes, "saw him. Think that I might have hit him."

"I hope like hell that you did," she whispered.

22 22 22

"Why don't you go and run a bath?" Kozik suggested as they finally walked in the door of the hotel that he'd rented for them. "Been a long day."

"I'll just grab a shower so that you can shower after," Eden dropped her bag on the bed.

"Run a bath," he repeated with a smile, "I need to soak a little."

It hadn't occurred to her that he might be feeling the ride as much as she was and it should have. "I'll get it ready for you. Are you hungry? There's that pizza place down the street, I can order something."

"Baby, I just want a bath and bed," he replied, "unless you're hungry."

"No, not really," Eden replied. The idea of food held no appeal but a bath and bed sounded just about right. They'd spent several more hours at the hospital with limited visits to Happy before Kozik had announced that they were going to find somewhere to sleep for the night. They'd yet to go see the house and she wasn't in a rush for that. She didn't want to see everything that she owned reduced to rubble, she just didn't. Tomorrow would be soon enough for that.

"Hey," Kozik reached out and took her hand, "we're going to be alright."

"I hope you're right," Eden watched as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "I'm sorry. So much of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't... if I didn't..."

"You were scared Eden, I know that. I wish that you would have trusted me, trusted us enough to not believe him but I get why you did. I've told you that already. He knew what to say to fuck with your mind."

"If he'd have told you something about me you wouldn't have believed it," Eden pointed out. There was no denying that she was right, the look on his face said it all.

"I'm not you Eden and for what it's worth I don't think that you would have believed it before what happened to Eddie."

"Oh fuck," at the mention of her brother Eden remembered the makeshift graveyard, "the other bodies are still out there. What if... what if they find them?" How careful had they been when removing Eddie's body from the house? What evidence was left behind?

"Baby, don't borrow trouble. Those graves are well into the woods, there's no reason that they'd be out there looking."

"What if they do? Fuck." She'd known in her heart that what she'd done would come back to haunt her.

"Eden," Kozik's voice was firm, "they aren't going to find the graves."

"You're right, I'm just... I'll go run your bath." She made herself smile at him even though she felt more like crying. He was right, she didn't need to add another what if to the pile of what ifs that were already piled up on her shoulders.

"My bath?" his smile was teasing, "I think that you mean our bath."

"We're not both going to fit in a tiny hotel tub Kozik."

"I think you'll find that we fit just fine, besides we're supposed to be close to each other. Unless you're not comfortable with..."

"No, that sounds like a good idea." More than a good idea it sounded normal, like something that they would do on a regular night together. "I think I've even got a travel sized bubble bath in my bag."

"Perfect," Kozik pulled her towards him, "no matter what's going on it's you and me Baby. Everything else is just noise."

"We've got to go see the house tomorrow," she sighed and laid her head on his chest, "what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out. There's nothing that can't be replaced."

"What about your money? I mean, it was a lot of money and it..."

"I've got more money Eden, we won't be living in the lap of luxury but we'll be alright. You're going to have to start working again," he was sorry to say it. He didn't want her working, he wanted her to go to school and then do what she wanted to do. She was his Old Lady and he wanted to be the one to take care of her.

"I'll get three jobs, whatever it takes," Eden whispered, her face practically buried in his throat. If she could stay just like that forever, she would. The only thing that made any sense was the man in front of her.

"Let's start with one," his face grew serious, "if you're sure that you want to stay here. We could always go to another charter."

"Is that what you want?" Eden frowned and pulled back to look at him. The idea of leaving Tacoma was a little tempting but she never imagined that it would be what Kozik wanted. "What about SAMTAC? You're the SAA and they're going to need you after everything with Lee."

"Fuck me, just when I think that I can't love you any more than I already do you say something like that," he let his hands rest on her hips, "but if you want to go somewhere else, we can."

"No, this is home," Eden replied. Honestly it might be easier to go somewhere else and start over without the memories but easy wasn't always the way to go. "Let me go and start that bath."

22 22 22

Kozik woke to Eden thrashing back and forth beneath the covers. She either slept like she was dead or like she was being chased by something. He shifted closer to her, wrapped an arm around her. "It's a dream Eden, just a dream. I'm right here and you're safe, nothing's going to happen to you Baby."

His words seemed to reach her and she relaxed, her hands dug into his shirt and he knew that she would likely not let go until she woke up but he didn't care about that. All that mattered was that she was actually right there next to him, the time that she'd been gone had been the hardest time of his life and he'd been through some shit before her.

Kozik had never come so close to using since he'd been stuck in Sons Rehab and basically given the choice between life and death. It had been a miserable experience, he'd wished for death more than once but when he'd come out the other side he'd been stronger than he ever imagined that he could be.

He could only hope that the same would be true for Eden, that the recent events would make her realize her strength because right now he was worried about her, really worried. She was too quiet, too inside of her head and that was just the mental aspect of it. Physically she was shaky, pale and he'd caught her about to get sick several times but she'd managed to control herself. He couldn't be sure what Jerry had given her but whatever it was it should have been working its way out of her system. She should have been feeling better, not worse.

When they'd finally got to the hospital to see Happy she'd refused to go check into the ER and he'd found that he couldn't argue with the logic behind it. If she told a doctor that she'd been taken against her will and drugged the police would be called and there was no way around it.

"Koz?" Her voice was thick with sleep as she opened her eyes, "what are you doing up?"

"Looking at my beautiful Old Lady," he replied. She didn't seem to remember the nightmare and he didn't want to remind her. "Go back to sleep Eden, you still look tired."

"I am," she admitted as she burrowed closer to him beneath the covers, "I feel better than I have. I think that the bath did the trick." It had been a tight fit, the two of them in the small tub but it had been nice, really nice to be so close to him.

"Good," he shifted one arm so that he could stroke her hair out of her face, "I was thinking that we'd head to the house first thing so we can see the damage for ourselves."

"Okay," Eden closed her eyes, "I'm scared to go there. It's stupid but I'm scared to see it and I can't stop thinking about it."

"There's nothing to be scared of Baby," he stroked his hand over her back, "I'm going to be right there with you."

"I love you Kozik, I really do and I know that I shouldn't have ran. I know that now. I really do, I just... I don't know what... what I was thinking and maybe I wasn't even thinking..."

He brought his finger up to her lips. "Shh, you don't have to keep saying that you're sorry Eden. I know you are. What's important now is that you're back and we're together and there's nothing that's going to change that."

Eden didn't feel like she deserved to be loved the way that Kozik loved her. It hurt her heart just to look at him and see it written all over his face. "I'll never leave again, ever."

"Good because this time I would have to hunt you down and kill you," he paused and she could see his grin, "too soon?"

"Jerk." Eden playfully slapped at his chest and then let her fingers trace the letters there. "I'm thirsty."

"I think there's a bottle of water in the fridge."

"I want juice or soda, I think I'm going to go to the machine," Eden leaned over to press her lips to his, "do you want something?"

"Stay in bed, I'll get it."

"I've got it," she slipped from the covers before he could stop her. Eden bent over to grab her sneakers and the room spun. "Oh shit," she sat down on the edge of the bed hard.

"What is it?"

"Dizzy again, it's okay. It's passing."

"It is not okay. First thing tomorrow, before we even go to the house, you're going to the doctor. No arguments."

"Okay," there was no point in fighting with him about it because even she was getting worried. It couldn't be normal the way that she was feeling.

"I'll get the juice and the soda. What kind?"

"Surprise me. Oh and get some cookies."

"Cookies at three in the morning?" Kozik grinned, "maybe we should just skip the doctor and give you a pregnancy test instead."

It was obvious that he was joking but as soon as he said it Eden's mind began to try to think back and remember the last time she'd had her period. She wasn't great at keeping track of it, in fact most months it was a total surprise because she forgot to write it down but usually if she thought back hard enough she could remember having to buy tampons or eating an entire container of ice cream in one sitting.

"Koz?" Her voice sounded strange to her own ears as if it were coming from a distance.

"You want chips with the cookies?" He joked.

"Actually, I think that... I think that we probably should get a test. I can't remember the last time that I... well you know."

He froze in the middle of pulling his shirt on. "Baby, are you fucking with me right now?"

"I know that it's the last thing we need right now but no, I'm not fucking with you. I'm probably just forgetting when I had it."

"It was when I came back from Indian Hills that time," he said slowly after giving it some thought, "I remember because I was seriously horny and you were seriously not."

"That was almost three months ago," Eden strained her mind trying to think of a time after and couldn't, "we need to find a drug store in the morning."

"I know where a twenty four hour one is," Kozik resumed dressing with a speed that he hadn't shown before, "I can be there and back in fifteen minutes tops."

"It's three in the morning."

"True, maybe ten minutes without traffic. I'll bring you back something to drink and cookies." He leaned over and kissed her soundly. "Do not go to the bathroom before I come back."

Eden tried to protest, tried to stop him but he was out of the door before she could get a full sentence out. She heard the sound of his bike starting up and leaned back against the pillows. Pregnant? Could she really be pregnant? Could there be a worse time or perhaps this was the best time for it when they'd already lost so much? Maybe this would be the chance that they needed to turn over a new page when it came to their luck?

She didn't know, she couldn't know what would happen and before she took the test she shouldn't be thinking about the future but she couldn't help it. Eden laid her hand on her stomach, pressed down to see if she could feel anything and shut her eyes with the hope that the test would come back positive.

Kozik returned in the promised ten minutes and she all but jumped off of the bed. "What the hell did you get?"

He set down the bulging bag. "I got a couple different tests, a few kinds of juice and like six different brands of cookies. I didn't know what you and the kid wanted."

"We don't know that there's a kid yet," she cautioned, "it could just be stress or something making me late."

"Three months late? Baby, if this test comes back negative than I'm going to take you to the ER right now so that they can check you out."

"Why don't I just go and piss on the stick?" She suggested. It was better to know for sure than to wonder no matter the outcome. "You know, we never really talked about kids before."

"You asking me now if I want kids? A little late for that don't you think?"

"Don't be a smart ass Herman, I'm being serious."

"I like kids," he sat down next to her, "figure that I'd love our kid to death. I've thought about it Baby and I like the sound of it, I really like the sound of it." Kozik reached out to press his hand against her stomach. "What do you think?"

"I don't know a fucking thing about being a mother," Eden admitted.

"I don't know shit about being a father, except that I'd be a good father not like my old man or yours." Kozik stroked her stomach with his fingers. "You ready to find out?"

Part of her was terrified at the idea, seriously terrified to know what the results would be but there was no way to hide her head in the sand. They needed to know and there was only one way to find out. "I'm ready."

The three minutes it took for the test results were the longest three minutes in the history of the world. Eden sat on the edge of the tub, her foot tapping out a nervous rhythm on the floor while Kozik paced back and forth. "It's time," Kozik looked at his watch, "you want to do the honors or should I?"

"You can do it," her mouth was suddenly dry and it was probably a really good thing that the toilet was so close because she felt like she was going to throw up. Eden watched him closely as he picked up the test, a smile spread across his face. "What does it say?" She demanded when he remained quiet. "Kozik, what does it say?"

"It says that we're having a baby Baby, that's what it says." He held the test out for her to see and then tossed it into the sink to pull her to her feet.

Eden began to cry, her arms locked around him. A baby. They were really having a baby. It wasn't something she'd ever really given serious consideration too especially with the injuries from when she'd been stabbed. It was real, it was happening.

In six or seven months they were going to be parents, responsible for another life. Along with the happiness that she was feeling there was the knowledge that at that moment they didn't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. She should have been scared, should have been terrified but she wasn't. In fact she'd never been happier.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with SOA.

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the ride as much as I am!

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

She'd learned to walk there, learned to ride her bike outside, been taught to cook in the kitchen by her mother; it was the only true home that she'd ever known and there was nothing left. Nothing left at all. It appeared to be impossibly small, the scent of the fire was still in the air.

Eden bent down and picked up what had to be one of her favorite coffee mugs from the ground, it was really only half of it and a good ten yards away from where the kitchen had once been.

"There was an explosive used, grenades from the looks of it," Shelley told them, he was a Tacoma fire fighter and a friend of the club. "Went through the inside the best we could but the way the roof collapsed, it's pretty solid packed all the way down to the basement. "You keep up with the insurance?"

"Yeah," Eden blew out a relieved sigh. She'd paid the premiums faithfully. "I'll need to call the adjustor." It was something she hadn't even thought of.

"Are you guys done with it?"

"Yeah, arson squad has been through a few times and the detectives." The older man confirmed as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "I wouldn't recommend trying to go any closer than the front lawn, one wrong move and it'll cave in. I've got a brother in law who's a contractor, he could handle the demolition."

"We'll handle it," Kozik assured him, "what are the detectives saying?"

"They figure it's got something to do with the Sons but they've got no proof, saying it was likely a home invasion gone very wrong. How's Happy?"

"He's holding his own," Eden replied.

"I've got to get back, only get an hour for lunch but if the two of you need anything else give me a shout. I'll help any way that I can."

Eden watched him go and wondered what exactly had happened to make the man a friend of the club. What had made her father? What had he been able to offer them in return for their friendship and protection? It probably didn't even matter now but she couldn't help wonder.

"Hey," Kozik poked her lightly in the side, "you okay?"

Eden dropped the shard of mug she'd been holding. "Everything is gone. Everything," she looked over at the man she loved, "like really everything even what was in the basement."

"Lucky break and it's about fucking time Baby," he draped his arm over her shoulders, "we're going to figure this out. Everything is going to be good again."

"I know," she leaned against him. "Can we go now? I've seen enough for today." Truthfully Eden wasn't certain that she'd ever be able to look at the burned down structure again, no she needed to get on the phone to the insurance company and get the claim going. They needed a place where their child would take first steps, learn to ride a bike and every other thing growing up.

"Yeah, gonna take you to the hospital. Need you to stay with Hap for a while, Opie will be there to keep an eye on both of you."

"I don't need a body guard Kozik, just a gun," Eden told him, if she ever Lee again she wouldn't ask any questions. She'd shoot him in the head just like she had Eddie, not only for what he'd done to her but for what he'd done to the club and to her family. Lives had been forever changed because of his choices and that just wasn't acceptable.

"You get a body guard when you've got our kid inside of you, no arguments Eden."

"Fair enough," she replied. They'd been through enough shit. It wouldn't hurt to be a little bit safer after everything, it wouldn't hurt at all. "Where are you headed while I'm at the hospital?"

"The rest of us are going to go over to the clubhouse, try to sort things out and make sure there aren't any loyal to Lee left."

"And if there are?"

"If there are then we'll handle them," Kozik pressed his lips against her hair, "no big deal."

232323232323

Happy was still in the intensive care unit but had been moved to a different room. The protocols were the same so Eden and Opie alternated visiting him and sitting in the waiting room.

The magazines were all at least four months old, focused mostly upon celebrity gossip and Eden was sure that Opie would rather cut his own fingers off than read about the outdated exploits of Hollywood's finest. She pretty much felt the same way but needed something to do with her hands.

"We should go downstairs, get something to eat from the cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry," Eden replied.

"Kozik said that you had to eat anyway," Opie informed her, "apparently he thinks that the kid can starve to death in a matter of hours."

"He told you about the baby?"

"Yeah, wanted to make sure that I kept an eye on you so no jumping off walls and binge drinking but we are going to go and eat."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Do you think that things are going to go badly at the clubhouse?"

"You certainly start off with the interesting questions. They'll be alright, I don't think there will be too many people loyal to Lee. Killing a Brother is the worst thing that someone can do. First Chaos and now Juice and Hap with his injuries," Opie shook his head, "going to be hard to find anyone that can forgive that."

23 23 23

Kozik needed a drink in the worst way as he walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Telling his Brother's about Lee had gone better than he expected, in fact not that many of them had been surprised that the man had his own interests at heart over the interests of SAMTAC.

They wanted blood and he couldn't blame them. Two members and an old lady were dead and Happy was in the hospital. The word had come from Charming, the mother charter had voted that Lee should meet Mr. Mayhem but that couldn't happen until they found him.

He was going to find him if it was the last thing that he did. "Just spoke to Lorca," Donut came over, he'd been seriously quiet since everything happened, "he's heading back with Bowie and the prospects."

Kozik would be glad when the VP was back, it was likely that Lorca would get the president's patch and he deserved it. He would be a good, solid choice and under him they could get back to the way that things were supposed to be. "Good."

"There's one thing," Donut lowered his voice, "someone here had to do Lee's dirty work and break into your house."

"Yeah, been thinking about that."

"There's a hang around, young kid named Marvin, he was pretty far up Lee's ass when all that was happening. Drinking with him and sleeping with sweet butts."

"Where is he now?"

"That's the thing, he stopped coming around," Donut let the implication of his words hang in the air.

"Might be time that we pay him a visit," Kozik suggested, "anyone know where he lives?" Donut pulled a piece of paper from his pocket with a smirk. "Good man, feel like taking a ride?"

23 23

"How do they screw up tuna salad? It's tuna and mayo, it's not rocket science." Eden took a long sip from the water bottle in her hand to wash out the taste as she walked back towards the burn unit with Opie. "I'll be lucky if I don't get sick."

"Want me to get you something for your stomach? We're in a hospital, they should have some Pepto or something especially when they serve swill like that. Prison food was better and I never thought I'd say that."

"Pepto would be good, I'll ask the nurse when we get back," she told him. It was surprising how comfortable she felt with Opie. He didn't talk much but he was good company. "Oh my God," Eden stopped short, peered into the hospital room that they'd just passed.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"That's Carmen," she motioned to the woman laying still on the bed inside the room. She appeared to be sleeping, a large arrangement of flowers on the table next to her.

"You sure?" Opie frowned, stared at the woman and tried to identify her as Lee's full of life Old Lady who he'd last seen doing shots in the club house.

"Trust me," Eden said grimly, "I'm sure." She looked around them, saw no nurses in the hall. "Stand here and keep an eye out. If there's anyone who knows where Lee is, it's her."

"Wait," Opie grabbed her arm, "her in the same hospital as Hap? Could be more than just coincidence. We need to call the guys."

"There's no one in there with her, we might not get this chance again."

"And I might not be breathing if something happens to you, come on. We've got to do this smart."

"Fine," she relented and he released her arm. The second that he did Eden darted into the room, shut the door and turned the lock. He wouldn't be able to break it down or make a scene. "Carmen." She approached the bed, saw the machines hooked to the woman. "Carmen."

There was no answer at all, not any sign that she'd heard her speak. Eden found the woman's chart hanging near the wall and picked it up. She was by no means a medical professional but even she could understand what it said. The woman was listed as a Jane Doe and was in a coma, had been since she'd been admitted two days before. "Fuck," Eden put the chart back as the doorknob turned.

"Why is this door locked?" A sour faced nurse demanded. "And what are you doing in here?"

"I know her, I was walking past and saw her," she smiled at the nurse, "I must have turned the knob not thinking about it."

"You know her? What's her name?"

"Carmen Soto," the first part was true, the last name just popped into her mind, "is she going to be okay?"

"I can't share that with you, confidentiality and all." The nurse pulled herself to her full height but was still several inches shorter than Eden, she was probably a foot shorter than Opie who appeared in the doorway.

Eden knew that she was in some shit because of the look on his face. He'd probably already called Kozik so the shit was likely up to her knees but they now knew more than they had. "I understand totally, is it okay if we sit with her for a little. Poor thing."

"It might do her some good," the nurse agreed, "and you probably should hang around because the detectives working her case usually come by for an update. You knowing her name is the first real clue that they have.

Eden bit back a sigh, the shit was definitely up to her waist by now. "Of course, no problem." She looked over to Opie and hoped he could tell that she was just telling the nurse what she wanted to hear. "It's so dull and drab in here, we should go and get her something from the gift shop to brighten the place up."

"Nurse Miller," a voice spoke from behind Opie, "you're needed at the nurses station."

"Sure Dr. Conway," the nurse left the room quickly.

"She wasn't lying about the detectives," the doctor said once she was gone with a glance at Opie's cut, "might be best if you're not here when they show up. Going to be more questions than you want to answer especially if they've got any reason to connect her to your other friend. He's my patient too."

"She going to wake up?" Opie pointed towards the bed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Look, I can tell you what I know, I've got a feeling it's important to you."

"Why will you tell us?" Eden asked.

"I've seen too many cases like hers, figure that if the cops can't figure it out maybe you can." The doctor took off his glasses. "She came in two days ago, drug overdose that ended her up in a coma. Been trying to counter act the effects of it but it's not working so well. She could wake up tomorrow perfectly fine or she could never wake up. I've seen it both ways. There was no identification on her and she never regained consciousness."

"How many cases?" Opie questioned.

"Thirteen including her," he replied, "all we know is it's a potent strain of heroin and that it's sold in bags marked with a V. I'll go out on a limb and say that means something to you by your expressions."

"Be best if she stayed a Jane Doe, could be that she was wrong about the name." Opie suggested.

"I believe that she was, it's probably best that you be on your way before the nurse gets back."

"Thank you," Eden told him as Opie reached out for her arm. Yeah, despite the fact that they'd found out something she was still neck deep in shit with him. Together they walked out of the room and down the hall. "Look, we know more now than we did before. Lee's wife is in a coma because she was drugged by V brand heroin. That bitch is a lot of things but she's not a junkie so it wasn't by choice."

"We got lucky," he told her, "it could have easily gone bad. What if the doctor would have made us wait around for the detectives? Jesus Eden, that would not have been good. We don't need any extra attention."

"Don't you think I know that?" Suddenly annoyed Eden stopped walking. "Trust me, I do but there was no way I was walking away from that room. It was worth the risk."

"Tell Kozik that," Opie suggested with a laugh, "I wanna see how well that goes over."

23 23

Marvin was sweating heavily, on the verge of wetting his pants and no one had even laid a hand on him. "I'll tell you what I know. I'll tell you! Fuck Lee. That son of a bitch ruined everything for me. Everything! He sent me to break into the house, had me drug the dogs and search the basement, he wanted some fucking tapes. Eden came home before I found them."

"Don't say her name," Kozik growled before his fist shot out and connected with Marvin's nose. The man let out a nearly inhuman scream and began to sob.

"Look," Jax spoke with a smooth smile at Marvin. "We don't want to hurt you, just tell us everything you know."

"I don't know what was on the tapes but he wanted them bad, real fucking bad. He was pissed that I didn't have them."

"None of this is really very helpful," Kozik pointed out, "I say that we just kill him."

"I'm starting to think he's right Marvin, you really need to start talking or this is going to end really bad for you."

"He offered me money, ten grand and promised me a patch. I needed the money, wanted the patch so I did it. Thing is, he paid me in all brand new hundred dollar bills. Ten thousand hundred dollar bills, I couldn't pass that up!"

Kozik looked over at Donut, brand new hundred dollar bills were exactly what Vance paid them with. Lee would break the bundles himself and pass out the money. "Where did he get the money?"

"Some guy in a dark SUV, I followed him one night. Was a big guy, a white guy with bad hair implants."

"Son of a fucking bitch," the pieces began to click together in Kozik's mind. Lee must be working with Valhalla, it would explain how he was suddenly so willing to take the risk of being exposed. "Where did you follow him to?"

"The old drive in, you know the abandoned one? They talked for a while, looked real fucking friendly." Marvin went on and on, giving everything that he could remember. He remembered a lot. "Please don't kill me."

Jax and Kozik exchanged a glance. It was too late to let Marvin walk away even if he was just barely a man he'd backed the wrong horse when it came to Lee for the chance to get the opportunity to prospect.

The man began to weep as he realized his request wasn't going to be honored. Kozik made it quick and clean, a single shot to the head. "Got to get someone here to take care of this."

"I'll do it," Donut spoke up.

"Should get over to the hospital," Jax said, "Opie called twice. Left a message saying they've got information on Carmen."

23 23 23

Happy opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was Eden sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Must not be dead yet if you're here."

"You're not going to die," if she'd been startled when he spoke she gave no indication of it. "They say that you're getting a little better. Going to kick you out of here soon."

"The sooner the better," he had one thing in mind and that was killing Lee in the most inventive way he could think of and he was an inventive man.

"I meant what I said, you're going to stay with us. I've been looking online for a place."

"Don't need to..."

"Yes you do, in case you forgot you're pretty fucked up and I'm not talking about in the head. Part of that is on me, you were in our house when it happened and wouldn't have needed to be if I hadn't run so let me do this."

"Shouldn't have ran," he agreed, "can't change that shit now though. Just got to make up for it."

"Thanks," he was the first one not to tell her that it wasn't her fault or that he got why she ran. "Try and get some rest, my time in here is almost up. Trust me, I don't want to go out there."

"What did ya do now?"

"Got some information about Lee's Old Lady, apparently I did so in a reckless manner." Eden smiled as Happy managed a weak chuckle, at least she'd made him laugh. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later unless my worst fears come true."

When she got to the waiting room Kozik was there, he got to his feet and she could see he was pissed. "Hey."

Jax and Opie hid smirks as Kozik stalked over to her. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"I was thinking that we needed to know what Carmen knew," she pressed herself against him and let her lips brush against his neck. "And now we know more than we did. Besides, in a fight between me and Carmen I win nine times out of ten and I had a freaking giant as back up."

Kozik wanted to tell her never to do it again but knew that it was pointless. Eden was her own woman, she always had been and her sense of what was right was strong. "I know that you're not going to stop, just be careful." He spoke low enough so that no one else could hear him.

"Right back at you." Eden leaned her head against his chest. "Can we get out of here?"

"Let's go home."

"You mean let's go to the hotel?"

"No, I mean let's go home. Well, home for now," he let his hand move up her back and over her ink.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to stay at Donut's house, he's been seeing Katie for a while and they're pretty much living at his place so his place is ours until we rebuild. Figure it's better than living out of a hotel."

"Is there room for Happy? I told him that he could stay with us when he gets released, he's looking forward to it."

"I'm sure he is," Kozik smiled, he wouldn't put it past Happy to try to placate Eden by saying he would but having no intention of doing so. Too bad for his Brother that once Eden got her mind set on something she didn't take no for an answer.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SOA.

A/N: As always thanks for reading this, I'm glad that you're enjoying it as much as I'm loving writing it. Special thanks to R-31 M4y3r and Laughingwarrior for their help! If you're not reading them or the rest of the Freaks, you don't know what you're missing.

Chapter TWENTY FOUR

"No, the hospital bed goes in the other room!" Eden glared at the two prospects. "Come on, hurry up because they'll be here soon and if Happy's not comfortable and bitches at me, I'm killing the two of you. Clear?"

"Clear," Wash replied, "we'll get it done Eden. Maybe you should..." he shut his mouth at her expression, she'd probably bite his head off if he told her to calm down or maybe sit down and take a rest.

"Less talking and more working!" Eden replied. Time was not on her side, she'd overestimated how fast the two prospects moved. There was still a ton to be done and she was starting to feel a little frantic just thinking about it.

"Slave driver," Lump mumbled under his breath but immediately put a smile on his face when Eden's head whirled towards him. The past few weeks had been really rough on the Prospect's. First they'd endured interrogation by Tig in Charming to make sure they weren't loyal to Lee and then they'd come back to Tacoma in complete and total disarray as the club tried to rebuild and get back to what it was.

"Death wish much?" Wash questioned when Eden left the room. "She's the SAA's Old Lady idiot. Just grab the bed and keep your mouth shut."

"She's been working us like dogs getting this place ready Wash."

"No one ever said that being a prospect is easy," he replied. He'd figured that he'd have his full patch by now but Lee had derailed that. Now he faced more time doing the grunt work. Truthfully no matter how much of a slave driver Eden might have been he'd rather do her bidding than clean out the bathrooms or bedrooms at the clubhouse.

Eden overheard the whole conversation, was tempted to go back into the living room and give Lump a piece of her mind but she held her tongue after the way that Wash shut him up. He was a good kid, even if he was probably only a few years younger than she was and he deserved the patch that he was going to get once things settled down.

She checked the list she'd made, the food was brought and she'd put the flat screen in the guest room earlier herself and gone just a little wild at the store buying movies when she wasn't even sure that he watched movies. Of course she'd also gotten a couple of cases of beer and a few phone calls had a special surprise for Happy later to supplement the pain medicine that the hospital had prescribed him.

"Eden?" Kozik's voice made her jump. "What the fuck is all this shit?"

"Damn it, you're back early." She came out of the kitchen to see Kozik with Happy in a wheelchair next to him. "Damn it, I had a banner and everything. LUMP! Why isn't the banner up?"

"What the hell does she need a banner for?" Happy questioned.

"It's a welcome home banner and it's for you, not for me. And these idiots..." Eden inhaled and exhaled deeply several times. "It's not the end of the world," she reminded herself even if the tightening of her chest suggested that it might be.

"Baby, where's the banner? I'll hang it up." Kozik offered because he knew that she was seconds away from losing her shit. He'd heard horror stories about pregnant women and laughed them off, really how bad could one be? And then he knocked up his own Old Lady and found out the answer to that question.

"It's not a surprise now."

"Never had a banner before, don't need it to be a surprise." Happy grunted from the chair. "Gonna make me get up and get it myself?"

"No, of course not because you can't stand. I'll do the banner, Kozik go and check that the prospects finished putting the bed in the guest room, please."

"Sure Baby," he ran a hand over her stomach and moved down the hallway.

Eden grabbed the banner, she didn't know how the hell she was going to hang the damn thing without help but she was going to try. "You sure that's a good idea?" Happy questioned when she pulled over a chair.

"I can stand on a chair, pregnant not crippled," she replied though he was probably right that standing on a chair wasn't the safest move but she got up any way. It only took a little extra balancing on the edge to get the banner up, satisfied with herself she hopped down and repeated the process. "So, what do you think?" Eden motioned to the banner with a flourish.

It was a black background with red writing spelling out Welcome Home Happy. "It's great Eden," he told her though he really didn't care either way about a banner. She smiled and hopped down off the chair, for the briefest of moments he thought that she was going to hug him but she moved past him to grab something out of the living room.

"This is for you," she returned with a gift bag in hand, "it isn't a proper welcome home without a present."

He reached his hand into the bag that she dropped in his lap not sure what to expect but knew exactly what he was feeling as his fingers closed around a sheath. The knife was big, about the size of the one he used to carry on his belt. Happy smiled, a real smile, as he pulled it out. "Thanks."

"Thank me after your other present gets here," she winked at him.

"The bed is done," Kozik announced as he came back down the hall, "what the hell is that?"

"Welcome home present," Happy told him, "new knife."

"The one you always had on wasn't with your things at the hospital, I figured you lost it in the fire."

"Yeah," Happy said without emotion although he'd been particularly attached to that knife. His mother had given it to him when he was a teenager because he'd spent weeks staring at a picture of it in a magazine. It was the first weapon he'd ever owned, had been what he used for his first kill.

"I'm going to go start the food, I'm making burgers and fries with all the fixings." Eden pressed a kiss to Kozik's cheek and disappeared towards the kitchen.

"When did she get so perky?" Happy asked his oldest friend.

"No clue, it's the hormones. Mood changes in the blink of an eye. Literally I blinked the other day and she lost her shit. You ready to get out of this chair? I'll grab the crutches from the truck."

"What do you think? Happy replied. The doctors said another four weeks before the cast on his leg could come off and he'd been pissed. They'd replaced the hard cast on his lower arm with a soft cast so now at least he could use the crutches and take a piss without needing a hand. He hated having to rely on someone else for anything.

24 24 24

Eden washed the last dish, placed it in the rack and wiped her hands on the dish towel. "Baby, why didn't you use the dishwasher?" Kozik questioned from where he stood in the doorway.

"Oh fuck my life," she threw the towel on the counter, "I forgot about that."

He grinned. "I'll remind you next time," he stepped closer to her. "Thank you."

"For what? Dinner? You didn't even have the brownies yet."

"Not just for dinner and the brownies. You've really been working hard to make the house work for us and to get things ready for Happy and it's not going to be easy taking care of him."

"We'll manage and you don't have to thank me, this is our home now and Happy is family."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled at him, "and don't worry, I'm heading to the bedroom with my noise canceling headphones before the rest of the guys get here."

"You don't have to hide, you can be down here when they come."

"Just not during the meeting," she smiled, "I've got movies to watch, I'll be fine."

It was rare that they'd hold Church anywhere but the clubhouse but with Happy in his current state Lorca had thought it best that they came to him. Kozik hadn't protested, he thought it was a good idea to be away from the clubhouse because lately despite the sweeping for bugs they'd all felt as if there were eyes on them.

Tonight they were engaging in a vote that Kozik felt strongly about, it was time for the new SAMTAC to decide if they wanted to continue working with the entity known as Valhalla. He knew where he stood and this time he also knew that his brothers stood with him. They would end the relationship, no matter what it meant for them and they would move forward.

"I'll come up and get you when we're done," he leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth, "thanks for making enough extra food for the guys if they want any."

"There's another case of beer downstairs and a few bottles of whiskey underneath the sink. Don't let them eat more than one brownie each or we'll need to find sleeping arrangements for all of them."

"How much weed is in those brownies?"

"That's a secret," she winked at him.

"You'll tell me," he spoke with confidence that bordered on cocky and she couldn't have loved him more if she tried.

24 24 24

"And now, we vote." Lorca looked around the room. "All in favor of ending our relationship with Valhalla immediately?"

The vote was unanimous, no one had expected differently. With Lee out of the picture it had started to become clear how he'd done everything he could to play everyone against one another. One by one the stories began to come out to reveal his deceit, Wolf had dug into his finances and Carmen's to find that they'd become a lot more comfortable once SAMTAC had the first vote. There were ties to several businesses that were fronts for Valhalla as well as numerous calls on Carmen's registered line to the number they used to contact the man.

The one thing no one could figure out was what exactly had happened with Carmen. She remained in a coma, the doctor's were losing hope for her recovery with each day that passed and a hospital committee was in the process of determining if she needed to be transferred to a long term care facility.

"I'm calling Quinn and his Nomads in," Lorca informed them, "there's going to be blow back for us cutting ties."

They all accepted that, expected that this would turn bloody and as always they knew that they might all not come out the other side. "Should we call for a lock down?" Donut questioned.

"I don't think that putting us all in one place is a good idea," Lorca had given the matter thought, it was too much of a risk. "Everyone needs to be vigilant, to expect the worst."

"We need to take him out," Happy hadn't said much all night but all the attention was on him now. He shifted positions on the easy chair he was sitting in. "Go in quick and clean, cut the head off of the snake and watch his followers scramble."

"Someone else will step up to take his place," Kozik gritted his teeth at the thought of the man who'd harmed Eden. Despite Lee's insistence that he would negotiate for him to be dealt with, he hadn't been. He was still alive and well somewhere.

"So we kill them too," Wolf spoke up. "Show them what happens when you try to fuck with the Sons."

"It's down and dirty but I like it," Lorca nodded approval at the intelligence officer who had always been the mildest and meekest of the crew. "Do we need to vote?"

They didn't.

24 24 24

Kozik groaned as he climbed the stairs to their bedroom, he'd spent an hour cleaning up after most of the guys left. Wolf was passed out on the couch after inhaling three brownies despite the warnings to only have one. There were no brownies left and none of the food that Eden had made either.

They'd wanted to thank her for it personally but when he'd gone up to get her she'd been sleeping and he didn't have the heart to wake her though he had taken out her ear buds and turned her Kindle off.

She was still sleeping, her entire body spread out all over the bed. He undressed and joined her though it was a challenge to fit his body next to her. "C'mon Baby, move over a little."

She mumbled something but moved, once he was stretched out on the bed her eyes opened. "The guys gone?"

"All except Wolf, he's staying over."

Eden laughed at that. "Let me guess, he ate more than one brownie?"

"I swear to God he was hallucinating after," Kozik smirked at the memory and pulled her close, "it's over. We voted, we're done with Vance and Valhalla."

"So now the real fun is going to start?" Eden couldn't imagine what the toll of it would be but she knew that more lives would be lost.

"Yeah, I thought about sending you to Charming."

"Bullshit," she shifted away from him, sat up and flipped on the bedside lamp, "I'm not leaving you, not now and not ever again."

"Figured you'd say that," he smiled despite the way that she glared at him, "which is why you're going to have to start carrying the gun in the house and everywhere else."

"I have been," she slid her hand down next to the bed to prove her point. The 45 was bigger than she usually favored but she knew how to use it, "figured out how to rig a holster to the bed frame."

"Where did you get that?" Kozik held his hand out for the gun. "I gave you that 9."

"I've got that one in my purse, one of your 38's mixed in with the towels in the bathroom and Opie gave me this one because I said I liked it. Don't look surprised." Eden shrugged her shoulders. It might not have been normal to most people to stash weapons around the house but it was normal to her. She'd learned it as soon as she was big enough to hold a 22 without the kickback breaking her wrists, though she'd had a sprain for weeks after if memory served. Her father believed strongly that she and Eddie should have been able to take care of themselves. Doing it now made her feel comfortable and safe.

"I'm not surprised, I was just thinking that it's pretty hot." Kozik leaned over her to slide the weapon back into the holster. "You want to go back to sleep?"

"What do you think?" Eden brought her hand up to run over his hair.

"These days Baby, I'm not sure." Kozik teased, his hand moving to push up her shirt. "You're kind of all over the place but I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"You're sweet but I've been a little nutty lately and I try to stop myself but..."

"You've got hormones raging through you," it was easy for him to shift her onto her back, cover her body with his careful not to put any extra weight on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Oh yeah," she laughed and draped her leg over his, "big time. I'm feeling a little hormonal right now to be honest." Eden rolled her hips slowly against his. The truth was she was horny most of the time but they'd had so much going on she didn't want to jump him at any given moment. But they were alone now, the house was quiet. They'd have to be quiet or wake Happy.

"You saying what I think you're saying Eden?"

"You really need it spelled out?"

"Fuck no," he claimed her mouth with hers in a kiss that sent a shudder through her entire body. Kozik nipped down on her bottom lip because he knew it would cause her leg to tighten around his.

It had been nearly a month since everything had happened and their sex life hadn't bounced back the way everything else had. He knew that part of that was the hormones and that was fine, it was the other part that bothered him. Was there still a part of Eden deep down that didn't trust him enough to let him completely back in?

"If you want to go to sleep, just say it." Eden pulled back from the kiss, annoyance written clearly over her features.

"Baby, does it feel like I want to go to sleep?" Kozik moved his hips slightly, just enough so that she could feel how hard he was.

"No, it doesn't but you were just a million miles away." Eden sighed. "If you were thinking of someone else to get going or..."

Kozik covered her mouth with his to stop her from saying anything else. The kiss said everything that he could have possibly said and more. She shifted beneath him, opened herself up more to him and her other leg moved up to his waist.

"Do I seem a million miles away?" Kozik questioned as he broke the kiss.

"You seem too far away and you're wearing way too many clothes," Eden snaked her hand between them to tug at his jeans, "and why did you get into bed wearing jeans?"

"I saw you and couldn't resist getting in next to you," he admitted, "I didn't expect you to wake up."

"Take them off."

"My jeans offend you?" He grinned down at her.

"Very much so," reluctantly Eden removed her legs from around his waist and leg so that he could get up. Once he moved off of her she began to undress as well though she had significantly less clothes on than he did. These days her favorite choice of pajamas was one of his old faded tee shirts with nothing underneath.

"Jesus," Kozik nearly tripped over the jeans around his ankles as she tossed the shirt past him. "you were up here with no panties on with all the guys over?"

"I was. I'm a dirty girl," Eden watched as he pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his jeans. The sight of him just in his boxers was enough to make her mouth water. The hormones were really kicking her need for sex into overdrive but until now they'd only been together a few times.

The idea that he no longer found her attractive was one that haunted even her dreams. She woke up at least twice a week with her heart pounding convinced that he was going to just come to his senses and tell her that it was over between them.

"Now who's the one who was a million miles away?" Kozik teased as he got back on the bed. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking how good you look half naked," she replied honestly, "and how lucky I am that you haven't just... left after what I did."

"Baby, stop that." He settled down on his side next to her, reached out to stroke her face. "It's over, we're past it." Kozik sat up to grab the covers that had pooled on the foot of the bed.

If he knew anything, he knew that the night was going to end the exact opposite of the way he'd begun to hope. Any conversation about Eden taking off ended with her retreating inside herself no matter what he did or said.

"I love you," Eden moved closer to him.

"I love you." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Go to sleep Baby."

"I don't want to go to sleep," she let her hand trail down his stomach and underneath the waistband of his boxers. He inhaled a sharp breath as her hand wrapped around his length and stroked up and down.

"Fuck," Kozik breathed out the word as she continued to touch him.

"That's the plan," Eden sat up, brought her other hand to his chest and pushed until he was on his back.

Kozik groaned as she lowered her mouth to press a series of kisses to the ink on his chest, her tongue darted out and then she nipped down playfully. He fisted his hands into the covers.

Eden saw the movement and grinned as her mouth dipped down lower. The muscles in his stomach jumped as she dragged her tongue along the ridges created by his muscles. She never stopped stroking him, he was as hard as she'd ever seen him.

Kozik moaned, basically incapable of stringing together words to make a sentence when Eden reached her destination. She replaced her hand with her mouth, took him in slow but deep just the way he liked. He released the covers and buried his hands in her hair.

It took everything that he had in him not to tighten his grip and guide her movements but instead he laid back, let her lavish him with attention from her mouth and tongue. Another groan of pleasure escaped his throat when she used her hand to cup his balls.

"Baby..." he bucked his hips against her, desperate for release but not wanting it to be with him in her mouth.

Eden pulled back from him with a smile, wiped her hand against her mouth. "You didn't..."

"I will," he pulled her to him, kissed her deeply. "And you will."

Eden whimpered as he ran one hand over her stomach, his touch was always gentle but since she'd found out about the baby it was even more so and she found it extremely erotic. "Please," she rolled her his restlessly against the bed. It was impossible to stay still.

Kozik didn't waste a second, he had her flat on her back in an instant but he didn't press against her. Instead he looked down at her. Fuck, she was really the most beautiful woman in the world and she was his and carrying his kid to top it all off. "Got a question first."

"Oh?" Eden cocked an eyebrow at him. "A question, right now? Alright, go ahead and ask away."

"Marry me." He blurted out the words, his hand resting on her stomach once more.

Eden inhaled sharply, completely caught off guard by the question because it was the last thing that she expected him to ask. "Oh shit," she stared up at him too shocked to be able to say anything else.

"Oh shit? I propose and you say oh shit?" There was no heat to his words and he was smiling because he'd known he had his answer by the look on her face right after he asked.

"Apparently," she laughed, "you surprised me, that's all. I didn't think you were even thinking about that."

"Apparently I was," he swirled his fingers around her belly button. "Do I have to ask again?"

"No," she replied, "you don't need to ask again Herman. I'll marry you but I've got one question for you too."

"What's that Baby?"

"Where's my ring?"

"You'll get it," he leaned in and kissed her. "Got something else for you right now though."

"I'm pretty sure that I've had that before," she giggled as he covered her body with his, "I remember liking it."

"You absolutely fucked loved it Baby," he placed a hand on either side of her head, "guess you need a reminder. You know, just so we're clear."

"It's always good to be clear," Eden agreed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't need a ring," she said after a moment.

"You're getting a ring," he lowered his mouth to hers, kissed her until she moaned against his lips. "And a big wedding," Kozik nipped down lightly on the side of her back, "and a honeymoon anywhere that you want to go."

"Anywhere?" Eden moaned as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezed them before letting his fingers focus on her nipples. "Oh," Eden felt her body arch as the movements got faster, harder. The tender nubs hardened, began to ache with pleasure. "Please. Please. Please."

Kozik knew what she wanted and he never could resist giving her what she wanted. His mouth closed around her nipple and she let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream. "Shh," he pulled back and whispered, "we don't want to wake our house guests."

"Fuck them, they should have figured out we're fucking by now and if they haven't well you might wanna worry about their brain function."

Kozik laughed, that was the girl he'd fallen in love with. "I'll give you that," he admitted. It didn't bother him that they might wake up Happy or Wolf but he wasn't sure how'd she feel.

"Why don't you give me something else?" She suggested. "I need you."

"You got me Baby, always." Kozik took control of her mouth, shifted his hips and pressed against her entrance. "Fuck me, you're so wet."

"I'm almost always like this," Eden wrapped her legs around him, crossed her ankles so that he began to push inside of her, "always so fucking horny. Barely hold back from jumping you."

Kozik grunted as he felt the heat of her body taking him in. "Don't hold back Baby, jump me any time." He thrust his hips shallowly.

Eden felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, she could barely concentrate enough to say anything. There were sensations running through her that she didn't have words to describe. It was always like this, him inside of her made her fell like she was complete as cliché as that may have sounded. "Please. Please."

Kozik lost any hold he had over his control as she pleaded, he never had been able to resist any thing about her. Careful to keep his weight off of her stomach he pushed his way completely inside her.

Eden's hips began to move, to roll and twist against him desperately seeking the friction that would send her over the edge. She'd always been responsive but this was new, this was a level of need that she'd never expected. "Harder. Oh God, harder!" Kozik slid out of her and flipped her over onto her stomach. His body covered hers and his mouth went directly to his name across her back.

With one thrust of his hips he was back inside of her, his strokes were hard and deep. Eden took every thrust, her body starting to sheen with sweat and her hips working to match him.

A scream escaped her throat when he placed one hand on her lower back and pressed down as he gripped her shoulder tightly. "Oh. Oh."

Kozik pushed deeply inside of her, stopped and felt her walls constricting around him. She was as close to oblivion as he was. He needed her to go first, wanted to feel her warmth drowning him. He released her shoulder and let his eager fingers find her clit.

Eden began to moan and never stopped as he circled the tight aching nub with his finger while filling her completely with punishing strokes. Her body went completely still at the moment she exploded, her body then moving wildly as she let it wash over her.

Kozik came with a shout, his cock still buried deep inside her. He kissed the K between her shoulder blades. "Christ Baby, if this is what hormones do to you I'm gonna keep you knocked up for the rest of our lives."

Eden shifted onto her side. "No more than three."

"What?"

"No more than three kids," she yawned and snuggled her back against his. "Grab the covers, I'm cold."

Kozik covered her. "Four, we should have four kids."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.

A/N: Just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who is reading this! You guys keep me going. Special thanks R3-1 M4y3r and LaughingWarrior for their constant support and to all the freak circle ladies for making life much more interesting.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Happy would deny it until his dying day but he loved being at Kozik and Eden's place, she was actually pretty fucking crazy these days but it was amusing to watch how she put more terror into the prospects and sweet butts helping with her upcoming wedding than some of his brother's did.

She also busted her ass to make sure he had whatever he needed even as he was getting stronger and soon wouldn't need any help.

"Are you serious?" Eden raged from the couch. "Trisha, Sweetie I said that I wanted gardenia's at the wedding. These are not gardenia's, they're carnations."

"They're pretty and way cheaper than the gardenia's."

Happy debated interjecting, not that he was seeing Trisha or anything but she knew how to work her mouth and wouldn't be able to do that with her jaw wired shut.

"If she wants gardenias, she gets gardenias." Katie spoke up, she wasn't exactly an Old Lady but Donut was working on changing that. "I know a florist. I'll take care of it. What about bridesmaids?"

A dark looked flashed over Eden's face, replaced a second later by a smile. "None."

"You can't have a wedding like this with no bridesmaids." Katie pointed out.

"Who exactly should I ask?" Eden snapped. "We barely know each other and no offense to the rest of you but I'm not slapping a dress on someone who's probably fucked my husband to be." She shot to her feet. "You know what? Forget all of this, I'll handle it."

"Come on Eden, we're happy to help," Katie kept a cheerful smile on her face. She was some sort of home care nurse, looking after old sick people or some shit but Happy couldn't be sure. What he was sure of though was that Kozik's Old Lady was about to blow if the other woman kept talking.

Happy did the only thing he could to defuse the situation, he shifted in the chair he was sitting on and let out a soft grunt as if it had hurt. It certainly hadn't felt good but he could have stayed silent but then Eden would have verbally, or maybe even physically, ripped Katie's head off.

"Shit Hap, it's past time for your pill. I'll go and get it." Eden told him. "You hungry?"

"I could eat," he replied and turned his attention back to the television. In the time it took to fix him a plate of whatever she found in the kitchen would give her time to cool down. "Thanks," he added.

He'd been skeptical about staying with her and Kozik, part of his mind had expected her to turn into a crazy person like that woman who chopped off the guys foot but instead she'd actually found the balance between helping and hovering.

"She is completely hormonal," Tricia whispered to Katie and Debbie who hadn't yet spoken. Katie nodded in agreement, opened her mouth as if to speak but stopped when Happy cleared his throat.

None of the women were really comfortable around him, he knew that and he preferred it that way. Most of them were just idiots, he couldn't stand idiots no matter what was between their legs.

By the time that Eden brought his food back in, a thick bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich with some kind of chips and a beer, the women were ready to go. At least Katie and Tricia did, Debbie seemed in it for the long haul as she picked up one of the discarded magazines.

"Only half a pill?" He looked down at the tray as she put it on the table next to him.

"You can have a whole one but then I get back the beer."

"I'm good."

"We're just going to take off Eden, I've got an appointment," Katie told her. "Let's meet at my place tomorrow and we'll do some more stuff. Call me."

"Bye." Tricia followed hot on Katie's heals.

"Bitches," Eden sighed as she sat down on the couch. "You can go too Debbie, you don't have to stay."

"I don't mind. I don't really have anything else to do," she admitted. Happy took a good look at her, she was pretty enough but didn't wear half as much makeup as the other girls, her clothes were different too. She dressed was dressed now in jeans, sandals and a tank top. When the hell had she become a sweet butt? "If you're going for gardenia's, why not try to have a bit of Southern influence?"

"Oh, I like that." Eden's eyes lit up.

Happy picked up his pill, downed it and wondered if she'd get involved enough to forget he was only supposed to have one beer. He leaned his head back and focused on the television, neither woman noticed when he turned it up.

25 25

Kozik drained the last of his beer, it had been a long day at work so he'd stopped by the club for a quick one to wind down. He stopped in every day after work for more than the beer. One day he'd walk in and his brothers would know exactly where Lee was.

Yesterday hadn't been that day and obviously today wasn't either. He set the glass down, nodded to Lump behind the bar for a refill. He'd have another and then head home to see what Eden was up too and hope like hell he'd missed the wedding planning.

He was all for the big wedding but that didn't mean he wanted to sit around and listen to the women go on and on about dress designs, flower arrangements and finger foods. All he wanted was to show up and get it done.

"Kozik!" Donut came over, the Secretary was taking the wedding very seriously. "Just got word from Quinn, the Nomads will be here the day after Charming arrives. Indian Hills is in as well and there's talk of some of the guys from New York riding out too."

There were also Rogue River, Tempe and Olympia. He'd even heard talk about Anchorage making the long cold trek down for the big day. He wasn't sure where the hell they were going to put everyone but somehow they'd make it work and show the rest of the charters that SAMTAC was back and as strong as ever.

"Great, going to be a good time with so many brothers around," Kozik replied. "Where the hell are you putting everyone Donut?"

"No clue," the man laughed loudly, "but we'll figure it out."

Kozik took the beer Lump offered him, drank a good part of it down. "Sounds good Brother, I'm going to head out. Go see if Eden's driven Happy completely insane yet."

"Heard she flipped out on Katie and Tricia," Donut chuckled, "got to tell you that Katie is shit scared of her now after something about gardenias."

"What the fuck is a gardenia?"

"It's a flower, white with a really sweet cent," Lump said from behind the bar, "pretty rare in these parts."

Rare meant expensive. Christ, this wedding was costing him more than he'd anticipated. Probably going to end up being more than what he'd saved that hadn't burned with the house. He needed an influx of cash and fast.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Donut questioned.

"I just know stuff," the prospect replied, "got a cousin down in San Francisco who owns a flower shop, might be he can help us out."

"Make the call."

"Might be costly, even with the family discount but they'll be real pretty."

"Enough talk about flowers, feels like I'm growing a vagina." Lorca came over. "Koz, a word?"

"Sure," Kozik left his glass on the bar and followed Lorca into the chapter, "what's going on?"

"Sit," Lorca did so, took out a cigar and offered Kozik one. He accepted and for a moment the two simply sat in silence and smoked. "Three more overdoses today, two of them were sweet butts."

"Which ones?"

"Carol and Erica," Lorca named two women who had been with, in the loosest sense of the word, SAMTAC for about ten years. They weren't the go to girls but they were liked, even respected some, and attended holidays and special events because they knew how to act.

"They weren't junkies."

"No," Lorca exhaled a series of smoke rings, "they weren't."

Kozik knew that Lorca had favored Carol when she'd first come around and still did even now. "Fuck, I'm sorry Brother."

"It's Vance trying to punish us, he's starting slow but it's going to get worse. We both know that, the question now is what we do about it."

"What are you thinking Lorca?"

"Wolf has been working on more information on Vance, I think we need to strike back. Strike at someone that means something to him."

"Who?"

"His mistress," Lorca rose to his feet, walked over to the safe and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Kozik. "That's all that we know about her so far."

Kozik took the folder, opened it. Her name was Megan O'Rourke, she was twenty nine and had been linked to Vance for eight years. He paid for her car, her phone, her apartment and she was a listed card holder on several of his shell company's accounts. "You bringing this to the club?"

"Of course, can't blame you for asking after Lee but before I did that I wanted to see if you were up for it. Normally I'd call on Hap but he's in no condition for this."

"Straight up hit or getting information?"

"Information," Lorca replied, he set his cigar down, "can you live with that Brother?"

Kozik looked down at the picture of the smiling blonde. He shut the folder and tossed it on the table. "I can live with that."

25 25

The illuminated numbers of the clock told her that it was just after three in the morning, she ran her hand out over the cool bed next to her. Kozik had been there when she shut her eyes. Quietly she pulled her robe on over the tee shirt she was wearing and slid on her slippers before she took the 45 from the holster attached to the bed.

She followed the sound of the television to the living room where he was on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table with Wolf snoring on the floor. "Hey."

"Hey," he looked over at her, "couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake you."

"Weren't you worried about waking him?"

"Earthquake wouldn't wake him," Kozik replied.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep. You should go back up Baby."

Eden ignored him and walked over to the couch. "Thought we had a thing where if one of us doesn't sleep, the other one doesn't either." She settled down next to him. "We can sit here and talk, sit here and watch television or just sit here, it's your call."

"You should be in bed and asleep," Kozik put his hand on her leg, "it's not good for the baby for you to not get enough rest. I'm fine Eden, I promise."

"Fine, don't tell me what's going on. I know that something's going on, I'm not stupid."

"It's.. it's club shit Eden. I don't want to bring this on you."

"Should have gotten one of those Old Ladies who doesn't know anything then," she pointed out. Eden shifted and laid her head on his arm. "If we're not talking, give me the remote."

"Vance has a mistress," he told her, "we think she'll have information we need." Kozik glanced over, Wolf seemed to still be passed out but he didn't want the man to overhear, think that Lorca was going behind the club. "Let's go back upstairs."

"I just need to grab something to drink, maybe something to eat," Eden said with almost a guilty tone, "I know it's late and I shouldn't."

"If you're hungry, you eat."

"The doctor thinks that I could gain too much weight by what I've already put on," she admitted with a sigh.

"When did he say that?" Kozik had been at the last visit, he'd been at all the visits.

"He called today with the results of my tests, everything is normal. It's just that I've put on twenty pounds already and..."

"And you'll eat if you're hungry." He rose to his feet, pulled her up off the couch. "You just aren't eating any of those brownies."

"Deal, but after the kid comes out all bets are off. I'm making a whole batch and just stuffing my face with them and I'm having a huge glass of wine and by glass I mean several bottles."

"You've got it," Kozik grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"That means you'll be on Daddy duty, diapers and all."

"Diapers? That's what Prospects are for Eden."

"You'd give our kid to a Prospect to change," her eyebrows furrowed which was the first warning sign of an impending melt down.

"Well only if there wasn't a sweet butt around," he knew that it was wrong to enjoy winding her up but he did enough to risk her going nuts on him.

"Then I guess that I'll be doing the Mommy all the time thing, I can not believe that you would..." she trailed off, her eyes narrowed further, "and you're fucking with me. Real smart only feet away from a kitchen filled with knives asshole."

"But you love me anyway," he grinned.

"You're damn lucky that I do," she replied as they entered the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"What I want isn't in the fridge," he leaned against the counter.

"The cabinet?"

"Nope," he told her.

"If you're trying to get in my pants to distract me from our conversation, it's not going to work. I'll just ask you about it after," Eden opened the fridge, let out a low whistle, "Christ, they ate everything."

"Tell me what you want and I'll make it," Kozik offered.

"I wanted a cheeseburger with bacon and the sweet potato fries but that's not healthy."

"So you'll have a salad tomorrow."

"Forget it, I'll just have ice cream instead. I'll make myself the burger for breakfast."

"Eden, I said I'll make it," Kozik wasn't sure if she'd really changed her mind about wanting it now or if she just didn't want him to cook. Sure, he wasn't the best cook but he could make a burger, especially the very well done burger that she liked. And now that she'd mentioned it a burger didn't sound half bad.

"Alright, extra cheese and I hid some bacon in the vegetable drawer so I wouldn't have to fry anything in the morning for your breakfast." Eden sat down, ran her hand over her stomach. "So, who's going to be getting the information from the mistress?"

"Me," he replied as he set the frying pan on the stove to heat. He gave her a second to take in the news, turned to grab her a water out of the fridge because she was always thirsty.

"I knew that you were going to say that," she took the water he offered. Kozik was a wonderful man, amazing and caring. He loved her in a way she'd never thought possible, he loved her for who she really was. And she loved him. She loved him more than words could ever say even though she realized just what he was capable of.

Kozik could be hard, ruthless and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for the Sons. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure one of the reasons she'd believed Lee was because she knew exactly what he was capable of. Eden had seen it with her own eyes shortly after they'd become serious.

The man they'd spotted at a gas station had betrayed the Sons, he'd snitched to the cops after they threatened him with hard time and because of that a Charming Son had gone to prison. He'd paid for his sins, in the ladies room of the grungy truck stop, with Eden watching Kozik literally beat the man to death with his fists and the top to the toilet tank.

It had been brutal, it had been bloody and she'd been scared of him. So scared that she couldn't even move when he'd walked over to her after cleaning up but he'd been gentle with her and she'd relaxed but the fear lingered underneath the surface. With the things Lee had said it had come up for air, taken over and that was why she'd run so fast.

"That's all you've got to say?" He questioned as he put the hamburger patty into the frying pan.

"What else can I say? I'm not dense, I know what this means and that it's what needs to be done."

"And for the first time you don't have an opinion?" Kozik asked as he leaned against the counter. "I talk to you. You talk to me. That's how this works."

"I know that it needs to be done, I know that you're capable of it and I know that I love you," she sipped her water and smiled at him. "Nothing that happens is going to change that. It just... it scares me."

"You don't need to be scared," Kozik told her. He knew that it was easier said than done for her, that she was always somewhat scared even when she was happy. He knew that Lee still breathing was what frightened her the most because there was no way to know what would happen. "You trust me?"

"Don't even ask, you know I do." Eden felt a flare of guilt, the dark part of her brain reminding her that she hadn't trusted him once.

"It has to be done Eden. He's not going away, two crow eaters are dead of overdose. We've got to find out what she knows, she's got to know something we don't. Fuck, she might even know where Lee is. I just want to find him Eden, I want this to be over."

"That makes two of us," Eden knew that her nightmares would be less once the man was dead but she also knew that he was the only one breathing who knew what the terms between him and her father had been. She really wanted to know what had happened, it was something she'd been wondering about more and more. "Koz?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"I know that you're going to kill Lee, I think he's probably figured that out too but I.." she sighed, "he's the only one who can tell me what the arrangement was with my father."

"And you want me to ask him?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll ask," he promised, "but you know that you'll never be sure that he's telling the truth."

"I know but it's better than nothing," Eden ran her hand over her stomach. "I hope we find him before the baby is born."

"I'm working on it Baby. Now, what do you want on your burger?"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: Thanks to one and all for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following this story. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it as much as I am. As always thanks to the ladies of The Freak Circle for their undying support and ability to make me laugh like a loon or blush like a virgin.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Eden knew that she'd said three o'clock when she told Katie and Tricia what time to meet her, three o'clock at the boutique where her wedding dress was being made. It was three o'clock, she was at the boutique but neither woman was there.

Several calls to both of their phones sent her straight to voice mail, straight to fucking voice mail and she knew for fact both women kept their phones close to them at all times. They probably tweeted during sex. Yet they weren't answering her calls and that was pretty telling.

"Fuck," Eden suddenly craved a cigarette, instead she grabbed the bag of mini peanut butter cups that she'd brought when she stopped for gas and popped one in her mouth. She followed it with another and then another.

"Eden, Honey?" Jessica, the woman who owned the boutique, questioned as she came outside. "I'm all set in here for you. We still waiting on your friends?"

"They aren't my friends," Eden told her, "I'm ready if you are."

Jessica wasn't big on talking, it was something Eden had always admired about her but it was especially great. There she was getting the final touches done on the wedding dress of her dreams and she was alone.

It had to be the hormones that had tears burning against the back of her eyes. She didn't even like Tricia, she was a ruthless little slut. Katie was about as exciting as a root canal and too easily swayed by the thoughts and feelings of the people around her. The only reason that she'd even asked them to help was because it seemed expected.

But still, it left her standing there alone. Who was the last female friend that she'd had? It had to have been Gina and she'd moved away three years earlier. It was pathetic, really pathetic that she couldn't count one single woman as a friend in Tacoma.

Jessica finished the final touches to the dress. "We're good to go for the wedding. Now, you didn't say anything about a bachlorette party but I grabbed a couple of dresses to show you just in case."

She wouldn't be having a bachlorette party but it was the Sons, there was going to be a rehearsal dinner that was going to be more like a party the night before the wedding. "Let me see them, I need something new to accommodate this." Eden stroked her fingers over her rounded stomach.

26 26 26

Megan O'Rourke went by Meg, she was pretty, perky and paying no attention as she walked down the street with ear buds in. It was almost too easy for Wrench and Ellis, two of the Nomads, to grab her and get her into a truck.

She hadn't fought, not even a little. Once inside the warehouse she'd been calm, too calm for Kozik's liking. Nothing he said rattled her, she just sat there with a bored expression on her face.

"Look," she snapped, "I've done this all before. Call Vance, make your demands and he'll meet them. After that, I suggest that you get the fuck out of Dodge as fast and far as you can."

"Here's the thing," Kozik told her, "I don't have any demands. This isn't about ransom. This is about you telling me what I need to know."

"I'm not telling you shit," Megan replied, "I'd like a Vitamin Water please."

Kozik didn't hesitate, he didn't have time for to play games with her. He needed answers and he wanted them right now. There was only one thing for him to do. He moved forward quickly, his knife already out.

Megan screamed as blood poured down her cheek. "You cut me. You fucking cut me!"

"No shit Sweetheart," he leaned in so that his face was only inches from hers, "and that's just the beginning. Start talking, make it easy."

"You just signed your death certificate asshole and you're too dumb to know it. When Vance sees what you've done to me..." Her rant died as Kozik brought the blade up and pressed it against her throat.

"Let me be really clear here, you tell me everything that you know and maybe just maybe you walk out of here. If not, we go the hard way and I take you apart piece by piece until you tell me everything."

"You won't get away with this."

"I don't want to get away with it," Kozik pressed the knife closer, "I want him to know exactly who I am."

"I don't know anything so no matter what you do I can't tell you shit."

Kozik had hoped that she'd break with threats, that the cut to her face would be enough to convince her he was serious. He was serious. This was bigger than the woman sitting in front of him. "I guess we'll see about that."

26 26

The club house was smoky when she walked in. Eden saw no less than three men with cigars. She tried not to cough as she made her way over to the bar. "Hey Eden," Lump smiled as he saw her, "Kozik isn't here."

She hadn't been looking for Kozik actually, she knew that he was taking care of something and suspected that it was Vance's mistress because he wasn't answering his phone. "Actually, you seen Katie or Tricia around?"

"Uh," the Prospect stuttered and Eden could have sworn he blushed a little, his eyes went to the back where the rooms were located, "I think that they are uh... busy."

If they were in the back that meant that they were probably getting laid except that Eden could see Donut from where she was standing. There was no way in hell Katie would be in the back with anyone besides him. And if they were just fucking than why was Lump so suddenly nervous? "What's going on Lump?"

"Nothing," he replied too quickly. "Do you want me to make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"No," Eden replied though that didn't actually sound like a bad idea. Christ she was hungry all the time lately. "I'm just going to head to the back and see what they're up to."

She heard Tricia the minute she entered the hallway. "If he wants you to go with him, you go. End of story!"

"He'd be well within his rights to throw you over his shoulder and drag you to the room! He's got a patch so if he wants you, you want him."

That could have been a pep talk straight out of Carmen's play book. When she'd been the one to keep an eye on the girls the rules had been really clear. There was no saying no. Eden had seen girls leave crying after being with someone they didn't want because it was expected.

It had made her sick to her stomach, pissed her off and the fact that she'd told Carmen just that one time was the reason she'd always been stuck doing the scutt work with the lower ranking sweet butts. It had been her punishment for daring to question authority.

Carmen wasn't in charge anymore, Lorca didn't have an Old Lady so Eden wasn't sure who was supposed to be the shot caller but she knew that she couldn't live with herself if she just stood back and let this happen.

Tricia and Katie whirled around to face the door when she walked in without knocking. "Private conversation Eden. Ever hear of knocking?" Katie asked.

Eden looked over to where Debbie was sitting on the bed, her carefully applied mascara smeared from tears and a very obvious hand mark on her cheek. Someone had hit her. "What the hell is this?"

"Like I said, private conversation." Katie repeated.

Eden cocked an eyebrow at Katie. If the woman wanted a pissing match, she was about to get one. "Like I said, what the hell is this? And if I were you I wouldn't tell me it's a private conversation again."

"We were just explaining things to Debbie here," Katie's eyes flashed with anger.

"Why don't you explain it to me Katie? Because what I heard in the hallway, well that's got me real curious."

"Wrench wanted her and she didn't go with him," Tricia scoffed and tossed her overly shiny hair around, "and that shit doesn't fly."

"It doesn't?" Eden asked incredulously. Neither woman seemed to realize that her tone meant that she was close to losing her temper.

"No, it doesn't. They're the patches, they call the shots. If she can't fake her way through a fuck I don't know what future she thinks she has here. I've done a lot of shit I'd rather not have done because I'm willing to pay my dues." Tricia said with a venomous look in Debbie's direction.

"So every female here should have so little self esteem that they just say yes to anyone?" Eden questioned. "And if they don't the guys should just grab them and do it anyway? So, the two of you are saying that the sons condone and participate in rape on a regular basis? Because that's what I'm hearing."

"Don't you twist our words," Katie snarled, "who the fuck do you think you are anyway?"

"I know that I'm the SAA's Old Lady and I know that these guys are man enough to hear the word no and accept it. For you to imply otherwise is really fucking insulting." Eden was seeing red, ready to tear the head off of either woman depending on who was stupid enough to speak up next.

"You're just pissy because we couldn't make it to the dress fitting," Katie rolled her eyes, "but you know how it is, Donut needed me here."

"And Quinn kept me pretty busy," Tricia added with a grin.

"Considering the way he laughed at you the last time he must have been pretty desperate or pretty drunk," Eden observed, "and I could give a fuck less if the two of you showed up or not."

"Yeah right," Tricia replied, "bet I'm going to hear it from Kozik the next time I see him."

Bringing Kozik up was the last straw for Eden, it wasn't the first time that Tricia had implied she'd been with him and it probably wouldn't be the last. She'd never asked him because she didn't believe it was true even if Tricia had spent time with the Salt Lake charter before she'd come to Tacoma.

"Even say his name again and I'll rip your fucking throat out," Eden surged forward, grabbed Tricia by the hair and pulled hard. She felt some strands come loose in her grip and that only made her pull harder. "Understand?" Tricia struggled against the grip, shoved at her but Eden didn't move. "I catch you giving any of the girls shit over anything and I'll kill you." Tricia let out a strangled cry as Eden twisted the hand holding her hair.

"What the fuck is this?" Donut demanded from the door. Katie was behind him, a nervous expression on her face. Eden hadn't even noticed her leave which wasn't surprising with the red rage she'd been feeling as she grabbed Tricia.

"Bitch business," Eden released Tricia and the blonde stumbled back, "speaking of bitches, learn to control yours or get a new one."

She stalked out of the room still practically vibrating with anger. "Wait! Eden!" Debbie came rushing out of the room towards her. "I'm sorry that I caused all that shit. I'll go."

"You didn't cause anything," Eden took a deep breath, held it as she counted to ten and then let it out. "And what I said stands, you or any of the other girls don't have to do anything or anything you don't want to."

"Thanks for saying that," Debbie looked around, "I think I want to get out of here. You want to get something to eat or something?"

"You live around here?" Eden realized she knew next to nothing about the girl.

"I stay at The Wave," she admitted, it was a pay by the week hotel just outside of Tacoma that catered mostly to people who paid by the hour for reasons not exactly on the up and up. "I know, it's a shit hole but it's a roof over my head."

"Why don't you stay at our place tonight?" Eden suggested. "The guest room is occupied but the couch isn't bad."

"I'd like that," Debbie smiled, "are you sure it would be okay? I don't want to cause any trouble with Kozik."

"It's fine, come on," Eden smiled at the woman, "we can stop and get some Chinese on the way."

26 26 26

It was just before four in the morning when Kozik let himself into the house. He heard the sound of the television and walked to the living room fully expecting to find Eden had fallen asleep on the couch.

The redhead curled up on the couch certainly wasn't Eden. He didn't know how the sweet butt had gotten into his house or why but the reasons didn't really matter. He tossed the blanket back over her and headed upstairs.

Eden was curled up on her side of the bed with all the covers bundled up, she had her leg thrown over them and her hair up so that even in the dim light of the room he could see her ink.

He'd washed up at the warehouse after he'd finished with Meg but felt the need for a shower before he got into bed. "Koz?" Eden rolled over, her eyes still half shut.

"I'm just going to grab a shower Baby, go back to sleep."

"I need to tell you something," Eden sat up and rubbed her hands over her eyes, "it might piss you off."

"What?" Kozik toed off his boots and took off his cut.

"I sort of got into it with Tricia and Katie at the club house, might have pulled out some of Tricia's weave but they were asking for it. Had Debbie in a room telling her that it's her duty to fuck any Son who shows an interest."

"It got physical?"

"Not really towards me, I grabbed her when she made another comment implying that she's fucked you."

"Another comment? What are you talking about?" Kozik demanded.

"I don't want to know if you slept with her or not, I'd never ask because I don't want to know but she keeps saying shit and I've wanted to knock her fucking teeth in for months. Tonight was just the straw that broke the camels back."

"Weren't the three of you together at your dress fitting today?"

"No," Eden growled the word, "those two never showed up and that's fine. I didn't really want their help anyway."

"Then why did you ask them?"

"I had to ask someone," Eden shrugged and plopped back down on the bed, "not like there was anyone else to ask. In case you haven't noticed I'm not suffering from an abundance of friends."

"Who's going to help you now?"

"I don't need any help, I've got it covered. The dress is done, I got one for the party the night before the wedding and I'm set." Eden yanked the covers back over her.

"So, what's Debbie doing in the living room?"

"It's not like she'd want to stay at the club house after everything. So I told her just to come home with me, we had dinner and watched a movie. I didn't think it was a big deal to let her crash."

"It's not," Kozik pulled off his shirt, "I'm going to shower. I need to wash the day off of me."

"What happened? Was it the mistress?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Is she..."

"Yeah," he admitted. He'd known going in that there was little chance she'd come out alive. If she'd have cooperated from the start they might have been able to figure something out but she'd resisted until almost the end. "Vance doesn't know where Lee is, they cut ties after Vance overdosed Carmen to prove a point."

"What point was that?" Eden pushed the covers off and sat back up.

"That Lee wasn't in charge," Kozik sighed, "we got some good information though. She told us where Vance sleeps at night."

"Could she have been lying?"

"No," he said simply as the image of the bleeding woman played through his head. At that point Meg O'Rourke had been incapable of lying, she had to have known that there was little time left. She'd told them what he wanted to know, her voice almost as calm as she'd been at the start. Near the end she'd asked him if he'd do something for her and that was the reason that he was so late in getting home. "She wasn't lying."

"Okay," Eden smiled up at him as she rose from the bed, "come on, let's get you in that shower."

"I'm a grown man," he pointed out, "perfectly capable of showering myself. You should go back to bed Baby."

"We both know that I won't go back to sleep until you're under the covers with me," she scratched her fingers over her stomach.

"Stop that," he reached out and took her hand, "I don't want to hear you bitching about stretch marks."

"Maybe you should shut me up then," she suggested with a smirk though she knew that conversation would come to a halt once she took off the shirt that she was sleeping in anyway.

"I love you Eden," Kozik pulled her close to him, buried his face in her neck. He wouldn't admit it to her but the entire ride back to the house he'd wondered and worried if what he'd done would change something between them, if her love for him would be replaced with fear but that obviously wasn't the case.

"I love you," she assured him because she saw something in his eyes that told her he needed to hear it. There was no way he'd give her the dirty details of what had happened even if she asked, when he could he tried to protect her.

"The shit with Vance will be over soon," Kozik promised because even as they stood there in each others arms plans were being made to end the man who was the second biggest threat to the club. "And then we'll be married, not very long now."

"Second thoughts?" Eden voiced one of her biggest fears with a smile that suggested she was joking.

"Never," Kozik said forcefully because he saw right through her attempt to joke. "There's nothing I want more and after the wedding we have the baby to look forward to and of course making sure he's not an only child."

"You do realize that for six weeks after I give birth we can't work on anything even remotely in that area, right?"

"Shh, don't remind me."

26 26

Happy woke to the sound of Eden screaming. He sighed as the screams died down. If there was a downside to living there it was the fact that she could break the sound barrier during sex. He'd never heard anything like it, if he didn't know her as well as he did he'd swear that she was faking it.

Resigned to the fact that he wouldn't fall back asleep he got out of bed slowly and reached for the crutches that gave him the ability to move around. Each day that passed he felt himself getting stronger. Soon the cast would be off his leg and he'd be back to his old self.

It couldn't come soon enough, the injuries he'd sustained were making him feel his age. He wasn't comfortable with that. He made his way down the hall, flipped on the living room light and frowned at the sight of the woman curled up on the couch where he'd planned to sit.

Happy snagged the remote control from the coffee table, plopped down in the arm chair and began to flip channels.

About an hour passed before the woman on the couch stirred, she sat up as if someone had shocked her with a confused look on her face. "Shit," she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Really late or really early," Happy replied.

"Shit, I didn't mean to actually fall asleep. Eden was so nice, I don't want to take advantage and..."

"She wanted you to go she'd have told you," Happy picked the remote control up and flipped through several channels.

"I guess that you're right." Debbie replied. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing much, ain't shit on."

"Can't sleep?"

"You slept through Eden hitting the high note?" Happy looked over at Debbie and watched her blush.

"I haven't slept in a few days," she admitted. "I don't sleep a lot."

"Yeah, me either," he replied. "Hey, grab me a beer?"

"Are you supposed to have beer with your medicine?" Debbie questioned and then went a little pale when she realized who she just questioned. "And I'll get it," she nearly stumbled in her rush to get to her feet. Happy smirked a little as she went into the kitchen. Maybe there were worse things than Eden having a friend hanging around especially if it meant that he'd get beer when she wasn't around.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows and just for reading this. I really am glad you're enjoying the journey as much as I am.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

The house was set far back from the street, the neighbors each about a block away. Sound would travel so they were going to have to do this quietly and that suited Kozik just fine. As far as he was concerned, Vance deserved whatever ended up happening and then some.

But before that end, they'd want to make him talk which was why Quinn was there. The large man had a certain talent for getting the most hardened individual to spill like a little bitch.

There were three of them heading inside the house; Lorca, Kozik and Quinn while the rest stayed outside to keep watch and wait for any sign that they were needed. Wolf was in a stolen SUV monitoring the police bands and prepared to remotely access the security system and let them into the house.

They wore no masks but all had on vests, they expected the man to put up one hell of a fight. "Go time," Lorca said into his phone before snapping it shut. The three moved as one, the President able to pick the locks in just a few seconds. Inside the house was completely silent, from the blue prints that Juice had unearthed they knew where he was likely sleeping.

There was no one and basically nothing downstairs. It was bare bones as far as furniture went, didn't feel like anyone actually lived there. For a moment Kozik wondered if in her final moments Meg O'Rourke had lied to him and this wasn't the place.

Lorca took the lead up the stairs. The quiet of the house was almost too quiet, they were all on edge. Each man was armed, prepared to shoot to gravely wound with the silenced weapons as they approached the closed door that had to be the bedroom.

Light spilled from beneath the door but the silence was still complete. The President frowned as he reached out to grab the knob, he glanced to his Brother's to be sure that they were prepared for anything. None of them was prepared to find Vance sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed.

"It took you long enough," the man said stiffly at the sight of the Sons with their guns drawn on him. "Do your worst."

"Are you fucking high?" Lorca demanded as he stepped into the room.

"No. I do not indulge in substances that alter my thoughts unlike yourself," Vance always had the habit of talking about everyone as if they were lower than he was. Apparently he struck true to it even in the face of certain death. He looked over at Quinn. "I will assume that he's here to ensure I talk, there will be no need for torture."

"So you're just going to tell us what we want to know?" Lorca asked with obvious disbelief.

"Yes, as unlikely as that sounds," Vance remained perched on the end of the bed. "Ask what you'd like to know so that we can get this over with."

"Hold on," Kozik couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vance had done so many things. He'd been behind Eden getting stabbed, had brokered a side deal with Lee and Meg had told him things that made him sick to his stomach just to hear. "Why?"

"I am a man of great means, I have every material thing I could desire. This is one of ten homes I own, I have more cars than I could drive in a month. If I've even thought of it, it is mine and yet I now have nothing. I imagine I have one of you to thank for that, which one of you killed her?" Vance questioned with a sigh. "You're going to kill me, can't I know what happened to her? What her end was like?"

"Why do you care so much?" Quinn questioned. "Not like she was your Old Lady, she was your side bitch."

"Or was she?"

"What's that mean?" Kozik questioned.

"Whoever is doing your intel should have dug deeper, that was the only the first level," Vance centered his gaze on Kozik, "it was you, wasn't it? I imagine that you felt as if you were righting some of the wrong that's happened to you and yours."

"Not much could put what you did to the club and my Old Lady right Vance," Kozik replied.

"Ah, well I beg to disagree Herman," the older man sighed again, "you will be a father soon from what I've seen. Tell me, is there anything worse you can think of than losing that child?"

"You threatening my family now?" Kozik moved forward, gun out. "It's time to answer some questions and then maybe you'll get an easier out than that bitch did earlier."

"My daughter was many things and a bitch was not one of them."

"Your daughter?"

"That's right, my daughter. As I said, your intel guy should have dug deeper though I'm not sure it would have saved her even if you had know. So ask your questions and do what needs to be done."

"Your daughter gets killed and you just lay down and give up?" Lorca snorted. "Guess you are the pussy I thought," the President shook his head.

Lorca might not understand it but Kozik did, he knew what it felt like to love like that. It was how he loved Eden and their child. He tried to think back, remember what Meg had said and she'd given no hint that she wasn't who they thought she was to Vance.

He realized that she'd loved her father enough to try and protect him, even in the end when she had to be terrified. She'd never really cracked under the pressure, she'd retained enough to try and help the man who'd brought her into the world.

"Where's Lee?" Kozik snapped himself out of it and snarled the question.

"We had a falling out of sorts, he was... unpredictable. I did not condone the fire at your home because it was a foolish idea. I took steps to assure that he would take more care in the future. Perhaps drugging Carmen wasn't the best idea. Our arrangement ended at that point."

"Why her and the other women?"

"There were a few accidents before the formulate was perfected, I kept a reserve of it just in case I ever needed it," Vance cracked a smile at that point. "The reserve disappeared when Lee did so draw your own conclusions as far as that goes."

"Why is he staying in Tacoma?"

"I imagine it is because of Carmen and his deep seated desire to destroy the Sons. I hope that he does, that he burns everything down to the ground and salts the earth." Vance let out a laugh. "No more questions."

"We ain't done with you yet," Quinn told the man.

"The thing is, you're out of time. Just as my daughter is out of time and just as I am out of time. Do not flatter yourselves that you frightened me enough to give up, that is truly not the case. You took from me the last good thing in my life and you took from her the chance to live. So as I said, we are out of time.

"We've got all the time that I say we have," Lorca stepped forward. Vance began to couch and reached out for the glass of water on the nightstand. At the motion Kozik and Quinn both focused their weapons on him.

Too late they realized that Vance had something in his hand though to be fair none of them had even thought to check his palm. He swallowed the capsules, washed them down with a sip of water. In an instant he began to convulse, his body slumped off the bed and onto the floor. Foam pooled out of his mouth and as quickly as it started the spasms wracking his body ceased.

He was dead.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Kozik had seen a lot of shit in his life but nothing that could compare to this. "What the fuck?"

"Could by cyanide," Quinn observed, "doesn't really matter because he isn't going to tell us anything else. We need to find his computer, tablet and phone, anything we can get information from."

"Move," Lorca ordered with one last look down at Vance's now still body. This all seemed too fucking easy in his opinion, something wasn't right about a man like him giving up. He wasn't the type. "Let's get the fuck out of this house, like now."

"We should have known who she really was," Kozik pointed out as he felt a twinge of guilt over what he'd done. "If we'd known that she was his kid we could have used her."

"No point crying over spilled milk," Quinn spoke from where he was now carefully checking the dresser drawers for anything that might be useful.

"He's right, it's done," Lorca moved over to open the closet, "look around for an office Kozik."

"I'm on it."

27

Eden didn't wake when Kozik came into the bedroom or when he got into the shower and he was glad for that, really glad that he didn't have to tell her what had happened at Vance's house. She barely woke when he got into bed next to her and pulled her close.

Lee was in the wind, would likely remain there until he chose the time to emerge. If Vance was to be trusted it was Lee who had dosed the other women including the two sweet butts and if that was the case there was no telling what exactly he would do next.

The wedding was a week away and he wanted more than anything to have Eden as his wife. For a moment he considered just waking her up, getting on his bike and taking off for Vegas. It would be a long ride for a quick wedding but every single mile would be worth it. If he did wake her and ask, he knew that she would go even though she'd made countless plans, picked out a dress and got a dreamy look in her eyes every time she mentioned the ceremony. As tempting as it was he knew that he couldn't.

The wedding was about more to SAMTAC than just him finally taking the plunge into marriage, it was about showing that they were still strong. Lee and his betrayal hadn't broken them. It was important that the other charters knew and believed that.

Kozik turned onto his back, stared up at the ceiling and couldn't stop thinking about the look on Vance's face before he'd taken those pills. He'd been an evil man, that was certain, but in that moment he'd had to look of a man who had lost it all.

The thought of losing a child, losing his child made him shift again. He reached out and splayed his hand over Eden's stomach. Their child would be born into a world full of violence, it was the way that he lived and the way she lived because of him. Would there be a day when they'd have to face losing their child because of it?

"Stop," Eden didn't open her eyes or move.

"Stop what?" Kozik questioned.

"Stop thinking so loud," she replied.

"How am I thinking loud?"

"You just are. What time is it?"

"It's late Eden, go back to sleep. I'll stop thinking," he promised with a smirk.

"Don't smirk at me," she told him, eyes still closed. "Scratch my stomach?"

Kozik dragged his fingers over her shirt, unwilling to actually scratch her skin because it could lead to her having a meltdown over stretch marks. "That better?"

"Yes," she let out a small moan, "feels amazing actually."

"I know something else that feels amazing."

"Eating ice cream?"

"Smart ass," he grumbled as he let his hand move down lower, beneath the tee shirt Eden's skin was bare as he knew it would be. She let out a small gasp as he slid his fingers between her legs to trace over the tender nub of flesh at her center. "Still want ice cream?"

"Yes but if you stop I will fucking kill you," Eden's hips moved against his hand, "I will kill you with fire."

Kozik let out a laugh, Eden was always good with the threats but with the influx of hormones she'd gotten really creative. Just the other day she'd threatened to skin him like a cat and then cried for a half an hour at the though of a cat being skinned. There was no rhyme or reason to her emotions but he wouldn't have her any other way.

The pictures practically shook on the walls a moment later when she came with a scream that had to have woken Happy but perhaps even the neighbors. "Okay, that was better than ice cream."

"Better than chocolate?"

"Don't push your luck," Eden smiled as she shifted so that she could slide her hand beneath the boxers Kozik was sleeping in, "you're about to get lucky enough."

It was Kozik's turn to shut his eyes and moan, Eden's hand moved up and down his length slowly. She was teasing him and he absolutely loved it. The pace of her hand slowed even more and he growled low in his throat. "C'mon Baby, don't tease me." He opened his eyes when she didn't respond, it only took one look at her to know why. She was fast asleep. "Fuck me," he said with a chuckle as he took matters into his own hands.

27 27 27

"How many more people?" Eden felt her heart starting to race in her chest. She clutched the phone tighter.

"Twenty," Donut replied. "Eden?"

"That makes.." she did some quick mental calculating, "that makes nearly a hundred and fifty people."

"One hundred and sixty actually," he replied, "I've got the food handled, we're setting up a portable toilet at you guys old property so people can camp there. It's going to be really nice."

Eden felt her stomach churn as she thought about having to walk down the aisle in front of that many people, albeit a make shift isle on an orchard owned by a friend of the club. It had been the biggest outside venue available. She'd been skeptical at first but it really was a beautiful property. "It's going to be beautiful," she forced cheer into her voice, wondered if she would be.

"You're going to need more favors," he pointed out sounding a little embarrassed to say the word favor, "if you want I can have Katie take care of them."

"No, I'll handle it," Eden said quickly. She wanted Katie to have nothing to do with the wedding.

"I know that she feels real bad about what happened with Debbie," again the man sounded seriously uncomfortable, "I had words with her. She should have known better than to let Tricia get in your face like that too. It won't happen again."

"It better not or I'll forget that I'm pregnant Donut," she said into the phone. "I've actually got to go." It was the safest way to make sure that the Katie conversation stopped and she did need to go upstairs and check out her dress which had just been delivered that morning.

"Eden?" Happy called out from the living room. "Grab me a beer?"

Eden rolled her eyes, he knew damn well he wasn't supposed to have a beer so close to the pill he'd just taken but she grabbed one out of the fridge anyway. It was only a few days until his appointment to check out his leg and she knew he was hoping for a soft cast because he was getting serious cabin fever despite her best intentions.

Happy was in the living room, video game control firmly in hand as he slaughtered soldiers in one of the war games he'd suddenly taken a liking too. Eden set the bottle down. "Need anything else? I'm going to go and try on my wedding dress."

"Thanks, I'm good. Didn't you try it on already?" He chuckled at the look that she gave him.

"Just want to make sure it still fits," she informed him. "Just holler if you need me."

"Yup," Happy took a swig of the beer, unpaused the game and took out two enemy combatants in quick succession.

Eden walked to the bedroom and took a moment to stare at the dresses still in the bags that she'd just hung on the back of the closet. With a smile she tried on the flowing purple dress she'd chosen for the party before the wedding, it was perhaps a little dressy for the club house but she didn't give a shit about that. It fit a little tighter than she remembered. "No more ice cream," she told her reflection in the mirror, "and maybe some time on the thread mill."

She was more excited to try on the wedding dress. It had taken her a long time to pick something out. Her first thought had been a long dress but the fact that she was walking over grass made her reconsider so she'd gone with one that reached just above her knee, the bodice was fitted with a neckline that she'd have never pulled off without her pregnancy boobs and had glittery rhinestones as accents.

It was beautiful and she couldn't wait for Kozik to rip it off of her on their wedding night though she really actually hoped he didn't rip it because she'd like to save it. Eden was elated as she pulled it over her head and then panic set in as she was unable to zip up the back. It had to be the angle, she needed someone else to pull the zipper up.

"HAPPY!" Eden flew out of the bedroom, panic starting to tighten her chest. He paused his game, looked up and looked annoyed that she'd interrupted him. She really didn't give a shit. "Zip me up."

"Alright," he set the controller down and motioned for her to come to him. The zipper was small, delicate and he held his breath as he tugged it because he knew that she'd melt down if he broke it. No matter how much he tugged the zipper refused to move. "Uh, it won't go up."

"Yes it will, pull it."

"If I pull it any harder I'm going to break it," he told her, "I think it's too tight."

"Too tight? It can't be too tight. I..." Eden let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"Maybe you should lay off the cookies," he said and regretted the words the second they left his mouth. Happy could see his mother glaring at him in his mind. He'd just basically called a pregnant woman fat. "Shit, Eden," he tried to backtrack but she was already out of the living room. He looked up at the game, sighed and reached for his cell phone. "Yo," he said when Kozik answered the phone, "you should probably come home."

27 27

Kozik pulled up in front of the house and wasted no time getting inside. "Where is she?" he demanded of Happy.

"Bedroom," he replied, "sorry man, I wasn't thinking."

"Not your fault, what you know about women could fit on a Post It note," Kozik sighed. "I wouldn't count on getting any beer for foreseeable future."

"Figured that out," Happy replied.

Kozik strode down the hall, turned the door knob and found it locked. "Eden, open the door."

"Go away," she shouted from inside.

"Not likely," Kozik eyed the door, he could easily take it down and the fix wouldn't be too hard, "come on Love, open the door."

"No."

Left with no choice he put his boot to the door, Eden screamed and all he saw was a blur of white as she jumped up from the bed. "Baby," he wasn't sure what he was going to say but she cut him off.

"Get out!" Eden stomped her foot against the floor for emphasis. "You're not supposed to see my dress before the wedding, it's bad luck."

"I don't believe that," he stepped in the room and pushed the door shut behind him. She'd grabbed the comforter off the bed and had it wrapped around her. "Let me see the zipper," he told her. He'd get that zipper up one way or another.

"It's too tight," tears glistened in Eden's eyes. "It's too tight and the wedding is a week away and there's going to be a million people there and I'm fat! I'm a huge whale who can't fit in her dress."

"You're not a whale," Kozik shrugged off his cut and kicked off his boots, "you're fucking beautiful, more beautiful every single day. Come on, let me see."

"Fine," Eden sighed, "not like I'm actually going to be able to wear it for the wedding. Maybe I'll just go and find a tent."

"Hey," he closed the distance between them, "stop with that shit." Kozik reached out and pulled the blanket out of her tightly clenched hand. When it fell to the floor he sucked in a deep breath as he felt his cock harden almost painfully in his jeans. "Baby," he was close to speechless, something that was really rare for him.

"It won't zip," she sighed, "and it's perfect."

"Turn around and at least let me try," he told her shortly, "if it doesn't work we'll take it back to the shop and have them fix it." Kozik didn't know a damn thing about dress making but he'd be damned if she didn't walk down to the aisle to him wearing exactly what she had on.

Eden turned, her shoulders trembled slightly and Kozik realized she was crying again. He leaned forward, grasped the zipper and willed it to pull up. It went up easier than he expected. "Was Hap sitting down when he tried?"

"Of course he was," she replied.

"He just didn't have the right leverage Baby," he leaned in and pressed his lips to her ink. "Go on and look, the zipper is up."

"It is, really?"

"Really," Kozik replied with a grin.

"I love you."

"No shit," he replied, "might want to hurry up and take it off before something happens."

"What could happen?"

"Might get ripped if I take it off you," he came up behind her at the mirror, grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her so that she could feel just how much the dress had turned him on. "You owe me for the other night."

"I thought I handled that the next morning and then in the bathroom at the clubhouse," she pointed out with a smirk.

"Nope, still not satisfied."

"You sure that it's not bad luck you saw me in this?"

"We've had all the bad luck we're ever going to have Eden," he kissed the side of her neck, "now take it off or hike it up if you're daring."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: Now we're getting into the good stuff my lovely readers, we're heading into the final stretch so enjoy!

Chapter TWENTY EIGHT

It was always an event when Charming came to Tacoma, tonight they were celebrating with a cook out which shouldn't be confused with the huge engagement party that had been planned for the following night. The details were enough to make Eden's head want to explode but somehow she managed to keep everything together. So far, so good except for the fact the way Debbie was acting was starting to irk her nerves. It didn't take much these days.

Ever since she'd arrived to help Debbie been almost skittish, keeping her voice low and not saying much of anything to anyone who wasn't Eden. Once in a while she'd glance over to where Katie and Tricia were helping set up the outside bar and look away quickly.

"Debs?"

"Yeah Eden?"

"You good?"

"Sure, I'm fine."

"That's a lie," Eden didn't have time to beat around the bush, "just tell me what's going on."

"It's just..." Debbie looked around and lowered her voice, "I'm kind of nervous about being here because of what happened last time."

"Those two aren't going to say shit to you," even though Eden half hoped that they would just so she could smack one of them. "And like I said last time, no one is going to make you do anything that you don't want to do and that includes me having you help. If you'd rather go, I understand."

"I want to help. You're my friend Eden, or at least it seems that way.

"It's that way," she smiled. "Now go and grab yourself a beer before Charming gets here."

"And Indian Hills too," Lorca had a cigar clenched between his teeth as he approached, "just heard from Whiskey, they're about an hour out."

"They're early." Eden pointed out the obvious as if that would change the facts.

"Yeah well Whiskey said that he got to urge to hit the road," Lorca shrugged his shoulders, "there a problem?"

"We're going to need more food," Eden began to do the mental calculations. At least they were stocked up on charcoal and booze.

"Thought you'd say that," he handed her a roll of bills, "I'll have Lump go along for the ride with you, he can handle the heavy lifting."

"I'll go with you too," Debbie offered quickly. She'd rather do just about anything except stay there without Eden.

"Alright, we can't take the van. I can't get into the van," Eden told him. The mere thought of it set her off, her center of gravity was completely screwed up.

"We can take my car, I'll drive." Debbie offered.

"Tell Kozik where I went?" Eden requested of Lorca.

"Sure thing," he replied and was already walking away.

"Shit," Eden looked down at the table, someone needed to finish setting out the warmers and making sure there was ice beneath the cold dishes. There were about half a dozen sweet butts hanging around, they were ones who'd been around a while and could be trusted to lend a hand.

It took her a moment to place the pretty blonde wearing a green and orange tank top over a pair of tight black jeans. "Claire?"

"Hey Eden," the woman woman replied from where she was setting out plastic cups for the punch which was mostly grain alcohol.

"Finish up here for me?" she requested. "I've got to run for more food."

"Sure, no problem." Claire had always been friendly though Eden hadn't seen her around for a while. "I'll make sure they get extra beer out, I heard about Indian Hills."

"Good thinking," Eden's smile was genuine, "it's nice to see you around again." It had probably been almost two years since she'd seen the woman but it looked like she'd settled right back in.

"I'd been living in Sacramento. That didn't work out really."

"I know the feeling, Tacoma's a pretty great place."

"Yeah," Claire blushed slightly, "didn't realize how much I missed the guys."

Eden chuckled. "Well, there's going to be plenty of those here in about an hour. We'll be back soon as we can."

28 28 28 28

There were bikes as far as the eye could see, Indian Hills and Charming had arrived. Brothers were milling about, the grills were loaded down with food so the scent of meat filled the air. Kozik glanced around with a smile, two more days and it would be the wedding and there would be even more charters here.

"Want a beer Kozik?" He recognized the voice, turned and saw Claire standing there with two beers in hand and a smile. "Surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. I moved back home, turns out I really missed Tacoma. So, beer?" She took a step closer, tilted her head back so she could meet his eyes.

"No," he replied, "I'm good."

"Okay, well see you around." Claire replied as she broke eye contact. "You know where to find me."

"Fuck," Kozik hissed the word as she walked away. She was one sweet butt he'd been glad to see the last of. Most of the girls were alright, knew their place and realized the chance of them ever becoming an Old Lady were simply none but not Claire. He'd slept with her three maybe four times and she'd been pretty damn convinced that he was in love with her. He'd told her straight out that he wasn't.

The last time he'd fucked he'd been shit faced drunk and had just come back from a run. He'd been so on edge that he'd known he couldn't go straight to Eden's place. Kozik didn't want to scare her. Claire had been around. He knew for a fact she didn't scare easy.

He'd known it was a mistake right after they were done when she stretched out next to him and began to cuddle against him. Sweet butts didn't stay in bed with him, they knew he didn't like it but she'd stroked her finger over his chest and told him quite sincerely that she loved him.

Kozik had recoiled at the words, detangled himself from her and told her to get dressed. He'd explained, very firmly, that he didn't love her and she didn't love him for that matter. She didn't even know him so the best thing for her to do would be to get out of his room and stay out of his way. He could have gave a fuck less if she hung around the club, just stay away fromhim and she could fuck all of his Brothers for all he cared.

Claire had said she didn't want to stay in Tacoma but had no way to get out so he'd given her a thousand bucks and told her to hit the bricks. She wasn't supposed to come back especially not two days before his fucking wedding. "Fuck," Kozik swore and lit a cigarette.

28 28 28

Kozik knew that Eden had enough of the party while it was still raging, honestly it probably wouldn't fully stop until after the wedding was over. "You ready to head back?" he questioned as he approached her.

"Yes," she admitted, glad that they'd claimed a room at the club house. "My feet are killing me."

"Want me to carry you?"

"I think I can make it, I just want to grab some water and maybe burger."

"I thought you ate?" He frowned at her and she looked a little guilty. "Eden, I saw you with a plate in your hand earlier."

"Tricia spilled her beer on Whiskey's Old Lady Karen, I kept it from getting out of hand. Told Tricia to go home, I'm sure that she's not going to love me for that but I don't really give a shit."

"I'm going to get you a plate," he told her, "you're going to eat every bite."

"As long as I get you for dessert," she took a step closer to him and stretched up to kiss him.

"I think I can make that happen," he cupped her face and deepened the kiss. "Go on back to the room," Kozik nipped lightly on her bottom lip, "I'll be right there."

"Maybe one of the sausages too?" Eden smiled at him. "And corn?"

"Got it," Kozik stroked his hand over her cheek and watched her walk away from him.

"You want me to make her a plate up?" Katie offered from where she was cleaning up empty plates and cups from one of the tables. "I know what she likes."

"Yeah," he told her, "that'll be good. I'm going to grab her something to drink." Kozik moved over to the cooler and found two waters and a bottle of juice. He looked up as Tig approached, smug smile already on his face.

Kozik hadn't been surprised that he came but had been surprised at how laid back he was being, their banter was more playful than pissy. Something had his former friend in a really good mood.

"You are one whipped bitch," Tig commented, "got to admit though, I can't blame you. Eden's a good girl, probably too good for you."

"Careful Tiggy, I might start thinking you like me again."

"Who I like right now is that blonde over there," he motioned to Claire. "She spoken for?"

"Nah, knock yourself out." Kozik considered a word of warning but decided against it. Tig was a big boy and could certainly handle himself. "Have fun," he added with a chuckle.

"Think I will," Tig's eyes took on a predatory expression and he was off. Kozik knew that Claire would go for him with no hesitation and wished him luck. Hell, maybe she'd decide to take off down to Charming which would suit him just fine. "Seriously though and I'll deny it if you repeat it, I'm happy for the two of you."

Kozik couldn't get a response out fast enough, Tig strode away towards Claire and he remained in a bit of a state of shock with no doubt in his mind that Tig would deny ever saying it to his dying day.

28 28 28

"You know," Eden licked a smear of ketchup off of her finger and took another bite of her burger, "this is the last night we're going to spend together until we're married."

Kozik turned his head towards her. "You're still on that?"

"Yes, I'm still on that, it's tradition. It's important."

"I already saw you in the dress," he pointed out. Honestly he could give a fuck less about tradition, he just wanted to get married. The idea of Eden spending the night before the wedding, and after a raging party at the clubhouse, in some hotel just didn't seem right to him. "Why don't you just stay here? I'll crash in another room."

"I actually need some rest before the wedding which I highly doubt I'd get here in the middle of a blow out party." Eden finished the burger and picked up the sausage next. "Besides, it'll be nice. I asked Debbie if she wanted to stay with me."

"You like her?"

"Yeah, she's really sweet. She was all about pissing herself about being here, Tricia and Katie weren't giving a warm welcome."

"Well, screw them." Kozik had already decided that he didn't like either of them and that Donut could definitely do better than a woman who wanted to be a bully towards other women. "Hey, why didn't you call the girl that you gave Baby to?"

"Janice?" Eden sighed. "I tried to call her but she changed her number. Probably figured that I'd want Baby back." And she had but that wasn't an option. She'd made her choice, ripped the dog from her home to Janice and she couldn't just turn around and tear him away from the new home he'd found.

"We can get him back if that's what you want Eden."

"No," she smiled, "I'm pretty sure that he's happy where he is. Besides, we're going to have enough on our plate."

"But you miss having a dog?" He watched as she didn't answer and simply continued to eat the sandwich. An idea formed in his mind, Kozik smothered his smile because he didn't want to give anything away."

"Of course I do, maybe when we get the house rebuilt and settle in..." she popped the last bite into her mouth. "I'm still hungry."

Kozik let out a loud laugh, of course she was still hungry. "You want me to get you something more?"

Eden shook her head, blushed when she burped loudly. "Sorry," she looked anything but. "I'm going to grab a shower and then we can go to sleep."

"Need me to wash your back?" He offered.

28 28

"Everything needs to go right tomorrow," Lorca glanced around the slowing down party. He looked over at Donut. "That includes your girl fucking behaving herself. I heard her and the other one tonight, all claws and bitchiness."

Donut swore softly under his breath. He'd had several long conversations with Katie about what was expected of her if she was his Old Lady, it seemed that they'd gone in one ear and out the other because he'd made it really clear she needed to show Eden the respect that she deserved.

"I'll handle it," Donut told Lorca. "Nothing is going to go wrong tomorrow. Nothing at all."

Lorca wished that he could believe that but he didn't. There was a feeling deep in his gut, he'd tried to shake it but it remained. He slammed back the rest of the whiskey in front of him. "I want everyone armed and ready, just in case. Better to be safe than fucking sorry."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or anything that you may recognize.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favoritied this story. I appreciate you joining me on this journey more than I can ever express with words. There will be two more chapters after this. Life is pretty hectic at the moment but I will update as soon as possible. That's enough from me. Enjoy!

Chapter TWENTY NINE

Debbie carefully unpacked the wedding dress from its garment bag as Eden prowled around the hotel room. The plan was simple, check in now and then return to the club in order to make sure that everything would be ready for the night.

The list of charters arriving that day was long. It meant obscene amounts of food, drink and an influx of sweet butts who had all seemed to have gotten the memo about the party.

The party was the closest that most of them would get to the wedding the following day. Only the most trusted sweet butts would be at the ceremony and only a few more at the reception to follow. Debbie wasn't attending as a sweet butt, she was going to be there as Eden's friend.

It was completely unexpected for her that they'd become friends. She liked Eden, she really did.

"Maybe purple was a bad choice," Eden was critically eying the second dress that was hanging on the back of the door. "Maybe we have time to go to the shop but shit, I already did my nails to match and my toes. Plus I brought shoes."

"Are you sure wedges were a good idea?" Debbie tried to ask as tactfully as she could. It wouldn't do to push Eden's buttons today. "Besides, it's going to look great on you," she said, "and I'm not just saying that."

"I'm nervous. I shouldn't be nervous but I am," Eden whirled around in search of a mirror so that she could stare at her reflection instead of the dress.

"In just about twenty four hours you'll be married," Debbie pointed out as she sat down on the bed, "I'd be pissing my pants and considering running away so I would say nervous isn't that bad of a thing."

"I don't have any doubts about marrying Kozik," Eden admitted, "there's just so many details." And there were so many things that could go wrong in so many ways. Maybe she should just have suggested eloping to Kozik. He would have probably gone for it. They could have had a party after they were already husband and wife.

"Sure, things can go wrong." Debbie stated. "And things probably will. They always do. At my cousin Anna's wedding everyone got food poisoning, fast acting food poisoning. It was disgusting, I'd never been so glad that I hadn't eaten in my life. Her dress was so stained you couldn't tell it was white and her new husband upchucked on her hair and veil."

"That's disgusting," Eden replied, "are they still married?"

"Absolutely, it's been nine years and they're still fucking nuts about one another. They love each other. Just like you and Kozik love one each other."

"Yes, we do." Eden felt a sense of relief settle over her, they did love one another and nothing could ever change that. "You know, it's funny. I think that your cousin's wedding became an urban legend because I swear someone else told me that story."

"Really?" Debbie looked pleased. "Anna would love to hear that. I'm going to have to call her and tell her."

29 29 29

"I thought that Charming had a no bud before nine rule," Kozik sat down across from Jax and Opie at one of the tables set up outside of the club house.

"That's Bobby's rule," Jax corrected him, "so in twenty four hours you'll be chained down for life. How's it feel?"

"Fucking amazing," Kozik replied without hesitation and all three men grinned at each other. "Gonna be nuts tonight."

"Donut get any girls?" Opie asked as he took the joint from Jax.

"He hasn't said," Kozik knew that there would be more women than the guys would know what to do with because of how many charters were there.

"You know there will be," Jax let out a snort of laughter, "and you're the only one at this table who is going to be enjoying them. Tara will surgically remove my dick if I fuck around," he let out another laugh, "and she knows exactly how to do it."

"Pussy whipped son of a bitch," Opie offered the joint to Kozik who accepted it.

"You have no room to talk Op, none." Jax's shoulders were shaking with barely controlled laughter. "Do you remember when Donna found you talking to Jez?"

"Fuck you man, fuck you. That shit isn't funny." Opie scowled at his best friend.

"She didn't say shit at the club house, she went home like nothing was wrong. But when she got home, she threw all his clothes out in their backyard and refused to let him in the house for two days," Jax explained. Kozik began to laugh as well.

"She was pissed," Opie finally let out a laugh as well. "I was in the dog house for weeks and I was just talking to Jez. I never wanted to fuck her, she was Tig territory."

"Wait a second, did she have black hair?" Kozik asked as the memory of a crow eater with fake tits and a mouth that didn't quit.

"You hit that?" Jax questioned. "You're nasty. She used to work at the Jelly Bean."

"There's nothing wrong with the Jelly Bean," Kozik dropped the end of the joint on the ground and lit a cigarette. "Not saying there's anything right about it either, it is what it is."

"What is?" Tig approached the table with a frown on his face.

"The Jelly Bean. What's the matter Tiggy, have a rough night?"

"Did you know that bitch is completely bat shit?" The dark haired man sat down and tapped his fingers against the table. "Asked me if I thought she could be an Old Lady?"

"What did you say?" Opie asked with a grin.

"Might not have said much, let her think it a while. She was really eager to show her gratitude." Tig smiled and then it faded. "We get off, laying there half passed out and she spoons me. And I'm like are you fucking serious? She says yeah, she's serious and she loves me. Will do anything, emphasis on anything, to be my Old Lady."

Kozik actually was surprised, he hadn't expected Claire to be aggressive. She was completely delusional but she'd always been pretty passive. She'd left when he'd told her to without a harsh word.

Fuck, he hadn't wanted to think about her because that bitch was the worst mistake of his life. Sure he and Eden hadn't been doing much more than fucking, they'd had several conversations about how that was all they were and he'd been so wound up that night he was only thinking about not scaring her.

The irony of it was when they finally admitted what they were to one another weeks later it was after an exceptionally heated argument about how they felt for one another. The sex that followed had been mind blowing and rough, really rough. It hadn't taken long to realize that Eden was into it, it only took him pulling her hair to make her come.

If he'd have gone to her that night, well he was sure that he wouldn't have frightened her. After that night he'd never even got so much as a blow job from another woman and he never would again as corny as it sounded.

"I'm talking to you Blondie," Tig kicked Kozik underneath the table, "did you know she was psycho?"

"Maybe," Kozik admitted, "but I thought that's the way you liked them Tiggy."

29 29 29

Eden stared at Katie. "You're serious right now?"

"Look, I know you and Tricia didn't get off on the best foot but she's my friend and Donut said that unless you specifically tell him it's okay that she can't be here for the party or the wedding."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you, one Old Lady to another," Katie replied.

Eden barely stopped her laughter. "Are you shitting me?" She asked finally though she really couldn't stand the expression though at this point it felt like the only possible thing to say. "Unless I missed a really big memo, you're not an Old Lady. You're the woman Donut's dating who can't seem to wrap her head around how shit works around here. Do you realize how badly you've embarrassed him? Embarrassed yourself?"

"I didn't come over here for a lecture, if you want to say no then say it and fucking spare me your bullshit. I don't know how this club works? Please. You don't know how it works and you're pregnant and half crazy even when you're not riddled with hormones so people try to give you a wide berth. Emphasis on the wide part right now."

Eden had been curtailing the urge to punch Katie in her face since she walked up

to her but as she saw Donut approching from behind his woman she was glad that she'd resisted the urge.

"Katie!" Donut's voice made the woman jump. He strode forward, it was easy to forget how dangerous a man he could be because he was normally so mild mannered but there was no mistaking it now.

Eden didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. She watched as Donut took Katie by the arm and pulled her towards the rooms in the back of the clubhouse. "Someone's in trouble," she glanced over to see Opie standing there.

"Apparently," Eden replied, "need me to get you anything Op?"

"Nah, saw her in your face. Figured I'd come over and make sure you were okay."

"I've never been better," her hand ran across her stomach, "just putting the last touches on everything."

"Place looks great," he replied, "but you look like you could use a few minutes off your feet. Want to come sit with me and Jax for a while?"

"Sure," she would be glad to. Jax and Opie were her two favorite Brothers from the Charming charter. It would be nice to sit for a while and see if she could get someone to make her a sandwich from the massive lunch meat platters in the kitchen. "You guys wouldn't happen to be hungry?"

"Let me guess, you are." He grinned. "Go on and sit, I'll get one of the girls to get you something."

"Sandwich," she told him. "And chips."

"Got it."

29 29 29

Kozik found Eden sitting on a chair outside, directly in the sun and very much asleep. He had to grin though he knew that she shouldn't be pushing herself so hard but there wasn't going to be any way of stopping her. She was head strong and it was just one of the things that he loved about her.

"Hey," he crouched down in front of her and touched her knee. Her eyes opened and she sat straight. "Relax," Kozik ran his hand over her leg. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Inside. Figure we need a nap before tonight's festivities. Don't you dare worry about any of this party shit. It'll get taken care of." Kozik looked around, spotted Debbie as well as several other girls including Claire. He sure as fuck wasn't asking her for anything. "Hey Debs? Come here a sec?"

"I can..."

"Shut it," Kozik told his bride to be. He focused on her friend as she approached. "Think you can handle shit out here for Eden so she can take a nap?"

Debbie didn't hesitate. "Of course."

"Thanks Debs," Eden smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," her friend assured her with a smile. "Everything is going to go exactly as planned, trust me."

Eden realized that she did trust Debbie and it made it easier for her to walk away and leave the plans in her hand. She was exhausted down to her bones, her doctor had warned her that her seventh month would be a bitch and it was. She'd already realized that she'd need to figure out alternate shoes for tomorrow or more likely just say fuck it and wear a pair of white flip flops.

"Did you eat Baby?" Kozik stroked her lower back as they headed for the room.

"I had lunch with Opie and Jax while you and Lorca were gone." Eden couldn't stop herself from yawning. "Maybe I am a little tired."

"Maybe?" Kozik let out a snort of laughter. "I was going to try to get some but I'm pretty sure you'll fall asleep mid stroke."

"I would not." Eden protested though her face reddened because that exact thing had happened just the week before. She was seriously lucky he loved her and though it was funny instead of getting pissed off. "You're really getting the shitty end of the stick with this pregnancy."

"Nah," Kozik used his key to open the door, "I fucking love you pregnant, wouldn't change a thing."

"That was a really good answer. When I'm not practically asleep on my feet I owe you head for that."

"And I will not let you forget it," his hand moved down to slap her ass playfully. "Get in that bed Woman."

29`29

Lorca sipped a beer and watched as the sun started to go down. Soon the fires would get lit and the party would begin officially. Kozik and Eden hadn't made an appearance yet but the word was she'd needed a nap.

She deserved a nap. He'd watched as she busted her ass getting everything ready. All the guys had noticed it and their respect for her had grown. Everyone agreed that Kozik was a lucky bastard.

He saw an SUV pull in, rose to his feet because he knew that it was Lump back with Happy who needed another week or so before he'd be able to be back on his bike.

SAMTAC was healing, just like he was. Lorca no longer worried that other charters saw them as weak or damaged. No, they were whole. He intended to keep them that way. The wedding the next day was the perfect chance for Lee to strike and it wasn't going to happen on his watch.

Happy got out of the SUV and the crowd went wild. He moved through, shaking hands and hugging Brothers he hadn't seen in a long while and it felt good. Someone handed him a beer and another pressed a joint into his hands. He tucked it behind his ear and smiled. It was good to be home, to be surrounded by his Brothers and he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed it until that very moment.

Eventually he'd greeted everyone, the crowd around him thinned and Happy spotted a table loaded down with food. He started towards it, caught sight of Debbie to the left and nodded at her.

She smiled and nodded back before her eyes went back down to her phone. He noticed her frown, thought nothing of it and headed to get a plate. At first he'd thought that Eden was trying some match maker shit but he'd soon realized that it hadn't even crossed her mind. She'd just been looking for a friend. And Debbie was pretty cool even if there was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on about her.

It didn't really matter though, as long as she was Eden's friend he'd consider her off limits. He wasn't pissing that crazy, hormonal blonde off anytime soon. No, he didn't need to strain a friendship with someone he cared about. He remembered one of Tig's favorite expressions, Bros before Hoes and let out a low chuckle. How would Eden take hearing she was like a bro to him? Depending on the state of her hormones he might just be able to keep his head.

29 29 29

"Baby," Kozik stroked his hand over Eden's back and she buried her face deeper into the covers, "it's time to get up for the party."

She made a groaning sound, sighed and shifted so she was pressed against him. "I'm still so tired."

"I know," he was tempted to just stay in the room all night but knew that eventually someone would come looking for them, "it's almost over and it'll be fun."

"I am hungry, again." Eden realized that she was always hungry, always tired and maybe her doctor and Kozik were right about her needing to slow down and take it easy.

Kozik chuckled. "There's no great surprise there Eden."

"Shut up. I'm up," she shifted to get off of the bed and even though she struggled slightly getting herself upright he didn't reach out to help her. The last time he'd tried she'd nearly taken his head off. "I was going to shower but fuck it, we're already late."

Kozik remained in bed and watched her pull the dress she'd chosen for the party. "I really like that dress," he spoke up. He liked it enough to be doubly tempted to just stay in the room.

"Don't look at me like that or we'll never get out of this room and I'm not eager to have someone knocking the door down while we're in the middle. I might stab someone in the throat."

Kozik laughed and got off of the bed. "Well I'll tell you one thing, I've got the hottest Old Lady in the fucking world."

"Probably the fattest one too," Eden smoothed the dress down over her stomach.

"Shut up," he pressed his lips to the K between her shoulder blades. "You ready?"

"Can I do my hair first?"

"I kind of like it the way it is..."

Kozik's forgot what he was going to say next as the sound of a loud explosion rocked through the air. The room shook. Eden screamed and he immediately reached for his gun only to realize that it was still by the bed. "Get in the bathroom and stay there."

"Really? Do you really think that's going to happen?" Eden cocked an eyebrow at him even though her heart was threatening to pound out of her chest. She didn't know what had happened, it could have been an accident with one of the grills outside but why did the building shake.

"Fuck," Kozik smelled something burning, heard screams from outside. "You stay close to me Eden, close!"

"Got it," she shoved her feet back into the boots that she'd worn with her jeans earlier. The heels certainly weren't going to cut it and the flip flops she had as back up would leave her feet too exposed and be seriously shitty to run in.

She nearly fell as another explosion sounded, the screams that followed were louder and filled with more pain. "Now Eden, come on." Kozik could smell the smoke. Something was burning. The screams made him wonder if someone was burning.

Eden grabbed her purse, dug inside and came out with a gun. "What?" She demanded as Kozik raised an eyebrow. "I always have it." She slung the purse over her shoulder and took the hand her offered her."

"I love you Eden," his face grew serious as he pulled her close to him, "stay close and do what I tell you."

"I love you too," she replied as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice when the building shook again.

The door to the room burst open, Opie's large body filling up the door. "You two whole?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Chaos," the man replied. "First explosion was in the kitchen, second in the chapel and the third was in one of the rooms. Don't know what's blowing but if I had to guess I'd say everything's on a timer so we need to move."

Eden followed them into the hallway well aware that both men were using their bodies to shield her and her child. If she wasn't pregnant she would have told them both off, she could handle herself and handle the gun she held as good as either of them but she understood why they'd shield her and she appreciated it.

They barely made it out of the club house, they were feet from the door when three more explosions rocked the structure. The ceiling was even on fire, smoke was so thick that Eden couldn't see Kozik but she could touch him if she reached her hand out.

She coughed and threw up once they hit the fresh air but the air wasn't so fresh. There were bodies everywhere, people who had been inside and people who had fallen victim outside.

There was no rhyme or reason as people milled around. Lorca was barking out orders and she caught sight of other charter President's doing the same. "Fuck," Kozik looked around. "Start getting people out of here, if they don't have a patch get them gone."

"I can do that," Eden fought the urge to vomit again. "Did anyone call the fire department?" The club house was without many neighbors and the ones that they had were known for discretion but with a black cloud of smoke filling the sky she knew that it was a dream to believe no one would have called.

"Probably," Opie looked around, "cops are going to show too."

"And we're all going to be fucked if we're armed." Eden went perfectly still and looked around. "Shit. It's a trap."

"What?"

"It's a trap, it's a fucking trap." She was near hysterical but knew she couldn't afford to be. "This is Lee, get us confused, exposed and knowing that the cops are coming people are going to ditch their weapons which leaves us more exposed."

"Son of a bitch," Kozik swore because he knew that she was right. "There's no fucking way he got inside to plant anything."

"He had someone do it for him," Eden went perfectly still, her eyes closed briefly as her brain finally connected something that had been gnawing at the back of her mind. "Where's Debbie?"

"Debbie?" Opie frowned. "Your friend? I saw her earlier, I saw Hap helping her after the first explosion."

Eden felt her chest tighten painfully, she didn't want Happy anywhere near Debbie. She didn't want anyone anywhere near Debbie now that her brain was firing in full force. Her mouth opened and closed but she couldn't seem to make any sound come out.

"Eden," Kozik stepped in front of her. "Now is not the time to worry about your friend. If she's with Hap I'm sure that she's fine."

"If she's with Hap then I'm not sure he's fine." Eden exhaled as she finally found her voice. "She's got something to do with this. I don't know what but she's got a connection to Lee and I just realized it."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Kozik demanded.

"She told me a story earlier about people getting food poisoning at her cousins wedding but the thing was I'd heard the story before, I couldn't remember who told me. I thought it was like an urban legend but now I remember. Now I know it was Carmen who told me."

"Jesus Christ," Jax exclaimed as he came over to them. "I need everyone's weapons now. Cops will be here in no time and we'll all go down for them. Gonna send Lump away with them in the SUV."

"This is Lee, he set it up some how so that we'll be exposed and unarmed." Kozik told him. "Got to get people out of here, starting with her."

"Me?" Eden shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving."

"Baby, you're going." Kozik moved forward and kissed her hard. "Get her in the SUV with Lump, tell him to head into the forest. He knows spots where they can lay low. I've got to find Lorca. We've got to get ahead of this thing. Get ahead of Lee."

"But..."

"I'll go with them," Opie offered. "Come on Eden, don't make me have to carry you."

"Keep your phone on Baby, I'll call you. I promise."

Tears streaked down Eden's face as Kozik leaned in and kissed her softly. "Don't get dead," she told him as she struggled to compose herself. Hysterics just wouldn't do. Not now.

"Come on," Opie put an arm around her. "Gonna be fine, you'll see."

They'd only taken several steps when the sound of gun fire split the air. People screamed, Eden was one of them but then the next thing she knew she was on the ground with Opie over her.

As soon as the burst of automatic gunfire started, it stopped. The smell of spent casings and blood filled the air. "Fuck, are you hit?"

"No," Eden choked out the words, "can't breathe but I think that's because you're smothering me."

Opie moved off of her cautiously, helped her to her feet and together they surveyed the damage. There were people down, more people than before, there was blood on the hard packed dirt all around them.

People began to call out to one another but there was one voice that Eden didn't hear. She turned slowly so that she could see the spot where she'd last seen Kozik. A scream tore from her lips and then the entire world went black.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

Eden opened her eyes, sat up straight and realized she was in the back of an SUV. Opie was behind the wheel, jaw set in a hard line as they sped down a dark road. It was hard to see who was next to her and who was in the front seat.

One of them better have been Kozik but she was too scared to speak up and ask if it was him. It felt like he was with her but that could just be the beginning of a mental breakdown because she'd seen him on the ground.

Kozik and Jax with blood all around them, neither was moving.

"Hey," Kozik's voice broke through the darkness, "you okay Baby?"

A sob hitched in Eden's throat and she shifted so she could get closer to him.

"Easy," he hissed. "Got hit in the shoulder, it'll be fine. I'm fine." He spoke softly. "We're heading into the woods to where we went camping last year, the trailers probably the safest place for us. Lee wouldn't expect us to go there."

Eden held back from grabbing him and holding on tight, it wouldn't be right for her to cause him more pain because she wanted the comfort of his embrace. Instead she ran her hands over her stomach and was glad to feel the comforting shift of the child inside of her.

"Is..." she choked on the word. "Who didn't make it?"

"Too many to name," Tig spoke from the front seat. "Tell us everything you know about this Debbie bitch."

It wasn't much, probably wouldn't be of much help but Eden told all that she knew. When she was done she cleared her throat, she could really use some water. "I never put the pieces together that she was related to Carmen."

"Well, she'll be going to a funeral soon if she makes it." Tig said grimly.

"Someone went after Carmen?" Eden shouldn't have been surprised but she was. The woman was in a vegetative state, no matter what she'd done she was suffering the ultimate price already.

"Tit for tat," Kozik's voice sounded weak. "He came at us, at the party for our wedding. Fuck, two President's went down tonight. We needed to tie up loose ends."

"Two? Who?"

"Whiskey from Indian Hills and Jax."

"Jax?" Eden felt tears boil up behind her eyes. He had a wife, two little boys and a life back in Charming. She'd also liked him a lot, they'd joked as she ate with him and Opie earlier in the day. "Opie, I'm.."

"Don't say you're sorry," his voice was thick with emotion. "This isn't on you. It's on Lee and he's going to pay."

"Looks like he and whoever was shooting with him were targeting Presidents."

"He's trying to bring the entire club to their knees, cut the head off each charter and it would be chaos."

"Smart girl," Tig said. "Shame you couldn't have figured out Debbie was a plant sooner."

"She'll pay for that," Eden vowed, she pressed her hands together to stop them from shaking. "There's one thing I don't get. Why are we going to hide at the cabin? If Lee's not going to look there, why are we going there?"

"Baby, it'll be safe there." Kozik told her as he reached out and took her hand. "How do you feel? How's the kid?"

"We're fine, don't worry about me." A thought occurred to Eden and it horrified her though she should have realized it sooner. "Wait, us going to the cabin isn't about you guys being safe. It's about me being safe."

"You and the kid," Opie replied from the front seat, "this is war. We don't put Old Ladies in the front line or even the second line of a war."

"All due respect, I'm not a typical Old Lady. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly helpless or stupid. I'm not asking for a machine gun and Rambo ammunition to drape over my shoulders but I won't just sit in the cabin playing gin rummy while people are dying. I won't ask any of you to do it either."

"Eden," Kozik's voice sounded strained, "you're staying at the cabin until this is done. End of discussion."

"Fine, give me a couple guns and the rest of you go back to it."

"Not leaving you alone, what if something happens?"

"She's got a point," Tig sparked up a cigarette in the front seat. It was probably the first time that she'd seen him smoke. "She can handle a gun, we know that since she shot her brother dead. Don't have to leave her alone, Kozik is hurt. Let them stay at the cabin and we'll head back."

Both Opie and Kozik seemed like they were going to argue with Tig's logic but there was no point because he was right. It was the smart thing to do. Eden would have been content being left there alone because she didn't fear Lee, not anymore, if he came at her she was going to kill him without hesitation or second thought.

"Speed it up Op, we've got shit to do." Tig tossed his cigarette and leaned back in the seat.

30 30 30

Quinn drew a few looks as he walked into the care facility, he felt naked without his cut on but this mission required him to fly well beneath the radar. He held a large bundle of flowers in his hands and thanks to the exact directions he'd been given he didn't hesitate in making his way to Carmen's room.

He'd known the woman, had liked her well enough but that didn't mean that he'd hesitate to do what needed to be done right now. Lee had made a lot of mistakes lately but attacking the pre-wedding party and taking out Sons was going to be one of the last things that he did.

There was no time to dwell on the losses, no time at all. Now was the time to start the payback, to hit Lee where it would hurt and let him not with no doubt that the time for playing games was done.

He didn't expect for the room to be full of people, he counted two doctors and three nurses but the most disturbing part of it all was the uniformed security officer barking orders into his walkie talkie. The gist of the orders was to call the cops because they had a death that was most certainly not from natural causes.

"Sir!" The guard caught sight of him. "You can't be here."

"Sorry," Quinn replied, "wrong room." He backed out quickly but continued down the hall to find another room to enter because the security guard had moved to the door to watch him.

The old man in the bed of the room he walked into never moved or gave any sign that he knew he wasn't alone. As Quinn pulled out the phone he'd been given to tell Lorca that the job was done he hoped like hell that someone would put him out of his misery if he ever ended up like that.

30 30

It was only once they were out of the car that Eden realized just how badly Kozik was hurt. He could walk on his own, barely and the blood from the shoulder wound had seeped through his shirt and the makeshift bandage.

Something prickled her skin and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The cabin looked deserted but there was a desperate feeling clawing at her stomach that they weren't alone. "Wait," she stopped walking.

Her eyes picked up details, there was no coating of dust and dirt on the porch when there should have been along with leaves. Faint tracks could be seen in the packed dirt path that lead from the house to the shed. "Get back in the truck."

She heard Tig pull out a gun, he'd seen what she'd seen. "Don't think that we're alone here," he looked to Opie who also pulled out his piece.

"Fuck," Kozik couldn't draw a weapon, he didn't have that much of a range of motion in his arm. "Get back in the truck Eden, get out of here and go."

She looked over at him, knew that he wasn't going to like her answer but there was no way she was going to turn tail and run. "No," Eden shook her head, "there's no time for that."

And there wasn't. Debbie appeared seemingly out of nowhere but Eden had caught the glimpse of motion as she came around the side of the house. "She's fucking right about that. Guns down, now."

"Bitch, you aren't even armed." Tig pointed out with a tone that suggested he'd like to at least punch her in the face.

"I don't have a gun, that's correct. I do however have this," she held up her hand to show a small black plastic object, "it's a remote trigger."

"Good for you Doll, why don't you drop it and take what's coming to you like a big girl?"

"It's very sensitive," she warned in a voice that was almost musical, "I drop it and you'll be picking up the pieces of your Brother for a long time to come." Debbie let out a sharp whistle and the door to the cabin opened.

Happy came out, more accurately was shoved out by Lee. There was something wrapped around his chest. Eden was no expert but she was pretty sure it was an explosive.

"Looks like C4," Opie spoke up, "you hit the button with Lee standing next to him and there will be pieces of both of them all over this cabin."

Eden shut her eyes and wished that this was all just a dream. If it were at all possible she'd want to wake up in her living room, the sound of the rain pouring outside the window and Food Network playing on the television. She'd give pretty much anything to realize that all of this had just been a trick of imagination and all she had to deal with was the fact that she'd need to wait another night to see Kozik because of the rain.

However, this wasn't a dream. This was real and more people she cared for were going to die. When would it stop? When would it ever be enough? "Wait," she called out and held up her hands as she stepped away from Kozik. "Debbie, this isn't you."

"Bitch, you don't know me." The woman shot back. "You want to know who I am? This is who I am! And the only person who ever accepted me for who I am is dead now, dead because of you. All you had to do was leave and stay gone, everything would have been fine."

"She's not dead Debbie," Lee spoke for the first time since he'd shoved Happy onto the porch. "She's getting better every day."

"No Lee, she's not." Debbie looked over to him. "And I couldn't just stand by and let her wither away like that. She's gone."

Lee let out a roar, the pain he felt was obvious on his face and in his voice. He lunged for Debbie, knocking Happy to his knees in the process. "I'll kill you." He was practically foaming at the mouth with rage.

It wasn't a surprise, Carmen had been his world. If Vance hadn't given her the hot shot that put her in a vegetative state Eden had no doubt that her sense of self preservation would have taken her and Lee out of Tacoma no matter what desire of revenge he had in his heart.

"Uh no, you won't." Debbie stepped back from him. "You're going to stay focused, remember why we're here. You're the one who brought me here Lee, you wanted this finished and we're going to finish it here and now."

"Starting with her," Lee turned his attention to Eden, hatred visible in his eyes. "I should have just fucking killed you that night."

"You're probably right about that," Eden called out.

"Should have burned your house to the ground years ago, killed all three of you at once. Wouldn't have had to always look over my shoulder wondering when your piece of shit father was going to show up and ruin shit for me."

"He wasn't going to show up Lee," she told him. "He's been dead for years."

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean he's dead."

"I know that he's dead because I stabbed him in the throat and watched him bleed out. He's dead. He's buried and your secret was safe. I had no reason to ever even go in that room. If you would have just left it alone, the truth would still be buried."

Eden kept talking because she saw Happy inching off of the porch, even with a crude bomb strapped to his chest he gave her a nod to tell her to keep talking. All she had to do was hold their attention long enough for him to get to Lee and it would all be over.

"And you Debbie, I thought that you were my friend. I thought that we connected. I thought that..."

"You're pathetic Eden, pathetic is probably too kind a word. You were so desperate for a friend, it was really sad. You should be thanking me, now you don't have to realize what a loser you are on your wedding day when you don't have one fucking person in your corner."

The dig stung because it had only been about a week or so before when she'd told Debbie how happy she was to have her as a friend because she didn't want to be alone on her wedding day.

Eden heard Kozik let out a sharp grunt of pain but then he had his gun trained on Debbie. "Go to hell Bitch."

"Pull the trigger Kozik, go ahead!" Debbie looked almost gleeful. Some of that glee left her face as she caught sight of Happy moving just feet away from her. "Watch out!" She tried to warn Lee but it was too late.

Somehow Happy had managed to get his hands free and those hands snapped Lee's neck with an expertise that made Eden shiver. The smile on Happy's face as the man's body slumped to the ground was one of both pleasure and satisfaction.

"One step closer and I hit this trigger!" Debbie's voice was high pitched now.

"Go ahead," Happy's voice was a low growl, "with me so close you be blowing yourself up too. I ain't scared to die little girl, can you say the same thing?"

It happened so quickly that Eden couldn't even scream. One second Happy was talking and the next there was an explosion strong enough to throw her backwards onto the ground.

This time she remained conscious and she was sorry for it. Sorry that Happy had died right in front of her even if the force of the blast had taken Debbie too. There was an arm on the ground in front of her, the fingers still twitching. Hysterical laughter bubbled up in her chest but then she was being pulled to her feet. "Fuck. Eden, look at me Baby. Look at me." Kozik guided her chin with his hand until her eyes met his.

"It's over," she said, the laughter still building inside of her. She let it out and drew concerned looks from all three men. "It's over."

"Yeah it is," Kozik drew her close, wrapped one arm around her.

"Fuck," Tig wiped a hand over his face.

"Yeah," Opie let out a long sigh. "Call Lorca, tell him to send someone up here for the clean up. Got to take Hap home to his Mom, it's the right thing to do."

"He died for us," Eden pulled back from Kozik. "He didn't have to."

"Hey," Tig spoke up. "Damn right he didn't have to but he did because that's the kind of guy he was." Eden nodded, she understood what Tig was saying even if he said it in a very gruff manner. "Alright, no reason we can't start the clean up."

"You can go wait in the truck Eden, try to rest."

"No," she cleared her throat and looked up at Kozik. "I can help."

30 30 30

She'd never seen the club house so solemn. When they'd driven up there had been Brothers everywhere, all ready to pay respects to their fallen comrade. Happy had taken out Lee and saved the rest of them which was something that no one would ever forget.

No one would ever forget Jax or Whiskey either, two Presidents gunned down in one day by a former President was something that no one could have ever seen coming. Jax getting killed was hitting people especially hard as he was set to be the second coming of John Teller without whom there would have been no such thing as the Sons of Anarchy. She'd always remember him laughing and smiling earlier that day before everything went to shit.

Eden would be a liar if she said that she didn't have guilt over everything that had happened. She knew that things could have gone differently if only she'd made smarter decisions when it came to Debbie. Sure the woman would still have come at them, that was just who she was but she wouldn't have gotten as close.

The club wouldn't have gotten so bloody and lost so many lives. "Hey," she looked over to see Opie standing there, "you're with me, come on." He held out a hand and she let him help her up from the chair.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Just come on," he replied.

Eden felt her stomach flip with nerves, maybe the guys had figured out that without her bad judgment they would have fared a lot better. Maybe they realized that she was more trouble than she was worth which was what she'd come to understand herself. Between her father helping Lee kill Chaos, her brother bringing shit to the club in the form of Valhalla and now this perhaps they were going to utilize the three strike rule.

Opie led her over to where Kozik was standing with Chibs. He stopped a few feet from them and held out his elbow to her. "Well, we ain't got all day. You going to let me walk you down the aisle or what?"

Eden looked up at him, over at Kozik and then down at her ruined purple dress and bright yellow crocs that someone had found somewhere for her when her flats had been ruined. "Really?"

"We came here for a wedding. You backing out now?"

"Fuck no," she replied with a smile. "Let's do this." It wasn't the wedding that she'd imagined, that was for damn sure but if she'd learned anything at all with everything that they'd been through was that you took the good when and where you could find it. This was good. This was right and it was still a chance for SAMTAC to show that no matter what happened they would rise above it and keep living their lives.

A/N:

Thank you all so much for sticking with me for this story. I know that I left a few things hanging as far as Eden giving birth and there will be an epilogue to tie that up. I hope to get it up as soon as possible.

Special thanks go out to R3-1 M4y3r and LaughingWarrior for their undying support of this story. Without them... this would have ended up in my recycle bin a long time ago, I harassed them with hundreds of emails to work through things and they were fantastic about it. Not a surprise because they're amazing women that I am proud to call friends. Along with the rest of the FC, I am blessed to have them in my life.

XOXO


	31. Chapter 31

All Good Things

Epilogue

Kozik couldn't stop grinning as he looked down at his daughter; she was so small and so fucking perfect. "You did good Baby," he glanced over to where Eden was half asleep on the bed.

"We did good," she corrected. It had only been a few hours since the birth, she'd yet to sleep because like her husband she just wanted to look at their daughter. "I figured out her name."

A name was something that they hadn't been able to agree on. The fights they'd gotten into over it had been epic. Kozik had chalked the rage she was capable of when it came to the subject to hormones and grief. Neither of them realized how big a part of their lives Happy had become until he was gone. Finally he'd given in and told her that it was her choice. She'd name their daughters and he'd name their sons.

"What's her name?"

"Nara," Eden answered, her eyes narrowed as if waiting for him to object to the choice but instead he smiled. "It means happy. Unless you'd prefer Bliss."

"Bliss Kozik?" He shook his head. "Fu... I mean no, no way. Total stripper name." His eyes went back to his daughter. "I like Nara Kozik. It's got a ring to it.

"Knock. Knock." Opie spoke as he walked through the door of the hospital room. "Hope I'm not interupting..."

"Not at all Brother, not at all." Kozik replied. "Come over here and meet Nara," he told the man who was now Charming President. "Didn't realize you were riding up."

"Couldn't miss this," Opie walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Eden on the forehead. "How's Mom doing?"

"Tired but great," she smiled at him, "go wash your hands so you can hold your god daughter."

"Seriously?" Opie's grin lit up his entire face as he moved over to the sink to wash his hands. He took Nara gently from Kozik. "Thank God she looks like Eden so far because Kozik, you'd be one ass faced chick." Kozik gave him the finger and Eden let out a laugh. "She's gorgeous."

"Thank you," Eden smiled over at Kozik, "and thanks for driving up, I know it couldn't have been easy to get away from Charming right now."

"It wasn't," Opie admitted as he walked back and forth, "actually, there's another reason I'm here besides meeting Nara. Where did you come up with that name anyway?"

"It means happy," Kozik told him.

"That's great, that's really great." Opie spent a long moment looking at the baby. "Look, I'm just going to come right out with what I've got to say. Things in Charming are unsettled right now, with Jax gone it's just... well you know how it is."

Kozik nodded, things in Tacoma were also unsettled. Lorca had appointed Donut as his Vice President and Kozik remained SAA but there was something missing. "Yeah, it's an adjustment."

"I'm going to throw something out there, feel free to shoot me down." Opie continued to walk back and forth. Nara had been starting to fuss a little but she settled right down in his arms. "I want you to think about transferring to Charming as our SAA Kozik, it's a good town. It'll be a good place to raise Nara. Not that Tacoma isn't but just think about it."

"We will," Kozik replied. He looked over at Eden, she was watching Opie with Nara with an unreadable expression on her face. "We'll let you know soon."

"Fair enough," Opie pressed a kiss to Nara's forehead before handing her back to her mother. "I'll let you get some rest." He kissed Eden's cheek and left.

"That was interesting," Kozik commented. "He's right though, you need to rest so give me Nara. I'll hold her for a little while."

Eden nodded, settled down against the pillow and looked over at her husband. "I think I'd like Charming."

"Yeah," Kozik agreed, "you probably would." He'd always liked Charming as well. Leaving Tacoma was a big choice but the club was getting crowded all of a sudden with brothers patching in front Indian Hills after Whiskey's death. It was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic to him. "This you telling me that you want to leave Tacoma?"

"Yes," Eden replied without hesitation. Tacoma was home but for her every part of it was tainted by something. There were too many ghosts and she didn't want to raise Nara with them. "I'm sorry but yes, I want to leave. I'm sick of jumping at shadows."

"Guess we're leaving then," Kozik made the decision without hesitation. He wouldn't keep Eden somewhere where she wasn't comfortable. Charming would be comfortable. He could probably give Gemma a call, she still had her hand in just about everything so she'd know a realtor to find a good place for them. "I got to take it to the table for a vote."

"And if it doesn't pass?" Eden questioned.

"It'll pass," Kozik assured her, "now close your eyes and get some rest. Me and my baby girl have things to talk about. For example, how she's not dating until she's thirty with no exceptions."

"Sounds really realistic," Eden couldn't stifle her yawn. She pulled the covers up, shut her eyes and in moments she was asleep as she listened to Kozik talk to their daughter. It was a very sweet sound. She could do with more sweet in her life, that was for sure.

AGT AGT

In the end, the vote passed. His brothers understood that too much had gone on in Tacoma for him to stay and raise a family there. He'd been voted in at Charming with no issue, even Tig had agreed. Hell, Tig had helped get the house Gemma found ready for them. It was strange, almost like it used to be before everything went to hell with their friendship.

It just went to show that no matter how much things changed, they mostly stayed the same. Life was just as interesting in Charming but the action was club related. It never even came close to his family.

Kozik would never let it come close to them again, neither would any of his brothers. Tacoma had lost too much; Charming had lost too much. It was time now for them to move forward, to reclaim their lives and live them as a couple and as a club.

It was going to be a long road back to their former glory but Kozik knew for sure that they would get there. Things would be better than before because they'd be stronger.

"Kozik!" Eden's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you going to finish helping or what?"

"Coming," he replied with a smile. This was his life now and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

A/N: Just want to say thank you all for taking this trip with me. The reviews, follows, favorites and just the fact that people were reading pleased me to no end. I hope that you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I love these characters so much.

Special thanks go to the FC who have made me a better writer, kept me entertained through good times and bad. Generally they're just an awesome bunch of people.

I'm not sure what my FF future holds at the moment. I've got one other story in progress but nothing else in the pipeline. That could change but for now I'm going to be content to tell Opie and Sarah's story in Unfinished Business.

Again THANK YOU!


End file.
